Guía para enamorar a un espíritu
by Kyubi1
Summary: Después de tener un sueño un poco raro, Shidou toma la decisión de hacer todo lo posible para contentar a los espíritus. A partir de ese momento, su mundo empieza a cambiar para bien hasta que aparece un nuevo espíritu, diferente a los otros. ¿Podrá hacerle frente? ¿Logrará hacerlo feliz para mostrarle que otro mundo es posible? Pasen y lean. ¡CAPÍTULO ESPECIAL! ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, puede que este fandom esté bastante abandonado al menos en fics en español, pero me ha gustado tanto esta serie que me gustaría escribir un fic largo, lamentablemente no podré hacerlo, así que me decidí a escribir un one-shot, aunque ahora eso ha evolucionado en un fic con más capítulos**

 **Es mi primer fanfic de esta serie, espero les guste y si quieres dejar tu opinión, acepto de todo tipo.**

 **Saludos.**

 **Nota: Los errores están corregidos.**

* * *

 **Guía para enamorar a un espíritu.**

 **Haz todo lo que debas hacer o un terremoto espacial podría aparecer.**

—¡Gafu!

¿Cuántas veces había pasado ya esto? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que pudo dormir tan solo unos cinco minutos más?

—¡Jajaja! —Kotori se limitó a reírse de la expresión de su hermano mayor al despertar. Shidou se cubrió de nuevo con las sabanas—. ¡Oye! Hago esto para que despiertes, además recuerda que hoy tenemos mucho por hacer, onii-chan.

—Cinco minutos más, Kotori. —Ella le quitó las sabanas y las arrojó al suelo. Shidou se levantó de una vez por todas.

—Hasta que por fin.

—Bien, ya estoy despierto. ¿Y?

—¿Qué cosa? —Ella bajó de su cama en ese instante y se cambió las cintas de su cabello por unas negras. En cuanto se puso las otras, Kotori cambió su expresión a la de la comandante de Fraxinus. Shidou sabía que eso solo significaba un largo día.

—¿Qué tenemos que hacer hoy? ¿Algún tipo de entrenamiento?

—¿Lo has olvidado? Además de idiota, eres todo un olvidadizo, hoy tendremos una pijamada de espíritus. —Kotori suspiró ante la cara estupefacta de Shidou—. No puedo creer que te hayas olvidado, ya que tú fuiste el que dio la idea, tonto.

—¿Yo? —Shidou se señaló a sí mismo. Sin duda, algo realmente malo le había pasado para que se hubiera olvidado de algo tan importante—. Entonces, ¿habrá una pijamada? —Kotori asintió con la cabeza—. ¿Aquí, en nuestra casa? —Ella volvió a asentir—. ¿En serio yo hice eso? —Asintió una vez más, pero esta vez con un leve gruñido, no estaba contenta con eso, él lo intuyó.

—Kotori… ¿estás enfadada?

—Como sea, hay que prepararnos para cuando lleguen, en la noche. Así que creo que debemos de comprar algo de comida, ¿no crees?

Shidou no quiso volver a preguntar si ella estaba enojada, pero que no le respondiera hablaba por sí solo. Ellos fueron al supermercado cercano y se llevaron bastante comida, puesto que Tohka, primera enamorada de Shidou y uno de los espíritus invitados, comía como si no hubiera un mañana. Shidou no podía creer que ella comiera tanto, de hecho, en la mayoría de sus citas él siempre quedaba sin dinero por ella, ¿su estómago tenía un agujero negro? Quién sabe, pero podría ser una posibilidad, algo descabellada sí, pero posible. Además de que no era la única invitada, Yoshino y la marioneta "Yoshinon" también estaban invitadas, por supuesto, y hasta ahí la lista parecía detenerse, bueno, eso asumió Shidou.

Regresaron a casa y movieron los muebles y sillones de la sala, después de todo, solo así podrían caber todos y con libertad de moverse.

—Kotori…

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó con ligera molestia mientras sacaba las cosas que habían comprado en la mesa.

«Me preguntaba por qué no me acuerdo de la pijamada de hoy, pero si digo eso, Kotori se enojará conmigo, aunque no tengo la culpa». Shidou decidió cambiar el tema original—. ¿Me ayudas a cocinar? No podré hacerlo yo solo.

—¿Por qué debería?

—¿Estás enojada?

—No lo estoy. —Casi lo gritó pero sin duda estaba molesta—. Aceptas todo lo que te dicen… —dijo en voz baja pero Shidou lo escuchó y entonces, un rayo de luz le iluminó el cerebro:

«No puede ser… Kotori, ¿tú también?». Shidou pensó en cuando Tohka se entristecía y causaba destrozos, ¿y si Kotori se ponía de malas y pasaba lo mismo? No podía permitir eso y menos en la casa, ¡se incendiaría!

—Kotori. —Shidou le acarició su cabeza, ella se sonrojó al instante—. No te pongas así, ¿qué tal si…?

—¿Qué tal si? —Ella se giró para verlo, esta vez estaba más tranquila y no estaba para nada enojada.

—Si me ayudas a cocinar, haré lo que tú quieras. Cualquier cosa que me pidas, siempre y cuando, estés feliz.

—Onii-chan…

—Kotori... —Shidou sonrió sinceramente pero cuando Kotori se estaba acercando cada vez más a su boca, él quiso huir. «¿¡Kotori?!»

* * *

—¡Kotori, no podemos! —Lo siguiente que sintió Shidou fue el impacto del suelo contra su espalda. Miró la hora en su celular: las tres de la mañana—. ¿Fue un sueño? ¿Y si no lo fue?

Shidou salió de su habitación y fue hacia a la de su hermana menor, abrió la puerta en silencio y observó que Kotori seguía dormida, Shidou se acercó a gatas hacia su cama y luego la quedó observando un momento.

«Kotori también es un espíritu, ella parece que siempre está enojada y siempre quiere ser fuerte, yo tengo la culpa de eso, no deja de ser mi linda hermanita sin importar nada». El joven sonrió y se quedó observando la ventana y no pudo evitar recordar lo más que pudo su reciente sueño, algo que dijo Kotori le había llamado la atención:

"Aceptas todo lo que te dicen…"

De cierta forma era verdad, Shidou hacía todo lo que las demás le pedían, de hecho, a Origami nunca podía decirle que no y por ella se había metido en muchos malentendidos y problemas con Tohka. ¿Y si había descuidado a Kotori? ¿Y si ella también se entristecía por su culpa y causaba destrozos por hacerse la fuerte y él por idiota de no darse cuenta?

—Kotori… creo que nunca me he dado cuenta de mi posición, lo siento. Lo siento, Kotori.

Shidou se fue de ahí y encendió su computadora, conectó los audífonos y se puso a jugar el mismo juego de simulador de citas de Ratatoskr para enamorar a los espíritus, esta vez fue en serio.

Y cuando Shidou hacía algo en serio, era en serio.

* * *

Alguien la movió suavemente y después de unas zarandeadas, ella pudo notar una voz muy conocida.

—Kotori, es hora de despertar.

—¿Onii-chan? —Ella se sentó en la cama para observar frente a ella una bandeja con su desayuno listo, ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, ¿acaso era uno de esos sueños lúcidos de los que hablaba la gente? —¿Qué significa esto, onii-chan?

—¿Esto? Bueno, digamos que me levanté temprano hoy.

—Pero… el desayuno.

—Kotori, ¿te acuerdas cuando te prometí que iríamos a comer y pedirías un desayuno infantil de lujo?

—Eh… sí, ¿qué pasa con eso?

—Nunca pudimos ir después de ese día. Así que creí que al menos podría hacer esto por ti. —Shidou le acarició la cabeza a Kotori y ella enrojeció por ese acto, el joven dentro de sí estaba orgulloso, su hermanita era feliz—. Debes de estar esforzándote mucho siendo la comandante, es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi linda hermanita.

Kotori, después de todo, quiso desayunar con él en la mesa, él aceptó, así que fueron a desayunar juntos. Kotori ya tenía puestas sus cintas negras, ella sabía que había algo raro en todo esto, eso le decía su razonamiento pero por otro lado, en términos sentimentales, realmente no le importaba si Shidou seguía actuando raro, porque se sentía bien, era su adorado hermano quién le estaba ofreciendo este tratamiento, ¡a ella! No a ninguna otra.

—Shidou, gracias por el desayuno.

—No es nada, me alegro que te guste, Kotori. Hoy… ¿No tienes nada qué hacer? —Ella se petrificó ahí mismo, ¿por qué le preguntaba eso? ¿Acaso eso significaba algo más? Shidou permaneció desayunando como si lo que había dicho fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—Bueno… Shidou… ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

—Hace mucho que no hacemos algo juntos, solo los dos. Así que quería saber si podíamos salir a divertirnos, ¿qué opinas?

Kotori no podía creerlo, ¿quién diablos era ese tipo y qué había hecho con su hermano? Porque el que estaba en frente suyo no podía ser él. Es decir, Shidou nunca había sido así con ella, así de… complaciente, así de gentil, si no fuera su hermano, podría jurar que la estaba cortejando. ¡No, no! Eso no podía ser, su hermano no la veía de esa forma, ¿o sí? No podía ser, ella no sabía qué responder, pero su curiosidad pudo más que su sentido de razón.

—Está bien, salgamos juntos, onii-chan.

—Bien, entonces saldremos a las tres, ¿te parece bien?

—Sí, está bien.

Ambos se sonrieron, para Shidou todo iba de perlas, no podía creer que después de estar toda la mañana pasando el juego de Ratatoskr y leyendo algunos manga Shoujo se había convertido en un experto en comprender a las chicas, no podía creerlo, solo tuvo que obedecer una de las reglas de oro en el amor: "Piensa que la persona que amas solo tiene un día de vida, solo tú lo sabes, piensa en este día como si fuera el último, hoy puedes hacer lo que quieras, hoy puedes hacer sonreír a cualquiera y puedes abrir cielo y mar solo para lograr tus objetivos".

Y siguiendo eso más su misma experiencia, Shidou y Kotori tuvieron una buena tarde, como hermano y hermana.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sé que había dicho que no podría hacer un fic largo, pero eso no significa que no pueda escribir algunos capítulos más. Voy a traicionar mis reglas, pero es que tengo ganas de hacer esto, así que verán más capítulos para desarrollar más la idea del ex-one-shot que sé que da para más.**

 **Aquí veremos que pasó después de donde lo dejé y antes de la cita de Shidou y Kotori. Lo aclaro desde ahora: No va a ser una historia de incesto, las indirectas e imaginación de Kotori son solo para añadir algo de "salseo" al fic y que lo vean del lado divertido, como pasa en el anime.**

 **Espero les guste el capítulo.**

 **Nota: Los errores están corregidos.**

* * *

 **Guía para enamorar a un espíritu.**

 **Si algo va mal, solo abrázala.**

Shidou se sintió realizado por como Kotori estaba reaccionando ante sus acciones. Todo iba de acuerdo al plan de acción de las guías para completar cualquier juego de simulador de citas que había leído, además de revistas que usualmente eran para chicas y algún manga Shoujo, por supuesto, no los había leído todos pero tenía las bases en su cerebro y eso era decir mucho, mucha información para tan poco tiempo.

Después de que terminaron de desayunar, Shidou revisó su celular, donde previamente había guardado una guía para enamorar a cualquier chica.

Y no hay que pensar mal del chico, que a pesar de que cualquiera que lo conociera y viera toda esta situación lo tacharía de loliconero o de asalta cunas, la verdad es que Shidou no estaba interesado en eso, con lograr que Kotori estuviera feliz le era suficiente.

¿Por qué recurría entonces a revistas de "enamore a cualquiera en 10 sencillos pasos"? Simple, porque él no sabe nada de chicas, eso lo descubrió después de que Kotori revelara su verdadero trabajo y demás, en ese momento la vida de Shidou cambió y descubrió cosas que antes no conocía.

Regresando al punto, el joven revisó la guía y pasó directamente a la cita:

"Llevar un regalo puede ser todo un presente, pero puede ser precipitado, así que elije algo pequeño".

«Con que algo pequeño, pero Kotori es mi hermana, puedo regalarle lo que quiera y estoy seguro que lo aceptará». Sin detenerse por más tiempo, el chico se levantó del sillón y se acercó a las escaleras.

—Kotori, ¡Voy a salir! Regresaré pronto.

—Está bien, esperaré tu regreso. —Kotori respondió con su voz de hermanita linda y se dedicó a tranquilizarse. Hoy tendría una cita con su adorado onii-chan y esta vez no era para sellar sus poderes. De hecho, no estaba muy segura de por qué estaba pasando esto, pero debido a sus nervios y demás factores de la pubertad, no le importaba mucho; su nerviosismo y ansiedad la dominaban en estos momentos.

Shidou fue al centro comercial y pensó rápidamente en comprar algún accesorio para su hermana, pero pensando que eso sería muy pequeño y pensando en ella y en su posible decepción, se decidió por ir más allá. No le compraría una sortija, por supuesto que no, pero iría por algo más llamativo.

Visitó tiendas de ropa y se decidió por una blusa rosa de tela delgada y suave con una figura de flores que adornaba el pecho, además de una falda de ese mismo tono pero que en la parte inferior había una cinta de color negro que combinaba con todo el atuendo.

«Esto de seguro le gustará a Kotori». El chico tomó el conjunto y fue a pagarlo, el costo fue elevado ya que según la señorita que le atendió eran las ropas de moda, él no sabía nada de eso pero para evitar que sucediera un posible terremoto espacial, haría lo que estuviera en sus manos para evitarlo.

Cuando Shidou regresó, escuchó un leve sollozo y algunos refunfuños en la casa, no se había dado cuenta de cuánto tiempo había estado fuera.

—¿Kotori? ¡Ya regresé!

—¿Onii-chan? —La voz de Kotori parecía un chillido, Shidou se apresuró a subir las escaleras y abrió la puerta sin preguntar.

—¡Kotori!

—Onii-chan. —Ella estaba con la vestimenta astral que representaba al espíritu de las llamas y había quemado ya las ropas con las que planeaba salir en la cita, ella estaba con la mirada al suelo—. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Creí que ya habías fallado a tu promesa, ¿o es que en verdad no quieres salir conmigo?

Shidou se petrificó en la puerta, intentó recordar algo que pudiera ayudarle frente a esta situación, pero dudó en que el consejo de "los cumplidos siempre funcionan" le ayudaría. Por lo que optó por la más estúpida acción que podría hacer con Kotori transformada:

—Eso sería imposible. —Abrazó a Kotori; se sonrojó inmediatamente y él empezó a calentarse, pues las llamas ya avanzaban por su cuerpo.

—¡Idiota, vas a quemarte! —Intentó alejarlo de ella pero él aumentó la fuerza.

—No importa, no me voy a alejar de ti. Nunca, Kotori. —Se alejó un poco para sonreírle—. Porque te quiero, nunca te dejaría.

El silencio reinó por unos momentos, al ver el rostro lloroso de Kotori, él pensó que no había funcionado nada de lo que había hecho y que el terremoto espacial sucedería pronto o lo otro, la casa se incendiaría. Al ver como Kotori se tranquilizó y regresó a la normalidad, Shidou le mostró la bolsa de regalo a Kotori.

—Ya que quemaste tu ropa, te compré esto. Es por eso que me tardé tanto, no me fui a ningún lado, solo quería regalarte algo... Bueno, espero que te guste.

Kotori ni siquiera abrió el regalo y abrazó a Shidou con fuerza, hasta llegó a tirarlo al piso.

—Te quiero, ¡Te quiero, onii-chan! Lamento haber dudado de ti, pero a veces eres tan idiota. —Shidou sonrió amargamente pero luego se puso feliz cuando se dio cuenta que ella llevaba puestas las cintas negras, Kotori estaba en su modo fuerte, pero se había portado como la linda hermana que conocía desde que formó parte de la familia Itsuka. Le acarició el cabello suavemente.

—Te quiero mucho también, Kotori.

Luego de esto y de arreglarse, salieron a pasar una buena tarde entre hermanos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Espero que el capítulo les guste, voy a improvisar un poco y añadir acción a esta mezcla, espero lo disfruten y si quieren dejarme un review, con gusto lo acepto.**

 **Nota: Los errores están corregidos.**

* * *

 **Guía para enamorar a un espíritu.**

 **Entre dos, no hay forma de decidir.**

Después de regresar de la cita como hermanos, que para sorpresa de Kotori, Shidou le pidió que llevara las cintas negras, resultó muy bien y se fueron a dormir porque ya era tarde. Kotori no entendía las razones detrás de esto, y se las preguntó en plena película, él solo pudo responder que se dio cuenta de algo importante y que solo le demostraba que la quería mucho, está de más decirlo, pero ya no preguntó más, eso era más que suficiente.

Shidou se durmió con una sonrisa, realmente las guías para hacer feliz a las personas no existían, pero él podía hacer feliz a su hermana menor, y si podía hacer eso, podía hacer feliz a quién le rodeara.

El reloj marcaba la una de la mañana y fue durante esas horas en las que un sueño se creó en su mente. Pero no era cualquier sueño, pues en este se encontraba con Kotori acercándose a él y recordó; esto ya lo había visto antes, para ser exactos, era la continuación del sueño anterior.

«¿¡Kotori?!»

 _Ding-dong._

El timbre llamó la atención de Shidou y se giró a la puerta y Kotori le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—¡Iré a abrir! —dijo rápidamente y se alejó de ella. Tenía que alejarse de Kotori, algo estaba muy mal en ese sueño, la moral no parecía existir y la cordura de su hermana tampoco, pero no quería pensar en eso.

Cuando abrió la puerta, recibió un cariñoso abrazo de alguien muy similar a él; el cabello azul en cola de caballo con algunos flequillos sobresalientes lo remarcaba todo.

—¡Nii-sama!

—¿Mana? Que sorpresa. —Ese nombre llamó la atención de Kotori y se acercó un poco a la puerta.

—Vine a visitarte... ¿Acaso ya no puedo venir a ver a mi nii-sama? —dijo con tristeza, él sonrió.

—Claro que puedes, Mana.

—Solo de visita.

Kotori lo dijo secamente, fue cínica, más de lo que podría, eso extrañó a su propio hermano y Mana se sintió ofendida.

—Kotori, no digas esas cosas. Pasa, Mana. —Shidou calmó un poco la tensa situación y Mana entró a la casa. Pero Kotori volvió a portarse hostil:

—Shidou, recuerda que vives conmigo ahora. Yo soy tu hermana menor, es hora de aclarar esto, Mana.

—¿Qué? Es obvio que nii-sama te quiere mucho, pero yo soy su hermana de sangre y...

—¿Eso a mí qué? Nunca has estado con él, es dudoso que tú seas su hermana biológica.

—¡Basta las dos! —Ambas le vieron con seriedad.

—Hermano, decide: ¿¡A quién amas más?!

Shidou se puso a sudar y se quedó petrificado sin poder huir, cuando iba a hablar, simplemente las palabras no salían y veía como el rostro de Mana se entristecía.

Ella se parece mucho a él pero no había completa seguridad de que ella era su hermana de sangre, aun así Shidou lo había aceptado. Y eso fue justo lo que le había dicho Kotori en su anterior sueño, pero no pudo evitar negarlo y él sabia exactamente la razón.

* * *

Shidou despertó de esa tortura mental y se sentó en su cama mientras la oscuridad del cuarto lo rodeaba. En realidad, después de que Mana mató a Kurumi frente a sus ojos, ya no tuvo más preguntas que hacerle y después de que fue hospitalizada, tampoco pudo verla hasta mucho después.

—Mana...

Los ojos de Shidou se estrecharon y se dio cuenta de que a pesar de que Mana aseguraba ser su hermana de sangre y de su constante amor hacia él, no había hecho nada por ella. La culpa empezó a estrujar su corazón y entonces el joven se limpió sus ojos pero fue tarde, las lágrimas salieron solas.

Hay cosas de las que nunca nos damos cuenta, cosas que son importantes y que están en nuestras narices, pero que por una u otra razón se nos hacen invisibles y entonces necesitamos que otros nos lo digan. Eso le había pasado a Shidou, pero eso no volvería a pasar de nuevo.

Al siguiente día, el joven sellador de espíritus se levantó temprano, mucho más que su hermana menor. Hizo el desayuno y dejó todo en la mesa, después de eso, lavó los trastes y se cambió por ropas más cómodas y casuales, y salió de la casa.

«Esta vez, Mana. Tomaré la responsabilidad de ser tu hermano mayor». Buscó un contacto en específico en el teléfono, después de unos momentos de esperar en la línea, finalmente le respondieron.

—¿Shidou? —Su voz sonó calmada, como quién no quiere decir nada.

—Origami, necesito tu ayuda. Quisiera que me dijeras donde puedo encontrar a Mana. Lo necesito, ahora. —Shidou sonó demasiado directo y hablaba en serio.

—¿Pasó algo?

—Sí, pero no es algo por lo que debas preocuparte, Origami. Por favor, dime dónde puedo encontrarla.

—Sabes que no puedes ir donde la AST, pero puedo decirle que se encuentre contigo en algún lado.

—Gracias, Origami. En ese caso, dile que me encontraré con ella en el parque central. Y que sea a las 10 de la mañana.

—Está bien.

—Gracias.

Colgó inmediatamente, la reunión era dentro de dos horas, Shidou tenía suficiente tiempo para ir al parque central. No había desayunado nada, él esperaba que Mana tampoco, así podrían ir a desayunar juntos, ¿pero y si ella ya había desayunado? Él fue positivo y pensó que nada debería de fallarle hoy y si no podía llevarla a desayunar, haría cualquier otra cosa que ella pidiera, sabía que eso siempre funcionaba.

Durante el camino al parque, pudo observar como reconstruían toda una zona devastada, como si un meteorito se hubiera estrellado y hubiera dejado toda una línea por su aterrizaje. Ese era el resultado de la batalla que tuvo contra Tohka, cuando fue poseída por el espíritu de su ángel y casi lo mata de un ataque al máximo con su espada.

¿Y si eso pasaba otra vez? Ahora que podía invocar a Sandalphon, la idea de ser más fuerte nació de lo más profundo de su corazón, todo para proteger a aquellos a los que ama. Todas las batallas que habían tenido pudieron haber sido de otra forma si él hubiera sido más fuerte, aunque cambiar el pasado es imposible, todavía quedaba el futuro y ese sí podía cambiarlo.

Siguió pensando en eso y en qué iba a decirle a Mana que no se dio cuenta de que ya había llegado a su destino, una hora le tomó llegar hasta ahí. Se sentó en una banca para esperar a Mana, y seguir pensando en qué iba a hacer.

Pasó el tiempo y Shidou ni lo sintió, hasta que fue interrumpido de su tren de pensamientos.

—Nii-sama, ¿esperaste mucho por mí? —Levantó la vista para ver a Mana con su cabello en cola de caballo y con una chamarra azul, debajo una blusa blanca combinado con una falda de color azul y tenis blancos.

—Eh… no, Mana. Creo que solo tengo media hora aquí, quería estar antes de que llegaras.

—Onee-san (Origami) dijo que era importante, ¿qué sucede, nii-sama?

—Mana… yo… —Shidou quedó observándola a los ojos pero no pudo seguir, era algo tan importante que debía decirle sin importar qué, pero ir tan directo sería malo, tal vez. —¿Ya desayunaste?

—Ehh… No, no. Todavía no, ¿eso era lo importante? —dijo un poco decepcionada.

—Bueno, no. Pero es que no he desayunado, quería desayunar contigo, por eso no desayuné con Kotori hoy.

—Entonces, ¿a dónde iremos?

—A donde tú quieras, hoy yo invito.

Él sonrió y Mana se sonrojó levemente, eso la hizo muy feliz. Ella le dijo que quería ir a Denny's, en donde sirven el desayuno infantil de lujo que Kotori, tiempo atrás, deseaba comer por haber ingresado a secundaria.

Los dos desayunaron y hablaron de trivialidades, Shidou abordó preguntas sobre cómo se sentía Mana. Ella respondió que estaba bien y entonces, Shidou lo soltó de una vez:

—Mana, lo siento.

—¿Por qué? Nii-sama no ha hecho nada malo.

—Sí, lo he hecho. A pesar de que dijiste que eres mi hermana, yo… no he podido estar a tu lado, a pesar de que soy tu hermano mayor. —Él agachó la cabeza y ella negó con la cabeza y ofreció una sonrisa amable—. Lo siento, Mana.

—Nii-sama, no tienes nada por lo que disculparte. Por todo lo que has hecho, me doy cuenta de que te importo mucho, no hay nada que perdonar, ya que nii-sama se preocupa tanto por mí.

—Mana…

Ella se levantó de la silla y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Shidou, él no pudo decir nada, solo pudo sonreír.

—Mana, ¿nunca has dudado de mí?

—¡Claro que no!

—Ya veo —dijo con una leve sonrisa y sin importarle que no solo ellos estaban en el restaurante, la abrazó de la nada—. Yo… sé que siempre estoy con Kotori y sé que ustedes no parecen llevarse bien, pero… te quiero, Mana. Tu eres mi pequeña hermana, así que… tomaré la responsabilidad de cuidarte, si necesitas algo, lo que sea, haré todo lo posible para hacerlo realidad—. Ella derramó una lágrima de felicidad mientras su sonrojo aumentaba al pasar los segundos.

—Nii-sama…

—¿Qué?

—¿Puedes soltarme? Todos nos están viendo.

Shidou observó que el mesero los quedó observando raro, así que soltó a Mana y se puso a sudar de vergüenza. Incluso al salir del lugar, seguía avergonzado de mostrarse así en público, pero en fin, lo hecho, hecho está.

—Gracias, nii-sama, por decirme todo eso. Deberías de volver a casa, Kotori-san debe estar esperándote.

—Puedo estar más tiempo contigo si quieres.

—Está bien así, ya me has hecho muy feliz.

Después de una cálida sonrisa entre ambos, los dos tomaron caminos diferentes.

* * *

En la noche, alguien llegó a una parte del lugar devastado por el ataque de Tohka, en donde la tierra era visible y todo concreto había desaparecido, al menos en el área del ataque. Llovía y la tierra se volvió lodo, pero alguien estaba ahí, una chamarra de gorro le cubría medio rostro que observaba directamente al lodo. El celular en mano reproducía en modo repetición una canción de Miku por los audífonos, otra de las enamoradas de Shidou que había vuelto a ser idol solo por él.

— **Busca a los espíritus… búscalos ya…**

—Lo sé. Pero recuerda nuestro trato, debes de responder de igual manera, después de todo… yo también quiero encontrar a los espíritus, pero… sobre todo, al que hizo esto. —El muchacho se arrodilló y de la bolsa de su pantalón sacó una cruz de metal, guardó el celular en su pantalón y la juntó entre sus dos manos—. Dios, por favor, dame tu bendición, para poder hacer lo correcto y hacer lo que es justo. Por favor, déjame encontrar al espíritu que causó esto para así poder eliminarlo del camino.

— **Deja de perder el tiempo, no obtendrás respuesta.**

—No importa, sé que me escucha y eso es todo lo que necesito, porque sé que tal vez no obtendré lo que realmente deseo… pero al menos él ya está advertido. —El joven abrió sus ojos y estos brillaron de color azul, antes de irse, dijo unas últimas palabras y se retiró del lugar.

 **¿Quién será esta extraña persona? ¿Por qué busca a Tohka? ¿Quién le habla a este sujeto?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos, espero les esté yendo bien, a mí me está yendo bien, por si lo quieren saber, a pesar de que estoy ocupado, pero bueno, gracias al esfuerzo hay capítulo hoy.**

 **Muchas gracias por el review GodMasterSky, este capítulo va dedicado a ti y para toda la audiencia, pero sobre todo a ti porque gracias al review, me has dado la motivación para escribir este capítulo rápidamente.**

 **Espero sea de su agrado y si quieren expresar su opinión, ya saben que es bienvenida.**

 **Nota: Los errores están corregidos.**

* * *

 **Guía para enamorar a un espíritu.**

 **A veces, solo debes seguir la corriente.**

Cuando Shidou abrió la puerta de la casa, al regresar del restaurante donde había desayunado con Mana, fue regañado por una Kotori preocupadísima por su querido onii-chan, pero claro, ella tenía las cintas blancas, así que pudo librarse fácilmente de ella, sin discusiones o golpes, como sucedía cuando ella estaba en modo "comandante".

Después de que Shidou pudo volver a la tranquilidad de su habitación, comenzó a pensar en lo afortunado que era al tener no una, sino dos hermanas menores, ¿por qué? Porque era amado. Puede que sus padres biológicos estén muertos y también es cierto que los actuales nunca estaban en casa, pero Shidou era dichoso de tener dos hermanitas que lo amarían hasta el fin del mundo y que, para cerrar con broche de oro, más de dos chicas lo amaran con tanto entusiasmo, aunque él no se daba del todo cuenta de ello.

Estaba pensando en sus relaciones con los espíritus, cuando Kotori entró a su cuarto, esta vez con sus cintas negras.

—Shidou.

—¿Qué pasa, Kotori?

—Tenemos trabajo que hacer, los niveles de amor de Tohka están algo bajos, no como siempre, toma. —Le lanzó un pequeño auricular de color rojo, ese accesorio ya era casi una parte del cuerpo para el sellador de espíritus, estaba demasiado acostumbrado a usarlo—. Es hora de empezar nuestra cita.

Shidou estaba acostumbrado a hacer citas solo cuando era necesario, asintió con la cabeza y se puso el auricular, pero pensando mejor en Tohka y las muchas veces en que ella había expresado sus sentimientos, le hizo reaccionar.

—Eh… Kotori.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No entiendes lo que he dicho?

—No es eso. ¿Realmente tenemos que salir? Quisiera visitarla en los departamentos que les construiste con ayuda de Ratatoskr, tal vez Tohka está aburrida en ese lugar.

—Bueno, siempre y cuando los niveles suban, no importa lo que hagas, solo no lo arruines.

—Eso no lo permitiré, comandante —dijo con una sonrisa pícara, Kotori frunció el ceño ante su sarcasmo y sacó una chupa-chups para ponerla en su boca. Shidou se acercó a ella y le agarró el palito de la paleta—. Comandante, eso es malo para tu salud.

—Shidou, deja mi paleta en paz.

—Comandante, esa no es la forma de hablarle a tu hermano mayor.

—Shidou… —El aura de Kotori empezó a volverse agresiva pero el muchacho empezó a reírse y dejó la paleta para acariciar levemente la cabeza de su hermana, ella tenía una interrogante en la cabeza.

—Comandante, le saldrán arrugas si sigue así.

—¡Shidou!

—Lo siento, jajaja. Solo asegúrate de lavarte bien los dientes, porque no tengo idea de cuantas chupa-chups consumes al día.

—¡Siempre lo hago! Y además, eso no te importa.

—Sí, claro.

Shidou salió de la habitación mientras Kotori miró hacia otro lado con un leve disgusto, su hermano actuaba raro, es como si ya no tuviera miedo de que ella pudiera golpearlo por hacer alguna tontería. ¿Qué le había pasado a su hermano? No tenía ni idea, aunque ella era la razón detrás de todo esto, al menos en los sueños del joven, ella no lo sabría hasta después, pero eso es otra historia y debe ser contada en otra ocasión.

* * *

Continuando con Shidou, se encontraba cerca de los departamentos donde ahora vivían los espíritus, al menos Tohka y Yoshino vivían ahí, Miku no tuvo necesidad ya que tiene una gran mansión en la que dormir y hacer infinidad de cosas, de Kurumi ni idea de donde pase las noches, y el joven no quería pensar en eso.

«¿Qué será bueno hacer en el departamento con Tohka? Tal vez podría cocinarle algo delicioso para comer, estoy seguro que a ella le gustaría eso». No lo pensó más y centrándose en el estómago de su enamorada, quedó decidido.

Subió hasta el departamento de los espíritus por las escaleras y tocó un par de veces. Cuando Tohka abrió la puerta y pudo ver a Shidou saludarla, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

—¡Shidou!

—Hola, Tohka.

—Pasa, Shidou. No sabía que ibas a venir.

El muchacho entró detrás de Tohka hacia la sala, entonces fue interrumpido por Kotori desde el auricular.

— _Shidou, ¿cómo está la situación?_

—Aquí, Shidou, comandante. Todo está saliendo bien. —Dio una risita al final, el gruñido de su jefa lo escuchó claramente.

— _Shidou, deja de llamarme así. Eres mi hermano._

—Tú eres mi comandante. —Volvió a reírse y Kotori le gritó que se callara e hiciera su trabajo.

—Shidou… ¿de qué te ríes?

—Oh, nada, Tohka. Solo estaba pensando en un juego divertido.

—Shidou-san. —El mencionado vio que en el sillón estaba Yoshino, aun con pijamas viendo la televisión, de seguro esperando por la telenovela mañanera, en su mano derecha estaba Yoshinon quién le saludó con la mano, él respondió de igual forma.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, Shidou, estábamos algo aburridas, así que pensé que podríamos jugar a algo, pero… no se me ocurrió nada.

— _Bueno, cabo, ¿alguna idea?_ —dijo Kotori con sarcasmo, Shidou sonrió levemente.

—No sé, comandante, para eso la tengo a usted.

— _Te lo dejo a ti._

—Señor, sí, señor —dijo rápidamente, como si fuera un soldado. Tohka lo vio raro y aún más después de que Shidou se riera en su cara.

—Shidou… ¿Qué es tan gracioso? ¿Se te ha ocurrido algo bueno?

—No es nada y sí, tengo una idea. Pero no sé si les gustara. —Shidou tomó asiento en el sillón mientras la telenovela mañanera daba su introducción y canción de apertura y demás. Tohka también se sentó—. Podemos jugar a fingir, a actuar como otra persona.

—Suena interesante.

—No sé si será divertido para ustedes, miren, les enseñaré como es de divertido. —Sacó su celular del bolsillo y le llamó a Kotori.

«Estúpido onii-chan». Pensó al sentir la vibración de su celular en su pierna, no tuvo más opción que contestar. —¿Diga?

—Comandante, ¿cómo van las cosas? —Shidou puso el altavoz para que todos la escucharan.

—¡Ya deja de decirme comandante, soy Kotori para ti! ¡Kotori!

—Jajaja —Se rieron todos y la comandante pudo escuchar las risas.

—Shidou… ¿me tienes en altavoz, verdad?

—¿Algún problema, mi comandante Kotori?

—¡Cállate y haz tu trabajo! —Ya furiosa, colgó el celular. Shidou y las demás se rieron por esa reacción.

—Eso suena divertido, Shidou-kun —interrumpió la marioneta de Yoshino—. ¿Por qué no jugamos a la casita y fingimos ser una familia?

—¿Eh? —El joven se quedó petrificado y quiso negar con la cabeza, porque ese no era un buen juego, ahora se arrepentía de haber molestado a Kotori.

—Ya saben, así como en la televisión. Que Shidou-kun sea el papá, Tohka la mamá y Yoshino su hija.

«¿¡Voy a fingir estar casado con Tohka?!». Shidou rápidamente accionó el auricular y habló en voz baja. —Kotori, ayuda, ayuda.

—…

—¿Estás enojada?

— _¿Tú que crees?_

—Eh… no era para tanto, solo estaba jugando contigo, Kotori, mi linda hermanita.

— _Tus cumplidos no te salvaran. Además esto parece que le gusta a Tohka, sigue jugando con ella._

—Pero Kotori, voy a jugar a estar casado con ella, no puedo hacer eso —dijo sonrojado, ella se rio maliciosamente. Y un ruido se escuchó por el auricular—. ¿Qué es eso? —Era el ruido de la envoltura de la chupa-chups de su hermanita.

— _¡Oh, parece que se me va la señal!_

—¿Kotori?

— _Apenas y puedo escucharte… onii-chan, te daremos apoyo…_

—¿No me escuchas? Kotori, espera, ¿hola? —Sin más, la señal se interrumpió, Shidou sabía que era imposible que la señal fuera interrumpida de esa manera, era obvio que Kotori había hecho todo eso a propósito—. Ahh.

—Shidou, juguemos a eso, a la casita. —Tohka sonrió y los ojos le brillaron, mientras Shidou había hablado con Kotori, Yoshinon le dio consejos a Tohka sobre cómo debería fingir ser la esposa de Shidou, aunque no tenía ni idea de lo que eso significaba, solo sabía que era vivir con otra persona del sexo opuesto y ya.

—Bueno… está bien, si es lo que quieren.

—Bueno, Shidou. Sal afuera y espera a que te diga, tengo que estar lista para cuando entres.

—Oh, bueno.

Shidou no entendió bien eso, pero de todas formas salió. Luego se dio cuenta de que sería el esposo de Tohka— de mentiritas —por unas horas y se ruborizó.

En cuanto a Tohka, ella estaba nerviosa por todo esto y emocionada, pero no tenía idea de cómo ser una esposa o qué debería decir. Así que recurrió a sus amigas de la escuela y le dieron varios consejos, que de seguro los habían visto de algún lado o de sus propios padres, pero eso le inspiró confianza a la chica, así que se memorizó todo lo que le dijeron.

—¡Ya puedes pasar, Shidou-kun! —Shidou respiró hondo y entró con naturalidad, ellas se habían tardado bastante para algo tan simple. Tohka salió en escena con un delantal puesto y con un cucharon en la mano izquierda.

—Cariño, ya llegaste a casa.

—To… Tohka. Sí, ya estoy en casa.

—Así que… dime, ¿quieres comer, darte un baño? O tal vez… ¿me quieres a mí? —Tohka se puso tan roja como Shidou y agachó la cabeza. El muchacho estaba a punto de gritar: "¿¡De dónde aprendiste eso, Tohka?!" pero se limitó a tranquilizarse.

—Comer, comida. Quiero… comer la deliciosa comida que has preparado, Tohka.

—Estará lista en un momento. Ah, espera… cariño. —Ella se acercó a Shidou quién seguía inmóvil a escasos centímetros de la puerta, le tomó su mejilla y después lo besó por cinco segundos, a Kotori casi se le cae la paleta al ver como los números de Tohka subieron hasta el 100% y Shidou estaba estupefacto por la acción. Solo había algo que decir: el karma—. Bienvenido a casa, Shidou, digo, cariño.

Después de eso, Tohka fue a la cocina, Shidou se sintió fuera de este mundo. Sí, era afortunado, demasiado afortunado de tener tantas personas que lo amaran. Solo se lamentaba no poder haber hecho felices a todos los espíritus. Afortunadamente, tenía la fe de que Kurumi algún día también sería sellada y podría vivir una vida normal, como lo hacían Tohka y las demás.

—¿¡Qué pasó aquí?! —ante el grito de su esposa, Shidou corrió hacia la cocina solo para encontrar a Yoshino y Tohka con las manos rojas y en bomba.

—¿¡Qué les pasó?!

—Pero Tohka-san dijo que haría comida, pero no tenía nada hecho, así que yo… quise prender la estufa y Yoshinon casi se quema.

—Lo bueno es que logré apagar el fuego con mis propias manos, pero me duelen.

—Ahh —Shidou suspiró fuertemente y negó con la cabeza—. ¿Qué voy a hacer con ustedes dos? Dejaremos el juego para después.

Shidou curó las manos de ambas, el juego quedó olvidado y fue sustituido por el estómago de Tohka, así que salieron a comer los tres a algún lugar. Está de más decirlo, pero la cartera de Shidou quedó vacía y ahora la creencia de que Tohka tenía un agujero negro en su estómago empezaba a tomar más fuerza.

* * *

"Adquiere ya tus boletos, ¡Miku Izayoi en concierto!"

En el centro de la ciudad, ese anuncio junto con una foto de Miku en su vestido de idol se exhibía por carteles y anuncios de televisión. Un chico observó el anuncio y sonrió, observó las letras pequeñas del cartel para saber en dónde conseguir un boleto. Él era fan de Miku, la seguía desde que no se había cambiado el nombre y la siguió incluso después de que se creara ese rumor que arruinó su carrera como idol. Le encantaba que ahora ella había vuelto a ser cantante y que se mostrara ante la gente.

— **¿Irás?**

—No puedo perdérmelo. Tendré que encontrar a los espíritus después.

— **La escuchas todo el día** —De hecho, el muchacho tenía puestos los audífonos y estaba escuchando a Miku, en modo repetición.

—Sí, su voz es tan dulce y relajante, cuando la escucho… puedo estar en paz. Nada me afecta, su voz me abraza, Miku es increíble.

— **Los espíritus… debes encontrarlos… no pierdas el tiempo.**

El joven empezó a andar, con ayuda de la voz de Miku ni siquiera esa voz que le recordaba siempre que tenía que encontrar a los espíritus lo afectaba, era inmune a cualquier sentimiento negativo con solo escuchar a la idol.

Tenía que ir a verla en concierto, tenía que estar ahí, por fin la escucharía en vivo, y podría olvidarse de todo, incluso de la enorme tristeza que le había dejado ese espíritu que había destruido todo lo que tenía con solo un ataque.

* * *

 **¿Qué le ha pasado a este chico? ¿Shidou volverá a jugar a la casita? ¿Kotori lo perdonara? ¿Tohka sí tiene un agujero negro en el estómago? ¿Cómo estará el concierto de Miku? No tengo idea, pero ya veremos en el siguiente capítulo, a ver qué sale.  
**

 **Espero les haya gustado, todavía no doy muchos detalles sobre mi personaje inventado, pero es para dejarlos con la duda, en el siguiente sabrán muchas cosas de mi personaje y también la explicación del mismo, ¿a qué me refiero? Luego lo sabrán.**

 **Saludos.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos, espero estén teniendo un buen día. Es un placer estar aquí con un nuevo capítulo para ustedes.**

 **Gracias por los reviews, es bueno saber que puedo inspirar a los demás a escribir sus propias historias.**

 **Ahora vamos con una pregunta de BlazeDarkness:**

 **¿Solo es mi imaginación o al parecer habrá un poco de OCxMiku? R= La verdad no sé qué tanto cariño puedan tomarle a mi OC y como nada de esto estaba planeado, la verdad no sé lo que va a pasar con mi OC, no sé si les gustaría que hubiera un poco de romance con Miku, pero solo sería del lado del OC porque Miku ama a Shidou, y eso es muy difícil de cambiar, tendría que mover mar y tierra y hacer de este fic mucho más largo de lo que puedo para que fuera creíble un romance de esa magnitud, y no tengo el tiempo para hacer algo así.**

 **Lo que sí es cierto es que ambos terminaran encontrándose, ¿será bueno o malo? Pueden hacer especulaciones después de este capítulo, que tiene mucha acción.**

 **Espero les guste.**

 **Nota: Errores corregidos.**

* * *

 **Guía para enamorar a un espíritu.**

 **Por amor.**

El destino es algo verdaderamente curioso e interesante, pero sobre todo, muy curioso. Muchos afirman que no existe, que si algo coincide con tu vida y con la de otra persona, es solo una casualidad, que es parte de la vida, que no es el destino, sino el resultado de una serie de decisiones que has tenido que tomar a lo largo de tu existencia, y no solo las tuyas, las decisiones de los demás también cuentan, pues nadie nunca está solo en verdad, porque incluso los cadáveres tienen a los gusanos y demás bichos a su lado.

Después de jugar con Tohka y Yoshino a la casita, Shidou no tuvo nada más interesante que hacer más que descansar. Solo en la noche pasó algo interesante, cuando llamaron a la puerta.

—Yo iré a abrir, Kotori. —Sin esperar respuesta, que nunca llegó, se apresuró para ir a la puerta y ver quién estaba detrás. Cuando por fin la abrió, no fue él quien recibió a la persona en frente suyo, más bien fue lo opuesto; fue abrazado con cariño.

—¡Cariño! —Su voz era tan distinguible y tan agradable al oído, que el joven supo al instante la identidad de esta persona.

—¿¡Miku?! Hola, eh…

—¿Estás contento de verme, cariño? —Un rubor apareció en las mejillas del chico, todo era culpa de los pechos de la idol, y también porque no había soltado a Shidou, esto ya no era sorpresa pero esa sensación suave en su pecho… sí, no podría acostumbrarse a algo así.

—Sí, pero… ¿podrías soltarme, Miku? —Ella tuvo que alejarse pero no estaba para nada enojada, de hecho, era lo opuesto. Ella ladeó la cabeza, como cuando un cachorro te queda viendo por un largo rato.

—¿No vas a decirme nada?

—Um… ¿Por qué la visita? —Ante esto, los ojos de la cantante se estrecharon e infló un poco su cachete derecho, Shidou no entendió su enfado de niña de cinco años y se rascó la cabeza para pensar si estaba olvidando algo.

—Cariño, ¿cómo es posible? Aunque dijiste que me oirías cantar a pesar de todo.

—¡Eso fue en serio! —dijo desesperado, intentando calmar a Miku, pues si un espíritu se ponía triste o de malas, habrían destrozos y él no quería eso.

—¿Entonces por qué no te acuerdas de que mañana tendré un concierto?

—¿Eh? ¿Es en serio? Lo siento, la verdad he estado ocupado y distraído, no me había dado cuenta.

—Hmp. —Ella se cruzó de brazos y volteó a otro lado con cierto enfado, pensando en cómo después de tanta publicidad, su cariño no se había enterado de su concierto. Pero claro, ella no sabía todo lo que Shidou había hecho en estos días.

—¿Estás enojada? —preguntó con un poco de timidez, esperando que los cristales de su casa se hicieran pedazos o algo peor. Afortunadamente, era Miku quién estaba en frente de él y no Tohka, ella sonrió.

—Nunca me enojaría contigo. —Miku pensó mejor en eso y recordó que intentó matarlo y prácticamente esclavizarlo, gracias a sus habilidades, Shidou se salvó, reflexionó sobre eso y corrigió: —Bueno, no actualmente. De todas formas, vine aquí porque te reservé boletos por si acaso.

—Miku, no tienes por qué hacer eso, puedo conseguirlos yo.

—Te los traigo porque son los últimos.

«¿¡Qué?! Es cierto, mañana es su concierto. ¿Cómo pude olvidarme de esto?». Shidou suspiró. —Gracias, Miku. La próxima vez los compraré yo y debo de pagarte esto.

—No es necesario, pero asegúrate de ir. —Miku le entregó los cuatro boletos a Shidou y aprovechó esos segundos para darle un beso en la mejilla—. Adiós, cariño.

—Oh, sí, te veré en el escenario.

Ambos se despidieron con la mano. Ni siquiera preguntó porque le dio cuatro boletos y no uno, pero ahora que tenía cuatro, podía invitar a Kotori, a Tohka y a Yoshino, de seguro que les gustaría ir.

* * *

El día siguiente fue lunes y como no había pasado nada de destrucción en los últimos días, sí había clases. Y eso no era malo, pero significaba problemas para el sellador de espíritus, ser amado puede ser muy bueno, ser amado por muchas chicas también lo es, pero todo tiene sus fallas, y la hora del almuerzo era la hora de la "guerra" entre las enamoradas de Shidou.

—¡Shidou! ¡Preparé un almuerzo para ti! —Tohka mostró su traste frente al asiento de Shidou, él abrió la boca e iba aceptar pero su boca fue llenada por una salchicha en forma de pulpo por parte de otra chica, Tohka frunció el ceño ante esa acción—. ¡Ahh! ¡Tobiichi Origami! Estás interrumpiendo de nuevo.

—Solo quería que Shidou probara el almuerzo que preparé para él. Además, soy su novia —contestó con su voz tranquila, tipo robot.

—¡Eso es mentira! No sé qué quiera decir eso, pero Shidou va a comer el almuerzo que le preparé.

—Shidou.

—¡Shidou!

El joven terminó de tragar la salchicha y fue fijado por los ojos de ambas chicas, con cierto tono competitivo, ambas dijeron:

—¡Come mi almuerzo, Shidou! —Ambas quedaron viéndose y mantuvieron un duelo de miradas.

—Shidou va a comer mi almuerzo, Yatogami Tohka.

—Ya te dije que va a comer el mío, no el tuyo. Después de todo, ¡soy su esposa!

Origami abrió más los ojos de lo normal, Shidou se quedó hecho piedra y los demás estudiantes alzaron la voz por semejante declaración.

—¿¡Qué estás diciendo, Tohka?! Eso fue solo…

—Pero Shidou, dijiste que sería tu esposa. —Reclamó ella con un hilillo en su voz. Shidou le arrebató el almuerzo a las dos.

—¡Era un juego! Tohka, estábamos jugando a la casita, no era verdad. Así que, no hagas que los demás malinterpreten todo. Comeré ambos almuerzos, así que… no discutan.

Las miradas asesinas de los chicos no se hicieron esperar, Origami tardó un poco para recuperarse del shock, mientras que las chicas hablaban en voz baja de lo inocente que Tohka podía ser, jugando a la casita a su edad, pero en fin, Shidou se las arregló para superar eso.

* * *

El concierto de Miku estaba programado para las 4:00 de la tarde, pero tal como se espera, en verdad empieza a las 4:30. Shidou, Kotori, Tohka y Yoshino, con ropas más casuales, caminaban por el centro, como otras personas, para ir al concierto de Miku. Había tiempo suficiente, eran las 3:30 y ya estaban por llegar.

Y es en la cola, sí, en la fila que tuvieron que hacer para poder entrar al lugar, es donde se pone a prueba esa palabra llamada destino. Si te consideras fan de algún artista, hay cosas que no te puedes perder; un álbum nuevo, un nuevo _single_ y lo más importante, un concierto en vivo.

— **Satou… está aquí…**

—¿De qué estás hablando? Casi pasamos a la taquilla para entrar.

— **Satou… el espíritu… el que estás buscando…** —La sonrisa del muchacho de cabello negro desapareció. Él no podía sentirlo, pero esa voz le ayudaba, lo hacía desde hace un corto periodo de tiempo, a lo mucho eran unas semanas, pero desde que se habían presentado, no hubo desconfianza, solo apoyo.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó con voz quebrada y apretando los puños.

— **En la fila… es hora de…**

—No, aquí no. Las personas de aquí son inocentes, ni un inocente, ya te lo había dicho. —El joven se salió de la fila y fue visto raro por la persona que estaba delante de él en la fila, lo había escuchado hablar solo, pero eran cosas que no le interesaban, así que lo dejó pasar. «El concierto de Miku… ya tendré otra oportunidad».

Shidou y las demás esperaron pacientemente, ninguno de ellos notó que alguien se salió de la fila, hasta que por fin entraron al lugar y después de esperar la media hora programada, el concierto inició. Todas las personas ahí presentes estaban encantadas y emocionadas por ver a Miku en el escenario y deleitadas por su voz, ella era una verdadera estrella.

Pasó media hora, Miku llevaba como 6 canciones y entre cada una de ellas, había dedicado algunas palabras de agradecimiento al público o se había cambiado de ropa para seguir con el show. Después de acabar con la canción, el celular de Kotori vibró en la pequeña bolsa que andaba cargando.

—¿Reine? ¿Qué sucede?

—Terremoto espacial. —Los ojos de Kotori se agrandaron ante eso y luego de unos segundos, la alarma de terremoto espacial empezó a sonar—. Kotori, es diferente de los anteriores, está a cientos de metros de nosotros.

—¿Te refieres a Fraxinus? ¿El terremoto espacial es en el cielo?

—Así es. No es normal, este espíritu sabe exactamente lo que hace, aunque solo estoy especulando.

—De acuerdo. —Ella colgó el celular—. Shidou.

—Lo sé. Pero primero debemos salir de aquí.

La gente en el concierto salió para los refugios, solo el grupo de Shidou salió del lugar como si nada estuviera pasando. Miku era una idol, así que aunque no quisiera, la seguridad que la resguardaba, la sacó del escenario y la llevó al refugio cercano. Ahora ella no tenía sus poderes, al menos, no al máximo.

Afuera, Shidou y las demás observaron estupefactos como un chico volaba en cielo, sí, por primera vez, el espíritu era un chico y que vestía una armadura como vestido astral. Era una armadura dorada, como si fuera de la edad media, al parecer no llevaba a su ángel o al menos los chicos no podían ver ningún arma a su lado. El joven quedó a 20 metros de Shidou y las chicas, los miró con cierta indiferencia y después, los observó de pies a cabeza a cada uno de ellos con sus ojos azules brillantes.

—Quien… ¿Quién de todos es? —Todos dudaron en contestarle, el chico estaba buscando a alguien, ellos no sabían con qué fines—. Es uno, no, tal vez una de ustedes. Ya que se han quedado aquí, no lo escondan.

—¿Qué estás buscando? —preguntó finalmente Shidou.

—Estoy buscando al espíritu que dejó un corte en media ciudad, el espíritu que destruyó todo eso. Dime ya quién es.

— **Podría ser cualquiera, pero el chico está fuera de esto. Sin embargo… la chica que está detrás de él… es más fuerte que todos ellos juntos, su energía…**

Shidou sabía que Tohka había hecho eso, pero no se explicaba cómo es que este espíritu estaba relacionado con eso.

—Shidou… mantente alerta. —Le advirtió Kotori y justo a tiempo, pues Satou se lanzó directamente hacia él, Tohka lo hizo a un lado y con la ayuda de Sandalphon, detuvo el puñetazo de su contrincante, pero ese choque causó una onda de aire que mandó a volar a los demás y cuarteó el concreto y quebró las luces de los semáforos.

—Eres tú, al fin te encontré.

—¿Quién eres tú? ¿Por qué atacaste a Shidou? —El joven frunció el ceño al verla, Tohka ya tenía puesta su armadura y empujó a Satou con su espada para alejarlo solo un poco y Tohka levantó la espada para atacarlo directamente, pero fue detenido por las dos manos del espíritu. «¿Acaso su ángel es su armadura? Eso va a ser un problema».

—Yo vine a hacer justicia, ¡maldito espíritu! —Agarró la espada y a pesar de la fuerza de Tohka, fue obligada a moverse a un lado y dejar su torso indefenso que fue golpeado por una patada directo al estómago que le dejó sin aire, luego le metieron un puñetazo que la hizo hasta gritar y soltar su espada, ya con las manos desocupadas, el cuerpo de Tohka fue bajado al concreto de un golpe con ambas manos de Satou. El piso se cuarteó al contacto.

—¡Tohka! —Shidou corrió hacia ella con desesperación. Kotori hizo aparecer su vestido astral y Yoshino hizo aparecer el suyo y a su ángel—. ¡Tohka! —Ella fue levantada por la cintura y sembrada brutalmente en el piso, este se hizo pedazos ante el contacto, Shidou corrió más rápido al ver semejante acción.

—¿Tohka? ¿Tienes nombre? —Le dio una patada a Tohka que la mandó hasta el interior de un edificio, donde había sido sembrada su cabeza, en los pedazos del pavimento, se encontraba su sangre.

—¡Detente de una vez! ¿¡Por qué estás haciendo esto?! Tohka no te ha hecho nada.

—¿Qué puedes saber tú? Lo que esa cosa me ha hecho… ¡No tiene perdón! —Shidou frunció el ceño ante el espíritu.

—Tohka no es un objeto, ¡no hables así de ella!

Shidou se alejó del lugar y Satou hizo lo mismo, pues evadieron el ataque de Kotori con Camael. El joven agarró a Sandalphon y Kotori dirigió su vista hacia Satou, pero notó algo más, algo que podría servir de ayuda.

Sin previo aviso, misiles y todo tipo de disparos de artillería fueron dirigidos hacia Satou, pero tal y como pasaba con Tohka, no le hicieron ni cosquillas. Kotori vio extraño a su oponente, él se quedó inmóvil, con los ojos cerrados.

«¿Me está subestimando?»

— **Los espíritus, no podrás contenerlos a todos, debes atacar.**

—Te dije que no iba a permitir bajas de inocentes, no soy un asesino. La AST no tiene nada que ver con esto.

— **De igual forma estorbaran. Sácalos del camino.**

—Aléjate de mi camino, espíritu. Solo busco a esa quién llaman Tohka.

—Te has metido con alguien que es muy importante para mí, si piensas que voy a quedarme a ver como la matas en frente de mí, ¡estás equivocado! ¡Camael! —Kotori atacó a diestra y siniestra, a pesar de que la AST estaba presente, ellas estaban sin hacer nada, quitándose el shock de ver a un espíritu hombre. Satou tuvo que evadir los ataques de Kotori, tan solo el estar cerca de ella le estaba calentando todo el cuerpo. No pasó mucho tiempo para que ella lograra hacerle un corte en el estómago a Satou que le rebanó la piel y lo hizo retroceder y gritar de dolor.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la defienden a pesar de todo lo que ha hecho?

—Tohka ni siquiera te conoce, ella no te ha hecho nada. Por otro lado, eres un espíritu y atacaste a mi onii-chan, eso no puedo dejarlo pasar.

Satou apretó los dientes y derramó lágrimas de sus ojos, ¿por qué nada le salía bien? Él no había planeado nada de esto, ahora no solo se enfrentaba al espíritu que deseaba encontrar, sino a otros más y la AST, que ya habían recibido órdenes de eliminar al espíritu nuevo, el de las llamas era demasiado para ellos y tanto como Mana y Origami sabían que era Kotori y no le harían daño a la hermanita de Shidou, claro que no.

¿Por qué nadie entendía la situación? ¿Acaso nadie contaba las destrucciones de los espíritus? ¿Nadie contaba los muertos de la ciudad Tenguu? El ataque de Tohka había eliminado por completo hogares, edificios, tiendas y demás. Y entre todo eso, estaba el hogar de Satou, la suerte o la mala suerte le salvó, pues él no estaba en casa en esos momentos, su familia sí.

Con solo catorce años, encontrar tu hogar completamente eliminado, el lugar donde te criaste, desierto, solo había tierra, sin cuerpos que enterrar, despojado de todo ser amado… ¿Qué podían entender Kotori y Tohka sobre eso si nunca han perdido nada en sus vidas?

—¡GYAAAAA! —Satou gritó a todo pulmón antes del ataque de Kotori, Mana y Origami para realizar un terremoto espacial, formando una esfera oscura alrededor de su cuerpo, ellas fueron lanzadas en diferentes direcciones y chocaron contra edificios. «Por favor, dios, perdóname, porque ya no sé lo que es correcto, porque se me nubla la vista y ya no sé qué hacer. Ayúdame, te lo ruego, ayúdame».

Dentro de Fraxinus, podían observar el estado del espíritu y estaba entrando a niveles críticos, Shidou fue informado por Reine de estos datos. Él había aprovechado la entrada de Kotori para apoyar a Tohka, quién la encontró con sangre en el rostro saliendo de su cabeza, pero aparte de eso, nada más grave.

La esfera negra se colapsó y no ocurrió ninguna explosión, Satou se encontraba arrodillado, con los brazos caídos y con la cabeza viendo el piso.

— **Ya no llores, Satou. Yo estoy aquí para ayudarte, no te olvides… de llamarme…**

—Gracias. —Él se levantó y esta vez, se encontró rodeado por la AST y el grupo de Shidou.

— _Shin, el espíritu está casi al límite, no sé aun de lo que pueda ser capaz._

—Kotori ya lo ha dañado, eso quiere decir que su ángel no es tan resistente.

— _Shin, no te has dado cuenta… ese es solo su vestido astral, no ha invocado a su ángel._

—Todos ustedes son unos imbéciles, no entienden nada o tal vez, no quieren entender. No sé para qué me esfuerzo, de todas formas, todos ya están involucrados, así que ya no voy a contenerme más. Aparece ya, mi ángel guardián… ¡Mikael!

Del piso, emergió una espada con mango de color plateado, se dice del ángel Mikael que es el ángel de la luz, y es por eso que del mango existía una conexión de rayos amarillos que chocaban entre sí, para cuando la espada salió por completo y Satou la agarró, los rayos en verdad daban la forma de una espada.

 **La desesperación, el odio, el rencor, la ira, la tristeza, todo un huracán que está en el corazón de este nuevo espíritu ha explotado. Enfrentándose a algo nuevo, ¿podrá Shidou y las demás hacerle frente? ¡La batalla continua en el próximo capítulo!**

* * *

 **Bueno, eso será todo por hoy. Mikael es el ángel Miguel y de acuerdo a la wiki de Date A Live no ha aparecido ni en las novelas, que creo ya acabaron y nunca apareció, tal vez me equivoque, pero es por eso que decidí usarlo a él para ser el ángel de mi OC. Aún faltan cosas que contar sobre mi OC para que todo tenga sentido pero eso será después, y claro, Shidou no se me queda atrás, él es el protagonista.**

 **Si tienen preguntas, sugerencias, objeciones, o algo que quieran expresar, ya saben que el review es gratis, jajaja.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos, es bueno estar aquí con la continuación. Gracias a todos por los reviews y los buenos deseos.**

 **Ahora vamos con dos preguntas de BlazeDarkness:**

 **¿Shidou y Miku tendrán una cita y piensas hacer aparecer a las gemelas Yamai? R= Sí, tendrán una cita. La mayoría de los personajes de las dos temporadas tendrán participación en el fic, no se preocupen, hay participación para todos.**

 **Espero les guste el capítulo y que cualquier duda, sugerencia, opinión, me la hagan saber con un review, si quieren, claro está.**

 **Nota: Los errores están corregidos.**

* * *

 **Guía para enamorar a un espíritu.**

 **Cuando no funcionan las palabras.**

Hay momentos en la vida en los que podemos creer en todo lo que nos digan y momento no se refiere a edad. Algunos creen que el mundo conspira contra ellos, y eso Itsuka Shidou llegó a pensarlo como su verdad después de lo sucedido con los espíritus, el origen de los poderes de Kotori y sus propios poderes de sellador de espíritus. Tomando eso en cuenta, lo más difícil de una conspiración es conocer las razones detrás de ella: los orígenes.

Los antecedentes, las ideas que nacen y perduran y la propia moral que poseas son el origen de lo que sucede ahora; todo viene de atrás. Lamentablemente, solo sabemos preguntar a otros su historia y nunca nos detenemos a pensar en nosotros; en nuestra historia; en lo que hemos hecho, a quienes hemos conocido y cómo todas esas conexiones se han transformado en algo nuevo.

La escena de batalla había cambiado significativamente, los miembros de la AST se quedaron volando en el cielo, observando a su objetivo completamente quieto, sosteniendo su espada. Atacarlo directamente con una espada no sería lógico después de que Mana y Origami salieran volando por la mini explosión de un pequeño terremoto espacial. Y había una segunda razón por la cual solo observaban, y era la más preocupante, ya que Efreet (Espíritu de las llamas) había atacado también al espíritu de la luz y el resultado había sido el mismo. Shidou se encontraba, después de mucho tiempo, asustado de tomar alguna decisión, este espíritu no era cómo los demás con los que había tratado y ahora mismo también había cambiado.

Era su mirada.

Una mirada sin emociones. Con los ojos azules de un tono transparente, como si en verdad no observara nada.

Desde la cámara que siempre seguía a Shidou, todo Fraxinus observó con asombro la pelea y ahora las diferentes reacciones de la AST, Shidou, los espíritus y al nuevo espíritu. Solamente Reine tuvo que parpadear varias veces al ver un cambio radical en los números mentales del espíritu: estaba en ceros; indiferente a todo.

— _Shin._

—¿Qué sucede, Reine-san? —preguntó en voz baja.

— _Mantente al margen de esto. Los números se han estabilizado en cero pero ha sido un cambio inesperado, no sé qué es lo que lo haya causado pero debes de tener cuidado._

—Gracias por la información y lo entiendo, él es muy diferente a Tohka o Kurumi.

Y había un observador más, uno que veía todo desde una distancia favorable para que no sufriera algún tipo de daño. Lo que veían sus ojos extraños era demasiado interesante y una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en sus labios: podría sacar provecho de todo esto. Y eso solo significaba problemas y otra conspiración más en contra de Shidou, que no sabría hasta después, pero eso es otra historia y debe ser contada en otra ocasión.

Satou observó a todos lados, hasta que posicionó su mirada en los miembros restantes de la AST, les señaló con el dedo y con voz tranquila, dijo:

—Ustedes, humanos armados que juegan a ser aves, lamento haberlos atacado. Pero mis asuntos son con el espíritu que ven ahí, por favor, no interfieran más.

—No recibimos órdenes de ningún espíritu, nuestra misión es eliminarte. ¡Entrégate! —sentenció Ryouko, jefa del grupo de AST de Origami.

—Misión, responsabilidad, compromiso. Lo entiendo, pero no puedo aceptar esos términos, así que… acepten las consecuencias.

No se dijo más, Satou voló hacia la AST y aunque ellos dispararon y se defendieron como pudieron con su campo y espada, los cortes de la espada eléctrica cortaron sus armas, penetraron sus escudos y dejó en trozos las armaduras que les protegía el cuerpo, dejándoles cortadas en diferentes partes, ya completamente quemadas. Sin propulsores y con la armadura hecha pedazos, los miembros de la AST cayeron al suelo; debido a la altura e impacto, quedaron fuera de combate en poco tiempo.

—¡Detente! —gritó el joven Shidou, atrayendo la atención de Satou quien se giró a él, desde el cielo—. ¡No les lastimes más! ¡Por favor, solo quiero hablar!

—¡Shidou! —Tohka, con líneas de sangre que bajaban de su cabeza, quiso ir con él pero fue detenida por una seña de Shidou, tuvo que hacerle caso pero no por eso bajó la guardia, empuñó con firmeza a Sandalphon.

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿Por qué buscas a Tohka? Ella no ha hecho nada malo.

—Estoy aquí porque a quién tu llamas Tohka ha cometido demasiados errores, eso no puede seguir sucediendo. De hecho, todos los espíritus le han causado problemas a los humanos, destruyendo aquí y allá, sin control ni orden. Es hora de que paguen por lo que han hecho.

—Todas esas fallas de las que hablas, tienen una razón de ser, tienes que escucharme. —Satou bajó y se puso justo en frente de Shidou, ambos quedaron viéndose a los ojos por unos segundos. Shidou entonces entendió que sus palabras no habían servido de nada, de hecho, podría asegurar que nada de lo que había pasado hasta ahora lo había afectado, ¿y cómo convences a alguien que no posee reacción alguna ante las palabras?

—No te escucharé. Si perdonas las fallas sin dar ningún castigo, nada funciona. Todo volverá a ocurrir.

Shidou corrió hacia atrás para cubrir a Tohka con su cuerpo, poniéndose frente a ella. Satou no esperó más tiempo y dirigió su espada hacia Shidou, pero de un momento a otro, la ensartó en el piso. Una voz le detuvo, provenía de lo profundo de su cerebro:

— **¡No lo mates! Ni un inocente, recuerda eso, Mikael.** —Satou asintió con la cabeza, luego, el concreto destruido cambió de color a azul y avanzó como una ola hacia Shidou y Tohka, ella cargó a Shidou y saltó para evitar la descarga. En ese momento, Satou también saltó para dar un puñetazo pero su cuerpo quedó rígido y detenido en el aire porque una corriente helada lo congeló en el acto y lo hizo caer al piso en una esfera de hielo.

—Shidou-san, Tohka-san, ¿están bien? —preguntó Yoshino, encima de un conejo gigante, su ángel.

—Estamos bien, gracias, Yoshino —respondió Shidou, ya en el suelo con Tohka.

 _Crack-crack,_ la esfera se cuarteó y terminó haciéndose pedazos ante los rostros estupefactos de Yoshino y Tohka.

—¡No puede ser!

Inmediatamente, Tohka fue al ataque con Sandalphon e impactó en el brazo de Satou, con un deslice de su brazo y un movimiento coordinado de pies hacia un lado, desvió la espada y le metió un codazo a Tohka en la cara, con una barrida en las piernas, le hizo caer al suelo. Antes de poder pisarla en la cabeza, evadió el aire congelado de Yoshino y se dirigió a ella.

Yoshino siguió atacando más pero continuando en _zigzag_ , Satou esquivó todos los ataques congelantes y rebasó a Yoshino junto con su ángel para llegar a su espada, en cuanto la tomó, estacas eléctricas se insertaron en el cuerpo del conejo y una alcanzó el pie de Shidou, no fue el único afectado, Tohka recibió parte de las estacas.

—¡Zadkiel! —Shidou nunca había escuchado un grito tan fuerte salir de la boca de Yoshino, era el grito más desgarrador que había escuchado de ella.

—¡Yoshino! —Shidou intentó subir al conejo pero cayó al suelo, para notar como su pie había sido perforado de forma limpia, hueso y carne por igual—. ¡Ahhhh!

Los ojos azules de Shidou observaron como Yoshino fue golpeada directamente en el estómago que le hizo sacar saliva por la boca y cayó de espaldas de Zadkiel, ya inconsciente. Zadkiel desapareció y Satou bajó al piso y observó a Shidou.

—Mantente fuera de esto.

—¡Ella es solo una niña! —Shidou aún no se regeneraba de su herida, no podía entender la razón pero eso poco importaba, se arrastró hacia Satou, esta vez, la amabilidad de Shidou estaba en riesgo de desaparecer.

—Es un espíritu, esto no significa nada.

—¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso?! Hablas de orden, ¡pero solo estás perjudicando a todos!

—¡Desgraciado! —Una onda de aire hizo pedazos el área en dónde estaba Satou, por suerte, Shidou apenas y fue cortado en las manos, que rápidamente fue sanado por sus habilidades regenerativas dadas por Kotori, cuando selló sus poderes. Eso solo hizo retroceder a su enemigo, Tohka estaba de pie y con rabia en su mirada—. ¿Cómo te atreves? ¿¡Cómo te atreves?! ¡Desgraciado! —El rostro de Tohka, su expresión, su mirada, adornada con el líquido rojo de su propia sangre, todo estaba lleno de odio, no quedaba nada de la Tohka ingenua y alegre que Shidou veía en la escuela o en sus citas, no, esto era diferente—. ¡Desgraciado! —Tohka atacó con su espada y Satou no tuvo más que defenderse con su propia espada, el choque de ambas armas causó que salieran chispas y una onda de aire alejará todo lo cercano, incluyendo a Shidou, unos metros lejos.

Tohka siguió diciendo desgraciado mientras seguía intercambiado espadazos que sacaban chispas en cada choque, moviéndose de un lado a otro, cambiado de ritmo y de patrón, Tohka logró algunos cortes a su favor. Satou dio un salto hacia atrás para alejarse de Tohka, ella saltó hacia adelante para dar un corte horizontal que fue evadido gracias a que Satou se agachó y preparo una estocada, Tohka optó inmediatamente por un corte en diagonal pero sus brazos no le obedecieron.

—¡Gyaaaa! —Sangre escurrió por su hombro, la espada eléctrica la había perforado, había crecido de tamaño de un momento a otro y ahora salía del otro lado de su hombro, su vestido astral había sido perforado, ni siquiera el campo de fuerza que siempre la protegía había funcionado.

—¡Tohka! —Shidou solo pudo mirar como el cuerpo de Tohka era alzado con la espada y ella gritaba de dolor al no poder hacer nada—. ¡Basta, detente! —Shidou corrió hacia él y antes de que pudiera hacerle una tacleada, una patada lo alejó varios metros que incluso le hizo sacar sangre. En ese momento, los ojos de Satou volvieron a ser azules brillantes y su mirada se arrugó hacia Tohka. Recuerdos inundaron su mente; su hogar convertido en un terreno baldío, despojado de todas sus cosas, de todas las persona que amaba, todo en solo unos segundos, todo por un ataque, todo por ese maldito espíritu que tenía delante suyo, quejándose del dolor. Sacó la espada del hombro de la chica y la tomó del cuello y juntó su frente con la de ella.

—¡Mírame! —le gritó en la cara, Tohka observó al muchacho, totalmente enojado—. ¿Te duele esto? —Y le insertó dos dedos en su herida.

—¡AHHHHHHH! ¡Para! ¡Detente! ¡Ahhh! —Tohka gritó y giro su cuello y apretó los puños al sentir tanto dolor, le recorría todo el cuerpo, estaba tocando su carne directamente y parte de sus huesos.

—Te ha dolido, ¡eso no es ni la mitad de mi dolor! Me quitaste todo… ¡Todo lo que tenía! —Satou tomó su cuello con sus dos manos y Tohka intentó con la única mano que podía mover, detener su asfixia—. ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué solo destruyes cosas?! ¿Por qué los espíritus son así?

—Tú… desgraciado… le has hecho daño… ¡a todos mis amigos! No puedo… perdonarte.

—Tus amigos… los dañé pero están ahí, con vida. ¿Y qué hay de mí? ¿Ya te olvidaste de lo que me hiciste? —Tohka no entendió esa pregunta, ella no recordaba a ese chico y menos algo malo que haya hecho, ¿qué es lo que estaba pasando?

—Yo… ni te conozco…

—Maldita perra… —Satou alzó la mirada y lágrimas se derramaron por sus ojos, Tohka se impresionó por ver esa reacción en su oponente—. ¡Mataste a mis padres! ¡Los mataste! ¡Me quitaste todo! ¡TODO! —Tohka palideció y abrió mucho los ojos ante la impresión de tal acusación, fue golpeada en la mejilla y cayó al suelo, Satou se agachó y la tomó del cuello para golpearla otra vez, Tohka sangró del labio y escupió sangre por la boca—. Los borraste del camino… fuiste tú… tú quién posee esa espada para cortar la tierra, ¡tú causaste los daños que ni siquiera han podido reconstruir! ¿¡Ya te olvidaste de eso!?

Tohka recordó que había perdido el control, que casi mata a Shidou y a sus amigas a causa de su descontrol, que sus emociones la guiaron a ese final. Recordó entonces que era verdad, que los daños en toda la ciudad habían sido causados por ella y entre todos los daños que cometió, le quitó la vida a los padres del chico de 14 años que estaba golpeándole en la cara, sacándole sangre por la boca. Observó de reojo como Shidou quiso interponerse y fue mandado a volar de un puñetazo que sin duda le quebró la mandíbula porque el crujir de huesos se escuchó claramente, pero Tohka no podía mover su brazo, de hecho, ya había soltado a Sandalphon y entendía ahora que, de nuevo, lo había vuelto a hacer: había destruido algo importante para los humanos. Ella se puso a llorar y aunque tal vez no tendría sentido, Tohka habló con sus ojos llenos de tristeza y de dolor, además de lágrimas.

—…lo siento… no tenía idea… lo siento mucho.

Las lágrimas del chico cayeron en la cara de Tohka, se mezcló con la sangre seca que había salido de su cabeza, las mejillas de Tohka estaban rojas y sangre salía de su boca, además de saliva. Los puños de la armadura de Satou estaban ensangrentados. Tohka siguió disculpándose. Sabía de antemano que eso no resolvía a nada, así lo dijera mil veces, eso no revivía a los muertos ni atrasaba el tiempo, solo podía mostrar su arrepentimiento, dentro de ella, maldecía a los desgraciados que le hicieron daño a Shidou, ellos tenían la culpa de esto.

El chico no supo cómo reaccionar, Tohka se disculpó e incluso estaba llorando en frente suyo, las palabras de ella se repitieron en su mente y ahora ya no sabía qué hacer, ¿estaría bien matarla? Eso tampoco revivía a los muertos, ¿alcanzaría la paz si ella desaparecía? ¿Podría vivir con eso por el resto de su vida? ¿Sería correcto dejarla ir así como así? No podía aceptar ni una ni otra razón.

—…lo siento…

Tohka perdió el conocimiento y el joven se quedó encima de ella, con el puño listo para otro golpe, todo su brazo temblaba, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y lloró aún más.

«Tohka». Las heridas de Shidou se curaron, así como sus huesos volvieron a unirse, se levantó con cuidado y estaba a punto de caerse cuando fue tomado del brazo por detrás para que no se cayera. Volteó para ver quién le ofrecía la ayuda.

—Kotori…

—Shidou, ¿estás bien? —Shidou asintió pero se sorprendió al ver que Kotori estaba herida de un brazo y de la mejilla derecha le salía sangre. Ella se dio cuenta de la preocupación de Shidou—. Esto no es nada, no te preocupes. Shidou, quiero que te alejes de aquí, tomes a Yoshino y vayas al edificio que está detrás de mí.

—No voy a dejarte esto a ti sola, es demasiado fuerte para…

—Cállate. Este espíritu es distinto a los otros, no lograrás nada con él. Además, no vas a desobedecerme.

—Kotori, deja de decir…

—¡Solo quiero protegerte! —admitió por fin, ya algo enojada, Shidou comprendió la seriedad de Kotori, a pesar de que estaba en modo comandante, el tono de voz de preocupación lo dejó claro—. Es una orden, Shidou. Haz lo que te digo.

Shidou bajó la mirada, más impotente que nunca. Kotori avanzó unos pasos pero se detuvo con la pregunta de su hermano:

—¿Planeas matarlo? "No matamos a los espíritus", ¿no es ese el lema de Ratatoskr?

—Shidou… su existencia es demasiado peligrosa, tal y como es Kurumi… no, de hecho, es peor que ella. Ya derrotó a toda la AST, a Tohka, a Yoshino, además no le importa hacerle daño a civiles como tú, ¿crees que va a escucharte? Siempre has tenido toda mi confianza, pero esta vez, no podrás hacer nada, es demasiado peligroso acercarse a alguien así. No interfieras.

Shidou apretó los puños y dientes, agachó la cabeza y no tuvo más opción que hacer lo que le dijo Kotori, mientras ella caminó firmemente ante el chico que seguía observando el rostro ensangrentado de Tohka con lágrimas, debatiéndose en si matarla le haría algún bien o no. Los ojos de Kotori se volvieron rojos completamente, se había contenido frente a Shidou, pero ya había tomado la decisión: un espíritu así de peligroso no debe seguir existiendo.

 **Kotori ha tomado la decisión de eliminar a su enemigo, ¿¡Qué pasará ahora?! ¡Descúbrelo en el siguiente capítulo!**

* * *

 **Bueno, creo que me pasé con la acción y violencia, pero realmente quería hacer algo un poco más pesado y profundo para Date A Live y es que me parece imposible que nadie haya muerto en el ataque de Tohka en modo inverso, de verdad, que me parece ilógico, por eso mi personaje tiene el objetivo de matar a Tohka, aunque aquí las cosas... ¿habrán cambiado?  
**

 **Espero les haya gustado.**

 **Saludos y nos vemos en el próximo.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a todos, es un poco tarde pero es domingo y es día de Date A Live. Espero este capítulo les guste y que se emocionen un poco.**

 **Aquí leerán algunas cosas fuertes, un poquito, ya que la situación lo requiere. Debo advertirles que profundizaré lo más que pueda en los personajes para que entiendan porqué actúan cómo actúan para que así entiendan que la situación lo amerita.  
**

 **Ya he cambiado el summary para hacerlo más acorde a la historia.**

 **Sin más, espero les guste.**

 **Nota: Los errores están corregidos.**

* * *

 **Guía para enamorar a un espíritu.**

 **¡Emoción Incontrolable!**

Terremoto espacial, una habilidad completamente destructiva que solo los espíritus poseen. El más significativo destruyó gran parte de Eurasia hace algunos años y pueden variar de tamaño y con ello la destrucción que causen será más o menos. ¿Por qué es tan terrible un terremoto espacial? Porque es un agujero negro, un fenómeno del que aún no se tiene suficiente información de cómo funciona, pero es prácticamente un agujero que traga lo que esté a su alrededor, hasta que finalmente se llena y entonces estalla, dejando grandes daños, por eso cuando hay uno, no deja absolutamente nada más que tierra porque lo ha tragado todo.

Kotori, Origami y Mana, tres poderosas chicas se lanzaron al ataque al mismo tiempo, en diferentes posiciones, contra Satou pero habían sido mandadas a volar para chocar contra edificios por un mini terremoto espacial, aunque fue pequeño, fue suficiente para que incluso a Kotori con su vestido astral, lo alejara considerablemente de Satou.

Después de varios minutos, Kotori recuperó la consciencia y se sentía bastante aturdida y adolorida, ella se preguntaba las razones, no fue hasta que intentó levantarse que se dio cuenta de sus heridas. Se arrodilló al instante y sus ojos se abrieron al máximo cuando vio que su rodilla sangraba y no solo eso, al ver mejor su cuerpo, vio que en su codo, su kimono había desaparecido y de ahí también sangraba, su hombro también tenía un pequeño agujero, era la primera vez que estaba tan herida, sintió algo frío bajar por su cabeza, así que se la toco y al ver su mano vio que también de ahí estaba sangrando, además de su mejilla.

Apretó los dientes y sin entrar en pelea, fue a buscar a Mana o a Origami, la que apareciera primero, pues si esto le había pasado a ella, ¿qué podía esperar de Mana y Origami que no podían regenerarse?

Encontró a Origami y se asustó, incluso en modo comandante, ver a alguien conocido con tantas heridas y en partes sin su traje de combate, era realmente para preocuparse o ponerse a rezar si algún día ella volvería a estar bien. Principalmente en los brazos, su carne se veía al rojo vivo y por supuesto, Origami estaba fuera de combate, la hermanita de Shidou sabía que ella era una chica muy fuerte, que su resistencia era digna de admirar y su determinación era de acero, pero todos tenemos límites y ella no era excepción. Su cuerpo ya no sería el mismo, pues tendrían que regenerarle su piel o costurarle alguna nueva, quién sabe, Kotori no tenía ni idea, solo podía enojarse más y más de no haber recibido ella todo el ataque.

«Este espíritu… ni siquiera Kurumi… maldito sea». Kotori cargó a Origami en brazos y ahora se dedicó a buscar a Mana. «Espero que ella esté mejor que Origami».

Mana estaba completamente ensangrentada de los brazos y los ojos de Kotori observaron que se le notaba algo blanco en sus dedos, con la mano temblorosa, después de haber dejado con calma a Origami en el piso, limpió un poco la sangre de sus manos.

—¡Ahhhh! Ugh… ah… ah…

—¡Mana! Lo siento… yo… —Lo que había pasado ligeramente a rozar era el hueso de alguno de los dedos de Mana, era la sensación más extraña que había sentido Kotori en las yemas de sus dedos, Mana estaba despierta y jadeando de dolor, incluso estaba llorando. Sus dos manos estaban igual y ahora la comandante se lamentaba el haber tocado la mano de ella. Se arrodilló y golpeó el concreto para hacerlo pedazos. «¿Por qué? ¿¡Por qué pasó esto?!».

Incluso en modo comandante, esto era demasiado doloroso. ¿Cómo puedes resistir sentir angustia, dolor e ira al ver el rostro de alguien que quieres lleno de dolor, en lágrimas? ¿Cómo no puedes sentir enojo o desprecio contra el causante? ¿Cómo diablos puedes perdonar una ofensa de ese tamaño? ¿Cómo no culparte cuando eres el único que está en pie porque tienes cosas que otros no?

Una cosa es que viera a Shidou morir, sabiendo que reviviría después, y otra era ver cómo Mana lloraba y no dejaba de jadear por el dolor, ver su angustia porque todo esto se acabe y que no puedas hacer nada al respecto, más que solo mirar cómo sufre. Kotori se puso a llorar de impotencia y de rabia, en otras ocasiones, ella había controlado la situación, ella es la comandante de Fraxinus, su trabajo es que estas cosas no sucedan, que los espíritus no maten civiles, ¡era su labor, controlar la situación! Y no había podido hacer nada, en cuestión de minutos, todo se le había ido de las manos. Esto no podía ser posible.

Incluso a Kurumi le perdonó la vida, cuando pudo haberla matado, pero no podía ser así. Kurumi no había matado a nadie que ella amara, había matado a civiles pero la realidad es que ella no se inmutó ante eso, ¿y ahora? Ahora personas que le importaban ya no tenían partes de piel en sus dedos, ahora no tenía la situación controlada, ahora no sabía qué estaba bien o mal, de hecho, ni siquiera estaba pensando en eso, solo podía repetirse: "todo esto es mi culpa".

Y entonces, por primera vez en sus 14 años de vida, entendió que no podía perdonar esto, que ese espíritu tenía que pagar por lo que hizo, fuera con su vida o con dejarlo inválido, quién sabe, ahora Kotori no sabía qué hacer, más que liberar su rabia. Se limpió las lágrimas, no era momento de llorar. No, era momento de hacer algo al respecto.

—Mana, Shidou se quedara contigo. Cuando él venga, no se muevan de aquí, sin importar lo que pase, ¿entendiste?

—Sí… está bien… Kotori.

* * *

Shidou no sabía nada de lo que había pasado con Kotori, se había preocupado tanto de la pelea que se había olvidado de ella. Tomó el cuerpo de Yoshino y la cargó hacia el edificio detrás de Kotori, ella ni siquiera lo volteó a ver. En cuanto a ella, fue caminando hacia Satou quién seguía encima de Tohka, sus ojos estaban rojos y sí, ella sabía que se estaba dejando llevar por el espíritu de las llamas, pero… ¿qué más da? Si solo tenía un objetivo: que ese maldito espíritu pagara todo lo que había hecho. Esto ya era suficiente.

— **¿Por qué dudas? —** preguntó Mikael.

«Porque no sé… si esto es lo correcto. Tampoco pueda dejarla ir pero… después de que se disculpó, me siento… aliviado, un poco».

— **¿Eso cura tu dolor?**

«No. Pero yo creí que… el espíritu sería alguien sin corazón y ella… no sé si lo tiene o no. Ya no sé qué debería hacer, ¿qué es lo correcto, Mikael?»

— **No sé. Yo solo estoy aquí para ayudarte, hasta que te sientas mejor, eso es lo correcto.**

«Entonces… pero… yo ya no sé si voy a sentirme bien si me mancho las manos de sangre, yo ya no sé… si eso está bien». Satou se levantó y dejó a Tohka ahí, en el piso, sus lágrimas aún estaban en su rostro, ya secas. Él había dejado de llorar, sus lágrimas también estaban secas, su mente, un remolino.

—¡Tú! —Se giró a un lado para ver a Kotori, con heridas mínimas, con ondas de fuego rodeando su cuerpo y con los ojos rojos brillantes, sostenía a Camael con una mano y por donde ella pisaba, todo se aguadaba debido a la temperatura elevada que Kotori irradiaba de su cuerpo. —Aléjate… ¡Aléjate de ella, bastardo!

Kotori fue hacia él rápidamente, él se defendió con su espada pero no de las ráfagas de llamas que se dirigieron del cuerpo de Kotori hacia el suyo, calentando su armadura hasta que esta cambió a un color rojizo.

—¡Ahhhh! ¿¡Pero qué diablos?!

—¡Pagarás por todo esto! —Más hachazos fueron bloqueados por su espada eléctrica, pero él solo podía retroceder, ella era más fuerte que él y no podía entender cómo. Satou optó por darle una patada a Kotori, mal decisión: ella la detuvo con una sola mano y apretó su pierna, calentando su armadura, luego dejó su hacha y con las dos manos lo azotó contra el piso, una y otra y otra vez, dejándolo aturdido y desorientado, lo dejó pegado al piso. Sin ser suficiente, Kotori lo pateó en las costillas para alejarlo de ella. —¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no intentas derrotarme como las demás? Vamos, levántate, dame una razón por la cual destrozarte sin pena alguna.

—Ahh… maldita sea… —Satou se levantó, con sangre escurriéndole de la boca y con su armadura de color rojo en su pie y en partes de su torso. Tomó con fuerza su espada y la enterró en el piso para que luego saliera por debajo de donde estaba Kotori y le perforó los pies, ella gritó levemente de dolor pero luego se quitó las puntas que le habían perforado y sus heridas se curaron rápidamente.

—Eso fue lamentable, ¿qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo de enfrentarme cara a cara, cobarde?

—¡Maldita sea! —Se lanzó hacia su enemiga, solo para iniciar una nueva serie de espadazos contra hachazos en la que ella tenía la ventaja, usar patadas o puñetazos no era una opción. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Kotori quebró la defensa de su enemigo y le quebró parte de su vestido astral, es decir, la armadura que la AST jamás podía penetrar con ningún arma que utilizara, con ayuda de Camael, su torso quedó casi al descubierto por completo y herido, la sangre salió de su pecho y mandado lejos unos 10 metros.

Satou escupió sangre y miraba como Kotori solo le miraba con odio, dirigiéndose hacia él caminando tranquilamente. Satou derramó lágrimas, nunca había sido herido de esta forma, de hecho, esta era la primera vez que peleaba así de duro. Él se quedó arrodillado, jadeando.

—¿Estás llorando? —dijo en tono sarcástico—. Patético. Después de todo lo que les has hecho a mis amigos, no puedo perdonarte. Levántate, vamos, pelea contra mí —Al ver que Satou no pudo levantarse, Kotori cerró los ojos y convirtió a Camael en algo distinto, lo más parecido a una bazuca y fijó su arma hacia Satou, el fuego se empezó a concentrar en el arma, el joven se sorprendió por esa acción—. ¿No puedes, eh? ¿Qué se siente estar del otro lado, esperando por tu muerte?

—No… no moriré aquí, no hasta que… paguen por esto. Todos ustedes… ya me han hecho suficiente, así que tendré que usarlo—. Satou tomó su espada y como Kotori, concentró toda su energía en su arma, su espada brilló intensamente, hasta el punto en el que verla era insoportable, pero eso no detendría a Kotori. Nada podía detenerlos ahora.

* * *

Shidou llegó al edificio que le había indicado Kotori y entonces vio que en los escombros de un piso, estaba recostada Mana, jadeando de dolor, ya no estaba llorando pero sus manos seguían igual de ensangrentadas, él se aguantó las ganas de vomitar e inmediatamente abrazó a su hermanita.

—¿Qué te pasó? ¿¡Cómo te pasó esto?!

—Nii-sama… por lo menos tú estás bien, eso… es bueno.

—Mana, estás…

—Estoy bien… es lo que sucede al estar expuesto a un terremoto espacial. Voy a estar bien… tienes que quedarte aquí, nii-sama.

—Espera, Kotori aún está peleando afuera, debo ir a ayudarla.

—¡No! No debes, ella me pidió… que sin importar lo que pasara… —Mana se levantó a duras penas, pues sus piernas también estaban heridas, Shidou la tomó de sus hombros y le dio una sonrisa comprensiva—. Nii-sama… debes quedarte aquí…

—Mana, Kotori también es mi hermana. Sin importar lo que me diga, si es comandante o lo que sea, yo estoy a cargo de ella, así como lo estoy de ti. No voy a dejarla sola, por favor, quédate tú aquí y cuida a Origami y Yoshino. Ahora mismo ni siquiera puedes tomar una espada… por favor, haz lo que te pido, Mana.

La soltó y corrió de regreso al campo de batalla pero Mana no podía permitirlo, sintiendo vibraciones correr por sus piernas a cada paso, lo siguió por detrás.

Shidou pudo ver a Kotori apuntando con Camael a Satou, eso lo mataría y no estaba bien, el sellador de espíritus sabía que tenía que haber otra forma y haría lo posible por ayudar a cualquier espíritu que tuviera problemas. Se detuvo.

—¡Kotori, no lo hagas! ¡Esto no está bien!

Fueron segundos, Mana llegó hasta Shidou y Satou enterró su espada en el piso, Kotori disparó pero ya tarde, pues la onda masiva de electricidad que irradió Satou se expandió rápidamente. Mana usó lo último de sus fuerzas para ponerse en frente de Shidou, con los brazos abiertos, usando el máximo de su campo de fuerza para proteger a su hermano. Shidou iba a alejarla pero la onda los había alcanzado y una descarga de muchos amperes recorrió más de 100 veces el cuerpo de Mana, Shidou y Kotori en menos de un segundo. Los semáforos, anuncios, autos cercanos, todo lo que tuviera electricidad estalló, así como los trasformadores, la onda se expandió bastante. Las cámaras de Fraxinus se hicieron pedazos y su memoria interna se quemó.

Cuando Shidou abrió los ojos, Mana seguía con los brazos abiertos pero su cuerpo estaba con la piel de color carbón y cayó directamente a sus brazos. Kotori también estaba en las mismas, había quedado fuera de combate después de tremenda descarga. Shidou sostuvo el cuerpo caliente de Mana y le tocó su mejilla, sus ojos seguían abiertos pero ya no había vida en ellos.

—Mana… ¿Mana? —Le revisó el pulso… no había palpitación, no había nada ahí. Shidou derramó lágrimas—. ¡Mana! ¡Mana! ¡No! ¡No puede ser! ¡No! ¡Tú no puedes! ¡Tú no! —La abrazó y lloró aún más, se le fue la respiración y sollozó más fuerte—. No otra vez… no me dejes… por favor, no te vayas… no, otra vez… ¡MANAAAAA!

 **¡Grito desgarrador! La tristeza y la angustia se han insertado en el alma de Shidou, Kotori está fuera de combate, ¿Qué pasará ahora con Shidou? ¿Qué sería lo correcto? ¿Pueden saberlo ustedes? Ya lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo.**

* * *

 **Bueno, espero el capítulo les haya gustado, sé que fue un poco triste pero algo así tenía que suceder, me inspiré y por eso ha salido así.**

 **Cualquier pregunta, sugerencia, reclamo, buenos deseos, pueden dejarlo en su review.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola a todos, sábado de Date A Live, vengo de buen humor a pesar de tener tareas en cola para hacer, pero los fines de semana hay continuación y así tiene que ser, espero el capítulo les guste.**

 **Muchas gracias por los nuevos reviews:**

 **canibal2000. Gracias, amigo, por todo lo que dijiste, espero que este capítulo también te guste y sí, sé que te encantan mis teorías, XD.**

 **Guest. Lo siento, Mana tuvo que morir, pero tal como dijiste, el drama se puso bueno, ¿cómo acabará?**

 **¡Descubran que pasa en el capítulo!**

 **Nota: Los errores están corregidos.**

* * *

 **Guía para enamorar a un espíritu.**

 **Sin control.**

Shidou sostuvo en brazos a Mana, esa chica de la misma edad de Kotori que una tarde se había presentado como su hermanita biológica, como un miembro perdido y en esos momentos, lejano de la familia de Shidou. Ese día la había visto sonreír después de muchos años, tanto había pasado que no recordaba mucho de esos tiempos y al principio no creyó las palabras de Mana, pero luego que le enseñara esa foto que traía en un colgante, las cosas cambiaron y la aceptó como hermana. No tenía mucho que él había aclarado sus sentimientos con respecto a ella y con eso, se sintió en paz.

¿Y ahora?

Ahora sus manos temblaban al tocar la piel de color carbón del pequeño brazo de ella, en el que también había sangre seca. Cuando antes él también había sonreído, ahora se le escurrían las lágrimas, sollozando decía el nombre de ella y finalizaba con un "no, por favor, no me dejes".

Ahora ya no sentía su pulso, ya no volvería a escuchar su risa, ni ver su sonrisa, tampoco volvería a verla llorar o saltar de alegría hacia él, y no volvería a escuchar su voz, con la que podía decir: "te amo, nii-sama".

Shidou le cerró los ojos a Mana suavemente con su mano, le besó en la mejilla y la dejó en el piso, luego se quitó la camisa y la tapó con ella. Encontró con la mirada a Kotori, tirada en el piso y en condiciones parecidas a las de Mana, el causante de toda esta desgracia también estaba tirado en el suelo, cansado de usar tanto poder, llevaba como 20 minutos peleando por su vida pero creyó que con ese último ataque, todo había acabado para Kotori, que no podría levantarse de aquello. Shidou se acercó a Kotori, aún lloraba y la tomó en sus brazos, dudó en tomarle el pulso pero lo terminó haciendo y aunque era leve, lo sintió; estaba viva, pero no pudo alegrarse, estaba herida y todo era por culpa de ese espíritu. Shidou la cargó en sus brazos y la dejó a lado de Mana. Con el rostro lloroso, dirigió la mirada hacia Satou y frunció el ceño al ver cómo él se movió.

«Después de todo, ¿sigue con vida?». El joven no podía creerlo, esa persona que le había quitado la vida a Mana y que había peleado contra Kotori, la AST, Tohka y Yoshino estaba levantándose, con lentitud, pero vivo y entero, estaba herido pero al parecer no era tan grave porque podía moverse bien.

Satou se dio cuenta de que Shidou estaba en pie y sin ninguna herida, solo que ahora no tenía su camisa azul, solo una playera de tirantes de color negra, además de sus pantalones, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando totalmente enfurecido. El huracán de sentimientos que se expandió en el alma de Shidou absorbió su mente y sus deseos de rabia, de hacer justicia, de liberar todo y de destrucción, invocaron a Sandalphon, el ángel de Tohka.

«¿Qué? ¿¡Invocó la espada de esa chica?! Pero si él es humano, no... No puede ser, Mikael, ¿Qué significa esto?»

 **—No lo sé. Antes no pude sentir esta energía, al parecer estaba dormida y ahora ha despertado. Pero no sé cómo ha invocado a Sandalphon.**

—Lastimaste a todas mis amigas, casi matas a Kotori y... Ahora, mataste a mi hermana, ¡mira todo lo que has hecho! —Shidou tomó a Sandalphon y se limpió sus lágrimas pues le impedían ver bien, de todas formas siguieron saliendo más—. ¿¡Qué más piensas quitarme?! ¿¡Qué no es suficiente?!

Satou reaccionó de manera precipitada: cayó sentado con la mirada perdida. Es como si le hubiera caído un balde de agua fría, y se puso a observar a su alrededor; los anuncios de pantallas estaban destruidos, el concreto estaba todo agrietado, algunos autos estaban en llamas, el rango del ataque había sido mayor al que había pensado y entonces observó un cuerpo de color carbón tapado con una camisa azul y finalmente entendió.

«¿Maté a... Alguien? No, yo... Se supone que no debería de haber llegado a más». Satou negó con la cabeza y se alejó un poco mientras Shidou avanzaba con lágrimas de los ojos y con la respiración pesada.

—Mataste… mataste a Mana, a mi hermana menor… ¡Maldito seas! —Shidou corrió y dio un salto para atacarlo con Sandalphon para cortarlo en dos. Esta vez, el joven había perdido por completo el dominio sobre sus emociones y estaba ya actuando por impulsos, iba con toda la intención de destrozar a Satou hasta que estuviera satisfecho. Su enemigo tuvo que rodar a la derecha y con eso esquivó el ataque de Shidou que partió la tierra.

Satou se levantó con velocidad y el otro lo atacó a larga distancia con solo blandir la espada, una onda de aire cortante se dirigió a él y con ayuda de sus brazos recibió la onda y la soportó. La sangre de su pecho empezó a gotear y manchar el concreto destruido, la herida que le hizo Kotori era un poco profunda y había destruido parte de su armadura, eso le preocupaba pero había algo peor.

Shidou gritaba como animal salvaje en cólera, atacando y persiguiendo a Satou sin descanso, él cómo pudo recogió su espada eléctrica, estaba cansado de pelear, herido y sus energías se habían agotado considerablemente, todos estos factores influyeron en él y ayudó a Shidou; pudo cortarlo más veces y hacerle daño a su armadura. Mientras ambos seguían chocando sus espadas y esquivando ataques, Satou se había quedado en trance… y su mente empezó a obrar contra él, puesto que todos tenemos consciencia de lo que hacemos y a todos nos toca arrepentirnos de cosas que no queríamos hacer.

¿En verdad había matado a alguien? Pero si lo único que quería era que Tohka pagara por sus fallas. ¿Por qué había salido todo tan mal? Se suponía que hoy era el concierto de su idol favorita, se supone que por fin la vería en vivo, Miku era su única afición y lo único que valía la pena ver en un escenario, su música era lo único que le gustaba de este mundo tan desgraciado. Pero nuevamente, como si alguna maldición se hubiera impuesto en él, la vida le gritó: "¡No! ¡No es hora de hacer lo que quieres, es hora de sufrir!".

Otra vez, sí, de nuevo se había equivocado. Había matado a una inocente, una chica de la AST que protegía a los humanos de los espíritus, había matado a la hermanita de alguien, ¡alguien que tampoco tenía nada que ver! Pero él se lo había buscado… y Satou no podía entender lo irracional de todo eso.

«¿Por qué, Mikael? Yo solo quería… ¿me equivoqué? ¿Por qué protege a esa Tohka? ¿Por qué se preocupa tanto por los espíritus? ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto?».

Su ángel le respondió que tampoco entendía y Satou lloró de dolor y optó por huir, no aguantaría un último round contra Shidou. Emprendió vuelo pero Shidou logró saltar lo suficientemente alto como para tomar su pie, soltó a Sandalphon y Satou voló alto. Le metió una patada a Shidou que le hizo sangrar de la nariz pues se la rompió, el espíritu voló hacia él y lo tomó del cuello con una mano, Shidou aprovechó para darle un golpe en la cara y luego un rodillazo en el estómago y en parte de su herida, por lo que no tuvo más opción que caer junto con Shidou al concreto, él recibió casi todo el daño y observó cómo el chico se regeneró de sus heridas de forma similar a la de Kotori.

—No voy a perdonártelo, ¡definitivamente no perdonaré esto! —Shidou comenzó a patearlo en el piso, principalmente de donde estaba sangrando y su enemigo gritaba de dolor, pero no se detuvo. La sangre se disparaba al piso, hasta que Satou no pudo más.

Ya no podía soportarlo, no quería sentir más dolor, no quería seguir llorando y entonces gritó:

—¡MIKAEL! —Con solo pronunciarlo, Shidou ya no pudo seguir pateando su cuerpo pues su pierna fue detenida y aplastada hasta el punto que le fracturó los huesos y lo soltó para que él se retorciera en el piso de dolor—. **Por favor, Mikael… ayúdame, ayúdame, por favor. No puedo hacer esto, no puedo… sálvala… sálvala…**

Satou ahora ya no estaba llorando, pues su ángel había tomado posesión de su cuerpo, tenía una mirada de confusión y en su mente, las palabras entre sollozos de Satou hicieron clic. Shidou se retorcía en el piso mientras gritaba de dolor.

—Escucho tu lamento… —En cuanto Mikael dijo eso, dentro de su mente, los sollozos se entrecortaron y empezaron a disminuir, como si hubieran sido palabras mágicas—. Los escuché desde la oscuridad y los escucho ahora… y aunque desconozco las causas… sé la cura.

Sabiendo que Shidou no lo permitiría, se aseguró de romperle la otra pierna y así dejarlo inválido hasta que se pudiera regenerar. Luego voló hacia donde estaba el cuerpo de Mana. Como podía hablar con Satou, quería preguntarle si estaba seguro de esto, pero él había hecho un juramento y poner en duda a Satou con una de sus preguntas no era algo válido, así que no lo pensó mucho y observó el cuerpo de Mana. Después de semejante ataque, su cuerpo había quedado algo carbonizado y estaba caliente, también le faltaba piel y carne en sus brazos y piernas, se arrodilló y posó sus dos manos en su cuerpo.

Shidou observó que Satou estaba con Mana y no tuvo más opción que empezar a arrastrarse para llegar a ella.

—¡Aléjate de ella!

Sangre le salió de la nariz y electricidad se acumuló en sus manos, así como sus latidos aumentaron considerablemente, sabiendo de antemano que todo esto sería fatal, de todas formas, era el deseo de Satou, no podía hacer nada en contra de eso, ¿cómo podía traicionar sus deseos?

Tocó directamente el pecho de Mana y le dio una descarga que hizo que su cuerpo se levantara un poco, después de cargar de nuevo las manos y de tres intentos más, el cuerpo de Mana fue reanimado. Pero no despertó, solo su corazón volvió a reanudar su curso normal. Con el corazón acelerado, de todas formas siguió con el tratamiento y lo siguiente podría matarlos a los dos, y dudó en obedecer, pero Satou no lo dejó en paz.

— **Acaba ya con esto, no importa lo que pase, tú estás conmigo, no tengo miedo.**

—Pero sabes… después de esto, puede que yo…

— **Dije que no iba a dejar que inocentes murieran, y no lo haré. Por favor, no importa lo que tengas que hacer, pero sálvala.**

No se dijo más y él juntó sus labios con los de ella, en esos segundos, el cuerpo de Satou quedó suelto y sin vestido astral, solo con sus ropas ya rotas que traía puestas desde el principio.

Shidou logró recuperarse y se levantó con cierto cuidado, fue por la espada de Tohka y se apresuró a correr para atacar de nuevo al espíritu.

30 segundos; la carne y piel volvió a los dedos cadavéricos de Mana, así como heridas leves se curaron, 40 segundos; su respiración empezó a ser más normal, 50 segundos; movió ligeramente uno de sus dedos, 60 segundos; su piel carbonizada empezó a regenerarse. Sus labios seguían unidos y Satou ya estaba muerto, su corazón había dejado de latir, hasta que después de unos segundos más, se alejó de ella y optó por volar alto para que Shidou no pudiera alcanzarlo.

—Shidou…

—¡¿Qué le has hecho a Mana?!

—No matamos a inocentes… los protegemos. Esas son nuestras reglas. Tu hermana… no sé por qué… haces que dude… pero… ella está bien, pero… —Mikael estaba al mando en el cuerpo de Satou, la vista se le nublaba y no podía mover los brazos y su respiración era demasiado pausada, le faltaba el aire y estaba al borde del desmayo—. No importa… de todas formas… nada importa…

Satou huyó volando y se refugió en algún edificio, Shidou soltó la espada y se arrodilló para ver el cuerpo de Mana. La tomó en brazos y volvió a abrazarla, entonces notó que ella estaba respirando de manera leve, Shidou se quedó en shock y lentamente alejó a Mana, como quién piensa que esto puede ser una broma cruel, afortunadamente, no lo era, ¡Mana estaba respirando!

—¿Mana? —Él juntó su oído con el pecho de ella, las lágrimas se le escurrieron y no hubo tiempo para sonreír, solo para sollozar.

Shidou le dio un beso en la frente y la enroscó en sus brazos, además de acariciarle suavemente el cabello. Él había quedado huérfano, despojado de toda persona amada, terminó en algún orfanato y a pesar de que era un muerto viviente, la familia Itsuka le dio cobijo, le dio un hogar y la pequeña Kotori le dio todo el amor que él necesitaba, fue gracias ella más el apoyo de sus padres adoptivos que Shidou era el chico que era hoy. Por eso estaba llorando, porque Mana, su hermana biológica, estaba viva, la había perdido hace unos momentos y se sintió como un cuchillo perforando su corazón, pero ahora ella estaba bien. La vergüenza quedó atrás, el miedo y el dolor también, en Shidou solo quedaba el amor y siguió besando a Mana en su frente y cabeza, si alguien pudiera verlo, le dirían que se fuera a buscar un cuarto, pero claro… nadie lo entendería, lo más parecido a esto sería a un jugador que besa la copa del mundo y la exhibe y llora porque es el campeón mundial de fútbol.

* * *

Shidou fue levantado junto con Mana por Fraxinus para recogerlos. Los siguientes fueron Tohka, Kotori y Yoshino, Origami también. La chica seria fue la primera en ser atendida, ya que la AST sospecharía si no la encontraban en el campo de batalla junto con las demás, después de tratar sus heridas y dejarla en mejores condiciones, la regresaron por precaución al campo de batalla. De ahí, las demás fueron tratadas. Shidou no se separó de Mana en todo el rato, no pegó ni un ojo ni una sentada, tuvieron que alejarlo de Mana para que la pudieran tratar de forma adecuada, entonces fue hacia la habitación donde tenían a Tohka y Yoshino.

—Shin… deberías de dormir —antes de que entrara a la habitación, Reine le detuvo, él caminaba arrastrando los pies y estaba realmente cansado, ahora sentía el dolor y la fatiga de toda la pelea y de tanta energía gastada.

—Gracias, Reine-san. Pero estoy bien, quiero ver a Tohka y a Yoshino. Tal vez luego…

—De acuerdo, te ofreceré una cama después para que descanses.

—Gracias…

Shidou entró por la puerta y observó a Tohka con algunas vendas en su cara y la cabeza, además de curitas. Se sentó al lado de su cama.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que Shidou luchó contra el sueño, cuando él cerró sus ojos para descansarlos un poco, Tohka abrió de forma lenta los ojos.

—Shidou…

—Tohka —Él dirigió su mirada hacia ella y le ofreció una sonrisa.

—¡Shidou! ¿¡Estás bien?!

—Sí. ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele algo?

—Solo la cabeza… y estoy pesada, pero dime, ¿qué ha pasado? —preguntó preocupada, Shidou le tomó de su mejilla y la besó en la boca, Tohka se sonrojó y sorprendida, abrió mucho los ojos. Shidou no se contuvo e incluso le abrazó mientras seguía besándola, ella se dejó llevar y después de besarse por tres minutos, él le acarició su cabeza.

—Te quiero, Tohka. Me alegro tanto que estés bien, por favor, descansa. Te contaré todo después.

—Está bien, Shidou. Yo también te quiero mucho.

Shidou la dejó dormir y después fue a ver a Yoshino. Ella no tenía ninguna venda ni curita, había sido la menos herida. Él sonrió que ella dormía tranquilamente, se acercó a su mejilla y le dio un beso en su mejilla.

—Gracias, Yoshino, ahora debes de descansar.

Salió de la habitación para ir directo hacia otra habitación, donde Kotori estaba durmiendo en una cama grande. Ella estaba bien, a pesar de todo, aunque también estaba vendada. Sonrió por su fortuna; porque era amado por muchas y no en pocas cantidades, porque era un chico privilegiado y no podía pedir ya más.

Shidou se acostó a lado de Kotori, estaba cansadísimo y ya no aguantaba estar de pie, por lo que se acostó a lado de ella, no sin antes abrazarla también; por poco y a ella también la pierde, y si él no tuviera los poderes regenerativos de ella, nadie estaría aquí.

—Kotori… gracias por siempre estar a mi lado. Te quiero, estoy seguro que ya lo sabes, pero… no importa, te lo diré siempre porque eres una de las personas más importantes que jamás podré conseguir en ningún lado.

Cuando terminó de decir eso, ella sonrió, Shidou no pudo verla, eso no importaba.

—Te amo, onii-chan.

Hay algo del ser humano que siempre nos hará dudar de todo: lo que sale de su boca. Es tan increíble el poder hablar, con eso podemos alegrar a las personas, hacerlas sentir mal, lastimar más que una espada, romper corazones, alentar al perdedor, dar tu propia opinión y poder decir las palabras mágicas que curan cualquier dolor y tristeza.

El poder de decir "te amo".

* * *

 **Me puse sentimental con lo último, sumado con escuchar canciones románticas, sí, este es el resultado que esperaba.  
**

 **Mala suerte para los fans de Shidou que no estén a favor del TohkaxShidou, esto es lo que salió y espero les haya gustado mucho. Como ven, Mana revivió, ¿cómo es posible? Tranquilos, eso lo explicaré en los siguientes capítulos. Esto no quedará así.**

 **Cualquier duda, objeción, apoyo moral, o lo que quieran, pueden dejarlo en su review.**

 **Tengan un buen día y nos vemos.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AVISO: Por favor, leer completo las notas de autor.**

 **Hola a todos, espero estén teniendo un buen día, tarde, noche o madrugada, como yo que aquí en mi país ya es tarde, son las 12 de la noche.**

 **Espero lean toda la nota de autor de abajo que hay información interesante, este capítulo es algo corto por una razón que está hasta abajo, pero igual espero les guste.**

 **También les informo que estoy empezando a ayudar en traducciones de fics en inglés a español de Date A Live, así que pasen a leerlas, el usuario que las publica es AaronVS3 y pronto habrá más, él ha hecho ya dos traducciones y yo apenas estoy empezando a ayudarle para que así haya más contenido en español.**

 **Ya saben que cualquier duda, sugerencia, apoyo, objeción y demás pueden dejarlo en su review.**

 **Nota: Los errores están corregidos.**

* * *

 **Guía para enamorar a un espíritu.**

 **Después de la explosión.**

La batalla había terminado, ahora todas estaban siendo atendidas y el héroe, Shidou, había quedado completamente cansado y en un estado delicado; no tenía miedo ni vergüenza de mostrar sus sentimientos con las demás personas que le rodeaban, Kotori se había dado cuenta de ese aspecto pues Shidou se había acostado en su cama y le había abrazado por detrás, incluso le había dedicado unas palabras que conocía ya de sobra, pero que al escucharlas, se sonrojó y agradeció que estaba de espaldas, pues aunque sus cintas eran negras, sus mejillas eran rojas.

—Onii-chan…

—¿Qué pasa? —Shidou estaba luchando valientemente contra el sueño pero ya casi y lo derrotaba, gracias a que ella le habló, tuvo la fuerza para escapar de los brazos de Morfeo.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, no fue… gran cosa. —Shidou estrechó los ojos y sus cejas se agacharon, su voz no solo sonó cansada sino decepcionada, Kotori estaba de espaldas por lo que solo notó el cambio de tono de su voz.

«Onii-chan se debe sentir muy mal. Esto nunca nos había pasado, aun no estoy segura de lo que pasó. Debo hacer algo». Ella pensó en el sentir de su hermano, era obvia su tristeza, a pesar de que nadie había muerto, esta era la segunda vez que perdía algo importante, algo vital para su vida y bienestar, Shidou estaba todavía conmocionado por la pérdida de Mana y por su regreso, estaba confundido; la cabeza le daba vueltas y de alguna manera, estaba exhausto, había sacado fuerzas, quien sabe de dónde.

Kotori se dio la vuelta y le rodeó con sus brazos cortos, él abrió los ojos ante la acción y vio el rostro sonrojado de ella, adornado con una sonrisa nerviosa. Eso fue un alivio y él terminó sonriendo por verla de esa manera, también le abrazó.

—Solo porque lo necesitas, Shidou.

—Kotori… tú también debes estar cansada. Lo siento, será mejor que te deje descansar. —Shidou se soltó de su abrazo y se levantó de la cama, ella no quería soltarlo pero tuvo que hacerlo. Miró que Shidou tuvo que arrastrar los pies para salir del cuarto y pensó en lo necio que era, pero que estaría bien, sabía lo fuerte que era.

«Me pregunto si ya podré ver a Mana… espero ya esté mucho mejor». Shidou caminó por los pasillos de Fraxinus, apoyándose en la pared para no caerse. La pregunta: "¿Estás bien?" de su hermana hizo clic en su cerebro, solo había sobrevivido porque tenía los poderes de Kotori, sin ellos, hubiera muerto desde que tuvo su primera cita con Tohka, nada de esto hubiera pasado y posiblemente la ciudad hubiera perecido por un terremoto espacial, hay tantas cosas que pudieron haber pasado y que él, ahora, después de tanto tiempo, las estaba pensando. Tenía suerte de estar vivo, la descarga casi fríe por completo el cuerpo de Mana, si no fuera porque fue reanimada por el propio enemigo, él no sabía que hubiera pasado y no podía evitar culparse por todo. No importan las variantes, creía que tenía la culpa de todo.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta donde hace unos momentos estaban atendiendo a Mana, entró por la puerta, y ahí la vio, acostada en su cama, con ciertas curitas en el rostro y manos, así como vendas en brazos. Shidou fue hacia ella, tomó una silla y se sentó al lado de su cama.

—Mana… lo siento, si te hubiera hecho caso… no hubiera pasado esto. Lo siento. —Shidou tomó su mano con delicadeza. Ya no estaba fría, tenía la temperatura normal, también respiraba con tranquilidad; ella estaba bien.

Shidou recordó la pelea, cuando observó a Mana con esas terribles heridas y sobre todo, la explosión que él sobrevivió solo porque tiene los poderes regenerativos de Efreet. No podía evitar sentirse mal y una idea poderosa se aprovechó de la situación y se apoderó de su mente:

«Si tan solo hubiera sido más fuerte».

Sí, él pensó eso. Si hubiera sido más fuerte, si él se hubiera encargado de la situación, si tan solo él hubiera sacado la fuerza que liberó cuando él era el único que quedaba en pie...

Se había convertido en una bestia salvaje, solo actuaba por impulso, solo quería saciar su ira, sin importar lo que estuviera en frente. Se había sentido muy fuerte pero también, sabía que eso había estado mal, aunque solo era una sensación tenue dentro de su mente, él todavía seguía conmocionado.

Se la pasó pensando tanto que se recostó un rato en la orilla de la cama y se quedó ahí, completamente dormido.

Pasaron unos minutos y Kotori fue a ver a Mana, había hablado ciertas cosas con Reine sobre ella y su sorprendente reanimación y regeneración, imposibles para ella aun teniendo mucho poder mágico en su interior. Pero se encontró con una escena de amor fraternal, de haber sido otro tipo de situación, de seguro que hubiera despertado a Shidou con una patada, pero actualmente no podía hacer eso.

—Al parecer, Shin está muy cansado. Deberíamos de hacerle algo de análisis también. —Sugirió Reine.

—Sí, pero no ahora. Si los separo ahora, Shidou se enojará conmigo.

Kotori se dirigió a la puerta para salir y Reine le siguió por detrás.

—Reine, vamos a casa.

—¿No crees que debimos dejar a Mana en el campo de batalla con Origami?

—Tal vez, pero Shidou no lo hubiera permitido, además de que no veo que haya problema. Es mejor que mantengan al espíritu ocupado. Por cierto, ¿tenemos algún vídeo de lo que pasó?

—Lamentablemente, después de la explosión, las memorias quedaron fritas. Es imposible rescatar algo de eso, no sabemos qué pasó después de eso, él único que lo sabe es Shin. Por otro lado, ¿estás bien, Kotori?

—Solo estoy cansada, es todo.

Ella no solo estaba cansada, le dolía el cuerpo, más de lo normal, de seguro era por usar sus poderes de nuevo.

* * *

Fraxinus se posó encima de la casa de la familia Itsuka y transportó a Shidou y a los espíritus dentro de la casa, con ayuda del equipo especial de Kotori, cuidadosamente distribuyeron a todos por la casa. En el cuarto de los padres de Kotori pusieron a Tohka y a Yoshino para que durmieran, en el cuarto de Shidou, él y Mana se quedaron ahí. Kotori se quedó con su habitación, sin nadie a su lado. El equipo de Ratatoskr se retiró y ellos quedaron solos.

Ya era de noche, pero Kotori seguía sin dormir, con trabajo se cambió su ropa por sus pijamas, en realidad no quería hacer nada de nada, el cuerpo le dolía y su cabeza también, por nada del mundo se quitaría las cintas negras, sería un grave error si lo hacía.

—Shidou… —Ella se levantó de su cama y fue hacia la de su hermano—. Shidou…

Abrió la puerta con delicadeza, con cuidado de no despertar a su hermano y menos a Mana. Había sido siempre así, no importa que cintas usara, ella seguiría siendo la hermanita de Shidou, ella seguía teniendo 14 años, ella todavía estaba en secundaria y aunque no quería admitirlo, lo sabía; ella era débil. Necesita de alguien fuerte que le protegiera, necesitaba a su héroe, con él a su lado, podría caer un asteroide y no pasaría nada, necesitaba a su hermano mayor, Shidou Itsuka.

Se acostó cuidadosamente en la cama, él tenía la vista al frente, Mana estaba a su lado, dándole la espalda pero junta al cuerpo de él. Kotori se sintió algo inferior, después de todo, Mana era la hermana de sangre de Shidou.

«Tal vez no debí de haber venido». Ella iba a retirarse pero antes de que pudiera alejarse, su espalda chocó contra algo y ese algo le arrastró hacia Shidou.

—¿Por qué te vas?

—Shidou —dijo sorprendida.

—Shh, vas a despertar a todo mundo.

Shidou sonrió por su pequeña broma, Kotori también sonrió. Él abrió los ojos y la quedó mirando directamente a los de ella.

—Kotori, ¿sabes? No tienes por qué hacerte fuerte frente a mí, quisiera habértelo dicho hace mucho. Ya eres muy fuerte, más que yo, por eso… no temas de mí, somos hermanos, ¿no es así? —Shidou le acarició la cabeza a Kotori mientras ella se sonrojó por completo y tomó las mejillas de su hermano con sus manos.

—Necesito sellar mis poderes. —Shidou entendió pero no reaccionó lo suficientemente rápido y ella lo besó en los labios, solo duró diez segundos pero fueron un alivio para ella, pues su dolor fue retirado por una sensación diferente, Shidou se sintió extraño por besar a su hermana, pero era por su bien, no había de otra. Cuando se separaron, ella le abrazó—. ¿Puedo quedarme aquí?

—Claro, Kotori. Así estoy tranquilo.

 **Después de haber sobrevivido a la tormenta, es hora de descansar. Aun así, Shidou está en medio de la confusión, ¿qué pasará ahora?**

* * *

 **Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, sé que es corto pero es que tengo una sorpresa para el capítulo 10 y es que esta historia es la seleccionada para tener el capítulo especial de Octubre, obviamente va a tener relación con Halloween y todo ese rollo.**

 **Y como es un especial, involucra un capítulo largo y por lo que llevo escrito, va a ser el más largo que haya escrito, eso espero.**

 **Bueno, nos vemos.**


	10. Chapter 10: Halloween

Nos encontramos a bordo de Fraxinus, donde Shidou Itsuka estaba vestido formalmente sentado en la silla de mando, que era de Kotori, su hermana menor. También tenía un micrófono y un papel con algo escrito en mano. A lado de él estaba Kotori, sentada en una silla normal.

—Hola a todos, es un placer estar con todos ustedes. Tal vez se pregunte porque estamos aquí.

—Yo debería estar ahí sentada.

—Lo sé, Kotori, pero el autor no quiso que estuvieras ahí, solo por hoy, ya que conduzco el programa.

—Ahh, ya lo sé, pero soy la comandante.

—No te pongas así, estamos en vivo. —Kotori recuperó la compostura—. Y como les decía, hoy es el capítulo especial que el autor… —Revisó el papel y después vio de nuevo al frente—. Se tomó tres días en escribir, cerca de 10 horas aproximadamente y que acaba de terminar hace unos momentos.

—Vaya, sí que se inspiró.

—Cierto, creo que hasta se pasó. Por lo que esperamos haya por lo menos un review por tanto esfuerzo, pero como saben, es a libre decisión. Antes de iniciar con el capítulo, vamos a contactar con el autor porque tiene cosas que decirnos sobre este capítulo y sobre otras cosas que deben de saber.

Shidou sacó el celular y marcó el número correcto.

—Espere en la línea.

«Maldita sea». Shidou esperó como un minuto hasta que finalmente le respondieron.

—¡Al fin! Hola, autor, estamos aquí en el especial que planeamos.

— **Sí, ya lo sé. Estaba esperando a que se pusieran a trabajar.**

—¡Oye!

— **Es broma. Bueno, primero que nada, gracias a todos por los reviews que han dejado en cada capítulo y por los que leen esta historia. Este es el especial y creo que tenemos por ahí un review a contestar.**

—Sí, no fue una pregunta exacta pero dice: si te pones a pensar tal vez sería mejor que hicieras los capítulos más cortos.

— **Los capítulos salen como salen, solo en los especiales como este, las cosas se salen de control y escribo más de lo normal. Además hay algo que me gustaría comentar, tal vez parece que a veces repito mucho las cosas o hago énfasis en algunas, por eso los capítulos se hacen de mucho párrafo que es parte de mi estilo de ahora.**

—Pero que sea rápido, que el tiempo está contado.

— **No olvides tu contrato, niña. O te asesino en el fic.**

—Ok, tranquilo. Habla, habla ya.

— **Sé que las personas que me leen son de diversas edades, eso no es sorpresa, y es por eso que cuando lean el fic puede que piensen que es algo exagerado en algunas cosas o que es infantil o que no sé lo que hago, y puede que con lo último tengan un poco de razón, pero si yo escribo algo es porque hay una razón, por lo que deben de leer todo lo que dice el capítulo para entender bien. ¿Por qué repito tanto que Kotori es una adolescente, por ejemplo? Porque sus acciones pueden ser tomadas como infantiles o exageradas, pero por eso repito lo de su edad, para que piensen y concluyan que es cierto, así se comporta una chica de 14 años y posiblemente alguno de ustedes, si ya es mayor, actuó de esa manera.**

—¿Alguna otra cosa que quieras comentar?

— **Para este capítulo le añadí cosas que planeaba añadirle al fic para que fuera uno largo y que abarcará más sobre los personajes y sus vidas, además de las peleas y demás. Así que aquí verán muchas cosas, algunas tuve que acortarlas y otras las alargué más de lo que debí, pero creo que está bien. Ahora me voy, que el saldo está caro aquí en México y no creo que me dé para más.**

—Oh, lo siento. Entonces, adiós.

—Oye, Shidou, ¿qué más falta en esa hoja de papel?

—No mucho, solo hay unas notas de que tal vez haya un especial para navidad de esta historia y otra cosa, ya sabes qué. —Y ambos sonríen al frente.

—¡Disfruten del capítulo!

* * *

 **Guía para enamorar a un espíritu.**

 **Capítulo especial de Octubre: Dulce o Truco.**

 **Parte 1: A la luz de la luna.**

Hay fechas que son muy importantes, como los cumpleaños, el día del padre, de la madre, San Valentín, entre otros. Pero pocas son las celebraciones que hacen un impacto de forma mundial; formando parte de la televisión, la ciudad, la ropa, las tiendas, las escuelas, ¡y casi en todos lados!

Solo hay una celebración que es antes de noche buena que causa un impacto así de fuerte y como está de más decirla, solo deben saber que se celebra en el mes de Octubre, el mes del terror.

El mes de terror es para asustar y para comer dulces, para tener una probadita del infierno; ya sea viendo películas perturbadoras o visitando casas del terror, además de salir a pedir dulces, pues no está de más recibir algo gratis por parte de las personas.

¿Se puede hacer algo más? Por supuesto, cualquier persona normal lo sabe: el mes de terror es de diversión, de dulces, de trucos y de disfrute. Todos sabían eso, a un día de que inicie Octubre, todos en el planeta lo saben, excepto unos peculiares seres.

Espíritus.

Seres provenientes de una dimensión desconocida, tan solo con aparecer causan terremotos espaciales y… bueno, la historia es muy larga, pero lo que no saben las demás personas normales y algunas privilegiadas sí, es que gracias a Shidou Itsuka, hay menos terremotos y más días pacíficos. Por supuesto, él es un héroe, un salvador, un sellador de espíritus y el único en su clase, él es muy bueno y tiene demasiados adjetivos en cola como para ponerlos todos aquí, así que lo dejemos en que es un buen chico y ya.

Shidou estaba acostado en su cama, había tenido una cita con las hermanas gemelas Yamai y estaba realmente exhausto, pues ellas se habían puesto a discutir por quién era mejor que la otra, él tuvo que actuar como mediador y también tuvo que dar la cara por ellas cuando quebraron algún control de las maquinitas que estaban jugando y por supuesto, compitiendo la una con la otra. Shidou parecía sobrar en toda la situación, pero él, como ya dije antes, es un buen chico, así que por verlas felices, que pase lo que pase.

Observó su celular y se dio cuenta de algo insignificante, aparentemente:

—Hoy fue 30 de Septiembre… entonces, mañana ya será Octubre. —Shidou sonrió y luego recordó que la mayoría de los espíritus que conocía no tenían ni idea de qué era el mes del terror o del "dulce o truco". Él pensó que todo estaba bien y se fue a dar un baño para olvidarse de toda la fatiga.

Mientras Shidou hacia su higiene personal, Kotori estaba haciendo su tarea de comandante, algo que odiaba hacer en verdad, pero como era dedicada y tenía 5 chupa-chups a su lado, además de la computadora en frente suyo y sus dedos tecleando lo más rápido que podía, no iba a quejarse. Tenía que llenar esos informes de todas las cosas que hacían los espíritus ahora que no tenían poderes, cómo se estaban comportando en este mes y más información que le hacían ver no como comandante, sino como la niñera de todos los espíritus.

Kotori tiró un palito a la basura y le quitó la envoltura a otra paleta. Notó la fecha en el ordenador de su habitación, mañana ya sería primero de Octubre, se formó una sonrisa por recuerdos de Octubres pasados; saliendo a pedir dulces y concursos de disfraces, había sido muy divertido con Shidou a su lado, ya no jugaba sola en casa desde que él había llegado, cuando entró a la adolescencia eso casi cambió por completo, pero como quiere tanto a su hermano, ni siquiera la pubertad le detenía de ser una niña, excepto en su modo comandante.

«Me pregunto cómo será este 31, ahora no solo se trata de onii-chan. Tohka, Yoshino, Origami, Miku y las gemelas Yamai, todas ellas estarán ahí, solo espero que no causen tantos problemas».

Dejando a lado sus pensamientos, siguió con su trabajo puesto que todavía le faltaba mucho trabajo.

No solo ella estaba trabajando duro, la otra hermana de Shidou también estaba haciendo su trabajo como miembro de la AST. Fuera el mes que fuera, ella constantemente estaba trabajando para proteger a los humanos de los espíritus y recientemente habían tenido informes de que habían personas desaparecidas y se habían encontrado cuerpos de personas asesinadas por heridas de bala pero de un tamaño que jamás habían visto, esto era obra de Nightmare, es decir, Tokisaki Kurumi.

La ciudad es demasiado grande para el grupo de Mana, por lo que se dividieron por regiones. Volando por la ciudad, Mana miraba cada rincón de la ciudad, había bastante actividad a pesar de ser de noche, varias personas estaban colgando adornos referente a Halloween, eso no era bueno.

«Maldición, con tantas personas, encontrar a Nightmare será algo complicado, ella podría mezclarse fácilmente con todos, así no podré encontrarla». Mana no tuvo más opción que bajar en algún callejón intransitado para usar su ropa casual, después de que su traje de combate desapareciera en chispas blancas, ella volvió a tener su ropa casual; blusa azul debajo de un suéter, pantalón de mezclilla y tenis blancos.

Kurumi, por otro lado, estaba caminando por donde estaban adornando las calles, había mucha gente y varios autos pasando. La expresión de su rostro era de cansancio, luego de que su estómago gritara ella lo tomó con su mano derecha.

«Tengo tanta hambre, no he comido nada en 8 horas, y ahora estaría comiendo algo realmente delicioso, incluso el Onigiri más simple suena delicioso». Su estómago volvió a sonar y Kurumi casi no podía mantener la compostura, volteó al lado izquierdo para ver si había algún puesto de comida, luego al derecho y se encontró con un rostro ensangrentado, desfigurado y con la mandíbula salida.

—¡Kyaaa! —Kurumi gritó como cualquier colegiala que se encuentra con el asesino de la película, las personas a su alrededor voltearon a verla. Se había asustado por el anuncio de una película en un televisor, para su mala suerte, 4K, más que alta definición.

—Señorita, ¿se encuentra bien? —le preguntó una señora. Kurumi recobró la compostura y ofreció una sonrisa amable.

—Sí, gracias. Solo me asusté un poco. —Era mentira pero lo disimuló. «¿Cómo es posible que eso me asuste?». Su tranquilidad se vio afectada ya que vio que una chica con cabello azul se dirigía hacia ella.

—¡Tokisaki Kurumi, regresa aquí!

—Al parecer tengo que irme.

Salió corriendo y Mana detrás de ella. Se metió por un callejón y dobló a la derecha, tan solo al entrar al callejón, las ropas de Mana cambiaron a su traje de combate y Kurumi llegó a la pared.

—Fin del camino, Nightmare.

—Ah, estaba tan tranquila, ¿por qué no simplemente te rindes? De todas formas no puedes matarme. —El vestido astral se materializó después de una serie de chispas rojas rodearan su cuerpo, ahora estaba lista para la pelea, con sus dos pistolas en mano.

—¿Asustada por una película de terror? —preguntó en tono divertido.

—Eso no te importa —dijo con cierta molestia y le apuntó con su pistola, Mana sacó su espada y se puso en guardia.

—Regresamos a la rutina, Nightmare. —Una corriente de aire hizo mover algunas hojas de papel y una lata de refresco que estaba tirada, en toda esa escena de tensión, algo quebró la concentración:

Groowwl

—¿Eh? —Mana levantó una ceja mientras Kurumi se sonrojó de vergüenza y apretó los dientes. El estómago de su rival se había manifestado, exigiendo comida—. ¡Jajaja! ¿Es tu estómago? ¡Jajaja!

—¡Cállate! Yo también necesito comer y beber, ¿sabes? ¡No te permito que te burles de mí! —Kurumi disparó y Mana esquivó las balas con deslizarse al frente.

—Antes de que esto acabe, ¿cuándo revivas seguirás teniendo hambre? —Ella se cruzó de brazos.

—Nunca me había puesto a pensar en eso, ¿y eso a ti qué, Takamiya Mana?

—Solo es curiosidad, es que, jajaja, nunca pensé que te vería en esta situación. Además, hoy sabrás la respuesta a esa pregunta.

Y así, ambas comenzaron a pelear, sin que Kurumi lo hubiera adivinado, los miembros más cercanos a Mana la asesinaron a larga distancia con un _sniper_. La chica de cabello azul dio un leve suspiro y le sonrió a las otras chicas que habían dado el tiro de gracia, este era solo otro día en la vida de Mana como miembro de la AST.

Cerca de ahí, en un auto algo lujoso, Miku Izayoi iba camino a las oficinas del estudio de producción al que pertenecía actualmente, iba ya cansada después de firmar tantos autógrafos por lo que iba con la cabeza pegada al vidrio.

—Buen trabajo hoy también, Miku-san —dijo un hombre joven que iba manejando el auto, Miku se alejó del vidrio, no estaba acostumbrada a los hombres, solo a Shidou, pero esto era trabajo y no había de otra, por lo menos agradecía que su productor nuevo era un completo novato, así que siempre le informaba a ella de todos los planes que la productora quería hacer. Había buena comunicación laboral entre los dos, así que no había problemas por parte de su productor, agradecía desde lo profundo de su corazón que el fuera un novato y que fuera bastante dedicado a su trabajo, no pasó mucho tiempo para que ella llegara al número uno de las idol más escuchadas de la semana.

—Gracias, productor. Usted también ha hecho un buen trabajo.

—No es nada, pero por favor no me digas "usted", me haces sentir un poco viejo. —Miku dio una risita por eso, el joven productor también se rió.

—Por cierto, Miku-san, la productora está muy feliz de que todo está saliendo bien, pero hay algo que quieren hacer, personalmente pienso que sería muy bueno, pero… —Su voz sonó dudosa y se rascó la cabeza mientras detenía el auto pues el semáforo marcaba rojo—. La productora recibió una llamada hoy, después me contactaron a mí mientras firmabas autógrafos y quieren hacer un video de promoción por tu nuevo _single_.

—¿¡En serio?! —Miku sonrió y eso casi lo gritó, hacer un vídeo sonaba divertido y emocionante, además de que eso vendía mucho en estos días.

—Pero… la idea del vídeo es que no saldrás solo tú, sino también saldrás con un chico.

Miku cerró la boca, toda su felicidad se esfumó y frunció el ceño.

—¡Rechazado! Diles a la productora que gracias, pero que no lo acepto.

—Miku-san, es una gran oportunidad de promoción, te ayudaría mucho, podríamos llegar a un contrato con la _Zony Music Entertainment Japan,_ no es cualquier cosa, Miku-san.

—No quiero hacer un vídeo con chicos. —Desvió la mirada hacia la ventana. Pero su productor no se rendiría ahí.

—Miku-san, piénsalo un poco más, es la ZMEJ, tener un contrato con ellos te podría abrir la puerta a estadios repletos de personas, ¿no te parece genial?

—Sí, pero ya te dije que no quiero.

—No estarás rodeada de chicos, en realidad solo estarás con uno solo y podrás escogerlo tú misma. La idea del vídeo es hacer algo con referente a Octubre.

—¿Puedo escoger a quién yo quiera? —El rostro del joven se iluminó, Miku se había negado a muchas cosas y nunca se lo decía pero el que pagaba los platos rotos era él, su productor. Los jefes de la productora se quejaban de que no podía controlar a Miku, si todo era para que su idol con más potencial brillará aún más, pero por alguna extraña razón, que no le contó a su productor por miedo, es que si algo tenía que ver con chicos, ella negaba toda participación.

—¡Sí! Así es, Miku-san, puedes escoger a quién tú quieras.

—Si es así, creo que acepto. ¿Me puedes decir más sobre el vídeo?

—¡Claro! Gracias, Miku-san, no sé porque siempre te niegas si se trata sobre chicos, pero no importa, sé que no te arrepentirás sobre esto.

Miku dio una sonrisa sincera, su cariño no podría rechazarla y como ella sabía que Shidou era un buen chico, no le estaría causando problemas y se divertirían mucho juntos. Después de todo, su productor le había dicho que podía ser quién quisiera y para ella no había nadie más que Itsuka Shidou.

Pero él ni veía eso venir, ni se lo imaginaba, ni en sus sueños o pesadillas.

* * *

 **Parte 2: El terror de todo estudiante.**

En la escuela, las cosas se pusieron tensas, tal vez un poco tenebrosas para Yatogami Tohka, ¿por qué? Porque hoy era clase de Matemáticas, es decir, la peor materia que podría existir para un espíritu. Cuando Shidou convenció a Tohka de que podía quedarse en el mundo con él, no pensó lo difícil que sería esa promesa, ella apenas podía entender cosas normales como una cita, a pesar de ser sencillo, incluso la historia de Japón y de los demás países podría ser sencillo, después de años de estudio, claro está, pero entender lo que era una ecuación, para qué servía, cómo se clasifican, saber sumar, restar, dividir, multiplicar, potencia, raíces y más, era demasiado pedir para un espíritu.

—Shidou —dijo Tohka con preocupación.

—¿Qué pasa, Tohka? —Él se volteó al asiento de ella para ver sus ojos de cachorrito en apuros.

—Hoy entregan resultados. Estoy preocupada por mi calificación.

—Tranquila, recuerda que estudiamos todos juntos. Incluso Kotori estudió con nosotros porque estaba viendo el mismo tema en su escuela.

—¡Cierto! —dijo un poco más animada, pero cuando sus ojos vieron a Origami, su sonrisa desapareció—. Pero Shidou… no pude entender bien del todo.

—Pero si nos quedamos despiertos hasta tarde.

—¡Pero Origami siempre nos interrumpía!

—Tú eres la que siempre nos interrumpía, Yatogami Tohka.

Origami apareció de repente, Tohka se sobresaltó y Shidou tenía una gota en la cabeza, esto a pesar de ser costumbre, no iba a ser fácil.

—¡Tobiichi Origami!

—Yatogami-san.

Todos los presentes se quedaron callados, Origami fue rápidamente a su asiento y todo el alumnado se acomodó en sus sillas, el maestro de Matemáticas había llegado. Traía su portafolio y en la otra mano una bolsa de plástico con varias hojas iguales, en otras palabras, el temor de Tohka, su némesis: los exámenes.

—Veo que está muy entusiasmada hoy, Yatogami-san.

—Lo siento, sensei. —Tohka tomó asiento. El maestro llegó al escritorio y dejó su portafolio encima de la mesa, luego hizo una media sonrisa.

—Chicos, no quiero asustarlos pero… esperen, ¿ya estamos a Octubre?

—Sí, hoy es primero de Octubre —contestó uno de los alumnos, Tohka no tenía idea de porqué el maestro lo preguntaba, por lo que arqueó la ceja.

—¡Ah! Entonces sí. No quiero asustarlos chicos, pero aquí están sus exámenes calificados, y antes que nada, voy a poner la fecha de su segunda oportunidad.

El maestro sacó un gis de su portafolio y empezó a escribir la fecha y hora del examen de segunda oportunidad, Tohka empezó a preocuparse y tragó fuertemente saliva. El maestro entonces sacó los exámenes de la bolsa y sonrió.

—Yatogami Tohka-san.

—¡Sí, presente!

—Pase a recoger su examen, por favor.

Ella se levantó con decisión, había estudiado bastante, a pesar de que fue interrumpida, pero había dado todo de sí, aunque le había prestado más atención a Shidou que otra cosa, pero… lo intentó, eso es lo que cuenta. Cuando por fin estuvo frente a frente con el profesor, empezó a sudar de la frente.

—Felicidades, Yatogami-san.

«Gracias al cielo, todo valió la pena». Shidou sonrió por Tohka, el rostro de ella también se iluminó y finalmente, tomó su examen, pero su sonrisa se esfumó.

—Nos vemos en la segunda oportunidad.

—¿¡Qué?! Pero sensei, hice bien mis operaciones, mire, mire. —Tohka le mostró su examen y su rostro reflejaba tristeza y cierta molestia—. Busqué los dos números para resolver la factorización y si los multiplica va a dar el resultado que pidió, ¿por qué estoy mal? ¿Qué hice?

—Tienes mal los signos.

—¿¡Qué?! —Tohka no se la podía creer, en todos los ejercicios de factorización de trinomio cuadrado perfecto, completar trinomio cuadrado perfecto y coeficiente en término cuadrático (cambio de variable) había fallado en los signos, de hecho, en las divisiones sintéticas también falló.

—Yatogami-san, no grite y vaya a sentarse.

—Pero sensei, son solo los signos —dijo con un hilillo en su voz y llorando al estilo anime, Shidou se golpeó la frente con su palma.

—¿Solo los signos? Yatogami-san, por solo los signos, como usted dice, se va a segunda oportunidad, tener mal los signos le costó el examen y para el 25 de Octubre espero que se lo tome más en serio.

—Pero sí me lo tomé en serio… —Tohka agachó la cabeza.

«Maldita sea, espero que ya no siga diciendo más, Tohka va a sentirse muy mal». Por supuesto, si un espíritu estaba de malas, a Shidou le tocaba arreglarlo, aun si no era su culpa, debía hacerse cargo, sin importar lo injusto de la situación, él es quién se encargaba de ayudar a los espíritus a sonreír, pasara lo que pasara, fuera día de fiesta o lo que sea.

—Miren, chicos. No se preocupen, si no pasan la segunda oportunidad, se van a especial, ¿cuál es el problema? Si no entienden factorización ahorita, lo entenderán en recursión y nos volveremos a ver.

Tohka se fue con el humor en los suelos a sentar a su lugar, todos se sintieron realmente mal al verla de esa manera, siendo ella una persona tan enérgica y feliz, verla así era algo complicado. Incluso Origami se arrepintió un poco de haber estado abrazando a Shidou en vez de enseñarle a Tohka correctamente a hacer la factorización, pero lo hecho, hecho está.

No fue la única reprobada, los que reprobaron se solidarizaron con ella, eso fue bueno pero no la alegraron mucho, por suerte, Shidou estaba a su lado.

—No te preocupes, Tohka, te ayudaré a estudiar.

—¿De verdad, Shidou?

—¡Claro! —Él sonrió y después de unos segundos, ella también.

Después de varias clases, al fin llegó la hora del almuerzo, donde Origami, por alguna extraña razón, dejó que Tohka se juntara con Shidou, solo porque ella influyó en que Tohka reprobara, por lo que se fue a comer a otro lado.

—¡Shidou, tomemos el almuerzo!

—Oh, claro, Tohka. Es bueno que estés sonriendo. —Se sonrojó por ese simple cumplido, pero claro, Shidou era Shidou, todo lo que proviniera de él tenía un gran impacto en ella. Ambos se sentaron juntos en el salón de clases, algunos alumnos salieron a comprar a la cafetería, pero otros se quedaron, como ellos dos.

—Oye, Shidou. ¿Por qué los maestros hacen tantas referencias a este mes? Todo están diciendo: "ya es Octubre", no entiendo por qué.

—Cierto, tú no lo sabes, Tohka.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Bueno, Octubre es un mes especial. El 31 de Octubre es un día festivo, es Halloween. —Ella estaba comiendo un Onigiri cuando Shidou dijo eso y tragó fuertemente pues casi se lo metió completo a la boca, su apetito no tenía igual.

—¿Hallo qué?

—Halloween. Es una celebración especial que se celebra casi a nivel mundial.

—¿Mundial? ¿En serio? Suena interesante, ¿qué se hace en ese día, Shidou? —El joven comió también de su bento.

—Primero tienes que saber que es el día de todos los santos, en ese día se supone que se tiene más cercanía con el reino de los muertos y los espíritus de los muertos llegan a visitar.

—¿¡Reviven?! —preguntó asustada. El joven negó con las manos súbitamente.

—¡No! No lo sé, nunca he visto uno, son invisibles.

—Aunque hay personas que aseguran ver fantasmas el 31, Tohka-san.

—¿En… serio? ¿Cómo son?

—Tonomachi. —El fiel amigo de Shidou se acercó con su celular en mano, de seguro que se estaba ocupando de su novia virtual cuando escuchó a los dos chicos hablar sobre Halloween.

—No tengo idea, yo tampoco he visto ninguno. Pero puede que veas alguno, pero si están interesados, tengo algo que ofrecer —dijo con una sonrisa algo maliciosa, Shidou estaba con una gotita en la cabeza.

«¿Desde cuándo yo estoy incluido en esto? Algo me dice que esto no saldrá bien, espero que Tohka no haya caído con una invitación tan débil como esa…»

Mala suerte, Tohka no solo estaba interesada, estaba interesadísima en los fantasmas, así que se giró a Tonomachi.

—¡Dime más! ¿Qué tienes que ofrecernos?

—Tengo estos dos boletos de aquí. —Y le mostró los dos boletos—. Son para ir a una casa del terror, vivirán toda una experiencia inolvidable.

—¿Inolvidable? —preguntó con entusiasmo, el único espíritu de la escuela.

—Ajá, será emocionante, te lo aseguro y… —Tonomachi se acercó al oído de Tohka y dijo en voz baja, solo para que ella le escuchara—. Es tan especial, que puedes abrazar a Shidou todo lo que quieras.

—Acepto con gusto esos boletos, Tonomachi-san.

—Son todos tuyos. Buena suerte, Shidou.

Tonomachi sonrió y se despidió con un gesto de la mano para seguir con su novia virtual. Shidou ya sospechaba de su amigo y tenía un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto. Mientras él pensaba en todo eso, Tohka se había encargado de leer todo lo que decía el boleto, que obviamente tendría lugar el 31 de Octubre.

—Oye, Shidou, ¿qué es una casa del terror? —El chico se fue de espaldas al puro estilo anime.

—¿¡Aceptaste ir a un lugar que ni siquiera conoces?!

—¡No te enojes!

—No estoy enojado, solo que… te dejaste convencer mucho por Tonomachi. Tengo muchas cosas que explicarte, Tohka. Pero será mejor que terminemos el almuerzo, nos queda poco tiempo.

—Cierto. Lo siento, Shidou.

—No estoy enojado, ya te dije.

—Bueno, bueno, si tú lo dices.

Aparte de las demás clases, y alguna que otra discusión entre Origami y Tohka, nada más interesante sucedió en la escuela. Ellos dos regresaron a casa juntos. El muchacho le explicó que era una casa del terror y trató de no asustarla, le contó que todo era puro teatro y que las personas que estaban en esos lugares se veían terroríficos pero en realidad, eran personas como él y que realmente no debería de temerles, solo sorprenderse.

—Ya veo. Entonces, ¿iremos?

—Solo si tú quieres —dijo y sonrió honestamente. Tohka tuvo un leve sonrojo y asintió con la cabeza.

Octubre es un mes en el que el clima cambia, las temperaturas bajan y hace más frío, es por eso que el viento aumentó de potencia súbitamente y movió las ramas de los árboles, así como la falda de Tohka se levantó, que ella rápidamente tapó pero se pudo ver un poco de su ropa interior; puramente blanca. El sellador de espíritus enrojeció y miró a otro lado, ella abrazó su brazo de la nada, Shidou regresó la cabeza casi al instante.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Hace frío. ¿No puedo hacer esto, Shidou? —Los ojos de Tohka emitieron un brillo, parecían los de una ardilla y el tono de casi súplica le dio un énfasis a su frase que el corazón de Shidou saltó de su pecho y la sangre se movió a una velocidad superior. Él no entendía como la cercanía con otra persona hacia el efecto de un amplificador, solo que de sensaciones.

—Tohka…

—Shidou…

El joven buscó la mano de ella y la atrapó entre la suya; estaba fría y ella sintió la calidez de su amado, pronto la de ella también estaría así de cálida si seguían así. Ella apretó su mano y aun así, con su brazo desocupado juntó el brazo de Shidou muy cerca de sus pechos y puso su cabeza en su hombro. Empezaron a andar así hasta la casa de Shidou.

—¿Te molesta?

—No. Para nada. ¿A ti te molesta?

—No. Estoy muy feliz.

Así siguieron andando en la calle del vecindario de Shidou, los chicos que los miraban pasar, refunfuñaban y algunos susurraban la mala suerte que tenían. Las chicas que los veían también se decepcionaban, Tohka y Shidou sonreían con un sonrojo; sus cuerpos en la realidad y sus mentes en una fantasía de color rosa, cualquier chica quisiera sonreír así junto a su novio, esa era la impresión que les dejaron a las personas que los vieron.

* * *

 **Parte 3: Peticiones de estrellato.**

Enamorados, aura romántica, mejillas rojas, tomados de la mano, corazones cálidos, todo esto describía a la perfección a Tohka y Shidou, caminando por la calle. Incluso si vieron un auto lujoso de color negro, no le prestaron atención, los dos doblaron por la esquina, pues el hogar de los Itsuka estaba ahí, al doblar la esquina.

Tohka se alejó un poco de Shidou y así pudo sacar la llave y con ella, abrir la puerta.

—Oh, Shidou. —Kotori le habló desde la sala con unas tazas en sus manos—. Tenemos visita.

—¿Cariño? —Estaba sentada en el sillón pero al escuchar ese nombre, Miku salió rápidamente de la sala para recibir apropiadamente a su amor. Pero nada más al ver a Tohka tomándole de la mano, su sonrisa cambió a una mirada de enojo—. ¡Cariño!

—¡Ah! ¿Qué pasa? —Entonces se dio cuenta de que sujetaba la mano de Tohka y el hechizo se disipó, soltó a Tohka—. Miku, esto… no es lo que parece.

—¿Por qué le agarras de la mano, cariño? ¡Eso no es justo! —Después de que ella gritó eso, los cristales de la ventana se agrietaron y las tazas que sostenía Kotori se cuartearon y el contenido se le escurrió.

—¡Shidou, haz algo!

—Miku, tranquila. Es solo que, Tohka tenía frío y…

—¿¡Qué tiene que le tome la mano a Shidou?! No es como si no hubiera pasado antes.

—¿¡Qué?! Cariño, explícame todo esto.

Shidou empezó a sudar mientras Kotori corrió hacia la cocina para dejar las tazas y limpiar todo lo que regó. Tohka y Miku compartían miradas de gran intensidad, la situación no era justa. Shidou optó por la opción más fácil: entrelazó sus dos manos con las dos de Miku.

—Solo nos tomamos de las manos, Miku. No es gran cosa, ¿no crees? Mira, tus manos están entre las mías. —Miku se sonrojó y le sonrió. Él dio un leve suspiro y las cosas se calmaron.

Ya en el sillón, con unas nuevas tazas de té. Se pusieron a conversar. Aunque Tohka se sentía incomoda porque Miku se le pegó a Shidou y se sentó a lado de él. Kotori apoyó a su hermano y se encargaría de controlar a Tohka, pues estaba al lado de ella.

—Bueno, Miku, ¿a qué se debe la visita?

—Sí, ¿por qué estás aquí? —Tohka frunció la mirada hacia Miku, Kotori le jaló fuertemente uno de sus cachetes—. ¡Duele, suelta, suelta, Kotori!

—No seas maleducada y compórtate, Tohka. —Le soltó y ella se sobó su mejilla.

—Lo siento…

—Dejando de lado a Tohka, vine porque tengo un favor que pedirte, cariño.

—¿Qué tipo de favor?

—¿Recuerdas cuando dijiste que me apoyarías incluso si perdía mi voz?

—Sí, por supuesto… —Entonces Shidou pensó en lo peor—. ¿¡Acaso ya no puedes cantar, Miku?! —El chico le agarró de los hombros y ella se echó a reír.

—No, cariño, eso no ha pasado aun. Pero el punto es que me han ofrecido una oportunidad para, tal vez firmar un contrato con una nueva disquera. Y para poder hacer eso, grabaré un video musical.

—Oh, eso es genial, Miku. No puedo creer que vas a hacer un video musical tan pronto, te has vuelto realmente popular.

—Gracias. Pero todo esto es gracias a ti. —Miku aprovechó los halagos de él para abrazarlo en frente de Kotori y Tohka, sus grandes pechos hicieron contacto con el cuerpo de Shidou y se sonrojó. La sensación era de suavidad, por supuesto.

—Pues… no es nada, Miku. Tú eres… la que hace todo el trabajo, yo no tengo mucho que ver, pero, felicidades. —Le alejó suavemente de ella y le acarició suavemente la cabeza, como hacía con Tohka y Yoshino, cuando la situación lo requería, como esta—. Pero, sigo sin entender cuál es el favor.

—Lo que pasa es que en el video tendré que salir con un chico. Y como me dieron a escoger a quien yo quisiera, ¡tenía que ser tú, por supuesto!

—¿¡Qué?! —Los dos hermanos lo dijeron al mismo tiempo, sin duda eran hermanos, cualquier persona normal se sorprendería si fuera a aparecer en un video, siendo un don nadie.

—Espera, ¿voy a salir en un video?

—Sí.

—¿¡Lo verán miles de personas!?

—Pues… sí, eso espero. ¿Por qué?

—No estoy seguro de hacer eso. ¿Y si lo hago mal? Arruinaré todo lo que has logrado, Miku.

—Claro que no, cariño. Además, yo tampoco sé nada de videos, es la primera vez que grabaré uno. No te preocupes, estaremos juntos en esto.

«Es porque odia a los hombres que solo a mí me puede pedir esto y es algo muy importante, no puedo decepcionar a Miku». Shidou se puso serio y apretó los puños, luego hizo una media sonrisa.

—Miku, está bien, ¡te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda!

—Shidou, ¿estás seguro de eso?

—¡Sabía que aceptarías! —Miku lo abrazó con fuerza y Shidou volvió a sonrojarse. Tohka apretaba los puños; no podía soportar que Miku se le acercara de esa forma a Shidou, estaba realmente celosa y su aura oscura la sentía claramente el joven, quien no tenía culpa, pero que debía pagar por los platos rotos.

—Creo que estoy seguro.

—Bueno, no se puede evitar. ¿Cuándo empezarían, Miku?

—Lo más pronto posible. Necesito hablar con mi productor sobre cómo será el video.

—¿Ni siquiera sabes qué vas a hacer?

—No, se supone que tengo una reunión hoy con la ZMEJ, pero venir aquí se me hizo más importante.

—¿¡Tienes una reunión con ellos y estás aquí?! —Kotori estalló ante la despreocupación de Miku y de su ingenuidad, ella se asustó ante la regañada de la más pequeña de la habitación—. ¡Debes de irte ahora, Miku! No puedes hacer esperar a esas personas, ¿cómo es que tu productor no te regaña?

Kotori la arrastró hasta la puerta y Miku se despidió de Shidou mandándole un beso al aire, él se despidió con la mano y Tohka le abrazó inmediatamente, después le sacó la lengua a Miku y ella le frunció el ceño, hasta que finalmente, Kotori logró sacarla de la casa.

—¡Miku-san, si seguimos así, llegaremos tarde! —dijo preocupado un joven hombre, vestido formalmente con saco y corbata, ojos cafés y cabello negro corto—. Por favor, entra al auto, Miku-san.

—Lo siento, me tardé un poco. Adiós, Kotori.

—Sí, es mejor que te vayas ya, Miku o de verdad llegarás tarde.

Tan pronto Miku entró al auto, ella cerró la puerta y suspiró.

«Algo me dice que Shidou estará muy ocupado en estos días. Y yo que quería pasar algo de tiempo con él». La chica regresó a la sala donde Tohka ya tenía atrapado a Shidou entre sus brazos.

—¡Abrázame a mí también, no es justo que solo a Miku la abraces!

—Tohka… ya te dije que es ella la que me abraza, ¿acaso no la viste?

—Oye, Shidou…

—Pero estabas feliz mientras ella lo hacía, ¿no es así? No mientas.

—¡Eh! Pero… eso tiene una explicación.

—Hey, onii-chan…

—¿Y cuál es esa explicación? —Tohka había levantado la voz, sus celos estaban rebasando los límites que se conocían, pero Kotori ya estaba enojada de que no le hicieran caso.

—¡Shidou, escúchame!

—¡Kotori! ¿Qué te pasa?

—Tengo hambre y no falta mucho para que Yoshino y las demás regresen del parque. —Tohka dejó a Shidou y retomó su movilidad.

—¿Así que fueron a jugar por ahí?

—Sí, así es. Se aburrieron de esperarnos, solo dejaron una nota de que saldrían a jugar al parque. No creo que tarden más.

—Entonces empezaré a hacer la comida. Estará lista en un momento.

Se fue a la cocina y se puso el mandil azul para que sus ropas no se ensuciaran por si se daba la ocasión. Revisó los ingredientes que tenía y se puso manos a la obra. Tohka encendió la televisión para no pensar en comida, pues solo le daría problemas a Shidou si le preguntaba cada dos minutos si ya estaba lista la comida.

—¿Y cómo te fue, Tohka? ¿Pasaste tu examen? —Ella agachó la cabeza y luego habló con voz triste.

—No me lo recuerdes… me fui a segunda oportunidad.

—Ahh… yo también me fui a segunda oportunidad.

—¿¡Qué cosa, Kotori?! —preguntó su hermano mayor.

—Reprobé. No tuve mucho tiempo para estudiar, tuve que llenar unos papeles de Ratatoskr.

—Kotori, tus estudios también son importantes, no creas que por ser comandante de Fraxinus te salvas de eso.

—Lo sé, pero, ¿qué quieres que haga? Tengo prioridades, Shidou.

—Luego hablaremos de eso.

Las dos chicas vieron la televisión, había un anime muy divertido en la pantalla, por lo que decidieron verlo. Casualmente, cuando Shidou acabó de hacer la comida, Yoshino y las gemelas Yamai regresaron de jugar y cuando él las llamó, todas se sentaron a comer.

—Oh, se ve delicioso, Shidou —dijo Kaguya, ya con los cubiertos en mano, lista para devorar su alimento.

—Admiración: se ve genial, Shidou. —Yuzuru también dio su opinión, no se notaba su admiración pero lo estaba.

—Shidou siempre hace cosas deliciosas. —Tohka tomó su primer bocado, bueno, fue casi la mitad de la hamburguesa casera que el cocinero de la casa pudo hacer en poco tiempo.

—Gracias, Shidou-san.

—No es nada, Yoshino. Puedo hacer más, por si quieren.

—¿Por qué será que dices eso, Shidou-kun? —Ante la pregunta de la marioneta parlante, todos miraron a Tohka quien ya había acabado su hamburguesa, al sentirse observada, miró a todos.

—¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

—Precaución: vas a engordar, Tohka.

—No lo creo, Yuzuru. Ella de por sí come mucho, no sé cómo le cabe tanto. Tal vez es porque es un espíritu.

—Objeción: Kaguya, ignorante, nosotras también somos espíritus y no comemos tanto.

—¡No soy una ignorante, Yuzuru! ¿Quieres pelea?

—¿Ya van a empezar? —Shidou empezaba a cansarse de sus discusiones rutinarias y este mes sería intenso, eso ya lo veía venir. Tenía que lidiar con ayudar a que Tohka pasara su examen, también Kotori, también debía explicarles a todas lo que era Halloween y que se podría hacer para que se divirtieran, también ensayar para ayudarle a Miku con ese video y posiblemente habría más, sí, después de tantas experiencias, sería un error pensar que la lista de obligaciones se terminaba ahí, por suerte, Shidou ya estaba preparado para ataques sorpresas, lo había aprendido de la mala manera, pero no importaba.

—Arrepentimiento: lo siento, Shidou.

—Pero ella es la que empieza.

—Objeción. —Yuzuru frunció ligeramente el ceño—. No tengo la culpa que seas tonta, Kaguya.

—¿¡Ves?!

Thump, la mesa fue azotada por el puño de Kotori, su mirada era de tener miedo.

—No me dejan comer tranquila, cierren la boca y coman en paz. Es solo el primer día de Octubre y ya están gritando y discutiendo. Basta, si no se callan, ya verán después.

—S-sí… Kotori, tranquila.

La más seria de las gemelas solo asintió con la cabeza y siguió comiendo. Como era de esperarse, Tohka pidió más hamburguesas y también, Yoshino con una ya era más que suficiente. Y en casi todo el rato que estuvieron comiendo, Shidou casi no podía sentarse, así que comió parado pues el hambre es cabrona y no espera a nadie.

Esta solo era otra comida en la casa de los Itsuka y la primera del mes del terror.

* * *

 **Parte 4: Planes macabros.**

Disfrutar de la comida, cuando el hambre está presente es de las cosas más maravillosas que existen. Para los animales es solo una necesidad, no importa lo que coman, siempre y cuando lo hagan. Para el ser humano es distinto; experimenta con diversos ingredientes y crea algo nuevo, después de mezclar y de experimentar, después de diversos fracasos y de mejorías, alcanza el éxito y el platillo perfecto, en ese sentido, todos los platillos de todo el mundo son realmente especiales, eso no garantiza el sabor, pero cuando tu estómago grita por comida, es como si todos los sabores se amplificaran de una manera positiva.

Kurumi despertó después de unos días en el parque central de la ciudad, algunos pájaros estaban encima de su cuerpo y su estómago comenzaba a sonar de nuevo.

«Takamiya Mana… pagaras por esto». Ella se levantó y cambió su apariencia a la de una colegiala más de la preparatoria de Shidou, con el cabello arreglado para taparle su ojo de reloj.

Sin dinero en los bolsillos, no tuvo más opción que robar, pues matar llamaría la atención de la AST, de los robos se encargaba la policía y nunca podrían atraparla. Pero luego lo pensó mejor y fue a un restaurante a comer y saciar su apetito, para después irse sin pagar, lo cual logró.

Se fue volando pero sintió mareos y decidió parar en la azotea de un edificio.

«Al parecer necesito recuperar mis energías. Bueno, aquí deben de haber suficientes personas». No perdió más el tiempo y el edificio fue envuelto por una aura carmesí, las personas dentro se sintieron débiles mientras Kurumi recuperaba su poder.

Mientras Nightmare hacía de las suyas, en la casa de los Itsuka estaban pasando otras cosas. Todos estaban en la sala de estar, tenían una mirada seria en sus rostros, solo la de Yuzuru era de indiferencia. La mayoría estaba con ropas casuales, excepto Shidou, Kotori y Tohka, quién no tenían mucho tiempo que habían regresado de la escuela. En cuanto ellos llegaron, las gemelas, con mucha emoción, le contaron a Shidou que la ciudad estaba siendo adornada con murciélagos y papeles de color morado, naranja y negro. También Yoshino y su marioneta se habían asustado al ver la televisión y ver anuncios de películas de terror, Shidou no tuvo más opción que explicarles todo lo que le explicó a Tohka, Kotori sacó una libreta de su mochila en ese tiempo y una pluma.

—... y por eso pasan películas de terror y adornan de esa manera la ciudad. También hay casas del terror que puedes visitar, solo les diré que si van ahí es porque quieren ser asustadas.

—A mí no me asusta nada —dijo orgullosa, Kaguya.

—Aclaración: Kaguya es una miedosa.

—Ja, ja. Parecerás seria, Yuzuru, pero yo sé que no aguantarías ese nivel de terror.

—¡Oh! ¿Entonces ya fueron a una casa del terror antes? ¿Cómo se siente? —preguntó Tohka, las dos le miraron.

—Nunca hemos ido en nuestras vidas —Tohka se desmayó al estilo anime y Kotori se golpeó con su palma en la cabeza.

«Estas dos… ¿cómo pueden hablar si nunca ha ido a una casa del terror?».

—Bueno, hay muchas casas del terror que no necesitan de reservación anticipada, de seguro que a 10 días del 31 ya estarán disponibles. Y como ven las películas también ya están siendo anunciadas.

—Te estás olvidando de los concursos de disfraces y de que el 31 puedes salir disfrazado a pedir dulces —le recordó, Kotori. Eso atrajo la atención de todas, sobre todo de Yoshino.

—¿De verdad, Shidou-san?

—¿¡Dulces gratis, Shidou?!

—Así es, así ha sido todos los años, ¿verdad, Kotori?

—Por supuesto, solo tienes que disfrazarte, tocar a la puerta y decir: "¡Dulce o truco!" y mágicamente te darán dulces.

—¿Y si no nos dan dulces?

—Se supone que les tienes que hacer un truco, Kaguya. Es como hacer una broma o travesura, pero eso no suele pasar.

—Que genial, ¡yo quiero salir a pedir dulces!

—¡Yo también!

—Apoyo: me gusta la idea.

—Shidou-san… también yo quiero pedir dulces.

Los rostros sonrientes de las chicas, rodeando a Shidou, le hicieron sonreír, no podía decir no, ¿cómo se atrevería? Incluso si ellas ya eran un poco grandes para hacer eso, como son espíritus no tenían idea de lo que era vivir esa experiencia, no iba a negarles vivir eso.

—Está bien.

—¡Sí!

—Que Kotori también vaya, Shidou-kun

—¿Eh? —Ante la petición de la marioneta, todas voltearon hacia Kotori quién se había sonrojado ligeramente—. ¿Yo?

—Sí, ¡que Kotori también nos acompañe!

—Ah, pero… tal vez esté ocupada con cosas Ratatoskr y…

—Kotori, vamos a divertirnos, ¿qué importa si faltas un día en tu trabajo? Va a ser 31. —Shidou se acercó a ella y le tocó su cabeza—. Tú también tienes derecho a divertirte.

—Shidou…

 _Shidou tenía ya unos meses de haber sido adoptado por la familia Itsuka. Fue difícil adaptarse a vivir con personas desconocidas, Shidou no se sentía a gusto ahí, pero al menos estaba un poco feliz de convivir con alguien cerca de su edad como lo era Kotori; al principio no quería estar con ella, estaba demasiado atrapado en su soledad y tristeza, pero ella insistía siempre en jugar juntos, en salir juntos, en hacer lo que sea pero juntos. Eso le molestó pero fue gracias a esa constante insistencia que Shidou cambió poco a poco._

 _Era 31 de Octubre y representaba el día de todos los santos, como el ambiente era algo oscuro y solitario, Shidou se había encerrado en su cuarto y no quería salir a pedir dulces ni hacer nada. Su hermanita no lo iba a permitir, así que entró al cuarto y lo vio tapado completamente por sus sábanas._

— _¡Onii-chan! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Hoy tenemos que ir a pedir dulces._

— _No voy a ir. No quiero hacerlo, déjame en paz, Kotori._

— _¿¡Qué?! —Kotori intentó quitarle las sabanas pero Shidou las agarró con fuerza—. ¿Por qué no quieres ir? Vamos a divertirnos juntos, onii-chan._

— _No puedo divertirme… no en este día._

— _¿No vas a ir? —preguntó con un hilillo en su voz y aunque odiaba hacerla llorar, pues Kotori era una llorona, tenía que hacerlo._

— _No. —Ella se acostó a su lado y le abrazó por la espalda—. ¿Qué haces?_

— _Si no vas tú, yo tampoco._

— _Tú puedes ir, si quieres, no tienes por qué quedarte aquí, Kotori._

— _¿Y por qué yo sí puedo y tú no? ¡También tienes derecho a divertirte! No quiero que te quedes aquí solo._

— _Kotori… —El niño de 11 años se quitó las sabanas y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su carita. Se giró a ella y dijo:_

—Bueno, si me lo pides de esa forma, no hay manera de que me pueda negar.

—¡Qué bien!

—¡Así se habla, Kotori!

Shidou sonrió, habían cosas que no tenía presente todo el tiempo, cosas importantes, pero cuando llegaban a su mente, era como si encendieran un mecanismo que lo hacía brillante, y entonces sabía exactamente qué decir y cómo decirlo para convencer o para animar, o para hacer lo que quisiera.

—Bueno, entonces iremos a una tienda de disfraces para estar listos el 31, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡De acuerdo!

—Pero… ¿podemos comer primero? —Ante la pregunta de Tohka, todos se rieron de ella—. ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—¿Algún día te aguantaras el hambre?

—Opinión: creo Tohka moriría, es una glotona.

—¡Oigan!

—¡Jajaja!

Como otros días, Shidou empezó a hacer la comida, ellas se sentaron la mesa. Kotori llevó la libreta y la pluma a la mesa.

—¿Para qué traes eso?

—El 31 tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, por eso quería que lo planeáramos bien.

—Bien pensado, Kotori —dijo Shidou desde la cocina, cocinando curry.

Se pusieron de acuerdo, por primera vez, para que todos lo disfrutaran. Es increíble como una celebración puede unir tanto a las personas, incluso si tienen diferencias, por el simple hecho de disfrutar del día, la mayoría de las personas se hacen iguales, sin importar la raza, no hay discriminación y así se logra la unidad.

Después de establecer horarios entre todos, se dispusieron a comer, de nuevo, Shidou había logrado hacer suficiente para el estómago de cada una de sus enamoradas, pero la despensa no aguantaría otro día más, por lo que tendría que ir a comprar tarde o temprano. Todo iba bien hasta que llamaron a la puerta.

El único chico de la casa fue a abrir y se encontró con Miku, con su uniforme escolar de escuela solo para chicas. La hizo pasar y la invitó a comer, por suerte tenía una silla extra.

—Gracias por invitarme a comer. Aunque no era necesario.

—No es problema, aprovecha que todavía hay.

—Consejo: comer ahora antes de que Tohka lo acabe todo.

—Comer no es pecado. —Se defendió, Tohka.

—Ni siquiera sabes qué es eso, ¿verdad?

—… cállate, Miku y déjame comer la comida que me hizo Shidou.

—Bueno ya, la hice para todos, así que no discutan.

Por supuesto, todo estaba delicioso, Miku era rica, en muchos aspectos, pero hablando de dinero, ella tenía más de lo necesario. Ni siquiera su chef podría hacer un curry así de delicioso, tal vez era porque era Shidou o porque él en verdad se había esforzado en eso, ella no podía saber la razón exacta, pero no importaba.

—Cariño, el sábado empezaremos con lo del video. La idea es algo así como tener una cita por la noche y luego alguien nos proseguirá, no sé exactamente en donde pero luego de eso, huiremos hacia una casa abandonada, donde previamente estaré cantando.

—Ya veo, es bueno que ya todo esté planeado. ¿No hubo alguna queja sobre que yo apareciera?

—Pues… sobre eso… —Miku desvió la mirada, recordando como su productor le había regañado.

— _¡Miku-san, no me refería a eso! Iba a ser cualquiera que tu escogieras pero de los posibles candidatos, ¿y me dices que tienes a un completo desconocido que aparecerá en el video contigo?_

— _Para que no te explicas bien, además, es alguien que yo confío y hará un buen trabajo, te lo prometo._

— _Miku-san… no era esto lo que había acordado. Voy a tener problemas con esto._

— _Tendremos dirás. Eres mi productor, lo que pase contigo también me afecta a mí. ¿No puedes hablar con la productora?_

— _Sí, pero…_

— _¿De qué nos preocupamos entonces? —dijo con una sonrisa—. Yo sé que lo vas a arreglar. Es por eso que confío en ti._

 _El joven productor suspiró ante la confianza que le daba Miku, al principio había sido demasiado difícil. Le había costado mucho llegado a ser contratado por los estudios Stars and Diamonds, después de haber buscado trabajo en muchos estudios, ahí finalmente le contrataron y fue un golpe de suerte, pues necesitaban a alguien de sus capacidades porque así lo había pedido una de sus idol más populares del momento. Él no se lo podía creer, tendría a su cargo a Miku Izayoi y era su primer trabajo como productor. Ella era muy fría, se notaba que le disgustaba estar con él, pero Miku cambió de opinión un poco cuando ella se negó a trabajar con un cantante a dúo, y quién recibió la sanción y toda responsabilidad fue su productor, joven e inexperto, ella logró escucharlo a escondidas y por eso las cosas cambiaron, porque su productor tomó toda responsabilidad y para ella no hubo nada de regaños._

— _No creo que se enojen tanto, además si es alguien responsable, no creo que tengamos mayor problema. Veré que puedo hacer, Miku-san._

—Pues no, no hubo mucho problema.

—¿Estás segura?

«Después escuché la conversación telefónica que tuvo con el jefe, lo lamento, Kenichi-san». Miku asintió con la cabeza y todos siguieron comiendo. Al parecer no había quejas por parte de ninguna de las chicas, eso era bueno pero sospechoso.

Los siguientes días fueron apretados y algo solitarios para Tohka porque tan pronto Shidou salía de la escuela, iba a los estudio de la ZMEJ para grabar el video de Miku. Shidou jamás pensó que estaría grabando un video para los estudios, vistió ropas de marca, se sintió alguien muy importante, incluso lo maquillaron un poco, le arreglaron el cabello y eso sí, lo regañaron muchas veces, también a Miku pero no importaba, ambos se estaban divirtiendo.

Miku tuvo problemas con el tipo que sería el malo del video que los perseguiría hasta llegar hasta la casa abandonada, puesto que sí, era hombre y estaba muy bien pintado y lucía tenebroso, parecía un miembro de alguna secta satánica, como de Black Metal o algo así de oscuro. Los gritos de Miku en ese video fueron realmente reales, todas sus expresiones lo fueron, de hecho, los encargados de la cámara estaban impresionados por lo bien que actuaba Miku, pues todo era natural, ¿y cómo no lo iba a ser? Si Miku no estaba no fingiendo.

Shidou hizo su parte y se ofreció para tocar la canción con su guitarra, puesto que había un solo que debía ser tocado, no podía ser omitido, así que Shidou también apareció con una guitarra, haciendo el solo.

El video finalizaba con Shidou y Miku quedándose en la casa, Shidou se encarga de quedarse despierto para cuidarla. Se ve que al día siguiente, Miku despierta en la misma casa pero Shidou ya no está a su lado. Es entonces cuando ella se levanta y se hace un enfoque a la puerta de madera vieja que rechina al abrirse y se cambia la cámara al rostro de Miku y ella abre los ojos de manera impresionada, dejando escapar un pequeño grito ahogado, y así acaba el video, dejando a la imaginación si el que entra es Shidou o alguien más.

Durante esos días, Kurumi fue de nuevo perseguida por la AST y asesinada nuevamente por Mana, Kotori se encargó de adelantar todos sus deberes como comandante para asegurar de que hubiera un día libre para toda la tripulación de Fraxinus, el video fue retocado un poco y se lanzó al aire en un programa musical, llegando a ser el número uno en las listas pop y el número 5 de los videos más vistos de la semana, superado por bandas que son demasiado teatrales y que eso se les da fácilmente, además de que son canciones más oscuras, pero en fin, Miku obtuvo la gloria y su compañero se ganó la atención de la base de fans de Miku porque era la primera vez que ella salía con un chico y ni siquiera era conocido, su identidad era un misterio y ellas quería descubrirlo. Por supuesto, esto se volvería en un boom después de lo del video y si la ZMEJ accedía, ella no tardaría mucho en aparecer en entrevistas para la televisión, revistas, más videos musicales y conciertos más allá de la ciudad Tenguu; pasaría de ser una celebridad de nivel local a ser de nivel nacional.

Además de eso, las chicas compraron sus disfraces, Miku se enteró de eso y se unió a la celebración, ya que estaba libre. Se compraron los disfraces clásicos como de bruja, vampira, fantasma común, de licántropo y uno especial de momia, lo especial es que era un conjunto de ropa hecha de vendajes, sí, era una blusa, pantalón, guantes, todo hecho de vendas, Miku se decidió por ese, pues solo ella pagaría tanto por solo un día.

En esos días, Shidou le ayudó a Tohka a estudiar y también a Kotori, aunque ella no necesitaba mucha ayuda, de todas formas la aceptó. Llegó el examen de recuperación y Tohka lo resolvió exitosamente. Todo iba bien para nuestros protagonistas, pero no tenían idea de lo que pasaría el 31 de Octubre, Halloween.

* * *

 **Parte 5: Esto es Halloween.**

Esta vez la pelea había llegado hasta el centro de la ciudad, lo que la AST quería evitar eran peleas en donde habían bastantes personas, pero no pudieron evitarlo así que ahora, las cosas se pusieron difíciles, había muchas personas y ellas estaban peleando contra Kurumi por tercera ocasión en el mes, solo que esta vez era una batalla aérea.

—¿Qué no pueden dejarme en paz un momento?

—¡Este es tu fin, Nightmare! —Mana fue a atacarla con su espada mientras esquivaba todos los disparos de Kurumi, cuando llegó a ella, un clon salió del pecho de Kurumi y fue cortado en dos, eso le dio tiempo a Kurumi de alejarse de ella hacia abajo—. ¡No huiras!

—¡Mana, te lo dejo a ti! Las personas se asustaran más si todas bajamos a buscar a Nightmare.

—¡Entendido!

Mana bajó a toda velocidad por Kurumi y tuvo que lidiar contra 10 clones que ella creó. Kurumi buscó apuntarle correctamente mientras ella luchaba contra sus copias, pero no lograba tenerla en la mira.

—¡Ataquen todas juntas! —La orden fue obedecida y los clones restantes se le encimaron a Mana, fue ahí cuando Kurumi disparó vez tras vez, asesinando a sus propios clones pero logrando herir a Mana en uno de sus hombros, la sangre cayó al pavimento, así como los clones del espíritu, las personas se asustaron y se alejaron inmediatamente.

Mana esquivó los demás disparos y su objetivo volvió a usar sus clones pero Mana los cortó en trozos sin detener su avance, Kurumi le disparó en el estómago pero eso no detuvo a Mana.

—¡Toma esto, Nightmare! —Le enterró la espada en el estómago y Kurumi sacó sangre por la boca, Mana también sangró—. Deja de revivir… Kurumi.

—Eso pasará… cuando me mates… pero, ese día no es hoy. —Kurumi le disparó de nuevo y Mana sacó la espada y cayó directo a la calle mientras Kurumi se alejó rápido sin rumbo, quebró una ventana y al aterrizar en el suelo, lo quebró por la velocidad y cayó dos pisos abajo, con sangre en el estómago y por la boca. Tomó su pistola y se disparó en la cabeza, sus heridas desaparecieron. «Será mejor que me quede aquí mientras me buscan, aquí está oscuro y no podrán verme».

No contaba con quien alguien entraría a verla. Era un hombre flaco, estaba fumando y estaba pintado de la cara, además de tener una playera ensangrentada o al menos así se veía.

—Que original, chica.

—¿Quién eres tú?

—Soy parte de la organización de esta casa del terror, ya sabes, Black Hole. Como ves, también participo, ¿tú que estás haciendo aquí? ¿Quién eres?

—Eh… pues… yo también participaré, ¿ves que estoy vestida como debe ser? Mi nombre es Kurumi.

—Kurumi, ¿eh? Bueno, entre más personas seamos, creo que está bien. Aun no tengo idea de cómo entraste aquí, pero bueno. Ven, te vamos a maquillar bien.

—¿Qué es este lugar? —Kurumi se acercó, al parecer, la había librado de alguna manera.

—Ya te dije, es una casa del terror, tendremos mucha clientela, repartimos boletos gratis para promocionar más y lo único que tienes que hacer es asustar a las personas. Esas pistolas están geniales.

—Gracias. —Kurumi sonrió de manera maliciosa. «Muchas personas en un solo lugar, al parecer es hora de recargarme».

Las personas que entraron a Black Hole esa noche, salieron casi desmayándose pero felices de la experiencia, no solo se asustaron por todo el recorrido sino que se sintieron realmente cansadas, un aura extraña se pudo sentir por todo el lugar, Kurumi se estaba robando sus energías poco a poco y ella asustaba también, disparándose a sí misma, en la que solo atrasaba el tiempo pero el sonido del disparo se oía claramente, añadiéndole a que la maquillaron como si fuera un cadáver y tenía sangre por la boca de su anterior pelea y sangre falsa en distintas partes, sumados a su extraño ojo de reloj, por supuesto que asustaba a cualquiera que se atreviera a entrar. Incluso recibió dinero por esa noche tan exitosa y no sufrió por hambre, tuvo una cena ideal.

El 31 de Octubre, todas las chicas se reunieron en la casa de la familia Itsuka. Se cambiaron sus ropas por los disfraces, eran las 7 de la noche y los niños ya salían de sus casas para pedir dulces. Yoshino se vistió de brujita y hasta tenía una escoba. Las gemelas Yamai parecían más gatas que lobas con esas orejas y guantes, pero estaban realmente sexys. Tohka se vistió de una imitación de Drácula al igual que Kotori y Shidou de fantasma común. Pero todas tenían una bolsa de tela para los dulces que recolectarían.

—¿Están listas?

—¡Vamos, vamos! Ya quiero salir.

—Tú solo quieres dulces, Tohka.

—Ya, ya. Tohka solo está emocionada.

—Shidou —Tohka le abrazó y Miku se enojó, además de las demás chicas. Todas vieron a Tohka con miradas asesinas, solo Yoshino se acercó y le tomó la mano a Shidou.

—Shidou-san, ¿ya podemos ir?

—Veo que estás emocionada, Yoshino —dijo Shidou y le sujetó la mano. De alguna manera, esto ya lo había vivido, recordó que como era el hermano mayor, siempre tomaba la mano de Kotori cuando salían en la noche, de eso hace unos años y ahora eso se volvía a repetir pero con Yoshino—. Vámonos ya que debemos estar a las 9 en la casa del terror y luego regresar a casa a ver películas.

No se dijo más y los chicos salieron de la casa, se dividieron en dos grupos: el primero era de Shidou, Yoshino y Miku. El otro era de Kotori, las gemelas Yamai y Tohka.

El grupo de Shidou recibió dulces y los que miraban a Yoshino, no podían evitar decir: "que linda" o "qué bonito muñeco", les dieron muchos dulces. Por suerte, no reconocieron a Miku.

Pero el grupo de Kotori no fue igual, empezaron bien, hasta que después de tres casas, llegaron a una que tenía las luces apagadas y aunque insistieron en tocar el timbre no les abrieron.

—¡Váyanse, no hay dulces para ustedes! —Se escuchó la voz grave de un viejo desde el interior de la casa.

—¡Eso no es justo!

—Apoyo: tienes razón, Kaguya. Esto me molesta.

—Entonces, es hora del truco, ¿no crees, Yuzuru?

—Emoción: hagámoslo, Kaguya.

Las hermanas volaron hacia los botes de basura, los tomaron y se pusieron encima de la casa.

—¿¡Qué creen que hacen?!

—Esto es lo que pasa cuando las hermanas tormenta Yamai no consiguen dulces, ¡ahora, Yuzuru!

Le dejaron caer toda la basura por la casa, regresaron al suelo solo para ver como las luces se encendieron dentro de la casa.

—Si le han hecho algo a mi casa, niñas delincuentes, ¡llamaré a la policía!

—¡Maldición, estúpidas! —Kotori agarró la mano de Tohka—. ¡Vámonos!

Ellas huyeron y el viejo salió de la casa para ver que estaba llena de basura, subirse ahí sería un dolor de cabeza pero pronto el olor de las cascaras de huevo y de la demás basura olería aún más mal. Maldijo a las chicas delincuentes mientras ellas se reían por su broma, Kotori quiso parecer la enojada pero luego se empezó a reír, después de todo, así tenía que ser.

Por una hora, los dos grupos estuvieron pasando por diversas casas, algunas tenían un muñeco cadavérico que movía las manos o alguna que otra decoración. Regresaron a casa y se vistieron más casualmente para ir al centro de la ciudad y visitar las casas de terror.

—Muy bien, estaremos solo una hora aquí, cenaremos algo ligero para comer más dulces y ver el maratón de películas que empieza a las diez.

—Ya lo sabemos, cariño, además de que todas entraremos contigo a esa casa del terror que se llama… ¿Cómo se llamaba?

—Black Hole —respondió Tohka—. Vamos, vamos ya, Shidou.

Debido a la desesperación de Tohka, los chicos fueron a la casa del terror, vieron como las personas salían casi cayendo del lugar. El tipo de la puerta hizo que Miku abrazara fuertemente del brazo a Shidou, pues estaba pintado de manera similar al que los perseguía en el video que grabaron.

—Se sentirán extraños ahí dentro, pero no se preocupen, es normal. Hay personas que no lo aguantan, así que si quieren irse, ahora es el momento.

—¿Seguras que quieren entrar?

—¡Sí! No huiremos.

—Eh… cariño, ¿estarás conmigo en todo momento, verdad?

—Claro, Miku. Recuerda que no hay nada que temer.

Los chicos entraron a la casa, estaba realmente oscuro, solo algunas velas iluminaban el lugar y cada paso que daban, la madera vieja hacia ruido, las paredes estaban rasgadas y tenían cosas escritas, además de dibujos extraños de papel pegados como si fueran cuadros de decoración. También había una canción de fondo con un susurro que decía:

 _Sweet dreams are made of this, who am I to be disagree? (Marilyn Manson, Sweet Dreams)._

Detrás de ellos, una pared fue abierta y cuando ellos voltearon vieron a alguien parado en frente con lo que parecía ser un cuchillo, tenía la cabeza hacia abajo. Kotori agradecía que traía las cintas negras, si no las tuviera, estaría gritando ahora mismo. El tipo levantó el rostro, tenía pintada la cara como un payaso y sonreía, dio un paso y los chicos retrocedieron, di otro y otro.

—¡Kyaaaaa! —Las chicas gritaron y salieron corriendo hacia el fondo, donde estaban las escaleras, subieron rápidamente y entonces lo sintieron, el aura carmesí y las chicas empezaron a marearse un poco.

—Esperen… algo está mal. Me siento mareada, de repente.

—Yo no me siento mal. ¿Tan asustadas están? —preguntó el chico.

—No, cariño, en verdad, Kotori tiene razón. Algo está mal.

—Sweet dreams are made of this… Shidou-san.

—Esa voz… ¿Kurumi?

De la esquina, salió una chica con el rostro pálido, su cabello estaba suelto pero se podía notar su ojo rojo y su ojo de reloj, con sangre seca en la boca y ese vestido escarlata, además de las dos pistolas, sí, no había duda, esa chica era Tokisaki Kurumi. Las chicas se arrodillaron porque sus energías estaban siendo drenadas rápidamente.

—¡Kurumi, detén esto! ¿Qué haces aquí?

—No pensé en encontrarte aquí, creo que es el destino que nos quiere ver juntos. Soy la atracción principal de este lugar, ¿no te parezco terrorífica?

—Ya me tienes aquí, deja a ellas en paz.

—No, no. Tú no eres el que hace las reglas. Además, ellas solo nos estorbarían si las dejo ir. Es hora de que seas mío, Shidou-san.

—¿Qué? Eso no lo puedo permitir. —Miku se levantó como pudo y después de iluminar un poco la habitación, su vestido astral hizo aparición además de su ángel—. ¡Aléjate de él!

El grito de Miku mandó a volar a Kurumi hacia la pared, que la quebró de inmediato. Tiempo después, Miku se arrodilló por el cansancio, Shidou le ayudó a levantarse.

—Miku, ¿estás bien?

—Sí… solo… esto no es nada.

—Shidou, tenemos que salir de aquí. En este estado no podemos hacer mucho, debemos salir fuera del radio de Kurumi.

—De acuerdo.

Shidou cargó en su hombro a Miku y a Yoshino, pero fue herido por la espalda por un balazo de Kurumi.

—No huyas, Shidou-san. Aun no has llegado al final del recorrido.

—¡Shidou! No sé quién seas, pero no te dejaremos hacerle más daño a Shidou.

—Declaración: te detendremos ahora.

Las gemelas Yamai sacaron sus poderes e invocaron a sus ángeles para atacar a Kurumi, el aura carmesí había sido interrumpida y ahora usaba a sus clones contra ellas. Pero no fue suficiente, ellas eran demasiado poderosas y el clima rápidamente cambió a una tormenta que sacudió el campo de batalla.

—Ustedes son muy molestas. Pero he absorbido más que suficiente energía para que ustedes me detengan. Además, son solo dos. —Los ojos de Kurumi brillaron, había absorbido la energía de más de 100 personas, no las absorbió hasta la muerte pero eran ya 5 días, esa energía era demasiada, más de lo normal que podía recolectar—. Esta es la primera vez que usaré tantos, considérense afortunadas, esto no es algo que se vea todos los días.

—Nada de lo que hagas podrá sorprendernos.

—Eso ya lo veremos.

La sombra de Kurumi se extendió por todo el lugar y manos sujetaron a todos los presentes, además de que salieron tantos clones, que destrozaron el lugar y las personas que estaban esperando su turno para entrar, salieron corriendo del lugar al ver como estalló por las ventanas. Había más de 400 clones. Las gemelas se defendieron como pudieron pero fueron rodeadas por demasiadas y fueron atacadas. A pesar de las habilidades de Miku, también fue herida y Shidou fue atrapado por la Kurumi líder. Le lamió la mejilla mientras estaba atrapado por otras tres clones.

—Se acabó, Shidou-san. Ahora serás mío. Tus amigas no podrán alejarte de mí esta vez.

Tohka no pudo hacer nada, tampoco Kotori, a pesar de que vencían a varios clones, aparecían más y más. Entonces, Kurumi escupió sangre por la boca, había sido disparada directo a la cabeza por un tiro limpio que la dejó tirada en el piso.

—¡Te tengo! —Antes de que Kurumi pudiera recuperarse de ese disparo, Mana bajó a toda velocidad, ensartando su espada en su pecho. Los clones de Kurumi desaparecieron y Shidou fue liberado.

—¡Mana!

—Nii-sama, no te preocupes, todo está bien. La buscamos por un buen rato, será mejor que se vayan o los de la AST tendrán muchas preguntas.

—Cierto. Gracias, Mana. Aunque me gustaría que las cosas no fueran así.

—Tal vez algún día… será mejor que te vayas, nii-sama.

—De acuerdo.

El grupo de Shidou se despidió de Mana y se fue de ahí. Después de todo, había un maratón de películas de terror que tenían que ver, sí o sí. Pues hay algo inexplicable en las personas, todas queremos sentir sensaciones nuevas, todos queremos sentir miedo, una adrenalina, todos queremos sentir eso.

Sí… eso era parte de estar vivo y de alguna forma irónica, el miedo estimula a la vida. Es por el miedo que no nos arriesgamos pero también es por eso que lo hacemos, es la línea que divide la decisión de la acción.

Es el motor de la adrenalina.

Es lo que te mantiene despierto en las noches.

Es lo que algunos artistas te hacen sentir.

Es parte la vida.

Es parte de ti.

Es parte de los sueños.

Es lo que cargamos siempre.

¿Es amigo o enemigo?

Es lo que quieras pensar.

No importa.

Es lo que siempre está ahí, solo lo sientes cuando la oscuridad te observa.

Y te seguirá hasta el día de tu muerte.

Y… tal vez más allá, en el infinito donde está lo desconocido.

 **¡Feliz Halloween!**

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado, me tardé mucho en hacer este especial que se supone sería el más largo de todos y claro que lo fue, es el capítulo más largo que he escrito para algún fanfic, me he superado a mí mismo y realmente estoy un poco cansado, pero muy feliz.**

 **Y sí, Marilyn Manson y su canción de Sweet Dreams me ayudaron a escribir la parte de la casa del terror y la pelea que hubo. En realidad crea un buen ambiente para escribir de esas cosas.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo del fic y que tengan un buen día.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola a todos, después de dos días de Halloween regreso con nuevo capítulo. Es bueno saber que todo el esfuerzo valió la pena y que les haya gustado todo lo que puse ahí, sé que me faltó un poco más de profundidad en algunos aspectos, pero en conclusión, estuvo muy bien para mí.**

 **Gracias por los reviews y por los que leen mi fic, en verdad. Y hoy será un capítulo corto pero algo dramático y es que creo que ya le he puesto mucho drama a esto, así que en este capítulo le daré un descanso a eso, pero no se preocupen, habrá más.**

 **Y como ya saben, si tienen alguna pregunta, queja, critica, opinión, pueden dejarlo en su review, que ya saben no es obligatorio pero me encantaría saber lo que piensan, eso me ayuda a mejorar.**

 **Nota: Ahora sin errores.**

* * *

 **Guía para enamorar a un espíritu.**

 **Vínculos.**

Kotori se aferró a su hermano, abrazándolo con fuerza y con la cabeza en su pecho. Ella seguía con las mejillas rojas por haberlo besado hace unos momentos, pero estaba un poco sorprendida de que Shidou no se hubiera puesto histérico, como antes sucedía cuando recién empezaba todo esto de los espíritus. Sus cejas se agacharon al mirar la cabeza de Mana, hermana de sangre de Shidou, eso no se le iba de la cabeza por ningún motivo, a pesar de que habían estado separados por mucho tiempo, no había duda de que su hermano en verdad se preocupaba mucho por ella, era claro el amor que sentía por Mana y Kotori se preguntó si ella se fuera por un largo tiempo, ¿Shidou le amaría cuando regresara? ¿Se preocuparía por ella a pesar de no tener su misma sangre en sus venas? ¿Había una conexión tan poderosa entre ellos dos?

—Onii-chan… —dijo Kotori en voz baja pero con cierta preocupación. Él notó el cambio de tono de voz y movió su mano hacia la cabeza de ella. Actualmente no estaba pensando en él y si estaba rebasando el límite de cariño que le tenía a los demás, ahora que se sentía tan mal de no haber podido hacer nada bien, en no poder haber protegido a su familia, ¿cómo podía darse el lujo de alejarse de los demás? No podía evitarlo, estuvo a punto de perderlo todo.

—¿Qué tienes, Kotori?

—Tú… ¿me quieres, Shidou? —El joven miró hacia la chica pero no podía ver su expresión pues su cabeza estaba sobre su pecho. Le acarició su cabello suavemente.

—¿Qué te pasa? Por supuesto que te quiero. Te quiero mucho, Kotori.

—¿Incluso después de lo que pasó?

«¿Qué? ¿De qué habla? Kotori… acaso… no, no puede ser». Shidou se mantuvo callado un ratito porque su mente procesó la pregunta; era la comandante de Ratatoskr, desde que todo esto de los espíritus empezó, se le dio la responsabilidad de salvar el mundo, de hacer feliz a cada espíritu que apareciera, cosa que jamás pidió, cosa que jamás ha pensado con seriedad ni se lo ha tomado en serio, pero que Kotori tenía mucho que ver.

—Kotori… esto no es… no es tu culpa.

—Pero Shidou… es porque yo te lo pide, yo te obligué… y ahora que ha pasado esto…

—No tienes las culpa de esto —le interrumpió—. Todo esto… hemos estado en situaciones muy peligrosas. Con Tohka, con Kurumi, con Miku, todo ha sido difícil, pero… en todas esas ocasiones e incluso ahora, tú no tienes la culpa, Kotori. No estoy enojado contigo, ni te culparé por las cosas que pasen de ahora en adelante.

—Shidou…

El joven sonrió, era una sonrisa con esfuerzo pero falsa, en realidad no quería sonreír, esto solo le recordó que el único culpable era él, ¿cómo podría culpar a su hermanita?

—Yo decidí ayudar a los espíritus, no importa cómo me lo hubieras pedido, de todas formas hubiera aceptado. Estamos juntos en esto, es más, me alegra que estés a mi lado, ayudándome, tratando de guiarme en las citas, enseñándome a tratar con chicas, no me imagino a nadie más que a ti en esa silla en la que siempre te sientas, no puedo pensar en nadie más que en ti, yo soy… el que debería estar llorando…

Derramó unas lágrimas al sentir húmedo su playera azul, Kotori le miró al rostro, era verdad, ella estaba llorando por sus palabras. Ella tampoco podía imaginarse a otro como su hermano mayor, Shidou era el único apto para ser su hermano, lo había descubierto desde el día en que se conocieron; él era el indicado. Para su hermano fue distinto, él no quería saber nada de nadie, quería morirse, lo deseaba, pero ella fue demasiado insistente y aunque sea a rastras, pero lo alejó de su soledad y depresión para que estuviera con ella, y había algo más, ella era muy amable y linda, sus actos y palabras le llegaron al corazón, entre más veces ella le decía "te quiero, onii-chan", él era un poco más feliz, hasta el punto en que Kotori ya no tuvo la necesidad de sacar a rastras a su hermano de su soledad, él salía solo y la buscaba.

Desde que ellos dos se habían convertido en hermanos, el poder para odiarse quedó en el olvido, ¿cómo iba a poder odiar a la persona que le dio tanto amor cuando el más lo necesitaba?

«Solo te estoy haciendo sentir mal, justo cuando necesitas de mi apoyo. Maldita sea». Kotori le limpió las lágrimas a Shidou con sus dedos y después le abrazó con ternura.

—Kotori… gracias… gracias por todo.

—Gracias por ser mi onii-chan, Shidou.

Solo tenía una mano libre, se aseguró de abrazar a su hermanita con suavidad. Todo esto lo había hecho sentir mejor, ella en verdad lo hacía sentir bien.

«Mañana me aseguraré de que no tengas ningún problema, onii-chan. Yo sé que no estás bien, no después de todo esto, pero… no dejaré que esto ocurra de nuevo, sin importar lo que me pase, te protegeré».

Y con eso en mente, finalmente, hermano y hermana, se durmieron.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, su cabeza le dio vueltas y los colores estaban demasiado vividos por lo que cerró los ojos de inmediato pero su cabeza estaba reposada en algo suave pero fuerte y en su estómago había algo haciendo una leve presión. Con la mano entumecida, la dirigió hacia el origen de esa presión y se encontró con una mano, abrió los ojos y se sentó en la cama para ver a su izquierda.

—Nii-sama… y Kotori…

Mana se encontró con Shidou siendo abrazado por Kotori, aunque él también la estaba abrazando a ella con solo una mano y con la otra, había abrazado a Mana en toda la noche, ella había dormido en su brazo y cuando se dio cuenta de eso, se sonrojó inmediatamente.

«Yo… me quedé dormida en la cama de nii-sama, pero… ¿cómo llegue ahí? Estaba peleando para proteger a nii-sama y luego… hubo una explosión». Mana se agarró la cabeza, le costaba mucho tratar de recordar todo eso.

—Shhh.

—¿Eh? ¿Kotori?

Kotori se había despertado y sin hacer ruido, había dejado la cama para que Shidou siguiera dormido. Le hizo una seña para que le siguiera pero en silencio, Mana asintió.

Las dos salieron a la sala.

—Kotori, ¿qué es lo que pasó? Mis recuerdos son confusos, solo recuerdo una explosión y una luz… de ahí, nada.

—Mana, yo tampoco puedo recordar más que una explosión, después de eso, quedé inconsciente al igual que tú. De eso ya ha pasado casi un día y de alguna manera, Shidou nos rescató a todos.

—¿Nii-sama? ¿Él derrotó a ese espíritu?

—Al parecer no lo venció, ha huido.

—En ese caso, debo de atraparlo, es demasiado peligroso. —Se dirigió a la salida de la casa, pero Kotori le tapó el paso.

—Shidou te cuidó toda la tarde, incluso en la noche, él está demasiado preocupado por ti. No te ha visto despierta en mucho tiempo, por eso, debes quedarte aquí. Sé que tienes obligaciones que hacer con la AST, pero hazlo por Shidou.

—De acuerdo. Me quedaré aquí. Kotori… ¿Nii-sama está bien? —preguntó preocupada. La más pequeña hizo una leve sonrisa.

—Cuando te vea, se pondrá feliz. Él no estaba tan herido como tú.

Mana se echó un vistazo a ella misma, sus manos estaban vendadas, su codo y rostros tenían curitas. Ella quedó observando su mano, no sentía dolor y ella recordó que la piel de sus manos ya no existía casi en totalidad, no podía entender cómo estaba bien.

—Mana…

—¿Si?

—Quiero que Shidou descanse lo más que pueda. Así que, ¿me ayudarías a hacer el desayuno?

—Oh, claro.

Conocía ya de sobra a los espíritus que dormían en el cuarto de sus padres, así como a sus estómagos, además de que estaban débiles por la batalla, en especial Tohka. Kotori había checado los informes médicos sobre todas las heridas de las chicas, y el impacto en la cabeza de Tohka fue tan duro que debía dar gracias porque era un espíritu ya que si hubiera sido otro tipo de material diferente al concreto, le hubiera cuarteado el cráneo o incluso algo peor.

Después de unos momentos más, el desayuno estaba casi listo y fue en esos momentos en los que Tohka y Yoshino bajaron a la sala. Fueron hacia el comedor donde se tenía amplia vista de la cocina.

—¡Shidou! —Tohka se dio cuenta de que él no estaba ahí—. ¿Mana?

—Kotori-san.

—Chicas, que bueno que ya se despertaron.

—¿Dónde está Shidou? ¿Él está bien?

—Tranquila, está durmiendo en su cuarto.

—¡Oh! Lo siento. —Se sintió apenada, por poco y empezaba a gritar. Afortunadamente, Kotori le detuvo a tiempo.

—Está exhausto, después de todo nos salvó a todas. No quiero que nadie lo moleste mientras duerme, así que espero y me ayuden con eso, Tohka, Yoshino.

—Por supuesto que sí —dijo Tohka con decisión.

—¿Te puedo ayudar en algo, Kotori-san? —preguntó en voz baja, Yoshino, tanto que Kotori apenas le pudo escuchar.

—Tampoco exageren —dijo con una leve risa al final—. Puedes hablar un poco más alto, Yoshino. Y sí, ¿pueden servir la mesa?

—Déjanoslo a nosotras.

 **Si han estado en las buenas y en las malas, no importa si es sanguíneo o no, el lazo que une a Shidou y Kotori es demasiado fuerte.**

 **Las chicas ayudaran a que Shidou tenga un día de descanso, ¿les irá bien? ¡Lo sabrás en el próximo capítulo!**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, después del especial de Halloween me quedé casi sin fuerzas para escribir más de lo que vieron aquí, pero créanme que ya tengo previsto casi todo lo que va a seguir y creo que va gustarles mucho.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola a todos, gracias por estar aquí. Este es el nuevo capítulo que espero y disfruten. Y tengo que anunciarlo desde ahora, un poquito de spoiler: a partir de este capítulo inicia lo bueno y también lo pesado pues tienen suerte de que este fic lo haya hecho ahora porque este fic es el primero o uno de los primeros que tendrá la máxima profundidad en el OC, lo sabrán todo de él y creo yo que está siendo explicado muy bien. Otra cosa, casi no hay errores y me aseguro de corregirlos.**

 **Y al punto que quiero llegar, mi estilo se basa en enseñarle algo al lector y en los siguientes capítulos les voy a dedicar una lección para ustedes que tendrán que descubrir solos porque va a ser muy explícito o al menos lo voy a intentar.**

 **Canibal2000, lo siento amigo, pero en este capítulo y va también para los otros lectores, aun no va a salir Kurumi. A ella le tengo guardado un papel muy importante y no quiero adelantar nada, así que solo diré que saldrá en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer la nota del autor, por cierto, BlazeDarkness, el siguiente capítulo está dedicado a ti porque sale tu personaje favorito, ¿cómo sé quién es? Es secreto.**

 **Disfruten el capítulo.**

 **Nota: Sin errores.**

* * *

 **Guía para enamorar a un espíritu.**

 **Desequilibrio.**

Hay un común denominador en la vida de todas las personas y este mismo, a su vez, tiene subdivisión. Todas las personas tenemos sentimientos y emociones, y sin importar las razones, todos hemos sentido el dolor; ese sentimiento que no queremos tener, que nos hace mal, que muestra la debilidad del ser humano y de su fragilidad, ese sentimiento que odiamos pues nadie quiere sentir dolor, nadie quiere sufrir.

Si hablamos de dolores, solo hay dos: dolor físico y dolor emocional. El primero es el más fácil de curar, lleva su tiempo pero después ni lo sentirás, ni recordarás que fuiste herido. Pero el segundo es más profundo, lo más complicado es que no sabes dónde está, ¿cómo curas algo que no puedes ver? Incluso cuando lo hagas, todavía lo sientes, sobre todo si tu dolor es por culpabilidad.

La culpa es algo que te persigue, cuando ya te atrapó, la cargas todo el día, deseas olvidar pero no puedes, tienes el cuerpo en la tierra y la mente en un ciclo sin fin; en la que sólo puedes desear que todo hubiera sido diferente.

Shidou había sido una persona optimista en los últimos cinco años, incluso cuando su vida se vio amenazada por los espíritus, él se mantuvo bien, a pesar de que cometió muchos errores. Pero es fácil mantener tu cabeza en otro lado, alejarse, cerrarse al mundo, sin pensar en lo que debe hacerse.

Ahora que habían lastimado a las personas que le importaban más, entre ellas, su familia, además de lastimarlo a él, eso lo hizo despertar al mundo real.

Y la realidad la supo desde que se levantó y se dio cuenta de que sus hermanas no estaban a su lado. Sintió un vacío y cierta frialdad, cuando ayer las estaba abrazando, sintió calentita la cama y su corazón. Pero la cama estaba vacía ahora. Y la realidad era que él es débil, que su cuerpo es frágil porque siente la mínima diferencia entre dormir calientito de dormir con frío, también que no sabía hablarle a las chicas, que metía siempre la pata, que estaba fuera de lugar y que a veces, no sabía qué hacer y decía las cosas más desesperadas porque creía que podía hacerlo todo realidad. Y esos momentos lo asaltaron mientras estaba sentado en la cama.

 _—Tohka, puedes quedarte conmigo, ¡no estarás sola, te apoyaré en todo lo que necesites!_

 _—Yoshino, yo me convertiré en tu héroe y te protegeré de lo que sea. Nadie volverá a lastimarte._

Shidou agachó la cabeza viendo hacia sus manos. Había cumplido algunas cosas, pero las más importantes, las promesas de peso, no las había cumplido. No tenía la fuerza para protegerlas, no tenía la convicción de volverse un héroe y la impotencia se hizo presente.

El muchacho se fue a lavar la cara y sintió un olor a comida, de seguro estaba deliciosa. Sabía que todas estaban allá abajo, pero no quería bajar, deseaba tirarse a la cama y olvidarse del mundo, sumergirse en un sueño profundo. Si tuviera la suficiente fuerza, lo hubiera hecho. En vez de eso, bajó las escaleras y fue hacia el comedor. Por supuesto, no pasó por desapercibido.

—¡Shidou!

—¡Onii-chan!

—¡Nii-sama!

Inmediatamente fue atrapado por las chicas. Fue abrazado por Tohka desde el frente, por Kotori desde la izquierda, por Yoshino desde la derecha y Mana por la espalda. Como siempre la sensibilidad del joven hizo aparición y se sonrojó, también sonrió.

—Chicas, todas están bien.

—Shidou, todas estamos bien. Éstas heridas son menores. No te preocupes, todo está bien.

—Tohka...

—Nii-sama, tú nos preocupas también, dime que no te pasó nada, por favor —dijo y le abrazó con más fuerza, las demás también aplicaron fuerza, a Shidou le estaba faltando el aire.

—Yo... Me siento bien... Aplastado...

—¡Ahh! ¡Perdón! —Todas lo soltaron y él recuperó el aire.

Sin atrasar más las cosas, se sentaron a desayunar. Shidou ni tocó su comida, sus ojos vieron los vendajes de Mana y no pudo evitar culparse por ello, todo porque fue un necio, por querer ayudar, por no escuchar las órdenes que Kotori había dejado para él.

—Shidou, no has tocado tu comida.

—Oh… lo siento, Tohka.

—Nii-sama, ¿qué pasó después de la explosión?

—Shidou, yo también quiero saber.

El joven iba a probar un bocado del desayuno, pero mejor bebió un poco de jugo de manzana. Todas lo miraron expectantes de su respuesta. No sabía qué decir.

«Hice todo lo que pude… no fue suficiente. Me enojé mucho… jamás había estado tan enojado, quería matar a ese espíritu, pero no pude hacer eso. Todo es tan confuso que no puedo decirlo todo, ni siquiera sé qué debo hacer ahora». Su mente volaba, eso lo pensó en pocos segundos pero su boca seguía sin moverse.

—Después de la explosión… todas quedaron inconscientes, los autos estallaron, así como lo semáforos, todo… explotó. Yo… también exploté, estaba asustado, pero cuando las vi tiradas en el suelo, yo… —Shidou agachó la cabeza y apretó los puños, recordando ese momento y las lágrimas también querían aparecer, pero las contuvo—. No pude controlarme, fue la primera vez que yo… no, yo odio a ese espíritu. Luego… no sentía mi cuerpo, era como si estuviera suspendido en el aire o como si mi cuerpo estuviera dormido, me volví más fuerte, usé a Sandalphon pero… no fue suficiente. —Apretó incluso los pies y las chicas escucharon claramente el sonido de la madera siendo destruida, era el piso que se había destruido por presión de los pies descalzos del sellador de espíritus. Además de que arrugó la mirada con odio y tristeza, parecía que iba a llorar en cualquier momento.

«Nii-sama… tú peleaste contra un espíritu que ni yo pude combatir. Eso quiere decir… ¿te estás convirtiendo en un espíritu? No es solo eso, ¿verdad? Tú estás ocultando algo más». Pensó preocupada.

—Shidou…

—Luché… luché y luché, pero él era demasiado fuerte y finalmente huyó. No pude seguirlo. Y eso… es todo.

Kotori no se la creía, cinco años de conocer a Shidou, sabía que él no estaba contando todo y además, eran cosas que ya sabía. Pero que debía callar para no perturbar más la situación.

Reine, como analista de Fraxinus, recaudó toda la información posible de la pelea entre ellos y el espíritu, y descubrió como, de la nada, se habían creado células nuevas a un nivel exagerado dentro de Mana. Normalmente, cuando se regenera una herida se curan las células y se crean nuevas, eso lleva mucho tiempo, sobre todo si la herida es grande y profunda, pues necesita millones de células para poder restablecer la piel, carne y hueso, si se presenta el caso. Esto quería decir que sus heridas eran imposibles de curar ni siquiera con la medicina actual en tan solo un día, era imposible, pero ella se había curado en menos de cinco minutos, ¿cómo diablos era posible eso? Solamente Shidou y Kotori podían curarse a ese nivel en tan poco tiempo, ¿Shidou había curado a su hermana? ¿Cómo? ¿Y cómo peleó contra un espíritu él solo?

Reine quedó con muchas preguntas y por eso quería analizar el cuerpo de Shidou, pero no fue permitido. Ahora Kotori, tras escuchar las palabras de su hermano, entendió que ella tenía razón, era necesario un análisis inmediato y necesario que él dijera todo lo que había pasado.

—Shidou, no importa si ha huido, estamos bien gracias a ti.

—Pero…

—Shidou, no te preocupes más. Ahora que tenemos esa información, podremos planear una estrategia para cuando vuelva a aparecer. —Kotori tomó otro bocado de su desayuno—. Pero dime, ¿lo heriste?

—Bueno… sí, quedó bastante mal. Estoy seguro que huyó porque ya no podía pelear más. Pero fue suerte… casi no pude hacerle nada.

El joven sonrió amargamente, quería volver a la cama, tan solo al recordar cómo ni siquiera pudo liberar su rabia, le bajaba su energía, tanto así que su ánimo se iba a los suelos, afortunadamente existe el orgullo y el fingir que todo está bien. Aplicó todo exitosamente y puso una sonrisa.

—Lo bueno es que todos estamos bien. Así que, sigamos desayunando. Kotori, luego ya sabré qué hacer con este nuevo espíritu.

No se dijo más y continuaron desayunando. Después de que Tohka lavara los platos de todos ya que se ofreció a hacerlo, los demás estaban en la sala.

—Mana, yo necesito pedirte algo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Bueno… quiero que te quedes conmigo, aquí, si es posible.

—¿¡Eh?! —Exclamaron todas, incluso Tohka desde la cocina. Eso era algo muy atrevido pero él estaba serio. Mana enrojeció al igual que Kotori, solo Yoshino se mantuvo callada—. P-pero… ¿Por qué? Sabes que yo duermo en las instalaciones de la AST y… bueno, me encantaría quedarme pero no hay espacio para mí acá.

—Entonces, no… tienes razón, tienes que quedarte con la AST, tal vez ellos te estén buscando ahora.

—Sí, es lo más probable. Así que, debo irme, nii-sama. Lo siento, pero estoy contenta que no te haya pasado nada. —Ella se levantó del sillón, dio una sonrisa a su hermano y él se apresuró para abrazarla en frente de todos.

—Mana, cuídate mucho. Y por favor, descansa por ahora, no estás del todo bien.

—Nii-sama…

—Te amo.

Ella volvió a sonrojarse, normalmente esas cosas no se dicen a la ligera, pero Shidou lo había dicho normalmente e incluso le dio un beso en la mejilla, Mana sonrió y le abrazó fuertemente con alegría.

—Nii-sama, ¡te amo también!

Se separaron y ella se retiró de la casa de la familia Itsuka. Shidou volteó hacia su hermana con coletas pero ya no sonrió.

—Yo… quiero descansar. Nos vemos después.

—Espera, se supone que debemos hacer unas pruebas.

—Las haré después. —Shidou no perdió el tiempo y se fue a su cuarto. Esto ya era sospechoso.

«Shidou está actuando muy extraño, tengo que hablar con Reine sobre esto, además que quebró el piso con sus pies, ¿cómo hizo eso?».

Kotori iba a ir a Fraxinus, pero no pudo ir sola porque Yoshino y Tohka también querían saber de Shidou y cómo ayudarlo.

* * *

Ya en Fraxinus, Kotori le contó todo a Reine sobre la situación actual. Por supuesto, Reine se mostró tranquila hasta que la comandante le dijo que su hermano había destruido el piso con solo presionarlo con sus pies.

—Oh, ya veo. Entonces creo que debes de ver esto, lo hice ayer mientras dormían.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Mandé vigilancia mientras Shidou dormía y analicé todas las lecturas de su estado mental y emocional. —En la pantalla se le hizo un enfoque a Shidou, Tohka frunció el ceño al ver que estaba siendo abrazado por Kotori y Mana. Las lecturas de sus emociones representaban picos bajos y en las barras, igual estaban de baja intensidad.

—¡Oye, Kotori! No es justo que te hayas dormido con Shidou.

—Necesitaba mi ayuda, además cállate, ¿no sabes lo qué significan esos números? —Ante eso, ella se detuvo en seco y miró las barras y lecturas—. Shidou está mal.

—¡Eh!

—Pero, Shidou-san… se veía bien en la mañana.

—Lo sé, Yoshino. De seguro lo hace para que no nos preocupemos. De hecho, estas lecturas ya las hemos visto muchas veces, pero no en Shidou.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, en ustedes. Sobre todo con Miku, fue cuando recién conocían a Shidou.

—Además de eso. —Interrumpió Reine—. Ya que Shidou tiene los poderes sellados de los espíritus dentro de sí, este desequilibrio emocional también afecta su fuerza y demás. Tohka, tú le dijiste a Shidou cómo usar a Sandalphon, ¿no es así?

—Ah, sí… tenía que concentrarse en un sentimiento fuerte.

—Así es, pero Shidou tiene el poder sellado de todas ustedes y ahora que no está estable, de manera emocional, no sabe cómo reaccionar, como cuando tú, Tohka, no sabías qué es lo que sentías cuando Shidou besó a Yoshino de forma accidental. Por eso está liberando sus poderes sin poder controlarse.

—Entonces, ¿qué podemos hacer, Reine? —Ella bebió un poco de café y después de dejarlo en la mesita, pues estaban en su cubículo viendo las cosas en una pantalla de un ordenador, dio una leve sonrisa.

—Lo que pueden hacer ahora es no darle problemas a Shidou, deben de hacerlo feliz, que esas lecturas aumenten.

—Mmm… chicas. —Kotori sonrió con confianza y se metió una paleta a la boca—. Shidou siempre ha hecho que estemos felices en cualquier momento, siempre les ha invitado a citas, ¿no es así? Así que… haremos feliz a Shidou.

—¡Sí! Me esforzaré para apoyar a Shidou.

—En ese caso… —Reine sacó de un cajón de su escritorio varios audífonos, el comunicador miniatura que no se notaba que Shidou siempre utilizaba en las citas para obtener apoyo de Fraxinus—. Tomen uno de estos, les ayudaremos.

—Pónganselos en las orejas, por favor. Y empecemos con nuestra cita —dijo con firmeza y emoción, las dos chicas sonrieron y se pusieron un audífono en uno de sus oídos.

—Por cierto, Kotori, Kaguya y Yuzuru ya regresaron de su viaje a la playa y quieren ver a Shidou.

—Eso es bueno, tráelas aquí. No quiero que vayan con Shidou mientras esté así.

—Será mejor que vayan al centro de mando, Tohka, Yoshino. Ahí están Kaguya y Yuzuru —dijo Reine de manera tranquila. Ellas asintieron y se fueron de ahí. Ahora por fin estaban solas.

—Reine, estoy preocupada por Shidou. No está actuando como siempre, ¿qué tan mal está en realidad? —preguntó seriamente. La mujer se acomodó los lentes.

—Bien, su situación es más delicada que la que tenían Miku o Tohka con respecto a sus problemas. Sabes que de acuerdo al análisis médico de Mana, ella murió ayer, ella ya no debió de haber despertado hoy, ni siquiera respirar.

—Sí, lo sé.

—Luego, la explosión eléctrica fue devastadora, si Yoshino o Tohka lo hubieran recibido, puede que hubieran muerto o quedado sin poder despertar. Y ya que no tenemos nada después de lo que pasó con la explosión, creo que Shin después de que vio morir a Mana, perdió el control. Debe estar en shock.

—No me quiso contar nada, lamento no tener más información, simplemente no quiere hablar.

—No hay que obligarlo. Shin no solo está en shock, para que entiendas mejor lo que es un desequilibrio emocional… compáralo con alguien en un estado profundo de ebriedad; no sabes cómo reaccionara a lo que le digas, tienes que ser muy cuidadosa para que todo resulte bien. Pero si lo haces enojar, así sea solo un poco, incluso si no tiene razón de ser, esa persona explotará sobre ti o hará cosas que antes no hacía. Es por eso que Shin, puede que… reaccione de manera violenta incluso si no quiere, como pasó en cuando desayunaron.

 **Se invierten los papeles, ahora les toca a las chicas conquistar a Shidou, pero cuidado que el chico está delicado, ¿podrán lograr hacerlo feliz? ¡Lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola a todos, espero que estén muy bien, tengo que pedirles que aunque sea un poco larga, lean esta nota de autor completa, no se preocupen el capítulo es largo.**

 **Primero, gracias por el review, BlazeDarkness, aquí está lo que te dije, este capítulo va a dedicado a ti porque aparece tu personaje, más bien, pareja favorita. Pero no solo eso.**

 **Ustedes tal vez no lo sepan, pero a mí me gusta escribir fics que les enseñen algo, porque creo que puedes aprender de cada cosa que sucede. Y aquí hay mucho de lo que yo pienso y que quiero compartirles a ustedes, no creo que vaya a cambiar su vida, pero espero lo disfruten.**

 **También, no soy bueno en el romance, pero aquí lo intenté con muchas ganas, espero les guste y si quieren dejar review, saben que estoy abierto a opiniones.**

 **Nota: Sin errores.**

* * *

 **Guía para enamorar a un espíritu.**

 **Cuenta conmigo.**

En el curso de la vida, la pasamos viviendo con pasos agigantados. Puede que no se note, pues cada quién solo vive su vida y solo puede verla desde solo una perspectiva, por eso cada quién piensa cómo quiere, una característica única del ser humano. ¿Por qué vivimos con pasos de gigante? Porque el ser humano es tan increíble que puede adaptarse a lo que sea, se modifica a sí mismo, vive más de una vida, cambia, evoluciona. Hoy puedes ser una persona, en esta etapa que estás viviendo, y después eres otra, una etapa acaba e inicia una nueva, ¿eres el mismo? No, pero lo más seguro es que pienses y te creas que lo eres.

Hay etapas de nuestras vidas que no queremos repetir, no queremos ni pensar en ellas. Y cuando estamos de nuevo en una etapa difícil, complicada y que requiere ya de tomar una decisión o decisiones de peso, nos excusamos de lo que haya a la mano para simplemente decir: "Luego lo veo" o "eso no importa ahora" o tal vez "cuando tenga tiempo", y entonces aplazamos las cosas, escapamos de ellas, recurrimos a lo que sea para alejarnos de los problemas; a veces es voluntario y otras, involuntario.

La información que Reine le había dado a Kotori era para pensar un rato, sobre todo porque era una situación delicada para Shidou, pero era algo que la comandante no podría entender, no había pasado por un problema que no pudiera enfrentar o que, más bien, no quisiera enfrentar.

—Shidou… ¿responder de manera violenta? Él no lo haría.

—No es algo a tratar de forma ligera, Kotori. Sé que parece algo extraño que te diga eso de Shin, pero hay que tomar medidas de control.

—¿Crees qué no debí de involucrar a las chicas con esto? —Reine se mantuvo callada por unos momentos, después habló:

—No es eso, creo que de todas formas, terminarían involucrándose solas. Shin sabe todo lo que pasó y él es el único que quedó en pie después de la explosión. Además, esto es un gran distractor.

—Sí, lo entiendo. Ese nuevo espíritu… tú viste sus lecturas, ¿cómo fueron? —Ella bebió otro poco de café y le señaló un asiento vacío.

—Siéntate, creo que esto será una plática larga. Cuando estuve monitoreando las lecturas, había rechazo hacia los demás, como pasó con Miku y Tohka cuando recién conocían a Shin. Hubo un momento en la pelea que eso evolucionó a un nivel superior, es la primera vez que vi lecturas tan negativas en un espíritu.

—¿Más altas que las de Miku?

—Sí, mucho más altas. De hecho, fue un equivalente a lo que Tohka experimentó cuando vio a Shin morir, pero justo en ese momento, en el que él debió de cambiar a su forma alternativa, sucedió algo extraño. —Ante la mirada de seriedad de ella, la comandante parpadeó varias veces.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Las lecturas se estabilizaron en cuestión de segundos, fue cuando llamó a su ángel, Mikael. Se mostró un patrón que no había aparecido hasta ahora: el de indiferencia.

—Espera… ¿No fue ningún error?

—No, y sin importar lo que le hacían o le decían, los números no cambiaron. Se mantuvo indiferente a todo en cada momento, como si no fuera… un ser vivo.

—¿Y cómo vamos a enfrentarnos a eso?

—No lo sé, tampoco sé cómo entró en ese estado. Tendría que analizarlo, pero eso es imposible y Shin ahora está indispuesto… cierto, Kotori, necesito que me digas una cosa.

—¿Qué es?

—Shin… ¿Él piensa en salvar a este espíritu? —Por un momento, la chica iba a dar una carcajada pero se detuvo porque recordó lo que Shidou había dicho en el desayuno.

 _—No… yo odio a ese espíritu._

—Shidou… no sé qué decir, Reine. Shidou… yo no sé si quiere ayudarlo, creo que… más bien es lo opuesto y no sé qué deberíamos hacer, es más peligroso que Kurumi, pero si lo que dices es cierto, ya vimos que la AST no puede hacer nada contra él, incluso Mana fue asesinada, alguien así de peligroso puede llegar a destruir la ciudad. Y no podemos matarlo, necesitamos sellar sus poderes, es lo más viable. Pero primero, debo de ayudar a Shidou, no puedo permitir que se siga sintiendo así.

—En ese caso, será mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar.

—Así es, vamos a iniciar nuestra cita.

Kotori se dirigió al puesto de mando donde Yuzuru y Kaguya ya tenían toda la información clara sobre lo que pasaba con Shidou, por supuesto, estaban dispuestas a ayudarlo. Tan solo al saber de la situación, se olvidaron de sus competencias que fue las que la llevó a la playa y también fue lo que las hizo regresar, pero esto es otra historia y debe ser contada en otra ocasión.

—Bien, chicas. Creo que ya saben que Shidou necesita de nuestro apoyo.

—¡Sí! —respondieron todas, incluso Yoshinon asintió con ellas.

—Pero deben de ser delicadas y no hacer enfadar por ningún motivo a Shidou, él está demasiado… deprimido para estar soportando presión, así que no deben de causarle ningún problema, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Entendido!

—Bien. Por lo que ahora decidiré quién será la primera en tener una cita, recuerden que deben hacer feliz a Shidou, ¿entienden eso?

—¡Yo quiero ser la primera! —Casi todas las chicas alzaron la voz, excepto la inocente de Yoshino. Claro, se escuchó el golpe que Kotori se había dado en su cabeza con su palma.

—¡Yo voy a decidirlo! Espero que no se porten así con Shidou.

—Lo sentimos, Kotori —dijeron las más imperativas.

—Culpa: lo siento, Kotori.

—Ahh… bien. La primera será… Tohka.

—¡Sí, me aseguraré de hacer feliz a Shidou! Déjamelo a mí, Kotori —dijo hasta saltando de la emoción, la verdad es que Tohka era una persona demasiado simple y tener una cita con Shidou la hacía actuar justo como ahora.

—Bien, ahora te mandaremos a casa para que invites a Shidou a una cita. Suerte, Tohka.

* * *

Sin más, la transportaron a la casa de la familia Itsuka. Entró a la casa y se golpeó en las mejillas para tranquilizarse y concentrarse, era la primera vez que iba a pedir una cita de esta manera, pues no podía hacer nada que pudiera enojar a Shidou… sí, estaba pensando en eso mientras subía las escaleras, ¿en verdad Shidou se enojaría con ella? Si eso nunca había pasado, él era tan amable con ella que nunca se enojaba, sin importar que destrozara o si se enojaba por detalles, él siempre era bueno con ella, le perdonaba todos sus errores y la complacía en todo lo que le pedía, sobre todo a la hora de comer, ¿cómo iba a enojar a Shidou si él nunca se enojaba?

Ya frente a la puerta de su habitación, tocó un par de veces pero no recibió respuesta, pero escuchó levemente ruido dentro. El joven estaba sentado, recargando la espalda en la cama, con los ojos rojos por haber estado llorando y con la mirada al suelo, además de tener el cabello cubriéndole sus ojos, estaba mojado y las gotas caían al piso de madera, conocido como tatami. ¿Le importaba? No, ni un poco, se había mojado la cara solo para ocultar sus lágrimas y sin ninguna razón en particular, ya que no podía dormir, decidió aclarar su mente echándose agua pero no había funcionado.

«Mana… ella estará bien con la AST, esas instalaciones… sí, deben ser seguras, es la AST después de todo, puedo estar tranquilo».

—¿Shidou? ¿Estás ahí? Quiero hablar contigo…

«Pero… él derrotó a la AST, destruyó sus armaduras como si fuera cortar papel, no, ¡no! Él debe de estar débil ahora… aun así, dudo que esté más débil de lo que yo soy». Shidou agachó la cabeza y escuchó los golpes en la puerta, quebrando su concentración y equilibrio, él estaba pensando todo esto en serio, ¿con qué venían a interrumpirlo?

—¡Shidou! ¿¡Estás ahí?!

—¿¡Qué quieres?! —respondió enojado, Tohka retrocedió un paso, jamás nunca Shidou le había hablado así. Ella sostuvo con fuerza la perilla y escuchó como él se levantó e intentó girar la perilla, no tuvo éxito por lo que la pateó y quebró la puerta, Tohka alcanzó a alejarse a tiempo de que le diera en la cara—. Tohka… lo siento, la puerta no se abría.

—Shidou…

 _—Tohka, ¿qué estás haciendo? ¡Te dije que no lo hicieras enojar! Arregla la situación._

Ella no creía ver a Shidou con esa mirada desganada, los ojos sin esa chispa tan característica de ser una persona alegre y optimista, llena de energía. Alguien se la había borrado. Pero recuperó la compostura después de ser regañada por Kotori desde el auricular.

—Shidou, ¿estás bien?

—Ah… ¿Esto? Solo es agua, no podía escucharte. ¿Qué pasa?

—Quería… que saliéramos en una cita, ¿podemos, Shidou?

—¿Una cita? ¿Ahora? —preguntó un poco fastidiado, no quería hacerlo pero sabía que Tohka podría ponerse de malas, ¿realmente era su obligación? Su mente no cedió ante la mirada de Tohka, estaba fastidiado e irritable, no quería hacerle nada a Tohka, pero tampoco quería salir y fingir que todo estaba bien cuando no era cierto.

—Sí, ahora. Quiero… que liberes un poco de tensión, estoy segura que esto te ayudará a que estés bien. Siempre nos divertimos en las citas, ¿no? Así que, ¡salgamos en una cita, Shidou!

—Tohka, no quiero salir contigo, de verdad, solo… solo por hoy.

—Pero, Shidou…

—Déjame.

Le dio la espalda a Tohka pero ella lo abrazó por la espalda, en un intento desesperado para que no se fuera. Pero él no estaba bien, este no era su día, tomó las manos de la chica.

—¡No! Shidou, tenemos que salir a esa cita, de verdad, tienes que escucharme…

—Tohka… —dijo secamente y aunque ella intentó con su fuerza sobrehumana, el joven ni lo sintió, él no se dio cuenta de que tanta fuerza usó para quitarse sus brazos de encima, la chica derramó ciertas lágrimas ante el rechazo de Shidou y sobre todo porque le dejó marcas en sus brazos—. Por favor, déjame solo. No puedes ayudarme con esto.

En Fraxinus, todos se habían quedado con la boca abierta, el equipo de Kotori de forma lenta, voltearon a ver a su comandante; ella estaba tan impresionada como ellos, los números de Shidou bajaron, estaba deprimido y molesto. Todos vieron en la pantalla como Tohka lloró en silencio y se agarró los brazos con las marcas del agarre de Shidou, él no se dio cuenta y cerró la puerta de su habitación.

—Shidou… lo siento… ¿Por qué, Kotori? ¿Qué hice mal? Solo quiero ayudar a Shidou…

 _—Tohka… Shidou, él solo… es un idiota pero por favor, perdónalo, no sabe lo que hace._

Tohka se fue de ahí, no tenía la fuerza para enfrentarse cara a cara con un Shidou que no quería saber nada de nadie, ni siquiera de ella. Salió corriendo por la puerta e incluso la dejó abierta, Fraxinus la transportó adentro de la nave. Ella seguía llorando y diciendo: "Solo lo hice enojar".

—Tohka-chan, no digas eso, Shidou-kun solo está actuando extraño.

—¡No, no! Fui yo, no lo hice bien, ni siquiera soy capaz de ayudarlo.

—Tranquila, Tohka. Es como dice Yoshinon, no es que lo hayas hecho mal, ¿verdad, Kotori? —dijo Kaguya pero volteó a ver a la hermanita de Shidou quien seguía viendo los números de Shidou y cómo él estaba en la pantalla, con la mirada en el suelo y apretando los puños tan fuerte que se notó que estaban sangrando—. ¿Kotori?

* * *

—¿Hay alguien en casa? La puerta está abierta —El joven abrió los ojos y vio su puño con sangre, abrió la mano para observar como los poderes regenerativos de Efreet surtieron efecto exitosamente dejando como nueva su mano. Se levantó para ir abajo y ver quién era.

—¡Ah! Así que sí estabas aquí, cariño.

—¿Miku? —La idol estaba vestida como para salir con esas zapatillas de tacón bajo de color azul, además de un vestido de color azul con un escote considerable, además de una chaqueta rosa y leve maquillaje que no necesitaba porque ya de por sí se veía hermosa, pero las mujeres siempre quieren verse hermosas, sobre todo cuando van a salir, esta no era excepción. Tan pronto vio a Shidou, se puso seria y preocupada, el joven en frente suyo era otro.

—¿Shidou? —preguntó por su nombre para estar segura de que era él.

—Miku… ¿cómo entraste?

—La puerta estaba abierta. Pero eso no importa, ¿qué te pasa? Vine a ver si todo estaba bien, ¿dónde están las demás?

—No lo sé. Miku, estoy bien así que… puedes irte. —Ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Tan solo con verte me doy cuenta de que no estás bien, cariño.

—Lo estoy, solo es cansancio, es todo —dijo con pesadez, antes de que pudiera huir, Miku se acercó a él y le tomó de la mano. Quedó viendo su mano atrapada.

—Ven, mírame. Mírame y dime que estás bien. —Pero Shidou no pudo hacerlo, giró su cabeza hacia un lado—. ¿Por qué no me dices que te pasa? ¿No confías en mí?

—No es eso. Realmente no quiero hablar. Déjame en paz, Miku.

Le dio la espalda pero su mano no fue soltada, su camino para subir las escaleras quedó interrumpido.

—No puedo hacer eso.

—Solo déjame, ¿acaso no pueden dejarme solo un momento? ¡No quiero preocuparlas con esto! ¡Entiende, por favor! Solo necesito tiempo, ¡es todo! —Shidou se soltó bruscamente de la mano de Miku, ella se sorprendió por ese cambio tan brusco, era obvio que no estaba bien, pero no se rendiría ahí, pues Shidou le había salvado, él tenía su absoluta confianza y su amor.

—Cariño, ¿cómo puedes pedirme eso? ¿Cómo quieres que te deje si veo que solo estás sufriendo?

—No quiero que se preocupen por mí.

—Entonces, déjame ayudarte. No tienes por qué hacer esto solo, no sé qué te sucede, pero si tan solo… puedes confiar en mí, escucharé todo lo que me digas, no tienes por qué hacerte el fuerte. Por favor, dime qué te pasa.

Hay pocas formas de acercarse a una persona desequilibrada, pero hay un método infalible y es el de ponerse en sus zapatos o haber vivido algo parecido. Miku también hubiera querido haber conocido a Shidou antes, cuando nadie le apoyó y dejó de cantar, si él hubiera estado ahí, hubiera seguido adelante, porque lo que Shidou podía hacer era casi como reconstruir algo que estaba hecho pedazos, y hacerlo de la nada. Por eso Miku no podía dejarlo así, no después de todo lo que Shidou había hecho por ella. Shidou se sentó en el piso de tatami, ella siguió su ejemplo y se sentó a su lado.

—¿Por qué estás tan triste?

—Tengo miedo… Miku, apareció otro espíritu. Un chico y… comenzó a atacarnos, la AST, Tohka, Yoshino, Kotori y… y también Mana. Todas ellas pelearon contra él, yo no pude hacer nada, sin importar lo que hice, todo salió mal… todas esas heridas… ellas no lo saben… —A medida que hablaba con voz entrecortada y tomaba cierto aire para hablar, lágrimas se resbalaban por sus mejillas y estaba apretando tan duro los puños que hasta el aire empezaba a enloquecerse—. Yo tuve la culpa… Mana casi muere, incluso Yoshino fue herida mientras yo solo podía observar… siempre he pensado en ustedes y siempre creí que yo podría… que yo realmente podría ayudarlas, pero… siempre he dicho que las protegeré pero… nunca he podido hacerlo, incluso ahora, no soy fuerte.

—Pero nos has protegido, tú me salvaste. Así como salvaste a Tohka y a Yoshino, también a Kaguya, Yuzuru y Kotori. Cada vez que estamos tristes, tú no haces sonreír, cada vez que nos sentimos mal, siempre nos haces sentir mejor; nos consuelas, siempre eres tan amable, siento que si ahora te abrazo, no me vas a soltar, cuando estoy contigo, ya no estoy asustada. Porque sé que estás aquí y que… no importa lo que me pase, no estoy sola, tú estás ahí protegiéndome, justo como lo haces con las demás. —Ella sonrió, Shidou dejó de llorar mientras la veía sonreír.

—Pero… no soy fuerte, nunca he podido protegerlas, cuando lo he hecho solo empeoro las cosas, como cuando Tohka perdió el control, eso también fue mi culpa. Solo cometo errores.

—¿Sabes? Nadie creyó en mí después de esos rumores, me sentí tan mal que no quería cantar nunca más, y entonces perdí mi voz. Creí que ya no podría confiar en nadie, que ya nadie me querría por lo que podía hacer, entonces llegaste tú. Y me salvaste, Shidou. Lo hiciste por mí, no por nadie más, ¿no es así?

Shidou reflexionó, era verdad, ¿por qué hacia todo esto? Se quejó tantas veces del entrenamiento de Ratatoskr, se quejó de que era difícil, sufrió, sintió más dolor que cualquier chico de su edad, hacía todo para contentar a los espíritus, ¿por quién hacía esto? ¿Cuál era el propósito?

Y entonces, entendió. Lo hizo por ellas, por ayudarlas hacia imposibles y estupideces. Por ellas entraría al infierno y saldría de ahí. Porque era algo que le nacía del corazón, era algo que dentro de sí sentía que era lo correcto.

—Miku… ¿De verdad te hago sentir todo eso?

—Sí. Eso y más. Cariño, ¡te amo!

Todo lo que había hecho, lo hizo por amor. Porque solo se vive una vez y es para hacer lo que amamos, y para eso no necesitas ser el más fuerte ni el mejor, solo necesitas ser feliz haciendo lo que haces.

Shidou sonrió y se limpió las lágrimas.

«Siempre he visto el vaso medio vacío… no sé por qué tengo estos poderes, pero no puedo soportar ver cómo los demás sufren. Esta es mi responsabilidad, no es algo obligado, yo solo quiero una cosa y es que todos ustedes puedan ser felices». Se imaginó los rostros sonrientes de los espíritus, ahora ya no estaba deprimido, ya no había nada que lamentar, porque había descubierto su propósito en la vida y no era dejar su huella en el mundo como muchos piensan que es correcto, no era ser rico ni premio nobel, él solo quería que los espíritus fueran felices porque eso lo hace feliz, porque no puede soportar que otros sufran, porque sabe lo horrible que es eso y que no tengas a nadie a lado para contarle.

—Miku, gracias.

—Ya no estés triste, cariño, aquí estoy.

Lo siguiente que sintió Shidou fue una presión suave en sus labios. También lo abrazaron y lo tiraron al piso, era un beso de amor, de esos que te cambian la vida, de esos que arreglan cualquier día gris, de esos que nunca quieres que acaben y de esos pocos, que sabes en el corazón que son de verdad.

«No soy fuerte… pero puedo cambiar».

 **Con ayuda de Miku, Shidou descubre su propósito en la vida: hacer feliz a los espíritus, ¡adelante, chico, que esto es solo el principio!**


	14. Autor Note

**Nota de autor y aclaraciones.**

Hola a todos, espero estén teniendo o tengan un buen día, depende de en qué momento estén leyendo esto. Y antes de que piensen en lo peor, no me estoy muriendo, ni voy a dejar de hacer fanfics ni es para decirles que voy a dejar a esta historia y la tiraré por la ventana.

No estoy aquí por eso. Pero antes de explicar la nota, voy a hacer unas aclaraciones que debí de hacer antes, pero las dejé pasar. Y en algunas haré mención de unos comentarios de parte de ustedes, lectores.

BlazeDarkness: Buen capitulo Satou tuvo suerte de que fuera el Shidou normal, si hubiera sido el "Takamiya" seguramente lo hubiera pulverizado por completo, sinceramente creí que Shidou usaría el poder de Kurumi para lograr evitar la muerte de Mana y salvarla, ahora solo queda ver cómo es que la revivió Satou.

Aclaración: Para decir la verdad, no sé a qué te refieres con el "Takamiya", pero además de eso, Shidou no pudo haber usado el poder de Kurumi por dos razones: primero, no ha sellado sus poderes, y segundo, tendría que saber cómo usar las pistolas para atrasar el tiempo y haber evitado todo eso.

Otra cosa, sé que hubiera sido mejor que en el capítulo de Halloween hubiera salido Natsumi, porque he visto imágenes de ella y se viste como bruja, hasta tiene su escoba y su sombre y todas esas cosas, pero ella no está aquí ni estará, ¿por qué? Porque no me he leído las novelas y mi tiempo es muy limitado para estar leyendo todas, la única que he leído es la primera y no la he leído como se debe.

Esta historia tiene lugar después de que acabó la segunda temporada, prácticamente unos días después. Todo lo que sale desde el primer capítulo hasta el último que tenga, sale completamente de mi mente y no me estoy basando en ninguna de las novelas, así que si me invento alguna explicación que no sea correcta o que difiera de las novelas, me tendrán que perdonar porque no las he leído y no tengo el tiempo para leerlas.

Y de una vez se los digo, creo que esta historia sí será un poco más larga, de término medio diría yo. Pensé que durarían 10 capítulos, luego pensé en 15, pero las cosas me están fallando, así que puede que llegue a los 20 capítulos y de ahí ya no pase a más. Vamos 12 capítulos y un especial, solo me quedan 8 capítulos más para que esta historia se termine, espero que no me pidan más después de eso.

La última aclaración que quiero hacer es que esto inicio como one-shot pero cambió a algo más, por lo que Shidou no tiene pareja en mi fic. No lo había pensado pero de que tiene roces románticos con los demás personajes, los tiene, la verdad ya tengo casi el final en mi mente, no diré nada más, Shidou se queda… sin decidir, porque esto sí tiene que ver con el romance, pero chequen los protagonistas del fic, todo esto está enfocado en Shidou, aunque no lo parezca.

Infernaldragonforce, gracias por dejar tu comentario, espero que te guste la historia y que la leas hasta el final.

 **Y ahora sí, las explicaciones han acabado y entramos al problema real.**

Los que hayan checado mi perfil y lean este fic, sabrán que hay un texto que dice "situación actual" donde, para resumir, había puesto que solo escribiría los sábados y domingos y si las cosas se ponían difíciles, no escribiría hasta vacaciones, de eso tiene cerca de 3 meses que está ese aviso en mi perfil. Estoy seguro que ustedes no lo sabían.

Pues bueno, ese momento ha llegado. Lo siento, de verdad, debí de habérselos dicho pero no creí que esto me iba a durar tanto. Escribir me encanta y realmente me siento sorprendido, aun después de haber escrito más de 20 fics, de que tenga tantos reviews con pocos capítulos y que ustedes, lectores, hayan sido tan buenos con sus comentarios y tan amables también.

La universidad me empezará a exprimir como una naranja en lo que queda de Noviembre y las dos semanas de Diciembre, ya las finales, por proyectos que debo hacer y que no he avanzado nada, por tareas, por exámenes y por simplemente el horario tan maldito que me ha tocado. Hay días en los que paso cerca de 10 u 8 horas en la escuela. Y voy a la escuela incluso en sábados, por inglés. Todo esto es en serio, tal vez no me crean, pero es verdad.

Y lo único que tengo para defender eso es que a tengo casi 3 años escribiendo en esta página y cuando estaba en la preparatoria, tenía más tiempo, hubo una noche en la que escribir tres capítulos y los publique casi en la madrugada, uno tras otro, escribir es de las cosas que me gustan, que me llenan, se los digo en serio, yo no pido reviews porque no me gusta rogarle a nadie, su opinión deben de darla porque quieren hacerlo, no porque yo se los pida.

Aun si esta historia no tuviera ni un review, seguiría haciéndola porque a mí me gusta cada capítulo que he escrito y no tengo necesidad de que alguien me lo diga para que me lo crea, porque para mí es de mi agrado, sé que no es mejor que otros, pero eso no me importa, porque no escribo para que me reconozcan que soy bueno, no escribo para buscar la admiración del lector poniendo sexo o una pareja que le guste, o Yaoi o lo que a ustedes les guste, porque es mi historia no la de ustedes, yo escribo para mí y si lo estoy publicando es porque estoy compartiendo mis gustos prácticamente, con ustedes, y si ya de ahí a ustedes les nace de su voluntad escribirme su opinión, o dar ideas, exigencias, algo que les gustaría ver, agradecimientos, palabras de gratitud, no sé, lo que provenga de ustedes ya es un extra, y es muy bonito, no digo que no, ya si no me dejan nada, ni modo, ¿Qué le voy a hacer?

Y bueno, mis clases terminan, y si no me voy a ningún examen especial, el 14 de Diciembre, algunos maestros me dicen que será antes pero no lo creo. Así que esta historia y todas las demás que tengo sin acabar, además de las traducciones en inglés, esto va para todos, las voy a actualizar en Diciembre, obviamente será después del 14 para que en un solo día, actualice todos mis fics, eso es lo que estoy pensando hacer para todos en vacaciones.

Muchas gracias por su atención, lo siento pero nos vemos hasta después del 14 de Diciembre. Porque no quiero prometerles un capítulo en fines de semana en este mes tan apretado que voy a tener porque sé que no podré hacerlo.

Saludos.


	15. Chapter 14

**Hola a todos, espero estén teniendo un buen día. Es un placer estar de vuelta y con nuevo capítulo, que espero y les guste. Por primera vez, tuve el suficiente tiempo de hacer la edición extra que es la final, es decir, que este capítulo está libre de errores casi de todo tipo, excepto lo que nos haya podido ver.**

 **Caníbal2000, esto te la debía, amigo y a todos los que les gusta el personaje de Kurumi, bueno, al fin le tocó salir de forma oficial al fic.**

 **Sin más, disfruten.**

 **Nota: Sin errores.**

* * *

 **Guía para enamorar a un espíritu.**

 **Sentando cabeza.**

Shidou por fin lo había encontrado, el propósito de su vida, lo que lo hacía más feliz, lo que su corazón le decía que era lo correcto, era tan extraño lo fácil que lo había entendido después de todo la depresión por la muerte de Mana, por su falta de fuerza, por todo lo que tenía en contra y por lo mucho que significaban las personas a su alrededor para su bienestar. Saber lo que en verdad debes de hacer con tu propia vida es algo difícil de descubrir, mucho más cuando no te conoces a ti mismo y porque los medios y sociedad te han dado pautas de lo que es el éxito, de cómo vivir bien y de cómo, gracias a los anteriores puntos, podrás ser feliz.

Pero Shidou no tenía necesidad de ser rico o de tener una gran empresa, él era feliz con lo que tenía, pero… ¿estaba conforme con eso? No, no lo estaba y al principio no lo entendía, hasta que por fin, pasó una catástrofe que lo hizo reflexionar, tuvo que ver morir a su hermana menor y ver heridas a las personas que más quiere para poderse dar cuenta de lo que le faltaba.

La falta de responsabilidad por su parte desde que él decidió ayudar a los espíritus, no había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para que él se preocupara por ello, porque si lo hubiera hecho, desde el principio se hubiera tomado en serio el entrenamiento de Ratatoskr, lo cual se lo tomó a broma y después como una patada en el trasero, porque sinceramente no quería hacerlo.

Así había actuado Shidou, pero eso el día de hoy se acababa. Por fin sabía qué debía de hacer. No iba a ser fácil y sus opciones eran limitadas, pero lo haría por esas personas que quería proteger y cuidar, por esas personas que no tenían culpa de ser distintas a los demás, por esas personas que eran atacadas antes de ser comprendidas, por esas personas que solo eran tomadas como enemigos desde que aparecieron en la tierra.

Por los espíritus.

Una de esos seres se encontraba besándolo en el piso de su casa de manera controladora y con sus manos en sus mejillas para evitar que él pudiera escaparse con mover la cabeza, el beso comenzó a volverse más largo de lo que alguna vez Shidou había besado, ni siquiera a Tohka le había besado por tanto tiempo y eso que la había besado ya más de tres veces. No tuvo más opción que corresponder al beso de Miku y abrazarla también, se la debía por ayudarle a retomar el camino correcto. Después de un minuto, finalmente le soltaron por falta de aire. Él estaba completamente sonrojado por ese beso, ella le sonrió con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

—Miku… gracias.

—No es nada, cariño. Y la próxima vez que te sientas mal, no dudes en decirme, te apoyaré en todo lo que necesites—. Shidou se alejó de ella para levantarse, luego le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a pararse.

—Miku, me sorprende escuchar eso de ti. Yo debería de decir eso, no tú.

—Lo sé, pero fue de ti quien lo aprendí. Ya que siempre eres tan amable con todas, cariño—. Él se ruborizó de nuevo, no entendía la razón, tal vez es porque se sentía raro.

—Gracias. Aunque creo que eso no es suficiente para agradecerte, Miku.

—En ese caso, después de que pase todo esto, ¿tendremos una cita?

* * *

—¡MIIIIKUUUUUUUUUUU!

El grito de Tohka con lágrimas en los ojos fue escuchado en casi todo Fraxinus, Yoshino se tapó los oídos por semejante grito. Kotori no estaba del todo contenta porque Tohka ya estaba enojada y ese grito había cuarteado todos los monitores del centro de mando por semejante rabia, pero ya que las lecturas de Shidou salieron del rango depresivo, no podía quejarse.

—Pero… Tohka, ¡Shidou ya está mucho mejor!

—¡Pero Miku lo hizo y no yo! ¡Yo hice mi mejor esfuerzo y Shidou me rechazó! ¡Eso no es justo! ¡No es justo! ¡Shidou, eres un idiota!

—Tohka-chan, Shidou-kun estaba de malas, eso es todo —dijo Yoshinon para intentar calmar a Tohka pero ella solo agitó la cabeza en negación de manera descontrolada.

—¡No es cierto! ¡Shidou me alejó solo a mí! Solo… a mí… —La chica se acercó a Kotori y le tomó de los hombros con ojos llorosos—. Kotori… ¿Shidou ya no me quiere?

—¡¿Eh?! Eso es no puede ser, déjate de tonterías, es obvio que Shidou…

* * *

—Necesito ver a Tohka, Miku. Antes de que llegaras, Tohka intentó ayudarme, quería que saliera con ella para que me divirtiera y yo… la rechacé de una manera grosera, no debí de haberle hecho eso, estoy seguro que está muy triste ahora, de seguro está llamándome idiota.

«Shidou…». El rostro de Tohka vio en la pantalla a Shidou con bastante arrepentimiento, ella se tranquilizó un poco y sus lágrimas dejaron de salir.

—Yo tengo la culpa de que ella esté sufriendo cuando solo quería ayudarme. Por lo que debo ir a buscarla, Miku. Lamento que tuvieras que venir y me vieras así.

—No te preocupes, de todas formas, ahora que ya estás bien, me siento tranquila. Nos vemos, Shidou.

—Claro.

Shidou y Miku salieron de ahí, no sin antes cerrar la puerta. Ella decidió irse hacia a su casa y él la vio alejarse. El joven sacó el celular, sabía exactamente en donde estaba Tohka, no tenía necesidad de salir a buscar como un loco, tal vez eso habría hecho antes, cuando era irresponsable e impulsivo, pero ahora, después de conocerla tan bien, sabía exactamente qué hacer.

—Kotori, transpórtame a Fraxinus. Quiero hablar con todas, ahora, por favor.

—¿Eh? De acuerdo, Shidou.

Kotori no se esperó esa acción por parte de su hermano y de inmediato, hizo lo que le pidió. Al ser transportado, las gemelas lo abrazaron pero él las esquivó para correr hacia Tohka y abrazarla, lo logró exitosamente.

—Lo siento, Tohka.

—Shidou…

—Yo… hasta te hice llorar y te lastimé, lo siento, de verdad. —Le abrazó con fuerza y ella dejó de llorar para abrazarlo también—. He sido muy idiota, ¿verdad? Pero de verdad lo siento y sé que estaban viendo desde aquí, por lo que… Tohka…

—¿Si?

—Haré lo que sea que me pidas, tómalo como una disculpa.

—Entonces… ¡Quiero que me beses!

—¿¡Qué?! —Shidou se asustó ligeramente, eso había sido muy atrevido pero el rostro lloroso de ella le hizo recapacitar y le acarició la mejilla, ella se sonrojó—. Está bien, si eso es lo que quieres.

Todas se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver que Shidou besó a Tohka sin pena alguna, incluso la atrajo hacia él con sus manos desde su cintura, ella estaba completamente sonrojada, el beso se prolongó más de lo debido hasta que ella se quedó sin aire y se separaron.

—Shidou… te perdono. Pero no vuelvas a hacerlo otra vez, creí que me odiabas.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Tohka, yo no estaba bien, pero ahora es diferente. Gracias.

—¡Alto! No es justo que solo Tohka.

—¿Eh? ¡Esperen! —Las gemelas Yamai le rodearon y lo vieron de forma acusatoria, el joven retrocedió dos pasos mientras Tohka seguía recostada en su pecho con una sonrisa en el rostro—. Hay algo importante que debo decirles, así que necesitaré de su ayuda.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Curiosidad: ¿Qué necesitas, Shidou?

—Bueno… estoy preocupado por este nuevo espíritu. Creo que ya saben que es hombre, ¿no? —Ellas asintieron con la cabeza—. Bien, también derrotó a toda la AST él solo e incluso derrotó a Tohka, a Yoshino y a Kotori. Yo no pude hacer mucho, pero no cabe duda que volverá, no se detendrá con solo esto. Él tiene una opinión diferente a la de nosotros y por alguna razón, persigue a Tohka, es por eso que necesito pedirles dos cosas.

—Shidou, ¿vas a ayudar al espíritu?

—Sí, no puedo permitir que siga destruyendo cosas. Además de que parece confundido y muy triste, si no lo detenemos, podría convertirse en algo peor. —Kotori sonrió y ladeó su paleta al lado derecho ante la mirada de seriedad de Shidou.

—Mientras estaba con Miku pensé en un plan y… realmente pienso que él podría atacar a Tohka mientras no nos vea cerca de ella, así que creo que debe de quedarse en nuestra casa, Kotori.

—¿¡De verdad, Shidou?! —preguntaron todas, el detalle era que solo Tohka sonó feliz junto con Yoshino, pero las otras dos, así como Kotori, estaban sorprendidas y un poco molestas.

—Sí, no hay problema con eso, ¿verdad, Kotori? —Sentenció Shidou con la mirada seria, ella derramó una gota de sudor y asintió con la cabeza, era obvio que esto no era ninguna broma.

«Shidou… ¡estás muy serio! Demasiado serio, si yo hubiera propuesto esto antes, estarías escandalizado, pero ahora te veo tan seguro, como nunca antes».

—Bueno, no hay problema. Hay que mantener segura a Tohka. Pero qué hay del plan.

—Sí… sobre eso. Me he dado cuenta de que hay momentos en los que puedo usar los poderes sellados en mi interior cuando estoy desesperado o cuando me encuentro en peligro. Así como puedo llamar a Sandalphon, también puedo regenerarme rápido gracias a tus poderes, Kotori. Es por eso que debo ser yo el que enfrente al espíritu, solo.

—¿¡Solo?! Shidou, puedes morir.

—No importa, Kotori. Puedo curarme, en cambio, si les pasa algo a ustedes, no podré perdonármelo. Por favor, sabes que no hay otra manera, incluso si atacamos todos juntos, el resultado será el mismo.

—Shidou-san…

—No quiero ver a Yoshino ser golpeada de nuevo, ni tampoco quiero ver a Tohka sangrar en frente de mí, ni mucho menos ver desmayada a mi hermana menor.

Las chicas agacharon sus cabezas pero luego Shidou les dio una sonrisa a todas.

—No se preocupen, estaré bien. Necesito aprender a usar estos poderes que están sellados en mi interior, yo no los tendría de no ser por ustedes, por eso, necesito que todas me ayuden a entrenar para poder controlarlos, ¡por favor!

—De acuerdo, Shidou. Siempre te apoyaremos en todo lo que necesites.

Así es como comenzó el entrenamiento infernal de Shidou, propuesto por sí mismo. Su rutina mañanera consistía en despertarse a las cinco de la mañana para salir a correr para darle una vuelta a la ciudad Tenguu, eso quería decir casi más de dos horas de estar corriendo para darle solo una vuelta, Shidou buscaba mejorar su resistencia y utilizar los poderes de los espíritus de manera voluntaria.

Luego descansaba un poco para retar a Kaguya y Yuzuru a una carrera, en la que las gemelas siempre le ganaban a Shidou, luego hacía el desayuno e iba a la escuela después de haber perdido varias horas de clase, para regresar y hacer una serie de ejercicios por su cuenta, pero ya en esos momentos, Shidou no quería hacer nada más que tirarse al suelo, pero su motivación era que nadie que él amara fuera lastimado, por eso tendría que recibir todo el daño por su cuenta.

La serie de ejercicios era un número absurdo para alguien como Shidou que no se ejercitaba más allá de lo normal, pero ahora que se había impuesto hacer 100 abdominales, 100 lagartijas, 100 sentadillas y luego practicar con Tohka a usar una espada de manera correcta, aunque ni ella sabía bien lo que hacía, todos intentaban apoyar a Shidou con lo que podían pero él se estaba llevando la peor parte. Para la noche ya estaba más que exhausto.

Hasta que después de una semana de estar repitiendo todo este entrenamiento infernal y de tomar hasta 4 duchas diarias al día y dejar de ir a la escuela por cansancio extremo, se obtuvieron resultados.

Tohka y Shidou estaban en Fraxinus, en una área especial en la que se le había dejado sin nada más que las paredes para que Shidou pudiera practicar a usar una espada, aunque ahora usaban palos de escoba para no dañar a ninguno de los dos.

Estaba tan sudado que ya se había quitado la playera y al borde del desmayo pero su voluntad era más fuerte que su cansancio. Tohka era más fuerte que él, por lo que lo dejó en el piso de una patada que lo alejó de ella.

«¡Maldición! Ya casi pasa una semana y no he logrado casi nada… no puede ser que esto siga pasando». Golpeó el piso con sus puños.

—Shidou… ¿Estás bien? —Él se levantó pero seguía viendo al suelo, apretó muy fuerte los puños y en su mente gritaba: "¡no puede ser!".

—Estoy bien, sigamos.

—Pero se ve que estás cansado, tal vez sería mejor parar, te estás exigiendo mucho.

—¡No! No quiero parar aún, no voy a detenerme ahora. —Tohka abrió grandes sus ojos al ver que los de él brillaban de un color amarillo intenso y sintió un aura amenazante por todo el lugar, por lo que se puso en guardia—. ¡Aquí voy!

Shidou corrió hacia ella o eso pensó, pues ni siquiera sintió sus pies en el suelo al moverse y atacó a Tohka tan rápido que la rebasó. El joven parpadeó varias veces al ver que incluso su palo de escoba se quebró por donde lo estaba sosteniendo. Giró para ver a la chica quien se agarraba el estómago.

—¡Tohka!

—Shidou… ¿Cómo hiciste eso? ¡Fue tan rápido!… que no lo vi —dijo adolorida.

—No sé cómo lo hice, aunque creo que… lo entiendo un poco ahora.

Shidou se durmió con una sonrisa ese día al ver que por fin, estaba obteniendo resultados de todo esto, tal vez las cosas se pondrían más fáciles desde ahora y con eso en mente, se durmió.

* * *

Mientras él visitaba el mundo de los sueños, Satou se encontraba en la azotea de una casa en la que había ropa tendida además de sabanas, lo que aprovechó para taparse con una del frío de la noche. Esta era la primera vez que experimentaba tantas cosas distintas, no las entendió al principio pero después, por puro instinto, no pudo evitar buscar algo con que taparse, además de ropa nueva pues la que tenía quedó hecha pedazos. Ahora que Satou estaba inconsciente, solo quedaba Mikael para mover el cuerpo del chico.

«Sabía que esto sería peligroso. Desde la última vez que lo probamos en ese canino que fue atropellado ante nuestra vista, Satou aprendió que podía curar, sin importar que tan herido esté. Pero por culpa de eso, yo dejo de estar en el cuerpo de Satou y él simplemente deja de moverse, no sé por qué pasa eso, pero esta es la primera vez que se ausenta por tanto tiempo».

Mikael se enrolló con la sabana y se acostó en el piso, intentando descansar. Y se quedó así por un largo rato pero no pudo dormir como en anteriores ocasiones, aún estaba ligeramente herido por la pelea con Shidou y a veces el dolor no lo dejaba descansar, era un alivio que ya no estuviera sangrando pero la costra era una molestia, se arrancó un poco de ella por curiosidad y volvió a abrir la herida, por eso aun después de una semana de lo ocurrido no se había curado del todo. Y ahora pasaba algo nuevo: sentía pesado todo el cuerpo y evitaba moverse todo lo posible, prefería volar a otra cosa, no entendía tampoco por qué pasaba eso, nunca había sentido algo igual, aunque últimamente se preguntaba si eso era verdad.

El chico abrió los ojos al no poder descansar y se encontró frente a frente con unos ojos extrañísimos que jamás había visto en la vida; eran de distinto color, uno rojo y otro amarillo con manecillas de reloj moviéndose mientras le observaba, observó también el rostro de su observadora, le estaba sonriendo de una manera extraña porque no podía descubrir si se estaba burlando de él o de alguna otra cosa. Se alejó de manera brusca pero ella lo vio venir, así que solo alejó su cabeza para que no fuera golpeada.

—Eres bastante extraño, ¿lo sabías? No pensé que te esconderías en las azoteas, donde cualquiera te podría ver si te quedas dormido por mucho tiempo, pero tú no duermes, ¿o me equivoco? —dijo con una voz en cierto tono divertido. Los ojos del chico le quedaron observando con detenimiento.

—Me estabas observando, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

—¿Siempre eres tan directo? Normalmente me preguntan mi nombre cuando aparezco de la nada, pero tú… no eres así.

—Sé lo que eres. Eres un espíritu, uno de esos seres que debo de combatir, todo ustedes han destruido muchas cosas.

—¿Y cuál es la diferencia? También has destruido, tú también eres un espíritu, uno que jamás había visto, he estado buscando a un espíritu con cualidades específicas. Tal vez un poco extrañas, como las tuyas. No importa, te volverás parte de mí para cuando acabe contigo—. Kurumi se movió hacia un lado y Mikael se movió al lado opuesto, caminando ambos de forma lenta, como dos animales a punto de dar el inicio de una pelea.

—No asesinamos a personas inocentes, las destrucciones de cosas son menores, las destrucciones de vida como las que hacen los espíritus son algo distinto. Es cierto, yo también soy un espíritu, pero diferente. No tenía idea de que existíamos tantos.

—Yo tampoco, al principio. No es nada personal, estoy en problemas y necesito ayuda para recuperarme, atacar a alguien que está herido no es mi estilo, y es por eso que estamos conversando de esta manera. Sé que lo sabes, la AST persigue a los espíritus y a mí me están buscando desde hace mucho—. Kurumi dio una leve carcajada—. Cuando te vean, van a matarte, lo que hiciste en el centro fue simplemente… ¡increíble! Increíble, me sorprendiste, fue todo un espectáculo. Dejaste en ridículo a la AST, derrotaste a todos los espíritus presentes, explotaste el lugar y cuando pensé que ya se te habían acabado las ideas, lo venciste a él—. Kurumi dejó de moverse alrededor de su presa para negar con la cabeza dos veces, luego lo vio para sonreírle—. Hablas de que eres distinto, que no matas a inocentes, ¿y toda esa destrucción qué?

Desde que habían comenzado a hablar, el cuerpo de Satou se había puesto rigido, la pesadez del cuerpo se intensificó y se fijó del aura roja que envolvía todo el edificio, además de que las palabras de Kurumi le confundían.

—No entiendo lo que me dices. No entiendo tus reclamos, no me importa lo que pienses ni lo que me digas. Nos vimos obligados a responder a los ataques, no hubo otra opción.

Kurumi esta vez, dejó las sonrisas y vio de manera desafiante a su presa. Intentó bajarle la moral a su oponente, pero este ni se inmutó, de hecho, ni siquiera entendió la finalidad de las acusaciones de Kurumi, solo lo dejó confundido, tal niño pequeño.

Todo esto era muy extraño, cuando estuvo frente a frente al único ser que le podía causar un poco de miedo, pudo obtener algo de respuesta en Shidou cuando ella actuó como una chica enamorada e incluso cuando ya no estaba actuando, cuando le ayudó a salvar a Tohka de la DEM, también había puesto nervioso al muchacho. Pero el que estaba frente a ella era distinto, se mostraba indiferente a lo que le decían, incluso no mostraba cansancio, como si fuera una máquina.

—Es bueno saber eso, creo que así podrás entenderme porque yo tampoco tengo elección.

—¿Elección? Eso no existe para mí, y tal vez te haga daño, pero los espíritus deben ser derrotados, eso es todo. Mis disculpas—. Mikael hizo aparecer su espada relámpago y a pesar de que estaba cansado, no lo demostró frente a su enemiga que tenía una media sonrisa al verlo armado.

 **¡Dos fuerzas contrarias se encuentran! Huyendo de la AST, Kurumi se encuentra con Mikael, ¿en qué acabará su encuentro? ¡Descúbrelo en el siguiente capítulo!**

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado el capítulo y también la aparición de Kurumi en la historia, tengo que decirles que ya que no he leído las novelas y el anime es muy corto, no sé si Kurumi en verdad actuaría así si se encontrar con un espíritu a solas y bajo esas circunstancias, porque es un poco difícil y muy interesante cuando escribes de un personaje que no tiene grandes participaciones, a Kurumi no a conozco del todo, así que por pura interpretación e imaginación, les ofrezco esta actuación de Kurumi, por decirlo así. Ustedes tal vez me puedan decir si ella está dentro de su personaje o se ha salido de control.**

 **Como saben, todo review es bienvenido, no teman dejar su opinión.**

 **Saludos.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Lo prometido es deuda, lectores. Les dije que regresaba después del 14 y aunque actualicé antes, hoy vengo con nuevo capítulo. ¡Y actualicé varios de mis fics! Sobre todo en inglés, la otra mitad de mis fanfics serán actualizados otro día porque ya estoy algo cansado y estuve trabajando un día entero para poder escribir y traducir todo lo que tenía que hacer.**

 **Espero que les guste y que digan que les pareció, si quieren. Y también espero que me digan que les parece la actuación de Kurumi en este capítulo, no la conozco muy bien, así que aquí hice lo mejor para la ocasión.**

 **Nota: Sin errores.**

* * *

 **Guía para enamorar a un espíritu.**

 **Investigación.**

La luz de la luna iluminaba la ciudad Tenguu, en las azoteas de unas viviendas de clase media. La calma reinaba ahí y en el rostro del jovencito Satou; ahora su ángel había tomado su lugar y estaba a punto de batirse en duelo con Kurumi. Ella, mostrando diversión, con una leve risa, desenfundó sus pistolas.

—Dijiste que no tenías elección de nada, ¿acaso le sirves a alguien?

—Creo que aunque te lo dijera, no lo entenderías. —Satou se puso en guardia—. Pero de todas formas, no tengo intención de contarte. No puedo perder más tiempo.

Satou se dio cuenta de que el aura roja que envolvía todo el edificio en donde se encontraban era la causa de que cada vez más tenia deseos de tirarse al piso a dormir, lo estaba cansando y salió del aura al dar un salto a otro edificio.

«Intentando escapar, ¿eh? Hablar contigo para engañarte será un poco imposible por ahora. Aun no sé de lo que eres capaz, pero la energía que posees es enorme, como una batería». Kurumi sonrió y posicionó sus pistolas correctamente. —Zafkiel: Aleph (Superpotencia de velocidad). —Kurumi se disparó a sí misma a la cabeza, Satou quien vio eso ni se inmutó pero abrió un poco más los ojos al ver que Kurumi estaba perfecta—. Te he visto pelear.

Kurumi saltó hasta el edificio en el que Satou estaba ahora.

—Sé que eres muy rápido, pero no escaparás de mí, eso te lo prometo.

—No salté para huir de ti, fue lo opuesto, le pondré un alto a tus fines, todos los espíritus como tú y como todos los demás que he visto son demasiado peligrosos para los humanos, por eso voy a detenerlos.

Satou fue directo para dar un corte horizontal pero Kurumi desapareció de su vista, él saltó lo más alto que pudo, buscándole con la mirada, de nuevo estaba en el mismo lugar de antes, se había movido tan rápido que no pudo verla. Satou dirigió su espada hacia Kurumi y esta se extendió rápidamente hacia ella pero con solo moverse a un lado, lo esquivó. Por la gravedad, Satou volvió a bajar, sabía de sobra que esto no sería fácil.

—Vaya, vaya, no puedes alcanzarme, ¿cierto? Me das mucha curiosidad, dices que me detendrás pero no muestras ni un poco de interés en ello, y cuando nos hayas detenido a todos, solo quedarás tú, ¿qué vas a hacer?

—Cuando eso suceda, seré libre.

—¿Libre? —preguntó con cierta duda—. Dices cosas muy interesantes, ¿acaso no lo eres ahora?

—No. La libertad que busco no es la que tú piensas, no lo entenderías. Usando a Zafkiel como quieres, no podrías entender. —Ahora fue Kurumi quien disparó una y otra vez sin éxito; el joven se movió más rápido que nunca e iba por fin a alcanzar cortarla pero fue atrapado por unas manos oscuras que salieron de la sombra de Kurumi, deteniéndolo en seco.

Kurumi le tomó de la mejilla y se empezó a reír, le apuntó con su pistola más pequeña directo a la cabeza.

—¿Ibas a detenerme? ¿Ibas a ser libre? Nada de eso sucederá.

—Sabes usar muy bien a Zafkiel pero… yo también sé usar mis habilidades.

—Las de tu ángel dirás, ¿tienes tanto miedo que te equivocas? Vamos, sé que detrás de esa cara dura, hay un gatito asustado. —Ella le lamió una mejilla.

—Creo que no entendiste lo que quise decir, creo que no importa que te lo diga, pero yo soy Mikael, el ángel.

—¿¡Qué?! —Kurumi se alejó un poco de él y pequeños rayos amarillos se posaron alrededor de ellos, hasta que antes de que ella pudiera parpadear, los rayos se multiplicaron de manera exponencial hasta que se veía una capa de relámpagos amarillos alrededor de ellos, ella ya no podía sentir nada después de tanta descarga.

Después de 10 segundos, el cuerpo de la chica estaba de color carbón, se arrodilló y ahora Satou era libre. El cuerpo de Kurumi cayó pero él le atrapó.

«¿Cómo… hizo… eso? ¿Qué diablos… es él?». Mikael le cerró los ojos a Kurumi, dio unos pasos lejos de ella pero luego regresó para arrodillarse y checarle el pulso, era demasiado bajo. Moriría dentro de poco.

Mikael recordó que Satou le había dicho que no deberían de morir inocentes y que el único espíritu que moriría sería el que había matado a sus padres, aunque después de encontrar a Tohka, eso había cambiado un poco. Kurumi había llegado con malas intenciones y era un espíritu, matarla sería algo que no estaba en el acuerdo.

«¿Y ahora? ¿Qué… más?». Pensó Kurumi, al borde de la muerte, odiaba sentir dolor con cada muerte que tenía que soportar y de todas, esta era muy dolorosa.

Mikael cargó sus manos con electricidad y las puso en su pecho para agilizar el pulso de Kurumi, ella estaba deseosa de morir ya para así revivir más rápido pero sus funciones vitales despertaron después de eso.

—Un segundo… no, dos segundos, eso será suficiente. —Lo siguiente que sintió Kurumi fue una leve presión en sus labios y de inmediato abrió los ojos, en todo el cuerpo sintió un escalofrió desde su cabeza hasta la punta de sus pies, lo sintió dos veces seguidas en dos segundos y después, Mikael dejó de besarla, ella pudo mover sus dedos, su piel seguía de ese color pero se estaba curando, más rápido de lo normal.

«¿Cómo hizo eso? Cuando me besó… mis fuerzas regresaron y mi tiempo… ¡Se incrementó!». Ella intentó mover las piernas pero lo hizo de manera lenta—. ¿Por qué? ¿Estás loco? Primero me matas y ahora me revives…

—No me has dado una buena razón para matarte, además… tú solo eres un recipiente.

—Ja… Jajaja… ¿Siempre dices cosas extrañas?

—Te dejaré ir por ahora, si es que puedes hacer algo en tu estado. Si lastimas a algún ser vivo de este mundo, no habrá tercera oportunidad. —Mikael tomó su espada y la hizo desaparecer. Se alejó de Kurumi quien apenas podía moverse, de hecho estaba gateando ahora.

Desde lejos, una cámara especial los estaba grabando y la portadora de este dispositivo era Ellen, lo mejor que tenía la DEM para combatir a los espíritus, aunque solo obedecía órdenes directas del líder de la DEM: Wescott.

—¿Qué opina? —preguntó Ellen con ayuda de un comunicador de auricular.

— _Maravilloso, buen trabajo, Ellen. Derrotó a Nightmare y la curó, algo que no termino de entender._

—No pude acercarme más, no tenemos sonido, Ike.

— _No importa, lo que acabamos de ver es muy interesante. No hagas contacto con este nuevo espíritu, no hasta tener más información sobre él._

—¿Debería seguirlo?

— _No. Regresa a la base, Ellen —_ dijo Ike desde su oficina en la que vio desde la pantalla todo lo que se había grabado, se quedó viendo a Mikael—. Algún punto débil tendrás, y yo voy a descubrirlo.

Kurumi decidió suicidarse para poder revivir en un cuerpo totalmente curado, habían muchas cosas que no entendía de ese espíritu y de que fuera el ángel quien le hablara lo hacia todo más confuso e interesante. Además de que la energía que poseía era más enorme de lo que creía, en tan solo dos segundos, ella volvió a moverse y a curarse más rápido de lo normal. Solo tenía algo en mente y era tratar de robar su energía pero de una manera más sutil, después de todo lo que pasó, no volvería a enfrentarlo frente a frente, era demasiado peligroso.

Al siguiente día, Shidou se despertó temprano como siempre y le dio las vueltas a la ciudad de manera más rápida que antes, ahora ya era más rápido de lo normal y se cansaba menos, desde que comenzó a correr, sus ojos se pusieron amarillos.

Y sus logros con su velocidad no acabaron ahí, en una carrera contra las gemelas Yamai, Shidou tuvo que poner a prueba lo rápido que era, corrió tan rápido que sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo y volando se estrelló contra una pared que se hizo pedazos junto con otras más, su cuerpo quedó muy apaleado pero él estaba feliz de sus logros.

* * *

 **Sí, lo sé, este capítulo deja más preguntas que respuestas, pronto las sabrán, de aquí a dos capítulos si no es que uno. Y la DEM tenía que aparecer ya y por supuesto, sus planes macabros también, ¿qué piensan hacer? No puedo decirles pero saben que no es bueno.**

 **En fin, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, espero que sea pronto ya que finalmente soy libre pero como falta tan poco para navidad, tal vez esté un poco indispuesto porque hay cosas que hacer como preparar todo para esa fecha y demás cosas personales de las que debo ocuparme.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hola a todos, un placer estar de nuevo con ustedes, navidad se acerca y espero tener el suficiente tiempo de poner más capítulos antes de que sea noche buena.**

 **Gracias por el review, amigo caníbal, haré lo posible para que Kurumi sea más como Kurumi, aunque no sé si eres el único que quiere ver más maldad con ella.**

 **Este capítulo va dedicado a Blazedarkness y a todos los que les guste el personaje de Miku, como a mí, ella tiene mucha participación en el capítulo. Espero les guste.**

 **Nota: Sin errores.**

* * *

 **Guía para enamorar a un espíritu.**

 **Porque eres una idol.**

Shidou había chocado con una pared y había terminado destruyendo muchas más después de haber volado al estar previamente corriendo. Afortunadamente, se había detenido después de que dejó de mover las piernas, su cabeza estaba ensangrentada pero sus ojos seguían de un tono amarillo brillante, sus heridas se curaron rápidamente y se limpió el rostro con sus manos y las quedó viendo por un rato, hasta que finalmente escapó corriendo por si las personas cercanas llegaban a buscar el causante de tanto destrozo.

«¡No puedo creer que acabo de volar! Aunque fue muy peligroso, no pude controlarme, realmente es complicado todo esto de los poderes de espíritu». El joven siguió corriendo pero ya en una velocidad más normal por las calles de la ciudad Tenguu, se preguntaba cómo es que funcionaban sus poderes y porque hasta ahora solo había podido invocar a Sandalphon, ¿y si intentaba llamar a los otros? «No, no debo de hacer cosas estúpidas, mejor le preguntaré a Kotori sobre esto, cuando acabe con mi rutina de hoy».

Shidou volvió atrás para buscar a las gemelas Yamai quienes le habían perdido de vista mientras era observado por la cámara de Ratatoskr y claro, Kotori y su equipo observaban. Reine se dedicaba a registrar los números emocionales de Shidou, desde que se puso deprimido lo estuvieron monitoreando día y noche para observar su estado emocional.

—¿Cómo está, Reine?

—Bien, Shin está recibiendo más estrés de lo normal y exigiéndole mucho a su cuerpo, no me sorprende que haya dejado de ir a la escuela…

—¿No le parece un poco extremo llegar hasta eso? Shidou-kun puede meterse en problemas si falta mucho —comentó Kannazuki, un poco preocupado por el sellador de espíritus. Kotori se quitó la paleta de su boca para hablar mejor.

—Fue decisión de Shidou, lo de la escuela está cubierto, todos creen que está enfermo y Tohka sigue asistiendo a clases, y ya le dijimos cómo manejar esta situación.

—Ahora que lo dices, el estado emocional de Shin es favorable, no ha presentado bajas en ningún sentido, hay veces en las que está más animado. Pero los números de las demás… —Reine le mostró en la pantalla los registros de las demás chicas en la pantalla al oprimir un botón en el teclado—. Los números de Tohka bajaron un 10%, los de Yoshino están en un 80%, las gemelas son las más estables, pero recientemente bajaron en un 15% y los de Miku han bajado muy poco en los últimos días, tal vez es porque no ha visto a Shin.

—Ya veo. Por ahora está bien, mientras no hagan ningún destrozo, todo estará bien. Es raro que Miku no haya venido a visitar a Shidou.

—Eh, sobre eso, comandante…

—¿Qué pasa, Kannazuki? Espero que no sea una de tus estupideces.

—Pues… Miku-san debe estar ocupada con todo lo que pasó en su concierto, el lugar fue muy dañado por la explosión del nuevo espíritu y he visto en la televisión que los fans no están muy contentos de que la productora no diga nada.

—¿Nada de qué?

—Es algo complicado, si repite el concierto o no.

—Maldita sea, si pasa algo malo con eso, Miku podría estar muy estresada. Eso no sería bueno… y no creo que podamos hacer algo al respecto más que…

 _RING-RING_

El sonido del teléfono de Kotori sonó y vibró en el bolsillo de su uniforme escolar, así que lo tomó, le sorprendió el contacto en la pantalla y contestó de inmediato.

—¿Mana? Esto sí es una sorpresa.

 _—Hola, Kotori. Quería hablar contigo, es algo serio._

—¿Qué sucede?

 _—Primero, ¿nii-sama está bien?_

—Sí, no te preocupes, Shidou está muy bien. —Se escuchó un suspiro del otro lado de la línea.

 _—Eso es bueno oírlo. Necesitamos hablar, todos nosotros, hoy sabré información sobre el espíritu que combatimos, al parecer le han tomado video en acción, por lo que mañana iré a tu casa y les contaré todo lo que me digan hoy. Ya sé que Ratatoskr y la AST son dos cosas distintas, pero por su bien, no puedo dejarlos solos._

—Oh, eso es una novedad, pero te agradezco mucho, toda la información que tengas será muy valiosa. Y ya que eres su hermana, debes saber que Shidou quiere encontrar a este nuevo espíritu, así que…

 _—Lo sé. Preferiría que no lo hiciera, pero sé que de todas formas, no importa, terminará encontrándolo. Bueno, nos veremos mañana, Kotori._

—Sí, por supuesto. —Ella colgó y después buscó un número en su celular.

—¿Fueron malas o buenas noticias?

—Tal vez un poco de ambas, mañana tendremos información nueva del espíritu y necesito hacer una llamada.

—Esas son buenas noticias. —Finalizó Reine y los demás volvieron a trabajar mientras Kotori hacia la llamada y esperaba en la línea.

* * *

El espíritu conocido como Diva había estado algo ocupada después de visitar a Shidou, su productor, Kenichi, le dijo que la productora no estaba muy segura de qué hacer con lo del concierto, no podía ser que se hubiera perdido de esa manera, la gente también estaba disgustada y ella también, eran cosas que pasaban en la ciudad Tenguu pero realmente era molesto que el concierto no se hubiera llevado acabo como se pensaba.

Pero ahora era el momento de la verdad, normalmente Miku nunca asistía a ninguna junta de alto nivel, a pesar de que era ella la que daba la cara frente al público, esta vez sí estaba presente aunque afuera del cuarto donde se realizaba la junta, su representante era su productor y aunque era hombre se ganó poco a poco su confianza, no había de otra, así tenía que ser.

—Muy bien, empecemos con la junta. En la última semana hemos tenido buenos desempeños con la mayoría de nuestra idol, a excepción de Miku Izayoi —dijo el jefe de la productora, un hombre algo viejo, llevando años en el negocio sabía cuándo las cosas se ponían difíciles y cuanto jugo se le puede sacar a una estrella. Kenichi, de cabello negro y ojos cafés además de manos un poco temblorosas, por supuesto que tenía que defender a Miku, de hecho, siempre lo hacía pues daba la cara contra los directivos y eso es de llevar las de perder—. El concierto se tuvo que detener y ahora nos queda decidir que va a pasar con eso.

—Las personas que pagaron por sus boletos quieren que se repita el concierto.

—Si lo repetimos, necesitaríamos vender de nuevo los boletos.

—¿No creen que eso es injusto? La mayoría de los boletos se vendieron. —Expuso Kenichi—. Y personalmente creo que se enojarían más si se vuelve a repetir el concierto y vuelvan a pagar por algo que ya pagaron.

—¿No entiendes la situación? Por la explosión eléctrica, algo que no se termina de entender cómo pasó, toda la electricidad que alimenta al teatro de la ciudad, todo el equipo de luces, sonido, micrófonos y otras cosas fueron dañadas, ya no se pueden usar y hay que pagar por ello. Ubícate, muchacho. —Le dijo uno de los directivos de manera seca, Miku quien escuchaba detrás de la puerta ya estaba sudando y se entristeció un poco.

—Miku-san está dispuesta a repetir el concierto de ser necesario, pero ella quisiera darlo abierto al público... —El joven sabía que lo que seguía era algo muy estúpido pero Miku así lo había pedido—. Que el concierto se hiciera gratis.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral pero luego el anciano al mando se empezó a reír.

—¿Te volviste loco? —Le dijo seriamente—. Siempre es lo mismo, Miku tiene mucho potencial, hay pocas como ella, pero hemos dejado que haga lo que quiera porque tú no haces el trabajo por el que se te paga, muchacho. Siempre son fallas y siempre tiene quejas de las oportunidades que ella desaprovecha.

—Pero no pueden obligarla a hacer cosas que no quiere hacer.

—Ella está bajo contrato, y tú también, así que te sugiero que cierres la boca y escuches lo que voy a decirte. Vamos a repetir el concierto, la gente volverá a pagar por verla, porque eso es lo que hace la gente, paga por lo que quiere ver. —Entonces Miku quien escuchaba, no se lo aguantó más, todo esto no estaba bien para ella, ¿qué clase de imagen querían que ella tuviera? Abrió la puerta de golpe.

—¡Eso no es cierto!

—¡Miku-san!

—Acabas de interrumpir nuestra reunión, Miku —dijo el viejo jefe.

—No pude evitarlo, ¿cómo se atreven a hacer ese tipo de cosas? No solo arruinaran mi imagen si hacen esto, le harán pagar de nuevo a esas personas que ya pagaron, ¡como si hubieran tirado su dinero a la basura! ¡No pueden hacer eso y no lo acepto! —gritó completamente fuera de sus casillas.

—Miku, ¿sabes quién soy? —dijo el jefe ya enojado—. ¿¡Tienes idea de quien soy?! Yo tomo las decisiones aquí, esto es lo más viable para poder comprar equipo nuevo para que puedas salir a cantar, estás bajo contrato, niña, y vas a salir a dar ese concierto, sí o sí, ¿¡entendiste?!

—Lo repetiré si es gratis, es mi única condición y si no es así, ¡búsquense a otra! —La idol salió corriendo del cuarto y su productor estiró su mano.

—¡Miku-san, regresa!

—Kenichi, tráela de vuelta y si no lo haces, mejor ni regreses, a menos que sea para sacar tus cosas de mi edificio.

Esa sentencia le cayó a Kenichi como si fuera un ladrillazo, por lo que salió del cuarto de reuniones arrastrando los pies y mirando al piso. Conocía a la idol de sobra, se había negado a muchas cosas como bien dijo el jefe, esta no sería la excepción, incluso se había negado a estar cerca de ella; Miku siempre mantuvo una distancia enorme frente a él, no eran conversaciones amables y sentía un poco la mirada de odio de ella. Era su primer trabajo y realmente la idol que conocía en los conciertos, sonriendo a todo mundo, con felicidad y dedicación, era totalmente diferente a la idol con la que trabajaba. Poco a poco se ganó un poquito de confianza, por lo menos las miradas de odio cesaron y el tratamiento hostil también.

No tenía sentido buscar a Miku, por lo que bajó por el elevador hasta el primer piso para salir a tomar aire y pensar que prácticamente ya estaba despedido. No fue hasta que se sacudió el cabello con su mano y vio al frente que se dio cuenta de que Miku estaba sentada en las escaleras con las manos tapando sus ojos, el joven productor sabía que Miku era una niña todavía y debería ser tratada como tal.

—Miku-san…

—¡Eh! —Miku detuvo su llanto ahogado y se limpió las lágrimas para luego ver que su productor se sentó a una distancia considerable de ella—. ¿Productor?

—No tiene caso preguntarte, sé que te sientes mal. Yo también estoy enojado y triste. Pero no hay nada que podamos hacer.

—¿Por qué no me escuchan? Yo soy la idol, no ellos. Yo soy la que canta en los escenarios, no ellos.

—Porque eres un producto, Miku-san. ¡Eso es lo que eres para ellos! Mientras vendas, todo está bien, jamás podrás hacer lo que quieras, para ellos no eres una chica de preparatoria que no sabe lo que es enfrentarse al mundo laboral, ¡para ellos solo eres un producto que se vende y que no importan los demás, solo que vendas y generes dinero! —Kenichi también estaba enojado, tanto así que no le importó gritar, ella seguía llorando pero ya sin sollozar.

Observó los ojos cafés de su productor; había como una especie de capa cristalina en ellos, era la amenaza de una lágrima que saldría en cualquier momento, pero los hombres no lloran y menos frente a una mujer, era la primera vez que observaba algo así. Ella siempre creyó que los hombres eran unos desgraciados y mentirosos, egoístas y fríos de corazón. Shidou había sido distinto, claro.

—Siempre te negaste a muchas cosas, tus razones tendrás… y no puedo saberlas si no quieres decirme, pero ahora te diré esto: se acabó, Miku. —Ella abrió grandes los ojos al escuchar eso.

«No… no puede ser, justo cuando ya empezaba a confiar un poco en ti, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo confiar en nadie?». Miku agachó la cabeza derrotada, luego reflexionó, como aquel que pisa los pies descalzos de alguien más, ella había sido dura con él, sin dar explicaciones.

—Siempre hice caso a todo lo que me decías, a todo lo que me pediste, porque es mi trabajo, asegurarme de que tú hagas el tuyo y te sientas bien. Pero yo no soy el jefe.

—¿Es por eso que ya no quieres trabajar… conmigo? ¿Se acabó? —La chica ya no se secó sus lágrimas, estaba pasando otra vez y Shidou no estaba cerca para saberlo, Kenichi miró a la niña llorar, al parecer había malinterpretado sus palabras—. ¿Me odias? ¿Es eso?

—No, no te odio, incluso si tú lo haces o lo hiciste. Me gusta tu voz, tienes talento y cantas con el corazón, no creas que soy productor solo de título, me doy cuenta cuando una persona canta con todo. Y tú lo haces… ha sido un placer trabajar contigo. Tendrás otro productor mejor que yo… alguien que sí haga lo que quieran los jefes pero no lo que quieras tú.

—¿¡Por qué me abandonas?!

—Porque me despidieron. —Miku dejó las lágrimas y Kenichi se sacudió de nuevo el cabello—. Se acabó, Miku-san… ya no tengo trabajo, alguien más será asignado a ti, ahora que te vi, creo que lo mejor es darte las gracias…

—¿Por qué? Yo no quería trabajar contigo…

—Lo sé, pero aun así, gracias por trabajar con alguien como yo; con alguien que no querías. —Kenichi hizo una media sonrisa—. En la vida te encontrarás con muchas personas que te molestaran, conforme avances tendrás que hacer cosas que no quieres, sonreír cuando todo está mal, cantar aunque no quieras ni hablar, decir mentiras para complacer a otros, para engañarlos de que todo está bien, de eso se trata el mundo laboral. Y como eres una idol exitosa, las críticas vendrán, y tendrás que soportarlas, porque siempre habrá personas que te critiquen por lo que sea que ellos miren mal, así sean meras ilusiones y mentiras. —Había vivido algo similar antes, aunque él no lo sabía. Kenichi se levantó y le puso la mano en el hombro a Miku como una despedida—. Eres una chica talentosa, y no debes dudar jamás de eso, porque es uno de los dones más increíbles con los que podemos nacer. Va a ser muy difícil, porque todo se hace más difícil cuando avanzas, pero eso no significa que debas de rendirte, más si es algo que te gusta hacer. Lamento si alguna vez te hice daño de alguna manera. Es hora de que me vaya.

El joven soltó su hombro y le dio la espalda para ir camino a su casa. La idol lo observó dar los primeros pasos, alejándose de ella. Se secó las lágrimas y sonrió, abrió la boca para decir algo pero su voz no salió del todo, no sabía exactamente qué decir… más que una rotunda negación.

—¡Nooooooo! —Kenichi volteó a mirarla—. Si te vas… en verdad vas a hacerme enojar y… ¡Y! ¡Y me voy a sentir mal! ¡Sigue siendo mi productor, por favor! Soy muy desconfiada… demasiado. No confío en los hombres y lo que piensen los demás de mí me aterra, que las personas me traicionen es lo peor que me ha pasado, ¡por eso ya no creo en nadie! Pero… eso cambió y tal vez te diga porqué, confío en ti… quiero creer en todo lo que me dijiste, pero si te vas ahora y renuncias, entonces…

—Pero estoy despedido… —Miku corrió hacia él y con una sonrisa dijo:

—¡Yo también!

—¿¡Qué?! ¿Estás loca?

—¡Oye!

—Eres una idol, tienes una carrera por delante, no lo dejes solo porque estoy despedido.

—No es eso. Es que quiero ser mi propia jefa, pero… no sería igual si tú no fueras mi productor, yo no sé nada de producir. Pero tú sí, además… ¡Estamos despedidos! —exclamó emocionada, Kenichi se quedó con la boca abierta ante su cambio de actitud. Miku se giró hacia el edificio de _Stars and Diamonds,_ su casa productora y gritó a todo pulmón:— ¡RENUNCIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Usó tanta fuerza y energía además, que los cristales se cuartearon del edificio por completo, Miku tomó aire pues se lo había acabado todo y se puso nerviosa porque usó un poco de sus poderes, luego suspiró y sonrió a su productor quien miraba atónito a ella.

—Estamos despedidos, ya no hay nada que puedan quitarnos, ¿no es así? Así que trabaja conmigo, por favor.

Miku le ofreció su mano, algo que jamás haría al tratarse de un hombre, pero hay situaciones en la vida que nos obligan a cambiar y a madurar sin que lo notemos, solo actuamos, y ella había madurado. Había hecho realidad un milagro; cambiarse a sí misma. El hombre joven sonrió también y le dio un apretón de manos a la idol. Ella no pudo evitar en recordar a su cariño al hacer este tipo de acción.

 _—No puede ser… yo… ¿perdí? ¿Cómo es posible?_

 _—Fue posible gracias a la ayuda de todos. Cierto, nos ganaste en el canto pero mis demás compañeros trabajaron duro, se esforzaron y es gracias al esfuerzo de todos que pudimos vencerte —explicó Shiori—. Ganamos._

 _—¿Compañeros? No puedo… entender eso…_

 _—Es por los vínculos que compartimos que hemos hecho esto. Tienes razón, somos débiles, pero cuando actuamos todos juntos, ¡podemos hacer lo que sea!_

«Podemos hacer… lo que sea, cariño».

* * *

 **Y esto ha sido el capítulo de hoy, tenía mucho que quería hacer este capítulo para Miku porque ella se lo merece, creo yo. Todos tenemos que enfrentarnos a adversidades en la vida, aunque no queramos enfrentarlas y tenemos que superarlas, este es el mensaje de este capítulo que espero les haya gustado mucho.**

 **El siguiente ya tendrá mucho más que ver con la historia, las peleas, Satou y Shidou, además de más información de Satou. Aunque este tuvo que ver para el desarrollo de los personajes, es decir, no puedo mantener a Miku, Kotori, Shidou y a las demás como siempre, ¿no creen? Todos cambiamos y eso también se aplica en este fic.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Hola a todos, les traigo un capítulo nuevo recién salido del horno, ayer hubo capítulo y hoy también, ¿ven lo bonito que es tener tiempo libre?**

 **Antes de empezar, voy a responder a Blazedarkness, lean esto todos porque puede que tengan una duda parecida:** **Estuvo bastante bien la pelea de Kurumi y Satou aunque se sintió como que le falto algo. R= Bien, primero gracias por comentar. Se sintió así porque en verdad no hubo mucha pelea, Kurumi estaba hablando mucho, ella quería saber con qué estaba tratando, por si no lo supieron. Además de otros aspectos que deben tener en cuenta y que en este capítulo se expone.  
**

 **La nota fue larga pero el capítulo también lo es.**

 **¡Disfruten!**

 **Nota: Ahora sin errores.**

* * *

 **Guía para enamorar a un espíritu.**

 **Battery.**

Miku lo tuvo claro como el agua, si quería hacer las cosas a su manera, tendría que ser su propia jefa, no tenía mucha idea de qué hacer pero no estaba sola, tenía un productor desempleado a su lado y a sus amigas, que siempre le apoyarían en todo y el más importante, a Shidou, su cariño.

Estaba a punto de proponerle a su productor una reunión mañana en la mañana para pensar e idear que deberían de hacer ahora. Pero su celular se alocó en el bolsillo de su pantalón, así que respondió.

— _Hola, Miku, espero no llamarte mientras estás ocupada. Será rápido._

—No es problema, Kotori. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No me digas que mi cariño está en problemas?

— _Eh… no, no, nada de eso, Shidou está muy bien. Pero necesito de tu ayuda y Shidou también._ —Miku sonrió ampliamente, olvidando toda preocupación.

—¡Claro! ¿Qué es lo que necesita mi cariño?

— _Te lo explicaré mañana, así que ve temprano a mi casa… ¿Está bien a las diez en punto?_

—Sí, claro. Ahí estaré. Adiós.

— _No llegues tarde_ —sentenció con tono de orden, Miku asintió la cabeza, sin duda Kotori era seria con estas reuniones de plan de ataque.

«Hmm, ahora que ya quedé con Kotori, no podré reunirme con Kenichi-san… tendré que hacerlo ahora».

—¿Pasa algo, Miku-san?

—Solo que estaré ocupada mañana, antes de que preguntes, es algo privado. Vayamos a algún lugar a comer, tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

—¿Tienes idea de qué hacer ahora? Planeas hacer tu propia productora, ¿no?

—Sí, algo así. Pero no tengo idea de cómo se hace eso, por eso quiero hablarlo contigo. —Su productor suspiró.

—Entonces será mejor irnos ya, tengo mucho que explicarte.

Y así los dos se fueron a algún café y su productor sin tapujos, le dijo que comenzar de cero significaría no tener un auto del año que los llevara a cualquier lado, no ganar casi nada de dinero ya que luego cotizarían cuanto gastarían en todo este proyecto, también quedarse bastante lejos de volverse a presentar en la Tenguu Arena y que tal vez todo eso le decepcionaría enormemente, pero que si tenían suerte y se esforzaban, no lo sentiría todo tan feo. Miku escuchó todo eso y empezaron su plan para hacer su propia productora. Fue una tarde bastante larga y algo cara, luego fueron hablar con su productora para finalmente renunciar definitivamente, incluso con contra-ofertas de recontrato, no lograron convencer a Miku de volver a trabajar con ellos.

A las diez en punto del día siguiente, todos ya estaban en la sala, incluso Reine fue invitada para poder recolectar toda la información que dijera Mana, puesto que Ratatoskr no tenía nada que ofrecer.

Kotori le dio a Mana un pequeño pizarrón y un marcador para que explicara bien todas las características que se pudieran.

—Bien. Mana me habló ayer para citarlos a todos aquí, tiene muchas cosas interesantes que decirnos.

—Así es, Kotori. Ayer la AST obtuvo información del nuevo espíritu que apareció durante el concierto de Miku-san. —Mana escribió un nombre en la pizarra, hasta arriba—. "Battery" es el nombre clave de este nuevo espíritu. Al parecer no había aparecido ni una vez en toda la ciudad, las primeras lecturas que se tuvieron de él fue hace una semana y media, eso nos da cierta desventaja.

—Así que nunca lo habían visto antes hasta que apareció en el concierto de Miku. —Mana escribió en la pizarra: "Primer contacto: no más de dos semanas".

—Exacto, lo cual es muy extraño. Normalmente cuando un espíritu aparece, causa un terremoto espacial. Pasó con todos los demás espíritus, el grupo de investigación no logra explicar porque Battery no presentó este patrón.

—Es cierto, pero al menos Kotori no presentó ese tipo de patrón. —dijo Reine, la mejor analista de Ratatoskr.

—Tampoco Miku. Eso es porque obtuvimos nuestros poderes de alguna manera por Phantom.

—Esperen, ¿quieren decir que esta persona no es un espíritu del todo? —preguntó Shidou.

—Hasta ahora parece que es lo más acertado.

—No lo creo. —Mana interrumpió y escribió en el pizarrón otro contacto más—. El último contacto de Battery fue ayer. Cuando lo vi, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, hasta ahora no había visto nada igual. —Escribió el rango de Battery: desconocido—. No sabemos qué tan grande pueda ser un terremoto espacial de él, pero aunque no hemos visto mucho más que la explosión eléctrica que causó, se cree que es igual o más poderoso que Kurumi.

—¿Qué es lo que te lleva a pensar eso? —Reine había hecho sus propias anotaciones en una libreta pequeña. Pero no estaba de acuerdo con el as de la AST—. Lo más probable es que Phantom le haya dado sus poderes, así como pasó con Kotori y Miku.

—Tengo pruebas en video. Pero será mejor que lo veamos en Fraxinus, les daré una copia. —Y les mostró una pequeña memoria.

—¿No tendrás problemas por traernos eso, Mana?

—Claro que no, nii-sama. Les pedí que me dieran una copia para poder estudiar y planear una estrategia. —Los chicos salieron de la casa mientras ella seguía hablando.

—¿Y tienes algo en mente?

—Ni idea. Ni siquiera la jefa Ryouko tiene estrategias para detenerlo, porque este video nos dejó sin muchas esperanzas.

—Kannazuki, transpórtanos a Fraxinus.

* * *

Ya adentro de la nave y en el centro de mando, Mana introdujo la memoria y pudieron ver el video. Todas las chicas se sorprendieron de ver a alguien muy conocido por ellos.

—¿¡Kurumi?!

—Así es, la AST no entró en batalla, estaban siguiéndole la pista a Nightmare cuando vieron que no estaba sola, mantuvieron una gran distancia. Pero pudieron grabar este video, a pesar de que no hay sonido, pudimos ver que claramente no son amigos.

Y observaron la pelea con suma atención. Shidou volvía a ver el rostro inexpresivo de Satou, ¿cómo era posible que no estuviera un poco preocupado al estar peleando? Y además contra Kurumi, incluso él estuvo realmente asustado al pelear contra ella, si no fuera por Kotori, quien sabe que hubiera pasado.

—¡Lo atrapó! Kurumi va a derrotarlo —exclamó Tohka, un poco emocionada de ver la pelea, hasta que por diez segundos, en la pantalla solo se veía una explosión de luz amarilla y luego el cuerpo de Kurumi de color carbón, con un poco de humo saliendo de su mismo cuerpo. Hasta Kotori palideció al verla así, incluso si era Kurumi.

—¡Kurumi! —Shidou negó con la cabeza, ¿era posible eso? El cuerpo de la chica se arrodilló y Battery lo detuvo de caerse. Luego le tocó en la cara y dejó su cuerpo en el techo. Entonces el video se acabó—. No puede ser…

—Tiene más trucos en la manga de los que creíamos. Lo que vimos hace casi dos semanas no se compara con lo que vimos ahora. No podemos atacarlo de frente, su armadura no nos dejará dañarlo con ningún tipo de bala, luego está su explosión eléctrica que nos mantendrá lejos de él o nos matara al instante de que nos atrape, la forma en la que ataca es… como si ya hubiera estado en muchas otras peleas antes. Es por eso que no creo que haya sido convertido en espíritu como ustedes dicen —explicó Mana, ella tenía un punto bastante fuerte. Shidou se encontró pensativo y Kotori tomó un poco de aire.

—¿Qué piensas, Reine?

—Es un especialista en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, por esa vía no será sencillo. Luego está su ángel, Mikael, hasta ahora solo hemos visto que puede alargarse tanto como quiera y con él puede hacer explosiones eléctricas, pero ahora contra Kurumi no lo necesitó. Eso no lo puedo entender, ¿por qué no usó eso cuando peleó con todas ustedes y con Shin?

—Bueno, ahora que lo dices… ¡Es verdad! Teniendo una habilidad de esa magnitud nos pudo haber derrotado mucho antes. —Ella apoyó la idea de la mujer de ojeras y ella asintió levemente la cabeza.

—Además, me sorprende que pudo hacer eso. Antes de que iniciara la pelea, Kurumi fue astuta y puso toda esa capa carmesí con la que absorbe energía de los que estén dentro. Debió de haberle quitado bastante energía… sin embargo, Battery no necesitó de su ángel para hacer una explosión eléctrica en ese tipo de situación.

—Reine-san, ¿¡quieres decir que se ha vuelto más fuerte en tan solo una semana?! —preguntó preocupada, Tohka.

—No. Todo esto es muy extraño, toda esa fuerza ya la tenía. Tohka y todas las demás. —Reine ganó la atención de todas las chicas mientras Shidou seguía pensando en una solución—. Ahora mismo sus poderes están sellados y aun así tienen mucha fuerza, a pesar de que lo que tienen es poco, pueden pelear tan bien como si tuvieran sus poderes de antes, ¿no es así?

—Sí, pero, ¿cuál es el punto de eso?

—Esto sonará un poco fuera de lugar, pero ninguna de ustedes sabe exactamente como controlar sus poderes, no lo sabían antes ni ahora. Cuando no estaban sellados, nunca habían podido hacer este tipo de cosas, ni usar tanta energía como lo hace este espíritu, es por eso que ahora nos sorprendemos. Este espíritu sabe exactamente como controlar todos sus poderes, es una especulación pero no tengo otra manera de explicar cómo logró ganarle a Kurumi de una manera tan sencilla y sin que ella lo esperara.

—Si este espíritu es tan fuerte, ¿cómo vamos a derrotarlo?

—Apoyo: Kaguya tiene razón, aun si atacamos todas juntas, si nos atrapa en su explosión eléctrica será el fin del camino.

—Solo hay una manera. —Shidou terminó de pensar y todas voltearon a verlo—. Cansarlo.

—¿Qué?

—Sí, cuando me enfrenté a él por primera vez, creo que casi llegó a su límite. La única debilidad que tiene es la de usar toda su energía, solo entonces cuando ya no pueda pelear más, podremos vencerlo.

—Nii-sama, eso es casi un suicidio. El tiempo que tendrías que estar peleando con él sería demasiado y muy arriesgado.

—Pero soy el único que le podré aguantar tanto tiempo. Puedo regenerar mis heridas más rápido que todas ustedes y con su ayuda, he mejorado mucho. Estoy seguro que esta vez lo voy a lograr.

—¡Pero!

—No, Shidou tiene razón, él es el más apto, más bien, él es el único apto para poder enfrentarlo. Si vamos todas, solo seremos un estorbo para la pelea. No hay forma de dialogar con este espíritu, ni siquiera cuando Miku odiaba a Shidou fue tan difícil de acercársele. Por otro lado, me pregunto si fue al concierto porque sabía que estaba lleno de personas.

—Kotori, recuerda que solo buscaba a Tohka, puede que no tenía idea de que estábamos ahí.

—Tienes algo de razón, Shidou. Pero aun así… no puede ser coincidencia.

—Tengo una idea. —Miku esta vez estaba seria—. Tal vez… ¿él estaba en el concierto? Como espectador, es decir, este espíritu es menor que nosotros y aunque estaba buscando a Tohka, puede que la razón de porque lo encontramos es porque también asistió al concierto, al ver que Tohka también estaba ahí, puede que haya salido y por eso el terremoto espacial sucedió.

—Es algo muy loco, Miku, pero puede que haya una conexión en todo lo que dijiste. Kannazuki.

—¡Sí! ¿Qué necesita, comandante?

—Necesito que busques información de eventos que hayan ocurrido del día del concierto de Miku hasta una semana antes de ese día.

—¿Qué debo de buscar exactamente?

—Destrucción, asesinatos o algo de ese tipo. Normalmente, tal como yo y Miku, las personas que se transforman en espíritus han pasado por malas situaciones, tal vez podamos encontrar algo que se relacione con Battery. Gracias por la información, Mana.

—No es nada.

—Ahora, Shidou. Necesito que me digas en qué piensas.

—Cuerpo a cuerpo no tengo mucha oportunidad, pero no es muy bueno con su espada, es por eso que tal vez Mana pueda enseñarme.

—¿Eh?

—Y también debo de aprender a utilizar los poderes de todas. Si puedo llamar a Sandalphon… puede que también pueda usar a los demás, si no lo intento, nunca lo sabré.

Mana se sentía fuera de lugar, como hermana estaba preocupada, luego le contaron que su hermano podía usar los poderes de espíritu con más facilidad y que estaba entrenando para poder usarlos. Shidou sabía de sobra que esta pelea la tendría que hacer solo y que tal vez moriría en el intento, esa vez Satou se debilitó porque le había salvado la vida a Mana, pero esta vez no sería igual y tendría que pelear más tiempo con él si quería debilitarlo.

Kotori le explicó a Miku en frente de todos porque quería su ayuda. La razón era muy simple, ella podía hacer terremotos espaciales por voluntad y quería que le enseñara a Shidou a hacerlos.

—Por supuesto que serán pequeños, no queremos destruir la ciudad. No sabemos de qué tamaño los pueda hacer Battery y no los ha usado para destruir la ciudad, por eso debemos tomar precauciones.

—En ese caso, está bien, haré lo que sea para ayudar a cariño.

 _RING-RING_

—Lo siento.

—Contesta, no hay problema.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó tan solo al contestar.

— _¡Miku-san! No vas a creerme esto, los dueños del teatro de la ciudad me acaban de llamar, preguntando si harías otra vez el concierto y nuestra ex productora les dijo que no, pero me llamaron a mí para llegar a un acuerdo si podías cantar de nuevo en el teatro, ¡y por supuesto que acepté! —_ La felicidad se impuso con fuerza en el rostro de la idol.

—¡Qué bien! ¡Eso es fantástico! Espera, ¿les dijiste nuestros términos?

— _Claro que sí. Y ellos entendieron y dijeron que estaba bien, pero que el equipo de música seria de segunda mano, pero es lo mejor que podemos aceptar ahora, Miku-san._

—¡Eso no importa! Está bien, ¿Cuándo cantaré otra vez?

— _En tres semanas. Luego hablaremos de los detalles, debes de estar ocupada, adiós._

—¡Sí! —Miku colgó el celular y lo guardó—. ¡Voy a cantar de nuevo en el teatro de la ciudad!

—¿¡En serio?! ¿¡Cuándo?!

—En dos semanas. ¡Oh! Si… si el espíritu llegó a mi concierto ese día, como espectador, puede que también aparezca en este. Además las entradas son gratis, así que más vale que lleguen temprano para tener un buen lugar.

—Si es así, solo tenemos tres semanas para prepararnos antes de volverlo a enfrentar. Así que… ¡Esforcémonos!

—¡Entendido!

 **¡¿Qué fan no se atrevería a ir a un concierto GRATIS?! Tres semanas para el concierto de Miku, ¿será suficiente tiempo para que Shidou esté listo?**

 **No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo: "¡Encuentro explosivo!"**

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado el capítulo.  
**

 **Y sé lo que piensan: "¿Qué tan fuerte es Satou? Ya lo hiciste muy poderoso". Sí, es cierto, Satou es muy fuerte pero no es un Mary Sue (Invencible), primero porque su ángel es Mikael y como saben, es el ángel más fuerte que existe según la religión, en segunda porque no ha aparecido en las novelas de Date A Live, eso me lleva a pensar que tal vez él sea el último ángel que tengan que sellar o incluso él sea el primer espíritu, no lo sé.**

 **Además y esto ya es un poquito de spoiler, hay muchas formas de derrotar a una persona, en combate tal vez Satou sea muy difícil o casi imposible de derrotar, pero hay otros aspectos que lo hacen verdaderamente débil, pero ya los verán en los siguientes capítulos.**

 **Nos vemos y si quieren, pueden dejar su opinión y cualquier pregunta que tengan también.**


	19. Chapter 18

**¡Hola a todos! Espero estén muy bien, por fin tengo continuación y de verdad que me pasé media tarde, es decir, como cinco horas para hacer este capítulo y esta vez espero reviews, pero lo dejo en sus manos para que no sea codicioso.**

 **También tengo que decirles algo importante y es que ya no habrá más fanfics. Se los digo porque sé que aquí también me he ganado seguidores. Dejaré los fanfics hasta que acabe con este fic y con otros más que necesitan final, cuando esos los termine, ya no habrá más. Claro, las traducciones de fanfics de Date A Live seguirán pero ya no habrá más fanfics que los que ya tengo porque quiero escribir mi novela original.**

 **Creo estar listo ya que con 27 fanfics tengo un muy buen nivel de escritura y mi estilo ha madurado mucho, es el estilo que ustedes han podido disfrutar, con errores mínimos, mejor narrativa y descripciones. ¡No saben lo malo que era antes! Tres años de escribir constantemente sí hace una diferencia entre el antes y después.**

 **Y bueno, tal vez, si ustedes quieren, les ponga algo de lo que sería mi propia novela, pero solo si quieren.**

 **Hasta aquí la nota, ¡muchas gracias por todo su apoyo y por los reviews! La nota fue larga pero el capítulo tiene más de 4000 palabras, no se preocupen que hay más.**

 **Nota: Ahora sin errores.**

* * *

 **Guía para enamorar a un espíritu.**

 **¡Encuentro explosivo!**

Durante las tres semanas restantes de entrenamiento, Shidou se la vio difícil para aprender a pelear debidamente con una espada, en ese tiempo no aprendió mucho de Mana pero ella misma le dijo que se compensaba con la fuerza y velocidad obtenidas por sus poderes de espíritu. Miku se esforzó lo suficiente para enseñarle a hacer terremotos espaciales, una técnica que se podía lograr con solo usar las emociones y cierta concentración. Él intentó pero apenas y logró hacer uno pequeñito que no hacía ni cosquillas, Miku le perdonó todas sus fallas e intentó animarlo de todas las formas pero se veía que su cariño estaba más decidido a pelear con todo lo que tenía contra Battery, incluso había dejado la escuela, era extraño para todos y no podían quejarse, no entendían tampoco.

Las tres semanas volaron y en un edificio de pequeños apartamentos, en el baño, Satou se daba una ducha. El agua de la regadera le movía el cabello constantemente y él se sentía un poco mareado. Tenía dos días que había recobrado la consciencia. Parecía tener resaca.

El edificio de apartamentos en el que estaba, no le cobraba en absoluto, tampoco era el único ahí, habían muchas personas más y el cuarto no era la gran cosa; tenía un ropero pequeño con espejo, un baño, una cama, un ventilador y una mesita con una silla, además de un cesto de basura en el baño. Por suerte tenía un pequeño balcón para tener una buena vista de la ciudad. Este edificio había sido creado por el gobierno para cuando hubieran terremotos espaciales, si tu casa era destruida podías acudir a este edificio de apartamentos para estar ahí hasta que tu casa fuera reconstruida.

— **Después de todo, ¿irás?**

El chico cerró la llave y se puso la toalla encima. Salió para secarse bien y ponerse su ropa mientras Mikael esperaba respuesta de manera paciente.

—Sí. Son gratis, no puedo desaprovechar la oportunidad de ver a Miku en el teatro de la ciudad.

— **Volverás a encontrarlos, es un presentimiento. Necesito saber algo.**

—Si eso pasa… —Satou se puso una sudadera naranja, pantalones de mezclilla y zapatos deportivos rojos. Ni siquiera se peinó pero se quedó viendo al espejo, en él apareció la cara de Itsuka Shidou—. ¿Qué quieres saber?

— **Sé lo que estás pensando. ¿Todavía quieres matar a ese espíritu?**

—Tohka —dijo con cierto pesar, recordando cómo ella se había disculpado por lo que había hecho—. No estoy del todo convencido. Me siento muy confundido, mi vida no volverá a ser la misma si la mato, pero si no lo hago… desde que desperté, me he sentido vacío. Los espíritus… ellos no son como nosotros, ¿verdad?

— **No. Creo que somos los únicos que podemos hablarnos de esta forma.**

—En ese caso, ellos no entienden cómo controlar sus poderes, ni siquiera yo puedo hacerlo sin ti. Es por eso que destruirían la ciudad y miles de personas como… mis padres. —Satou agachó la cabeza y jaló aire, se sobó su cara un poco y después tomó su celular para ver una foto en la que estaba con sus padres, se arrodilló y juntó sus palmas para rezar—. Perdónenme, sé que esto no es lo que quisieran. Quisiera tener su consejo una vez más, como cuando lo desperdiciaba, ahora ya no hay nadie que se preocupe por mí, pero aún tengo fe. Fe en que ustedes… aunque sea en otro mundo, están preocupados por mí, tengo fe en que están ahí, esperándome. No sé qué hacer, quisiera que estuvieran aquí para regañarme si estoy equivocado… ¡No saben lo mucho que los extraño! Mikael…

— **¿Qué?**

—No me dejes, no hasta que le haga un buen uso a estos poderes. Mikael, tu pregunta… voy a detener a los espíritus, a todos ellos, incluso si eso significa dejarlos inútiles para todas sus vidas y entonces. —Sato se levantó y tomó su celular para ver que ya eran las 7:30 de la noche, el concierto empezaría a las 8:30. Apagó el celular—. Seremos libres, creo que tú tampoco quieres estar retenido aquí conmigo, ni yo quiero seguir aquí.

— **No sé qué decir.**

—No digas nada. Es nuestra promesa, ¿no? Cuando todo esto acabe, seremos libres. Pero antes de eso, veré a Miku en concierto, y gratis.

Tomó las llaves y salió del edificio por la entrada principal.

* * *

Shidou fue el único que fue al concierto, las demás se quedaron en Fraxinus para vigilar al chico con cámaras y ver todo lo que sucediera de aquí en adelante. No intentó para nada buscar a Satou en lo que esperaba a que se llenara el lugar.

El lugar se llenó rápido y las luces se prendieron en el escenario para mostrar a Miku con un vestido rosa y azul. Ella hizo un gran concierto, Satou supo por su ángel que Shidou estaba ahí pero no quiso interrumpir el concierto con un terremoto espacial, esperaría animadamente a que su idol favorita terminara con todo. Miku realmente se esforzó mucho y se notó porque después de todas las canciones, de tanto baile y demás, no solo estaba sudada sino que estaba jalando un poco de aire, lo mejor que hizo fue la última canción pero eso es otra historia y debe ser contada en otra ocasión.

La idol fue aplaudida por todos, Satou se retiró del teatro y se subió a un edificio cercano para formar un terremoto espacial. Las alarmas no se hicieron esperar y las personas corrieron a los refugios, Miku fue sacada de su camerino, a medio cambiarse su vestido para refugiarse también.

— _Shidou, ya sonaron las alarmas, todas las personas están a salvo en los refugios. Es hora de que salgas de ahí, al parecer Miku estaba en lo cierto, debe ser su admirador, él llegó al concierto._

—Gracias, Kotori. Ahora mismo saldré.

— _Shidou… haz tu mejor esfuerzo. Te apoyaremos desde aquí._

—Lo haré. —Shidou sonrió—. Por favor, haz lo que tengas que hacer, Kotori.

Shidou salió del teatro de la ciudad, había muchos autos que fueron abandonados y en poco tiempo divisó a Battery, arriba de un semáforo, bajó de un salto para verse frente a frente.

—Shidou.

—Creí que me atacarías solo con verme.

—Y yo creí que vendrías acompañado. ¿Dónde están los espíritus? —preguntó cortante, Shidou se puso serio.

—¿Aun planeas matar a Tohka? Si las buscas con malas intenciones, ¡no te diré nada! —sentenció duramente. Satou apretó los puños.

—Le he perdonado la vida, Shidou. Pero no puedo dejar simplemente las cosas así. —El rostro de Shidou se iluminó un poco, incluso en Fraxinus todos se sorprendieron.

—¡Espera! ¿Es en serio? ¿Ya no buscas matarla? Qué alivio. Finalmente has entendido, ella no fue la culpable, yo puedo contarte todo lo que quieras y estoy seguro que entenderás.

—No. Esta vez me aseguraré que ella ya no vuelva a mover un solo dedo. —Shidou vio directamente a los ojos azules claros del chico, estaba serio y se veía clara la determinación. Él retrocedió unos pasos y agachó la cabeza—. Así me aseguraré de que no vuelva a pasar. Todos estarán seguros, no la mataré pero le romperé los huesos para que no vuelva a moverse, ¡jamás! Es mi única oferta, no más, ahora dime en dónde están.

—Por un momento… ¡Por un momento pensé que sería distinto! —Los ojos del sellador de espíritus se pusieron de color amarillo brillante y apretó los puños, su enemigo se vistió con su vestido astral, su armadura que le cubría casi todo el cuerpo a excepción de su cabeza—. Al parecer no llegaré a nada contigo hablando, pero solo quiero saber algo, ¿¡por qué haces esto?!

—Para ser libre, más bien, seremos libres. No espero que entiendas, pero ya que pareces ser el "protector de los espíritus", te contaré todo si me vences, algo que no pasará aunque lo intentes. ¡Tú serás el primer espíritu que transformaré en un inútil de por vida!

Satou saltó de manera directa para meterle un puñetazo a Shidou pero una corriente de viento se formó a su alrededor y llamaradas de fuego rodearon a Shidou e hirieron a Satou y lo mandaron lejos.

— _¡Muy bien, Shidou! —_ Escuchó el joven desde el auricular, todas las chicas le habían dicho desde Fraxinus. El joven asintió con la cabeza.

—Esta vez será distinto.

—No puedo creerlo… eres más peligroso que ellas, no puedo dejarte ir, Shidou. —El joven se levantó, su armadura quedó un poco roja por las llamas, recordó que Kotori le había hecho eso en la última pelea pero no tenía idea de que Shidou pudiera hacerlo.

—Te derrotaré, esta vez lo haré, ¡eso te lo prometo!

Las manos de Satou emitieron sonidos eléctricos y ciertamente tenía electricidad en sus manos, eso no lo había visto Shidou en ningún video y sabía de sobra que el combate cuerpo a cuerpo era un suicidio pero tenía que probar algo y ahora lo sabía: tenía más trucos en la manga y entre más lo retaba, más energía gastaba. Esa era la única forma de ganar, obligándolo a pelear con todo en vez de juegos.

«Ahora piensa que soy una amenaza para él, esto va bien». Sandalphon apareció y Shidou la empuñó para por fin atacar. Corrió a una velocidad sorprendente que Satou no se esperó en ningún momento, con un espadazo lo mandó a chocar con un edificio, además de que su armadura fue cortada casi en totalidad.

«¿¡Cómo es posible?! ¡Antes no podía moverse así!». Satou se levantó rápidamente, y corrió hacia Shidou a una velocidad parecida para darle múltiples golpes que fueron bloqueados por su espada, el jovencito intentó con una barrida pero Shidou saltó a tiempo para no caer.

—¡Toma esto! —Shidou alzó su espada y bajó a toda velocidad para cortarlo pero su espada fue tomada por las dos manos de Satou—. ¡Maldición!

—¡Esto no se acaba! —Él le metió una patada a Shidou en la mandíbula que lo hizo soltar su espada además de sacar sangre por la boca, Satou lo embistió y una vez en el suelo, le metió un golpe en su mejilla que lo hizo escupir sangre, además de que su mejilla quedó quemada, luego otro golpe y Shidou se cubrió con sus brazos que recibieron los golpes—. ¡No posees la fuerza que yo tengo! ¡No sabes por lo que he pasado ni lo que persigo!

Shidou le metió golpes a Satou pero sus puños chocaron contra una barrera invisible que al contacto, sus puños sangraron, era como golpearle a una pared.

— _¡Shidou! ¡Aléjalo con las llamas, vamos!_ —Le gritó Kotori pero Shidou lograba hacer eso concentrándose, actualmente no podía hacer eso, Satou tomó su cabeza con sus manos, él intentó alejarlo con las suyas pero era demasiado fuerte y no pudo contener la descarga que recorrió todo su cerebro, Shidou apretó con fuerza las muñecas de su enemigo pero no fue soltado.

—Ahh… tú eres más peligroso que todos los espíritus juntos… no puedo dejarte libre, Shidou… este es tu fin… —La cara de Shidou de espantado mientras lo electrocutaba lo vieron también Kotori y las demás. La comandante se aseguró de taparle los ojos a Yoshino mientras que los ojos de Shidou iban perdiendo… vida. Dejó de electrocutarlo por unos momentos pero él seguía vivo, seguía moviendo sus dedos ligeramente—. Un humano hubiera muerto ya. Eres muy fuerte, Shidou.

Después de electrocutarlo por diez segundos más, lo soltó ya sin vida, la marca de sus manos había quedado de color roja en su piel, Shidou había muerto. Satou suspiró y le cerró los ojos.

—¡Maldito espíritu! —Fue atacado por un miembro de la AST de cabello blanco, mejor conocida como Origami que fue con su espada a cortar como sea a Satou, estaba con lágrimas en los ojos al ver cómo Shidou había sido asesinado sin que ella pudiera llegar a tiempo. Sus ataques fueron esquivados, la AST le disparó pero como antes, sus balas no le hicieron nada—. ¡Regresa aquí, acabaré contigo! ¡Te mataré! —Origami volvió a intentar más golpes, los balazos cesaron y las demás se le unieron para atacar de manera conjunta. Satou tuvo que contratacar con golpes y patadas cargadas de electricidad que alejaron a la mayoría de la AST. La espada de Origami fue tomada con fuerza con una sola mano.

—¡Esto no ha acabado! —Mana lo perforó por la espalda con su espada, dañándole el hombro.

—¡Ahhhh! ¡Maldita sea! —Soltó la espada de Origami y ella se encargó de enterrarla en su estómago. Eso fue el final para esta pelea, Satou ya no aguantó que lo hirieran de esa manera—. ¡Mikael!

Ellas tomaron sus distancias y sacaron sus espadas de su cuerpo porque relámpagos rodearon el cuerpo de Satou. Cuando él abrió los ojos vio a todas sin ninguna expresión, su espada se formó de todos esos relámpagos. De un momento a otro, él desapareció.

—¡No puede ser! —Después de que Mana expresara su asombro, volteó a ver a Origami quien fue cortada ligeramente en el estómago—. ¡Origami! —Luego fue golpeada en la mejilla que la mandó a tragar tierra.

—Manténganse alejadas de esto.

—¡Tú has matado a mi nii-sama! ¡Jamás voy a perdonártelo! —Pero Mikael la quedó viendo sin ninguna expresión. Pero abrió más los ojos y se dio rápido la vuelta para detener un ataque de espada de Shidou quien ya no tenía heridas—. ¡Nii-sama!

—Todavía no estoy muerto, Battery. ¡Y ellas están fuera de esto! ¡Solo debes de pelear conmigo! —Le empujó con su espada y dio un salto hacia atrás mientras algo empezaba a formarse en su mano—. ¡Aléjate, Mana! —Gritó cuando por fin tuvo una lanza en su mano, era la parte del ángel de Kaguya que él había hecho aparecer—. ¡Trata de escapar de esto! —Shidou la lanzó y sonrió cuando vio que su enemigo había desaparecido, en ese momento él también desapareció para tomar la lanza.

— _¿Estás bien, Shidou?_

—Más importante, ¿todas están bien? Por favor, no se preocupen, estoy listo para casi cualquier cosa —contestó con su auricular. Kotori suspiro de alivio, Shidou veía a todos lados en donde hubiera una leve perturbación en el aire, hasta que fue cortado levemente en un costado de su abdomen, luego vinieron más cortes y no pudo defenderse.

— _¡Maldición! ¡Shidou, aguanta! —_ Los cortes iban y venían a una velocidad sorprendente. Aunque él se movía casi a la misma velocidad, no había podido verlo y después de diez cortes más en su cuerpo, su playera azul estaba llena de aberturas, parte de su sangre había caído al piso y también su ropa estaba manchada. Satou finalmente apareció en frente de él para clavarle la espada en su estómago—. Ugh… Ahh…

— _¡Shidou, Shidou! —_ Los gritos se escucharon por el auricular, eran de todas las chicas.

—Tú no eres humano, Shidou. Moriste pero te levantaste de la muerte, ¿cómo es posible que hagas eso?

—Jaja… Creo que ya te lo he dicho… tú mismo me has llamado el "protector de los espíritus", pues bien, tienes razón. —Shidou agarró fuertemente la mano del ángel y con fuerza la lanza, sus ojos seguían amarillos y creía que iba a experimentar una vez más la muerte pues veía triple—. ¡Te detendré! Protegeré a todas de ti, y te salvaré… ¡Te salvaré de ti mismo! No quiero que sigas sufriendo y que por eso destruyas todo esto, si crees que esa es una forma de liberarte de tu tristeza, dañando a todos y a todo, ¡estás muy equivocado!

—¿Qué? —Mikael se sorprendió por primera vez de la determinación del chico, pero tuvo que salir de su asombro cuando Shidou lo atacó con la lanza todas las veces que pudo hasta que lo hizo arrodillarse, parte de su vestido astral fue roto y lo llegó a perforar un poco en las costillas. Pero Shidou fue alejado de su enemigo porque él hizo un pequeño terremoto espacial que lo mandó a romper la pared de un edificio por la explosión.

La sangre resbaló por su cabeza mientras su cuerpo estaba pegado al concreto. Ya había muerto una vez, Mana y Origami se habían mantenido al margen pero ahora estaban peleando otra vez frente a sus ojos.

— _Shidou… ¿Puedes continuar?_

—Sí… esto se va a curar pronto. No te preocupes. —El joven se levantó con cuidado pero volvió a caerse con lágrimas en los ojos y apretando los puños con todas sus fuerzas.

* * *

En Fraxinus todas quedaron viendo a la pantalla, la espalda del sellador de espíritus estaba llena de sangre. Tohka quitó a Kotori del micrófono.

—¡No, ya no más! ¡Shidou, detente! ¡Iré a ayudarte!

— _¡No! ¡Haré esto solo! ¡Solo vas a hacerte daño!_

—¡Pero Shidou! Mírate… estás lleno de sangre, ¿¡quieres que te miremos sin hacer nada mientras te matan?!

— _¡Sí, es lo que quiero!_ —Tohka empezó a llorar y Shidou se arrastró un poco mientras sus heridas se curaban lentamente—. _Por favor, solo déjenme pelear. No quiero volver a verlas lastimadas… soy el único que puede derrotarlo… así me maten… me volveré a levantar…_

«Eso es verdad pero aun así, Onii-chan… hay un límite de cuantas veces puedes revivir, y cada vez que lo hagas, serás más débil». Kotori estaba tan preocupada por él como las demás, pronto todas comenzarían a llorar y a desesperarse. Shidou se volvió a levantar, las cortadas se cerraron y la herida en su espalda se cerró también.

— _Se los suplico… no me hagan llorar como la última vez, no me importa nadie más que ustedes. Todas son importantes para mí… por favor, déjenme pelear… sin importar lo que pase, ¡las protegeré a todas!_ —Shidou invocó ahora a la parte del ángel de Yuzuru y formó un arco con las dos partes, apuntó hacia Satou después de que tenía en una mano a Origami y en otra a Mana, ya derrotadas por una descarga eléctrica.

* * *

—No volveré a dejar que le hagas daño a Mana, Battery. Ni a nadie que me importe… —Tensó la flecha hasta el límite y la lanzó, la flecha fue esquivada inmediatamente porque Satou desapareció. Shidou soltó su arco al ver con decepción que había fallado—. Maldición… no pude…

Las piernas le temblaron a Shidou y sus ojos dejaron de ser amarillos, este cansancio lo conocía de sobra; era su límite y ya estaba exhausto. Caminó hasta donde yacían los cuerpos de su amiga y su hermana. Luego fue golpeado en el estómago fuertemente y escupió sangre por la boca, subió los brazos para defenderse pero de una patada en las piernas lo hicieron caer.

—No… no puede ser… —La cabeza de Shidou dio vueltas y volvió a escupir sangre después de ser pisoteado en el pecho, estiró su mano hacia Satou.

— _¡SHIDOU! —_ Gritaron todas las chicas desde su auricular, Tohka intentó ir a la zona de transportación pero Kotori les detuvo con ayuda de otros de la nave. Shidou escuchó los gritos y se le derramaron lágrimas, se repitió en su mente que no podía fallar, estaba tan triste por toda la situación, una esfera negra apareció en su mano que luego se consumió en una explosión que alejó a Satou agrietándole su armadura, Shidou quedó sin playera después de esa explosión.

—¡Ya les dije! —Shidou volvió a levantarse una vez más, estaba exhausto pero todas las demás se tranquilizaron un poco, la quijada de Shidou estaba llena de sangre—. ¡Estoy bien! Estaré bien… aún tengo una oportunidad…

«Onii-chan… no puede ser, si usa más sus poderes no hay ninguna seguridad de que vuelva a levantarse, ya estás exhausto… vamos, no puedes… ¡Onii-chan!». La cámara de Fraxinus mostró que Shidou tenía nuevamente sus ojos amarillos.

 _—Onii-chan…_

—Estaré bien… terminaré con esto… es mi última oportunidad.

El sellador de espíritus desapareció y apareció en frente de su oponente para lanzarle una gran llamarada de fuego que fue esquivada con rodar en el piso. Al no tener a los ángeles cerca, Shidou usó las llamas de Efreet para combinarla con sus puños y golpearlo, pero fueron esquivados.

—¡NO PERDERÉ! —Los golpes de Shidou se volvieron cada vez más rápidos, tanto que finalmente logró darle un puñetazo en la cara a su oponente y le cortó la cara, hasta lo hizo retroceder.

«Es fuerte… muy fuerte, más de lo que esperé». Pensó Mikael, estaba admirado del ser humano en frente suyo, tenía poderes de espíritu pero ahora que lo veía se parecía a Satou; con esas lágrimas en sus ojos y esa mirada llena de determinación. Ya no llegaron más golpes puesto que el siguiente fue interceptado con el puño de Satou, por el choque, el puño de Shidou sangró.

«¡Joder, lo detuvo!». Le metió una patada que lo hizo caer y se puso encima de él para golpearlo con sus puños de fuego de nuevo pero la barrera invisible se lo impidió; pero Shidou no se detuvo, siguió golpeando esa barrera aunque era como golpear una pared. —¡No me rendiré, estás equivocado!

Mikael esta vez palideció al oír un quiebre de cristal, Shidou destrozó la barrera con sus puños, estaban cubiertos de sangre, el siguiente golpe lo recibió de lleno en la cara.

—¡Voy a detenerte! ¡Aunque tenga que romperte la cara! ¡Lo haré, es lo que querías! —Satou detuvo las manos de Shidou y lo lanzó a un lado, volvió a tomar su espada y esperó a que Shidou hiciera algo.

—¡Intenté hablar contigo! ¡No quisiste escuchar! ¡Intenté ser amable! ¡Por eso Tohka fue lastimada! ¡Kotori casi muere y mataste a mi hermana! ¡No puedo dormir! ¡No en paz! —Las llamas volvieron al cuerpo de Shidou y le quemó parte del pantalón—. ¡Camael!

El hacha de Kotori apareció a un lado y él la tomó para pelear nuevamente. Siguieron atacándose el uno al otro, destruyendo autos y señales, además de quebrar concreto. Hubo varios lanzamientos a edificios, uno fue destruido y se desplomó pero Mikael estaba empezando a tomar aire, su corazón estaba muy acelerado.

Por su parte, al sellador de espíritus se le escurría la sangre por la nariz, por la boca y por los dos puños. El dolor era inaguantable, el cansancio inminente pero aun con eso, no dejaba su mirada retadora, tenía lágrimas en sus ojos porque su cuerpo ya no soportaba el dolor, jamás había sido herido de esta manera, los entrenamientos parecían un dulce dolor comparado con esta pelea, pero escuchaba las voces de Tohka, Yoshino, Kaguya, Yuzuru, Kotori y el equipo de Ratatoskr.

— _¡No te rindas, Onii-chan!_

— _¡Tú puedes derrotarlo, Shidou!_

— _¡Esfuérzate, Shidou-san!_

— _¡Hazlo, Shidou, haz que esas carreras valgan la pena!_

— _¡Kaguya tiene razón, no te rindas!_

— _¡No hiciste todo esto para nada, Shidou-kun!_

— _¡Nosotros siempre te daremos nuestro apoyo!_

Shidou fue perforado por la espada de luz en el estómago y tuvo que soltar su hacha y ponerse a gritar.

—¡Ahhhhhhhgghhht! —Tomó el cuello de Satou y lo golpeó con toda su fuerza que lo hizo sacar sangre por la boca, Shidou se sacó la espada de su cuerpo y siguió gritando hasta que se la enterró a él también en el estómago—. Ahh… aun si tengo… aun si doy mi vida… voy a ganarte… te detendré y salvaré a… Tohka, no volverás a tocar a ninguna de ellas, las protegeré de ti…

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué haces esto? —preguntó con duda y ya ensartado al piso, con sangre escurriendo de su cuerpo.

—Porque… ellas son muy importantes para mí… las quiero mucho a todas, por eso… no dejaré… ¡No puedo soportar verlas sufrir! —Mikael vio la sonrisa sincera de Shidou al decir esas palabras. El joven se arrodilló de cansancio.

—Entonces… son importantes… muy cercanos, ¿es eso? —Shidou empezó a temblar cuando vio que el chico volvió a levantarse lentamente después de haberse quitado su espada del estómago. Bastante sangre salió y el corazón de Satou estaba acelerándose más. Se tocó el pecho con fuerza y jaló más aire.

—¡Deja a mi cariño en paz! —Con la fuerza del sonido, el espíritu fue alejado de Shidou. Miku llegó para abrazar al joven por la espalda—. ¡Cariño!

—¿Otro espíritu? —Mikael volvió a levantarse y caminó lentamente hacia Shidou, la vista se le nublaba. Miku no podía creer que se seguía moviendo, ¿qué clase de batalla habían tenido él y Shidou? ¿Qué clase de monstruo era ese espíritu que dejó el lugar como una zona de guerra?

Pero Satou se detuvo cuando del cielo bajaron las gemelas Yamai, Yoshino y Tohka con sus vestidos astrales y respectivos ángeles. Inmediatamente le rodearon.

—Chicas… les dije que… Ugh…

—Cariño, no hables más, todo va a estar bien.

—Nos haremos cargo a partir de ahora, ya has hecho suficiente.

«Los espíritus… están protegiéndolo… como si estuvieran interconectadas. Shidou y ellas… Satou… te equivocaste, hay otros como nosotros». Satou se sentó en el piso.

—Shidou… ya no puedo pelear más. Me rindo.

El joven sonrió con el rostro ensangrentado y con ciertas lágrimas, antes de que dejara su cuerpo en los brazos de Miku. Sus energías de espíritu se habían acabado y ahora ya estaba inconsciente.

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Kurumi quien había visto la pelea desde un punto estratégico para no ser vista. Ahora el interés en Battery era más alto, sus poderes estaban a la par de Shidou y sus energías igual, con esas energías podría reabastecerse más de 50 veces, como una pila recargable.

«Esto no es el fin, Battery. Vas a ser mío, muy pronto».

 **¡Shidou se alza victorioso después de una pelea reñida! ¡Pero Kurumi tiene planes entre las sombras! ¿Qué planea?**

* * *

 **Y este fue el capítulo de hoy, ¡largo, muy largo! Pero me gustó mucho, como siempre creo que exageré un poco en la violencia pero espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Y no se vayan a confundir, no voy a dejar esta historia tirada, pero cuando la acabe ya no habrá más, NO SE CONFUNDAN.**

 **Gracias por leer, nos vemos en el siguiente.**


	20. Chapter 19

**Hola a todos, espero estén muy bien. Antes de empezar, voy a responder dudas, no se preocupen, la nota puede ser un poco larga pero el capítulo es largo.**

 **Hay algo que creo deberías ver. No se si sea solo impresion mia. Pero la batalla se me hizo algo confusa de leer. No la senti tan fluida como siempre tu narrativa en ese aspecto. Repito, tal vez sea solo impresión mía. R= Eddarkrauss, mira creo que más bien es porque el capítulo fue largo, reconozco que también tuve errores en el capítulo, ahora todos ya están corregidos. Anteriores peleas no han sido confusas porque se partieron en diferentes capítulos, en cambio esta fue en uno solo, creo que por eso te dio la impresión de que fue confuso. Después de que leí tu review, leí ese capítulo tres veces y no lo sentí de esa manera. Muchas gracias por comentar.**

 **Y para los demás que siguen leyendo esta historia, gracias por sus comentarios, me han dicho cosas muy amables. Aquí hay más sorpresas y este capítulo se lo dedico a KanadeSilver por ser una nueva lectora del fic, y eso tengo que agradecerlo, por eso se lo dedico.**

 **Como siempre, si tienen alguna opinión, déjenla en su review.**

 **Nota: Sin errores.**

* * *

 **Guía para enamorar a un espíritu.**

 **Dolor en el corazón.**

Mikael sintió presión, no por estar rodeado por los demás espíritus, sino porque el corazón de Satou estaba enloquecido, le estaba doliendo y él se lo estaba agarrando con fuerza, como si así lo fuera a detener. Fue inútil y sintió eso antes, por eso detuvo la pelea y se había rendido, tal vez así se calmaría.

Shidou quedó inconsciente mientras Miku lo sostenía en brazos, Fraxinus no perdió más tiempo y los transportaron a la nave. La AST había sido derrotada y solo dos personas más fueron testigos de los que pasó en el campo de batalla. Un edificio completo había colapsado, algunos autos estallaron, semáforos y postes de luz destruidos, el concreto estaba en pedazos y cuarteado en algunas zonas.

La DEM no tenía mucha información sobre el espíritu, realmente no tenían idea de todas las capacidades de Satou, ni nombres tenían para investigarlos por cualquier medio, por eso, de manera secreta, mandaron a una de sus agentes para grabar la pelea de la AST con el espíritu.

Era un trabajo fácil; ir, grabar y salir lo más rápido posible si las cosas se ponían mal. Sencillo. O eso pensó.

Teniendo la información grabada en una cámara, la mujer lo guardó en una bolsa de mano y sonrió por el buen trabajo que había hecho.

—¿Ya te vas? —Esa voz algo melodiosa le hizo voltear inmediatamente.

—¿¡Quién?! —La mujer estaba a punto de gritar algo más, pero de un momento a otro, se le habían adelantado y le tomaron por la quijada. Los ojos de ella se agrandaron al ver la sonrisa maliciosa de Nightmare.

—No-no, nada de gritos… al menos, no ahora. —Manos que salieron de la sombra de Kurumi atraparon a la agente de DEM y ella intentó liberarse pero era claro que no podría jamás, fue tomada por ocho brazos.

—¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Cómo es posible que estés aquí?!

—Lo mismo me pregunto yo. ¿No fue suficiente lo que hice la última vez con ustedes, Industrias DEM? —Kurumi dio una risita y se puso la mano detrás de la espalda—. No intentes huir, de todas formas no lo lograras. En cambio, vamos a conversar un poco, ¿te parece?

—¡No te diré nada! ¡Nada!

—No quiero hacer esto de la forma difícil —dijo con una voz preocupada pero luego sus ojos brillaron y se acercó a su oído—. Y por tu bien espero que eso no suceda.

En ese momento, la mujer se calmó un poco pero empezó a sudar, Kurumi se alejó de su oído y sonrió.

—Muy bien. Te diré cómo vamos a conversar. Yo tengo algo escondido aquí, preferiría no mostrártelo, pero si me obligas… bueno, es una sorpresa, no te diré que pasara. Así que espero digas la verdad. ¿Dónde se están escondiendo ahora? ¿Dónde están trabajando ahora, Industrias DEM? —Kurumi esperó por diez segundos pero la mujer solo tragó saliva y no dijo nada. Kurumi dejó las sonrisas y sacó su pistola y le apuntó a la cabeza.

—¡Vamos, hazlo! No te diré nada, mátame. —Kurumi le disparó a una pierna—. ¡Ahhhh! —Fue tomada del cuello con fuerza para que no siguiera gritando, la chica volvió a sonreír.

—¿Matarte? No. No voy a hacer eso. Ya he matado a muchos humanos y a muchas de ustedes, sé que les gusta morir en frente de mí, pero ahora prefiero escuchar. —Le soltó del cuello.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó preocupada.

—Escucharlos cantar lo que yo quiera. Ahora, dime lo que quiero saber, no quiero hacer esta pregunta a otras cinco más de tu gente. Ya me cansé de buscarlos de esa manera, prefiero hacerles una visita personalmente.

—¡No diré nada! —Ahora le disparó a la otra pierna y otra vez gritó de dolor y agitó la cabeza. Pero no estaba satisfecha, en el hoyo donde salía la sangre, introdujo dos dedos con los que empezó a tocar su carne y hueso—. ¡Basta! ¡No, por favor, ya no más!

—Acabaremos esto cuando tú quieras. Tú me obligas a hacer esto, no yo. ¿Vas a hablar ahora? —La mujer asintió con la cabeza, Kurumi sacó sus dedos de su pierna y esta vez le tomó de la mejilla—. Por tu bien espero que así sea.

—¡Sí, sí! ¡Diré lo que quieras! ¡Lo que quieras! ¡No me mates! Por favor…

La mujer le contó la ubicación de las Industrias DEM, así como cuantos guardias había dentro, cámaras y cómo llegar a Wescott, quien estaba en el último piso.

—Te he dicho todo… ahora debes dejarme ir.

—¿Ves qué fácil era? Si tan solo lo hubieras dicho antes. —La cara de la mujer se puso pálida y miró como le puso la pistola en la cabeza.

—¡Pero te dije todo! ¡Dijiste que me dejarías ir! ¿¡Qué más quieres?! —Entonces ella se acercó a su oído.

—Ya te lo dije… ahora prefiero escuchar. —Se alejó un poco y después le disparó en la cabeza. La sangre salpicó en el rostro de Kurumi y soltó el cuerpo de la mujer. Kurumi suspiró y desapareció su pistola. «Esa visita tendrá que posponerse hasta que encuentre a Battery. Conociendo a Shidou-san puede que no lo convenza de cambiar, pobre Shidou-san, todo será una pérdida de tiempo».

* * *

Arriba de Fraxinus, Reine junto con un equipo de especialistas se encargaron de Satou, dejándolo incapaz de moverse. Reine por fin lo observaba frente a frente, compararlo con Tohka y las demás era una estupidez; ellas se lo habían tomado bien, estaban nerviosas pero lo tomaron bien. En cambio, Battery no tenía ninguna expresión, ni puso resistencia cuando lo esposaron de pies y manos, además de estarle apuntando con cada movimiento que hacía.

Como la mejor analista, la mujer de ojeras no podía entender cómo era posible una persona tan inexpresiva. Estaba sangrando del estómago, sus ropas estaban rotas, ya no tenía su vestido astral, él mismo se lo había quitado.

—¿Dónde está Shidou?

—Shin está en otra parte. ¿Por qué?

—Él hizo una apuesta. Yo perdí la pelea, le contaré todo lo que quiera saber. ¿Qué van a hacer ustedes?

—Bueno, hay cosas que Shin quiere saber, pero nosotros hacemos esa parte por él. Luego ya podrán conversar, así que espero seas un buen chico y te dejes examinar.

—Está bien. Es parte del trato.

«Bien, es hora de saber qué eres tú». Pensó ella.

Reine le hizo diferentes pruebas médicas, así como radiografías de todo el cuerpo e incluso ultrasonido. Tuvieron que limpiarle las heridas que tenía, incluso puso a prueba su sistema nervioso pero este funcionó a la perfección cuando le tocó su herida intencionalmente, él tembló de dolor. Pero solo eso, también notó que miraba todos los aparatos como si nunca los hubiera visto en su vida. Eso le dejó ciertas dudas.

«No entiendo, si sus poderes se le fueron dados por Phantom, él tiene que tener mucho conocimiento por las cosas normales, pero es como si todo esto fuera nuevo para él, ¿por qué?». Reine sentó al espíritu en una silla y ella se sentó frente a él con una libreta en mano.

—Ahora voy a hacerte unas preguntas. No mientas, es parte del trato.

—¿Shidou confía en ti? —preguntó con calma, sin ningún tono en específico. Reine sonrió ligeramente.

—Sí. Y yo confío en él.

—Entonces le diré todo lo que sé.

—Muy bien.

Le hizo varias preguntas, él contestó y Reine anotaba todo en una libreta para hacer un informe y mostrárselo a Kotori después. Luego se le entregaron los resultados de la prueba de sangre, radiografías y demás que le habían hecho y al revisarlos, hubo algo que le llamó la atención. Cuando le preguntó sobre esta peculiaridad al chico frente suyo, no pudo contestarle. "No sé qué es eso", le respondió. De todas formas, siguió con más preguntas.

* * *

Mientras Reine hacia el interrogatorio, Kotori se encontraba en un cuarto de recuperación de la nave, las demás también no le quitaban el ojo a Shidou. Ya dormido en una cama y con vendajes y curitas en varias partes del cuerpo.

—¿Por qué no le hiciste nada a Battery? —preguntó algo enojada, Miku. Odiaba ver a su cariño en una cama, totalmente herido—. ¿Cómo sabemos que no volverá a hacer esto?

—Shidou lo derrotó. Y sé que esto es muy difícil, Miku. Yo también quise hasta matarlo, Shidou igual, se ha ganado el odio de muchos de nosotros. Pero ahora ya lo hemos detenido. Además, tú fuiste muy peligrosa y aun así, Shidou te salvó la vida. ¿Ya te olvidaste de eso? —Miku agachó la cabeza. Kotori suspiró.

—Odio verlo así… Kotori, ¿qué pasará ahora?

—Lo único que se me ha ocurrido es que Shiori regrese.

—¿¡Vestirás a Shidou de mujer de nuevo?! —preguntaron las demás.

—Sí. No se puede evitar. Este espíritu es hombre y es muy peligroso. Y ustedes pudieron verlo, el medidor emocional de Battery es demasiado negativo frente a todas ustedes y luego pasa a ser indiferente. No me queda otra alternativa, ninguna de nosotras puede hacer algo, después de todo nos odia. —Kotori sacó una paleta para tranquilizarse un poco. «De hecho, ya que llegó al concierto de Miku, debe ser su admirador. Pero usar a Miku es algo imposible, incluso si se lo pidiera a alguien más… no funcionaría. No las culpo, aman demasiado a Shidou. Lo único que queda es que él se vista de mujer de nuevo e intenté enamorarlo, no sé si estará dispuesto a hacer eso, ¿qué otra opción tenemos?».

Pasaron unos veinte minutos y nadie dijo más. Para entonces, Shidou abrió los ojos y parpadeó un par de veces. Tohka y Yoshino que estaban sentadas a su lado, lo notaron de inmediato.

—¡Shidou! —Tohka lo abrazó con fuerza mientras él sintió dolor en las mejillas, donde más le habían golpeado.

—Shidou-san, ¡está despierto!

—¡Ya era hora! —exclamó Kaguya, Yuzuru sonrió ligeramente. Tohka dejó que Shidou se sentara en la cama y les sonrió a todas.

—Es un alivio, todo salió bien, ¿verdad, Kotori?

—Así es, Shidou. Lo hiciste y te felicito.

—¿Dónde está él? Necesito hablar. —En eso, la puerta es abierta y Reine entra al cuarto con la libreta llena de apuntes.

—Kotori, ya he terminado de hablar con Battery. Y se ha portado muy bien, no hubo problemas. Shin, ahora él está en aislamiento, cuando terminemos aquí, podrás ir a hablar con él.

—Bien. ¿Qué tanta información pudiste recolectar?

—Mucha. Primero deben de saber que su verdadero nombre es Satou Matsuo, tiene 14 años de edad y al parecer no ha ido a la escuela desde hace más de un mes, ni recuerda qué es una escuela. Tampoco sabe los nombres de sus padres, hay muchas cosas que no sabe. —Lo último le pareció raro hasta a Tohka, ¿cómo era posible que no supiera el nombre de sus padres si es por sus muertes que la odia hasta morir? —En los análisis encontramos cosas muy interesantes. A pesar de que él no lo sabe, lo cual no me lo explico, sufre de Arritmia Cardíaca, encontramos un marcapasos y cuando escuché sus palpitaciones, no era normal para nada, eventualmente se calmó después de unos minutos.

—Espera, eso no puede ser, ¿tiene arritmia? ¿Cómo peleó de esa manera conmigo si tiene arritmia? Debió morir —dijo Shidou, en una mezcla de preocupación y sorpresa.

—Eso es porque sus habilidades regenerativas de espíritu están constantemente arreglando ese problema, tienes razón, él debió de morir. De hecho, debió morir hace mucho. Él padece de Síndrome del QT largo congénito.

Reine les explicó que eso se caracterizaba por presentar episodios de pérdida de conciencia que suelen desencadenarse con las situaciones emocionales o el esfuerzo. Por supuesto, eso debió de haber pasado cuando estuvieran peleando pero no sucedió jamás, su ángel guardián en verdad lo protegía de todo; regenerando heridas, constantemente regulando sus palpitaciones, constantemente curando algo incurable, pues ni con toda la tecnología de ahora podían curársela. Una enfermedad hereditaria, que empieza desde la infancia, que degenera en algo mucho peor conocido como La fibrilación ventricular; en esta, la actividad eléctrica del corazón está totalmente desorganizada, de forma que no hay ningún latido efectivo. Esta situación lleva a un paro cardiaco, era un milagro que no hubiera muerto ya. Una emoción fuerte o mucho esfuerzo le hubiera causado ya la muerte, ¿cómo es que seguía aquí?

Las chicas sintieron pena pero más lo sintió Shidou, él había peleado con él y había sido a muerte, era increíble que su oponente tuviera todas esas deficiencias y aun así siguiera en pie cuando él ya estaba en el piso. Pero había cosas que no entendía y ahora más que nunca, necesitaba hablar con él. Tenía que saberlo todo. Shidou se levantó de la cama.

—Quiero hablar con él. Necesito saber.

—Shidou, la única forma que podrás acercarte es transformándote en Shiori, como antes. —En otras ocasiones, Shidou se hubiera negado rotundamente pero asintió con la cabeza. Quería respuestas sobre su pasado y ese tema de la "libertad" que dijo en la pelea.

Después de vestirse como mujer, ponerse pechos y la peluca, estaba listo. No pudo quitarse algunos vendajes, menos el de las manos, pues estaban fracturadas. Entró a la zona de aislamiento en la que una vez estuvo Kotori, era una celda de cristal que dentro parecía ser la habitación de una casa común.

Lo vio sentado, esposado y amarrado a la silla con metal para que no huyera. Shiori se sentó frente a él. La mirada fue inexpresiva de nuevo, como antes, él suspiró.

—Soy Shiori —dijo con voz de mujer, gracias a un dispositivo escondido en su pecho. Kotori empezó a grabar toda la conversación—. Shidou me pidió que viniera a hablar contigo. Él está muy mal, ahora está en recuperación.

—Te pareces a él. Está bien, parece que aquí todos lo conocen, te diré lo que quieras saber.

—Bueno… ¿Quién eres? He visto que cambias de actitud repentinamente, no puedo entender eso. Parece que no estuvieras vivo.

—¿Actitud? No. Es porque yo soy otro, ahora mismo no hablas con Satou, sino conmigo, Mikael. —Shiori se sorprendió por eso.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Quién eres tú?

—Soy el ángel Mikael, Eloha-Va-Daath (Dios y el saber) es el nombre de mi vestido astral, mi nombre significa "quien es semejante a dios". Mientras esté en este cuerpo, soy también el ángel guardián de Satou —explicó sin cambiar su expresión. Shidou estaba impresionado, mucho.

—Espera un poco, ¿estás diciendo que eres el ángel? ¿La espada?

—Eso es una materialización de mi espíritu. En realidad, todos los espíritus poseen un ángel dentro de ellos, pero por lo visto ninguna de tus compañeras puede hablar con ellos.

—¿Y cómo es que tú puedes hacer eso?

—Estamos conectados, incluso ahora si Satou estuviera hablando contigo y no yo, podría oírlo. Estoy en su cuerpo pero no soy él.

—No entiendo. Eso no explica nada.

—Bueno. Lo haré más fácil. Nuestras almas están separadas por una pared que tiene dos aberturas, por una sales pero no puedes entrar y por la otra entras pero no puedes salir. Él siempre está en la primera mitad y puede hablar conmigo cuando quiera, pero cuando me llama, tenemos que cambiar de mitad, entonces yo paso a tener el control de su cuerpo y él… a veces me habla, a veces se queda dormido, está en el otro lado. Pero somos independientes.

—Ahora entiendo mejor, ¿qué pasa con Tohka y las demás? ¿Por qué no pueden escuchar a su ángel?

—Porque no están conectados de la misma manera. —Mikael notó que Shiori no entendió ni papa de lo que le había dicho, entonces parpadeó dos veces seguidas—. No existen las aberturas que te dije ni la pared. Existe una barrera invisible como la que destruyó Shidou cuando luché con él. No pueden escucharse, aun así están conectados por un hilo delgado. Los ángeles somos muy poderosos, los humanos que tienen la oportunidad de tener a uno de nosotros con él son descuidados y usan los poderes sin responsabilidad, sin precaución. Destruyendo y matando vidas de miles. ¿No es eso lo que han hecho los espíritus que protegen?

—Yo… no todo ha sido así. Fueron detenidas antes de que sucediera una tragedia de ese tipo —dijo firmemente y con el ceño medio fruncido. Mikael ni se inmutó—. Tengo más preguntas, si están separados como dices, ¿por qué pueden usar sus habilidades?

—Por el hilo delgado, esa es la "conexión" que mantiene el alma del ángel dentro de un cuerpo. Eso les permite usar sus habilidades, pero no todas. Solo una pequeña parte se transmite, todas las demás no.

—¿Y tú? ¿Qué tantas habilidades puedes usar?

—Puedo usarlas todas, pero eso también sería un problema. El recipiente puede quebrarse y entonces, Satou moriría. Si yo intento usar todo mi poder, el cuerpo de Satou no lo soportaría y explotaría. Eso no debe de pasar.

Shidou tragó saliva, y él pensó que Tohka era muy fuerte y así pensó de los demás espíritus, ahora llegaba un ángel y le explicaba que eso nunca fue ni será todo el poder que tienen porque simplemente sus cuerpos no soportarían tanto poder, era extraordinario. Agitó un poco la cabeza.

—¿Y qué pasa si no hubiera barrera? Si los dos estuvieran combinados.

—Si eso llega a pasar, los dos nos juntaríamos y todo lo que sé podría perderse. Se formaría un nuevo "yo". Dejaríamos de ser nosotros mismos y tal vez no recordaríamos nada.

«¡Eso es! Es el modo inverso de Tohka, entonces es por eso que sucede, el ángel y Tohka se combinan formando otra consciencia, por eso ella no se acordaba de mí ni de nadie más».

—¿Cómo se detiene eso?

—No se puede. Solo que una de las dos partes se rompiera por voluntad o alguien más lo hiciera, ambas son casi imposibles para ustedes. Satou y yo no tenemos ese problema porque nos cambiamos de lugar, no tomamos nada de uno ni del otro.

Shidou puso su mano en su barbilla, relacionando lo que se dijo con lo que había vivido. Ciertamente Kotori a veces era dominado por impulsos que no tenía idea de donde provenían, pero el ángel dentro de ella, Camael, no estaba ahí sin hacer nada, ahora entendía por qué no podía controlarse. Miró fijamente a Satou y entendió que mientras Mikael estaba consciente, Satou estaba inconsciente. Con ellos no había complicación.

—Mikael… ¿Hay alguna forma de que Tohka o las demás se comuniquen con sus ángeles?

—No lo sé. Tampoco puedo explicarte porque yo tengo este tipo de conexión con Satou.

—¡Eso! ¿Cómo llegaste a él? ¿Cómo entraste en su cuerpo?

Mikael movió ligeramente sus dedos. Pensó un poco en la respuesta.

—No podré darte muchos detalles porque mis recuerdos son confusos.

—No importa, quiero saberlo todo.

—En algún lugar, yo estaba… no sé qué estaba haciendo. Y una voz me llamó para que me acercara a esta ciudad. Le hice caso porque era alguien importante y recuerdo que me dijo que lo protegiera de cualquier mal. Entonces, me encontré en ese lugar, vi a un chico llorando, se agarraba el corazón y no paraba de gritar "mamá, papá". Se arrodilló y al frente no pude ver más que un camino hundido, como si un gusano se hubiera arrastrado por ahí. No entendía nada, pero me apiadé de él. Satou también me ha contado lo que recuerda.

* * *

 _Una voz extraña, tal y como a mí me llamó, a él también. Fue antes de que yo llegara. Él había regresado de un concierto para ver cómo su hogar había sido borrado, no solo su casa sino la de sus vecinos que ya ni recuerda. Inmediatamente lloró y la presión en su corazón fue incontrolable._

 _—¡Mamá, papá! ¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Quién hizo esto?! ¡No puede ser! ¡No pueden! ¡Ah, ah, ah! —Se agarró el corazón mientras gritaba, sabía que debía calmarse pero fue imposible._

 ** _—Preguntas quien fue…_**

 _—¿¡Qué?!_

 ** _—¿Qué piensas sobre lo que hizo el espíritu?_**

 _—¿¡Un espíritu hizo esto?! ¡Malditos sean! Ah, ah… mal-maldición… no es justo._

 ** _—Pero yo puedo ayudarte, puedo darte la fuerza para hacer justicia. Te daré algo muy especial que te hará muy fuerte, pero tienes que aceptarlo._**

 _Satou apenas y escuchaba la voz pero ya no puedo hablar, pero aceptó en su mente. Fue cuando yo lo vi llorar y arrodillarse, gritando y llorando, hasta que quedó en el piso. Pude ver como la chispa que lo mantenía vivo se desprendía de su cuerpo. Me acerqué a él._

 _—Escucho tu lamento, se ha filtrado desde la oscuridad, muy lejos de aquí… y aunque desconozco las causas, sé la cura. —Cuando lo toqué, logré escuchar:_

 ** _—Cumple con tu deber, Mikael._**

 _Entonces estaba en el cuerpo de Satou y cuando él tomó consciencia de sí mismo, yo volví a un mundo de oscuridad._

* * *

—Y antes de pensar en sí mismo o en mí, volvió a gritar por sus padres y lloró de nuevo. Lo calmé como pude pero entonces maldijo al espíritu que hizo todo aquello. Él murió ese día, Shiori. Pero es porque yo estoy a su lado que él vive, sin mí, Satou se quedaría por siempre en el otro lado y nunca podrá volver al otro. Cuando me contó lo que le había dicho esa voz, le prometí que haría lo que sea para ayudarlo.

Shidou apretó los puños aunque le dolían. «DEM… Isaac, Ellen, por sus culpa… Tohka perdió el control, ¡todo esto también es mi culpa! Y aun así yo… a pesar de todo yo… casi lo mato».

—Te pareces mucho a Shidou. Parece que esto te causa dolor, a pesar de que no has sentido lo que han pasado otros.

—¿Eh?

—He visto pocos humanos como tú. Satou es como tú. Después de que hablamos y de que yo estaba en su cuerpo, me hizo una promesa. Me dijo: "después de que cumplas con tu promesa y los espíritus ya no sean una amenaza, serás libre. Así que dime cómo podrías salir de mi cuerpo". —Lágrimas corrieron de los ojos de Shidou, si él hubiera detenido a Miku antes, si tan solo la DEM no existiera. Había tantos culpables y todos con las manos llenas de sangre.

—Pero… eso no significa… ¿Él aceptó?

—Sí. Por eso, tengo una pregunta qué hacer. La doctora me dijo que llevan mucho tiempo ayudando a los espíritus, pero… ¿Están dispuestos a correr los riesgos? ¿Están dispuestos a controlarlos? Los humanos son una especie muy sentimental, sin control, sin responsabilidad. ¿Responderán ustedes por todo lo que suceda?

—¡Sí! —respondió firmemente.

—Entonces, ¿por qué la familia de Satou murió? ¿Por qué no lo evitaron? ¿Por qué ahora luchan contra una víctima? —Shiori guardó silencio, ¿cómo iba a contestar eso? —Dejen de engañarse a sí mismos. ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?

—Yo… no lo sé.

¿Cómo controlar a los demás? ¿Cómo eliminar a la DEM? ¿Eso no lo volvería un asesino? ¿Serían acaso los únicos con malas intenciones? ¿Cómo asegurar la felicidad de los espíritus para que no causen más destrozos? Las personas son tan difíciles de entender que es casi imposible controlarlas. ¿Cómo hacer que los demás hagan lo que tu quieras? Eso ni dios lo puede hacer.

Shidou siguió derramando lágrimas, las vendas de sus manos se mancharon de sangre. Mikael frunció el ceño y rompió todos sus amarres ante la vista de todos.

—Veo que es inútil. Hagan lo que hagan, no podrás evitar que las catástrofes pasen, ¿te harás responsable de todo eso? ¿Pondrías la cara por cada muerto que han provocado los espíritus? El peso de todas esas muertes para mí no significa nada, pero puedo ver que para Satou le pesa tanto que le causó la muerte. Yo no tengo emociones. Los ángeles dentro de esas chicas no les pertenecen, solo los utilizan, ellos merecen ser libres, y solo hay una forma de hacerlo, Shiori. Ya te he contado todo lo que me has pedido, y no me has dicho ninguna respuesta. No tiene caso… seguir con esto.

A pesar de que la seguridad de Ratatoskr llegó, no pudieron hacer nada porque con un pequeño terremoto espacial abrió el techo y escapó de ahí volando. Shidou no intentó detenerlo, después de todo, no iba a ser tan fácil.

Es difícil tener el peso de tantas tragedias, es difícil decir: "Yo soy el culpable, yo respondo". Es difícil ser un héroe, y proteger a los demás de los espíritus también.

 **El pasado de Satou al fin es revelado, pero las palabras de Mikael han sido tan duras para Shidou que no sabe qué hacer. ¿Qué es lo correcto y que no?**

* * *

 **Bueno, este fue el capítulo de hoy. Tuve que investigar sobre algunas cosas sobre ángeles, así como el árbol de la vida para sacar el nombre del vestido astral de Satou. Espero les haya gustado. También espero que Kurumi haya sido más sádica ahora.**

 **Todas esas explicaciones son de mi autoría, no tengo idea si así es en las novelas pero basándome en lo que vi en el anime y ya en reflexiones mías, además de algo de psicología pues ha resultado en todo eso que han leído. Espero que sean algo creíbles para ustedes que eso me costó mucho. Por cierto, las enfermedades que se leyeron son completamente reales, no les inventé ningún síntoma ni nada.**


	21. Chapter 20

**Hola a todos, un placer tener nuevo capítulo tan rápido. Este capítulo espero lo disfruten, está lleno de reflexión y aquí por fin tiene un poco de más participación Yoshino, la dejé muy abandonada, me centré mucho en Miku, Shidou, Kotori y Satou, que me estoy olvidando de los demás.**

 **Pero no se preocupen, los demás tendrán participación, por supuesto. De seguro que después del siguiente capítulo, habrá más participación de otros personajes.**

 **Muchas gracias por el review, Kanade, espero que este capítulo te guste, así como a todos los demás. Por cierto, cualquier duda con referencia a lo que sea, háganmela saber, por favor, responderé con todo gusto.**

 **¡Disfruten!**

 **Nota: Sin errores.**

* * *

 **Guía para enamorar a un espíritu.**

 **Las cosas más simples.**

Shidou había dejado que Satou se escapara, ¿qué más podía hacer? Estaba triste, las palabras que le había dicho Mikael eran dolorosas. La batalla musical con Miku, la DEM, el secuestro de Tohka, su poca fuerza, su muerte y finalmente Tohka inversa, no hubo nada que él pudiera hacer. Los responsables deberían pagar, ahora entendía todo y en parte, Mikael tenía razón, Tohka inversa había matado personas inocentes, y Shidou también había perdido a sus padres, sabía de sobra el dolor que sentía ese chico, por lo menos él fue adoptado y aceptado por otra familia, en la que conoció a Kotori.

Durante sus primeros días de soledad, él deseó la muerte, deseó estar con sus padres sin importar en donde estuvieran. El joven se quitó la peluca y los pechos de mentira. Las lágrimas cesaron para dar paso a la rabia. Shidou se levantó y pateó la silla en la que estaba sentado.

—Isaac Wescott… si tan solo no hubieras aparecido… yo también soy culpable…

 _—¿Podrás responder por todo lo que suceda?_

Ciertamente, no solo podía decir sí, como si alguien quisiera tomar esa responsabilidad. Nadie quiere dar la cara por los demás, sobre todo si hay peligro acechando, el miedo, el odio, la muerte, todo eso esperándole, no es algo que puedas decir solo sí, porque nadie puede salir ileso donde habitan esas bestias.

Shidou tenía miedo, porque una mala decisión afectaba a terceros, que no tenían culpa de nada, no era justo que la familia de Satou hubiera muerto porque él no pudo detener a Ellen de matarle, si tan solo hubiera pensado un poco más en las consecuencias, pero… en esos momentos él no se había tomado las cosas en serio, no había aprendido a defenderse, no había cambiado. Ahora era otro, ¿antes? Antes era un chico como cualquier otro, tenía la vida para él mismo, una hermanita algo traviesa pero linda, muy linda, tanto la aprecia que la gente los miraba raro, sin preocupaciones, sin dolor, sin entrenamientos, sin preocuparse más que por sí mismo y Kotori.

Ahora la culpa, el miedo, el dolor y la tristeza acechaban como bestias salvajes cada vez que cometía un error, cada vez que se sentía mal, esos demonios lo perseguían.

Kotori quedó viendo a Shidou, había pasado mucho tiempo mirando el suelo que él no se dio cuenta de que ella ya estaba ahí junto con las demás.

—Shidou…

Yoshino se acercó hasta él, se puso en frente y como ella era más bajita, Shidou la pudo observar. Todas las demás no se atrevieron a estar cerca del joven puesto que ya conocían que cuando él estaba de malas, podía ser realmente violento, incluso con ellas.

«Yoshino». El muchacho observó la cara de preocupación de la niña, pero luego ella le regaló una sonrisa sincera y le acercó a la cara a Yoshinon.

—¿Estás bien, Shidou-kun? —preguntó la marioneta.

—Yoshinon… Yoshino…

—¿Shidou-san? —preguntó la dueña de la marioneta con voz tímida. El joven sonrió y se limpió las lágrimas secas de las mejillas y tomó aire para poder bajar un poco hasta la estatura de Yoshino y le acarició la cabeza. Kotori y las demás suspiraron aliviadas de que no hubiera pasado nada malo.

«Creo que todo lo hago mal. Cada decisión que tomo, cada cosa que he hecho, de alguna manera, siempre daña a los demás. He pasado de fracaso en fracaso, pero de todo eso, lo único que he logrado es verlas sonreír. Cuando antes solo estaban asustadas, incomprendidas, enojadas, siempre peleando, conviviendo siempre con esas emociones negativas. Lo que he hecho es tan simple que no entiendo por qué estoy tan orgulloso». Shidou la abrazó con fuerza y la envolvió en sus brazos, como si tuviera un frío abrumador y estuviera desesperado por algo de calor. «Mikael… no soy fuerte, de nada me sirvió golpearte y sangrarte, lo único que sé hacer son cosas simples… salir a citas, hablar con los demás, sonreír, gastar mi dinero en las citas, en comida para Tohka, solo sé alentar al abatido, yo solo sé hacer esas cosas. Y no tengo tu conocimiento, ni tu poder, solo sé apiadarme de otros porque sé lo mucho que duele sufrir, lo mucho que duele estar solo».

—¿Estás bien?

—Lo estoy. Estaba muy triste, pero ahora me siento muy bien, gracias a las dos. Yoshino.

—¿Sí?

—Lo siento. Nunca he sido la persona que te prometí que sería. Lo siento, creo que está la primera vez que te lo digo.

—Shidou-kun, ¿de qué hablas? Siempre que tenemos problemas, tú estás ahí.

—Shidou-san siempre me ayuda a encontrar a Yoshinon. También salimos a jugar juntos, nos haces comida deliciosa, siempre nos divertimos juntos. —Ella se sonrojó ligeramente—. Te quiero, Shidou-san. Fuiste la primera persona que fue tan amable conmigo, contigo no me sentí tan sola.

—Yo también te quiero, Shidou-kun —dijo la marioneta con esa voz algo chillona. Shidou no pudo evitar sonreír, todo lo que había dicho parecía una broma. Por esas cosas del día a día, que las hubiera hecho cualquiera, ¿eso lo hacía un héroe? ¡Eso lo hubiera podido hacer otro! ¡Y aun así sonreía de felicidad! ¿Por qué?

Y se lo decía así mismo: "¿¡Por qué?!" ¿Era magia? ¿Era una maldición? ¿Era una droga que se respira en el aire? ¿Por qué a pesar de todo eso le hacía feliz? ¿Esas palabras que eran completamente sinceras y serias eran parte de un conjuro? ¿Cómo podía hacer eso Yoshino? ¿Cómo esas palabras habían curado la tristeza? ¡Si eran tan simples! ¡Inaudito! ¡Increíble!

—Pero… no soy muy fuerte, ¿o sí?

—Eres fuerte. Y mucho, cuando estás aquí… no tengo miedo.

Era irónico. Él tenía miedo, tenía más miedo que ella, pero por alguna razón, la niña no tenía miedo si él estaba ahí. ¿Qué diablos tenía él que no podía darse cuenta? Shidou no podía evitarlo. Era parte de él, ese algo lo hacía especial, incluso si él no se la creía. Pero sí veía lo especial que eran las personas a su alrededor, primero solo fue porque quería ayudarlas pero ahora era otra cosa. Era el deseo noble de verlas felices, de no regresar a como estaban, esa preocupación por las personas lastimadas no se detenía.

Era lo que lo hacía tan especial, lo que le hacía cometer idioteces, era lo que no lo dejaba pensar como estratega, era lo que lo hacía batirse en duelo contra las bestias salvajes que habitan en cada quién, era por eso que seguía luchando y para él esas acciones eran tan simples y tontas que no notaba lo bueno que era.

Tal vez debería pensar en contar sus virtudes en vez de pensar que todo está perdido y que no ha cometido más que fracasos. Pensar que sus errores son solo de él, es como si viviera en un mundo que solo él tiene opciones.

—Yoshino… ¡Gracias! —Shidou se levantó más animado y se giró a las demás—. Oigan, sé que esto no salió como esperábamos pero tendremos otra oportunidad.

—¿Qué haremos ahora, Shidou?

—Lo que siempre debemos hacer, Kotori. Seguir. Pero por ahora, vayamos a casa, les prepararé algo de cenar.

—Eh, Shidou… —Kotori no estaba segura de su actitud—. Pensé que estabas triste.

—Lo estaba pero he descubierto que no sirve de nada seguir quejándome, llorando, sin hacer nada.

Los chicos fueron a casa y Shidou cumplió con hacer la cena. No tenía respuesta para Mikael pero eso no significaba rendirse, porque no ayudaría a nadie si lo hacía.

* * *

Eran ya la una de la mañana. Mikael había escapado de Fraxinus y nadie le siguió. Bajó a la ciudad con sus ropas rotas, por suerte su pantalón y zapatos deportivos estaban enteros. Se sentó en uno de los escalones de una biblioteca, aunque él no sabía en donde estaba. Cambió de lugar con Satou con tan solo concentrarse un poco.

—Shidou no tiene respuestas. A pesar de que dijo todas esas cosas en nuestras peleas, no tiene idea de lo qué hace.

 **—No hablé con él. Todavía no sabemos lo que piensa. ¿Escuchaste todo o te lo cuento?**

—Todo. Me hiciste recordar cosas que no quería.

 **—Lamento eso. —** A pesar de ser disculpa, su tono era el mismo de siempre, inexpresivo.

—Pero gracias a todo eso… he estado pensando… si lo que hacemos es lo justo.

 **—¿No quieres que los espíritus paguen por lo que hacen?**

—Sí, pero cuando pienso que ellas no son iguales a nosotros, y luego cuando dijiste que no pueden hablar con sus ángeles… yo me sentí inseguro. Inseguro de todo. Tal vez todo lo que hago está mal. —Satou se tomó la cabeza con las dos manos, estas aun le dolían—. Tal vez… deba disculparme… he hecho muchas cosas… cosas que en el pasado no hubiera hecho. A pesar de que no recuerdo… me pregunto si es porque morí.

 **—No sé qué decir. Haré lo que sea para ayudarte.**

—Si esa voz no te hubiera dicho nada… ¿Me seguirías apoyando?

 **—Tal vez no. Si yo te hubiera encontrado llorando, te hubiera ayudado, pero en este momento no recuerdo cómo era antes. Solo recuerdo mis habilidades, lo que sé cuándo un ser obtiene nuestros poderes, cosas como esas.**

—Ahh… está bien. No podremos regresar a los apartamentos por la puerta, tengo mucha hambre también… lo mejor será esperar un poco más para descansar.

Por donde estaba él, lejos del centro de la ciudad, no pasaba ni un alma. Pero alguien lo encontró, alguien que lo llevaba buscando desde hace bastante tiempo, que lo vigiló de lejos con sus copias.

Tokisaki Kurumi vestida como una alumna de alguna escuela estaba en la esquina de la biblioteca, cerca de donde el chico estaba sentado. Ella era un clon más y la verdadera Kurumi estaba atrás de ella, siendo tapada por el edificio.

—Ve por él. Esta es la única forma de acercársele sin sospechas.

Su clon asintió con la cabeza y fue en dirección al chico, quien seguía agarrándose la cabeza, pensando en cómo había peleado a muerte con Shidou dos veces y temía por una tercera, ¿cuántas veces seguiría peleando con él? ¿Cuántas veces le seguiría dando la vuelta al asunto? Ahora realmente quería hablar con Shidou de la historia que tenía que contarle, tal vez así entendería todo. Podría tomar una decisión definitiva.

Estaba pensando en todo eso, cuando una voz tranquila, con pizca de preocupación, le sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¿Estás bien? —No tuvo más opción que levantar la cabeza.

Y entonces la vio a ella.

Y ella sonrió.

Y desde aquí las cosas no serían iguales.

 **Después de todo, Shidou logró algo. ¡Pero Kurumi aparece en escena! ¿Cuáles son sus planes?**

* * *

 **Este es el capítulo de hoy, espero les haya gustado mucho. A partir de este capítulo, las cosas cambiaran, no sé decirles si para bien o para mal, pero como se trata de Kurumi, se los dejo a su imaginación.**

 **Se supone que aquí debía acabar mi fic, pero nada sale como esperas, creo que hay material para cinco capítulos más. Dentro de poco, espero en la vida, que les pueda contar más información sobre mi historia original.**

 **Sé que algunos de ustedes quieren más, que escriba más aquí, pero no sé. Ahora puedo decir una cosa y hacer otra, así he hecho muchas veces. haré algo especial para este fic antes de que lo acabe, no sé para cuando pero creo que les gustara.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	22. Chapter 21

**Hola a todos, espero estén muy bien. Vengo con el capítulo que va a cambiar la historia, espero les guste mucho porque fue algo complicado.**

 **También espero que sea un poco gracioso, sé que esto puede que se vuelva en algo muy malo para un personaje pero por ahora, se los dejo a su imaginación.**

 **Tenía mucho que quería llegar hasta aquí y por fin lo he logrado.**

 **Respuesta para guest: No estoy seguro si voy a escribir esa segunda temporada, pero en este año 2016 lo dudo porque las cosas se pondrán más difíciles en este semestre, lo sé. No quisiera y quisiera enfocarme en mi libro, esta decisión me está costando hacerla y no puedo dar nada definitivo aun. Lo siento por eso, pero por ahora, prefiero ver por mis prioridades.**

 **Nota: Sin errores.**

* * *

 **Guía para enamorar a un espíritu.**

 **Improvisación.**

El joven había alzado la mirada, sacado de sus pensamientos y preocupaciones, por el llamado de una chica. Su primera impresión fue esa: es una chica, pero notó que era bastante bonita. Tenía un extraño ojo carmesí, el otro no podía verlo porque estaba tapado con su largo cabello de color negro que estaba atado en dos coletas largas por unas cintas pequeñas de color rojo, una a cada lado. También llevaba poco maquillaje, le pareció que no lo necesitaba en absoluto. Su vestimenta de alumna le pareció algo familiar, pero sus recuerdos sobre su escuela eran muy lejanos y no lograba recordar.

Se le quedó observando mucho tiempo para solo una vista, Kurumi se mantuvo paciente pero luego dio una pequeña risa, pensó que su objetivo era demasiado fácil para sorprender, como si fuera un niño pequeño que le acaban de destapar los ojos.

—¿Estás bien? —Volvió a preguntar ella, con un tono algo más gracioso. El joven puso las manos a los lados, por simple reacción. Entonces ella notó las ropas destrozada de Satou, incluso tenía ciertos hoyos. Se acercó mucho más a él, con rapidez, entre preocupada y sorprendida—. ¿Qué te pasó? Eso se ve serio.

—Eh… ¿Esto? —El joven quien no se fijó en su ropa hasta ahora, asintió con la cabeza—. Tienes razón, se ve muy mal. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Es tarde para que alguien camine por aquí.

—Eso debería decirlo yo, tienes la sudadera destrozada, ¿quién te hizo eso? ¿Acaso te peleaste con un gato? —Kurumi se empezó a reír, el muchacho suspiró pero sonrió un poco por su broma.

—No me peleé con un gato. Pero sí contra alguien.

—¿Lo conoces?

—No. Aunque quisiera, pero pensamos distinto y es por eso que peleamos —dijo agachando la cabeza, realmente se sentía mal hablar de eso. Kurumi notó su estado y se sentó a su lado.

—Si te dejó así, creo que no deberías de estar peleándote. Te vas a lastimar, eso no sería bueno. —Cuando él alzó la cabeza vio que ella ya no estaba ahí, luego giró la cabeza para ver su rostro algo cerca del suyo, ella le sonrió de nuevo. El joven se sintió confundido.

—Bueno, dejando eso de lado, ¿qué haces aquí tan tarde?

—Eh… me perdí.

—¿Qué? —preguntó sin creérselo.

—Me quedé dormida en el metro y desperté en un lugar que no conocía, por eso estoy aquí. Estuve caminando por un rato y vine a parar a este lugar. Soy Tokisaki Kurumi, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

—Estás perdida, ¿eh? Mi nombre es Satou Matsuo, un placer conocerte.

Satou intentó sonreír un poco para mostrar que todo estaba bien pero no pudo; el hambre, la tristeza y el dolor, no son para nada una buena combinación. Luego estaba una ligera incomodidad que le daba esa chica, ¡pero si solo era una chica!

Pero no, él sentía que había algo más. De hecho, se sentía… como algo nuevo. Se puso a jugar con sus manos, intentando recordar cuando fue la última vez que habló con alguien que no fuera Shidou o Mikael, aunque con Shidou no era hablar precisamente. Pero en su mayoría hablaba solo con Mikael.

«Nunca había hablado con una chica hasta ahora. O tal vez sí… no puedo recordar, es como si mi memoria hubiera muerto».

Kurumi quedó mirando a Satou un rato, puesto que no le dijo nada después de su pequeña presentación, buscaba un tema de conversación para él, tenía que sonar como una ignorante de su vida y al mismo tiempo, ganarse su confianza.

«Esto será más difícil que con Shidou-san… recuerdo que una de nosotras salió con él pero porque nos propuso una cita o eso creo. Pero lo conocimos en la escuela, no creo que sirva pedirle una cita ahora mismo».

—Oye, Kurumi-san.

—¿Sí?

—¿Ya comiste algo? —Un foco encendido apareció arriba de la cabeza de ella.

—Claro que no. No he comido nada, pero por aquí cerca debe haber algo.

—Es lo que iba a preguntarte, ¿hay algún lugar cerca donde se pueda comer algo?

—Sí, ¿por qué no vamos juntos? Puedes tomarlo como una cita. —Se levantó con cierto ánimo, Satou no entendió lo último pero de todas formas se levantó y aceptó ir con ella. El joven de cabello negro le siguió unos pasos detrás de ella quien le guiaba.

«Mikael, ¿qué es una cita? No recuerdo esa palabra».

 **—No tengo idea. Recuerda que todo lo que sé de tu ciudad me lo has dicho tú.**

«¡Cierto! Fue algo tonto, perdón. ¿Qué crees que signifique?»

 **—No lo sé. ¿Celebración?**

«Puede ser, bueno, no importa. Debo checar cuánto dinero tengo para comprar algo». Buscó la cartera en sus bolsillos pero no encontró nada más que la llave. Recordó que lo había gastado casi todo en el ticket del concierto de Miku y ahora tenía una chica en frente de él que le invitaba a comer. Suspiró en decepción. «Maldición, no la traje. Bueno, creo que me aguantaré».

El jovencito siguió a la chica, buscaron un lugar en donde comer pero aunque había anuncios de Ramen, Sushi, los lugares ya habían cerrado. Hasta que llegaron a una tienda de abarrotes de 24 horas. Era lo más cercano, Kurumi tenía cierto conocimiento sobre citas gracias a Shidou pero esto era claro que no lo era, tal vez el centro comercial hubiera estado mejor pero eso no era posible ahora.

Además, el lugar no importaba, necesitaba ganarse su confianza y entonces, cuando el momento llegara, se apoderaría de él. Pero primero tendría que enamorarlo.

Por el tiempo que se le quedó viendo al hablar con él, ella pensaba que estaba un poco más cerca de sus objetivos.

Pero bueno. Entraron al lugar y ella planteó que cada quién escogiera lo que quisiera. Por ahora esto no podría ser una "cita", eran dos completos extraños.

—Sí, claro —respondió no muy seguro. Kurumi se fue por su lado a buscar Ramen instantáneo, tampoco cargaba mucho dinero en estos momentos, esta era una cita improvisada después de todo.

Satou ni se movió del lugar de donde se paga. Cuando Kurumi volvió, se detuvo al ver que él no tenía nada.

—¿No tenías hambre?

—Ahora ya no. —Kurumi parpadeó dos veces seguidas, el chico tragó saliva al ver el Ramen instantáneo, su estómago gruñó y como había tanto silencio, ella lo escuchó levemente—. Pero tú sí, así que es mejor que comas. Te esperaré en la mesa.

Y sin más se fue a sentar, bueno, era claro que huyó. Ella dio una pequeña risa por la actitud del chico, era obvia su hambre. Después de que ella pagó, observó que su compañero de cita se agarraba el estómago.

«Con esto me ganaré su confianza». No perdió más tiempo y preparó el Ramen en el microondas que estaba a espaldas de Satou. Cuando terminó el tiempo de espera, Kurumi lo puso en frente de él con unos palillos encima.

—Toma, come.

—¡Pero es tuyo! —replicó al instante. Luego ella se sentó a su lado con unos palillos, además de una sonrisa cálida.

—Es nuestro.

—No podré pagártelo, se me olvidó la cartera.

—No importa, ya te dije que es nuestro, así que vamos a comer. —El corazón de Satou se movió más rápido, Mikael lo notó y quiso advertirle pero ya que estaba hablando con ella, no interrumpió.

—Gracias, Kurumi-san.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Satou pudiera preguntarle qué era una cita.

—¿No sabes qué es eso? —preguntó con asombro.

—No, no lo sé. Hay muchas cosas que no sé, no las recuerdo.

—¿Es amnesia?

—¿Qué es eso? —Kurumi soltó una carcajada, su ignorancia le causaba gracia—. No sé por qué te ríes.

—Eres muy gracioso. La amnesia es cuando no recuerdas nada o casi nada de tu vida. ¿Tuviste algún accidente? —El muchacho dejó de comer y agachó ligeramente la cabeza.

—Es complicado, no entenderías. Pero es algo como eso… un accidente.

—¿Y por qué no me cuentas? Tal vez así pueda entenderte.

El muchacho se giró a verla un poco sorprendido, era la primera vez que alguien le decía algo así. De hecho, las conversaciones con Shidou casi no contaban como tal, es decir, solo se entendían a puros golpes. Desde que perdió a sus padres, no había hablado con nadie sobre sí mismo más que con su ángel y no recordaba nada de su vida pasada, más que algunas cosas.

Debido a que murió, su cerebro también y cómo es tan extraño su funcionamiento, cuando volvió a tomar consciencia de sí mismo, lo primero que recordó fue lo más reciente que había vivido, todo lo demás se había ido. Entre todas esas memorias, conocimiento común sobre qué es una cita también, así como el estar con una chica, lo que estar con alguien más le causa al cuerpo y a la mente. Tantas cosas que se olvidó, ahora eran completamente desconocidas, como la oscuridad misma.

—No puedo decírtelo ahora, Kurumi-san.

—¿No confías en mí? —preguntó un poco triste.

—No. —Ella se quedó con la boca ligeramente abierta.

«¡Qué directo! ¿Qué clase de tacto tiene este chico?». El joven vio que ella agachó la cabeza, pero no entendió la razón, ¿será qué se sintió mal?

—Es la verdad. Acabo de conocerte y gracias por el Ramen, pero… no puedo contarte eso.

—En ese caso, ¿por qué no nos conocemos mejor?

—¿Qué?

—Sí, salgamos a otra cita. Cuando estés libre, claro está. —Kurumi no se rendiría ahí, a pesar de que era decepcionante que Satou no tenía tacto con una chica como ella que le invitó su cena, no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

—Eh… no sé… si…

—¿No quieres salir conmigo, Satou-kun? —preguntó con cierta tristeza en su voz y poniendo sus manos en sus hombros, acercando su cara a la de él. Otro acelerón a su corazón de manera repentina, su ángel sintió eso muy bruscamente y se aseguró de regular sus latidos.

Mikael no entendía los patrones. Desde que ingresó al cuerpo de Satou, en tan solo un día aprendió cuando el corazón de él se alocaba y lo muy mal que le hacía, por lo que no tenía problemas para arreglarlo y normalizarlo. Pero estos ataques repentinos de velocidad no entendía por qué sucedían.

—¿Por qué te acercas tanto, Kurumi-san?

—¿Vas a salir conmigo?

—¿Salir contigo es una cita? —Kurumi se alejó un poco.

—Cierto, no sabes qué es una cita. Es cuando sales a algún lugar con una persona que quieres. Ahora que ya lo sabes, ¿vas a salir conmigo?

Su cerebro reaccionó a la frase "persona que quieres", le entró la duda de si ella lo quería y sobre todo, por qué. Pero no la conocía mucho, ¿era correcto preguntarle eso?

—Una persona que quieres… entonces, ¿tú me quieres? —Kurumi enrojeció porque eso fue muy directo y no estaba acostumbrada a esas cosas. De hecho, era una copia más de Kurumi pero era la primera vez que salía con alguien, y era la primera vez que alguien le decía algo así.

—Solo lo suficiente, ¡cielos! No debería de estarte diciendo esto.

—¡Lo siento! Eso no lo sabía.

—Bueno, pero ya dime, ¿saldrás conmigo o no? —preguntó un poco fastidiada.

—Sí, saldremos. En una semana, nos reuniremos… en frente de Pachinko, ¿eso está bien? —Kurumi sonrió triunfante, lo había logrado.

—Sí, está bien. Nos veremos a las once de la mañana, hasta luego. —Se levantó de la mesa y fue hacia la puerta sin que él pudiera decirle algo en respuesta—. Y Satou-kun, una cosa más.

—¿Qué? —preguntó con cierta timidez.

—Ten más tacto con una chica, ¿de acuerdo?

—Eh… claro, lo haré. —Kurumi salió por fin de la tienda y él se quedó pensando en todo lo que había pasado. «¿Qué es tener tacto con una chica, Mikael?»

 **—¿Estás mareado? Ya te dije que no sé más allá de lo que me has dicho. ¿Estás bien?**

—Sí… creo.

Pero la realidad era otra. Algo muy extraño le había hecho Kurumi y no entendía qué era. Luego hablaba con palabras desconocidas, también se le acercaba mucho, su corazón se agitaba y ahora estaba confundido con eso de que alguien lo quería. A pesar de lo extraño de esa chica y de todo lo que pasó, se sentía bien.

¿Pero por qué?

¿El Ramen le había hecho mal?

¿Era su hambre?

¿La pelea con Shidou le afectó?

Acaso… ¿¡Era por Kurumi?!

 **Si así fue la primera, ¿cómo será la segunda cita de estos dos? ¡Ya lo veremos en los siguientes capítulos!**

* * *

 **Este fue el capítulo de hoy, no sé cómo haya estado Kurumi porque aquí toda es una actuación, bueno… algunos detalles no, espero los hayan descubierto.**

 **No sé si esto fue bueno para Satou ya que está cayendo en el plan de Kurumi pero está feliz, ¡pero bueno! ¿Qué le vamos a hacer?**

 **Espero les haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente.**


	23. Chapter 22: Special 1

Shidou se paseaba por la sala de su casa, puso un florero con un par de flores amarillas dentro en el centro de la mesita de la sala y tachó algo en la lista que sostenía en su mano izquierda. Estaba vestido de manera casual pero bien peinado.

—Esto también está listo, el sillón se ve bien, la iluminación también, ahora solo falta el libreto…

—¡Shidou! —Tohka abrió la puerta y entró muy animada a la sala—. ¡Traigo el libreto de hoy! No puedo creer que por fin voy a participar en este tipo de eventos, ¡el autor se tardó para sacarme!

—Bueno, no es como si hiciera esto todos los días, Tohka. Veamos… —Shidou se puso a leer el libreto y vio que solo habían palabras clave y algunas indicaciones—. Bueno, nos sentemos, Tohka.

—¡Sí! —Tohka tosió un poco para aclarar la voz, una vez sentada al lado de Shidou, habló:—. ¡Hola a todos! Estamos aquí para un capítulo especial, uno que al autor tenía planeado hace mucho, pero le vinieron unas ideas de aquí y allá y la idea principal se perdió, ¿verdad, Shidou?

—Así es. Ahora que el plan de Kurumi está en marcha, pues… se tuvieron algunas dificultades, pero ya se los contara ella misma dentro de un rato. Pero antes de empezar con el capítulo de hoy, tenemos una invitada especial, tuvimos que viajar dimensiones para que ella pudiera estar aquí, donde existe otros como nosotros y bueno, hay mucho qué decir y aquí no cabe todo. —Shidou tomó algo de aire y sonrió a la audiencia y sacó el libreto y lo leyó—. Con ustedes, nuestra invitada especial, su ángel es Raziel, de la dimensión de Un Ángel en la Oscuridad, con las sorprendentes medidas de 97, 63, 88… (Busto, cintura, cadera) eh…

—¡Shidou! —Le gritó Tohka—. ¿Eso qué tiene que ver?

—Viene escrito en la tarjeta de presentación, ¡eso no importa, no le presten atención! —Shidou maldijo al autor de este fic por hacerle leer eso, luego leyó lo demás en su mente y encontró una nota: "No olvides que te pago por esto". «¡No nos paga nada!». Luego encontró otra nota: "Haces esto por obra de caridad, tu pago es vivir otra historia». El muchacho suspiró y regresó a su sonrisa—. ¡Bueno! Reciban con un aplauso a… ¡Shimizu Kanade!

El lugar se llenó de aplausos que nadie supo de donde salieron, Shidou y Tohka también aplaudieron. Y ahora se enfocaron en la puerta donde escuchaban una voz de una chica y algún par de golpes por ahí.

—¡Suéltame! ¿¡Qué hago en este lugar?! ¿¡Acaso eres la DEM?! ¡No regresaré ahí! ¡No lo haré!

—¡Tranquila! ¿¡Te parece qué esto es la DEM?! ¡Es una maldita casa! —En eso, los golpes pararon.

—Ahora que lo dices, tienes razón, ¡pero eso no quita el hecho de que no tenga idea de qué hago aquí!

—Eres una invitada de honor, no me golpees más —dijo el chico—. Algo así como en la televisión. Solo entra, por favor, ya hasta dijeron tu nombre.

Kanade asintió con la cabeza, no tenía idea de qué sucedía ni qué diablos era ser una invitada de honor, pero solo lo sabría si entraba a esa puerta. Y así lo hizo. Y los otros dos vieron a una chica con las medidas anteriores dichas, un largo cabello liso de color blanco que bajaba por toda su espalda, unos ojos azules, tan azules como el océano pacífico, estatura promedio, una piel blanca y una mirada de vergüenza con las mejillas encendidas como si fuera un tomate, sin saber por qué se sentía así. Traía un vestido largo de color negro y blanco, con volantes, al estilo Kurumi y en la cabeza un lazo como el de ella de los mismos colores. Shidou tuvo que sonrojarse porque no había de otra, Kanade era hermosa e incluso Tohka lo mencionó al verla tan bonita.

Kanade, por otro lado, tan solo vio a Shidou, voló hasta él y lo abrazó. El joven no se esperó eso en ningún momento y Tohka estaba celosa de eso.

—¡Shidou! Qué bueno que estás aquí, creí que de nuevo me llevarían a ese lugar. —Shidou la abrazó y le agitó en negación la mano a Tohka para que se calmara. Luego alcanzó a leer otra nota del autor: "SÉ AMABLE CON KANADE O TE MATO. Y para Tohka: trata bien a Kanade, como si fueras su hermana mayor o ya verás luego". El chico se la mostró a Tohka y ella empezó a sudar.

—No te preocupes, no vas a volver ahí.

—Así es, Kanade, te protegeremos entre todos —dijo Tohka con una sonrisa. Kanade sonrió también y se sentó al otro lado de Shidou.

—Pero, Kanade, ¿no te dijeron que ibas a venir como invitada de honor?

—¡Se lo dije! —exclamó Satou ya un poco enojado, sangre se le escurría de la nariz mientras fruncía el ceño hacia Kanade, ella también lo miraba de manera retadora—. Cuando la traje, ¡empezó a golpearme!

«Creo que lo golpeé muy fuerte». Pensó Kanade al ver que le sacó sangre al chico de cabello negro.

—¿Por qué lo golpeaste, Kanade? ¿No te diste cuenta de que estamos en la casa de Shidou?

—Recién me di cuenta, Tohka. Pero cuando le pregunté a él que era una invitada de honor, ¡no supo qué decirme y no pude confiar en él!

—¡Es porque no lo sé!

—¡Bueno, ya basta! —Interrumpió Shidou—. Cálmense y no se peleen. Y sigamos con el programa que esto ya se está alargando.

—Bueno. —Satou se sentó en otro sillón pero aun veía a Kanade con cierta molestia mientras se limpiaba la sangre.

—¿Y por qué estoy aquí?

—En realidad, yo soy el Shidou de esta dimensión en la que tú… pues no estás y por eso no conozco mucho de ti, tampoco Tohka ni nadie que hayas conocido que está aquí, pero no te preocupes, porque puedo ver que eres muy linda —dijo sinceramente, ella se sonrojó levemente, Tohka tuvo que tragarse su celos y luego Kanade señaló a Satou.

—¿Y quién es él?

—Él es Satou, es otro espíritu como tú pero con algunos cambios. Como que puede hablar con su ángel y en vez de que odie a los humanos o la AST, odia a los espíritus.

—¿Qué? ¿Y eso por qué?

—Porque los espíritus no tienen control de sus poderes como yo, así que se la pasan destruyendo cosas, para que no ocurra eso de nuevo, me di la tarea de ponerles un alto. Shidou interrumpió mis planes y nos la pasamos peleando cada vez que nos vemos.

—¿Le hiciste daño a Shidou? —Kanade preguntó con un aura algo oscura, eso no le agradó para nada. Satou cruzó los brazos.

—Sí, le hice daño, mucho. Pero está perfecto ahora. Si tú estuvieras en esta historia, ¿qué crees que hubiera…?

—Te hubiera destruido… pero yo también pensé mal sobre Shidou, ya verás que él es alguien muy bueno. —Kanade le sonrió y su tratamiento hostil se fue por un tubo, Satou volvió a confundirse por eso y quedó viendo a Shidou.

«Shidou… ¿Qué es lo que pasa con las chicas que conoces?»

—Bueno, ¿haces los honores, Kanade? Por eso eres la invitada de honor en este pequeño programa. —Shidou le extendió un papelito—. Solo tienes que leerlo.

—Está bien, Shidou. Siempre y cuando no sea algo tonto. —Kanade leyó todo el texto y asintió con la cabeza—. ¡Bien, aquí va! Para celebrar casi cuatro años de historias, de anécdotas y de conocer nuevas personas y aprender cosas nuevas, y ya que es el primer mes del año 2016, damos inicio al capítulo especial de Date A Live, con cariño para ustedes —dijo emocionada, se escucharon aplausos, quien sabe de dónde.

—Y un agradecimiento especial para KanadeSilver que nos permitió que su Kanade nos acompañara en esta ocasión, ¡espero que esto también le haya gustado a ella! ¿Algo que quieras decirle a tu autora, Kanade? —preguntó Shidou.

—No creo que tenga que decirle nada, ¡ella ya lo sabe todo de mí! ¡Solo estoy muy feliz que me haya hecho una historia! —Sonrió como nunca, ni siquiera a Shidou le sonríe así—. Pero falta algo por decir, Shidou, Tohka, Satou.

—¡Lo sabemos! —Los cuatro se dirigen al público—. ¡Disfruten el capítulo!

* * *

 **Guía para enamorar a un espíritu.**

 **Especial: Celebrando casi cuatro años de historia.**

 **Capítulo Único: Esto es otra historia y debe ser contada en otra ocasión.**

 **Parte 1: Espíritu competitivo.**

Después de la primera pelea con el nuevo espíritu, Satou, Shidou y las chicas quedaron realmente mal, así como Mana y Origami. Reine le informó a todas ellas que Kaguya y Yuzuru ya habían regresado de la playa, pero…

¿Qué diablos fueron a hacer ahí?

Todo empezó hace dos días, un día como cualquier otro. Las gemelas se encontraban en Fraxinus, llegaron por un chequeo rutinario que Reine siempre hacía regularmente con los espíritus, nada fuera de lo común.

Era un prueba en las que las pesaban, les sacaban sangre para revisar que no tuvieran nada malo en colesterol, glucosa, no querían que se enfermaran por ningún motivo. Tomaban su estatura, sus medidas y otras cosas.

—Muy bien, chicas. Están muy bien.

—Pues hacemos lo que Shidou y Kotori nos dicen, tratamos de dormirnos temprano y comemos muy bien, tres veces al día. Dime, Reine-san, ¿he crecido algo? —preguntó con ánimo, Kaguya.

—Duda: ¿Crecí algo yo también?

—Bueno, ambas son gemelas pero… —Reine checó las medidas de ambas—. El pecho de Yuzuru aumentó dos centímetros.

—¿¡Y el mío?!

—El tuyo no aumentó nada.

—¿¡Qué?! —El grito de Kaguya lo escucharon hasta las aves que pasaron por Fraxinus—. ¡Tiene que ser un error! ¡No puede ser!

—Diversión: jajaja, tu pecho no crece, Kaguya. —Ella sonrió un poco de manera de burla, Kaguya apretó los dientes.

—Ya, cálmense. Tu busto crecerá Kaguya, ya verás. Todavía te falta mucho por crecer. Ahora ya pueden irse a divertirse.

Las dos chicas agradecieron a Reine y salieron de su oficina. Caminaron un rato por los pasillos mientras la gemela activa no dejaba de pensar en el tamaño de su pecho.

«No puede ser que no haya crecido, ¡pero si he tomado bastante leche como me dijo Miku! Y aun así no le he ganado a Yuzuru, no puede ser, Reine se equivocó, eso debió ser». Kaguya intentó creer en eso y por un momento sonrió con seguridad, Yuzuru la miró y dio una leve risa. «Pero ella es una profesional, no se pudo haber equivocado».

—Comentario: tu pecho no ha crecido nada ni siquiera por toda esa leche que has tomado en los últimos días.

—¡Cállate! ¡Mi pecho crecerá! Es molesto que los tuyos sean más grandes si eres mi gemela, ¡no entiendo eso!

—Explicación: es muy sencillo, soy mucho mejor que tú.

Eso fue lo último, lo que marcó un antes y después ese día. Kaguya apretó los puños y frunció el ceño. Como ella se detuvo, Yuzuru también.

—¡Te reto! —Yuzuru abrió más los ojos, esa frase era el inicio de una nueva batalla entre ellas. La chica pasiva se puso seria.

—Petición: ¿Qué, cuándo y dónde?

—Una carrera, de aquí hasta la playa, ¡y ahora! ¡Desde ahora! Si gano esta carrera, mañana mi pecho habrá crecido.

—Acuerdo: si me ganas, eso pasará. Pero si no, tu pecho se quedará de ese tamaño.

—¡Acepto la apuesta! Muy bien, a la cuenta de tres. ¡Uno, dos, tres!

Kaguya salió disparada al techo y su hermana de igual manera, lo hicieron pedazos con sus cuerpos. De un momento a otro, sus vestidos astrales aparecieron y volaron a todo lo que daban, pero ambas seguían muy juntas.

—¡No perderé, Yuzuru!

Para empezar, no tenían ni idea de donde estaba la playa, así que siguieron un rumbo incierto, Yuzuru solo seguía a su hermana, como la veía con tanta determinación, no quiso preguntar nada.

Siguieron pasando nubes, hasta vieron a un avión y así siguieron las dos, cada una teniendo sus pequeñas victorias, en las que por unos milímetros, una ganaba y otra perdía.

Estuvieron en su carrera por dos horas y las fuerzas ya les abandonaban, así que bajaron un poco la altura y vieron una ciudad que tenía de cerca un mar.

—Pregunta: ¿En dónde estamos, Kaguya? Esto no parece la playa.

—Eh… la verdad no sé en dónde está la playa. —La marca de una venita de anime se le puso en la frente a Yuzuru y Kaguya se empezó a reír de manera nerviosa, con sudor en la frente.

—Lo siento… no sé en donde estamos pero tengo mucha hambre.

—Acuerdo: yo también tengo hambre.

—Busquemos algo de comer.

Las dos bajaron a tierra, en algún callejón para que nadie les viera. Las chicas se quitaron el vestido astral, volviendo a tener ropas casuales. Fueron a una tienda cercana y revisaron sus bolsillos pero la única que tenía dinero era Yuzuru. Sin importarle su hermana, se acercó al hombre pelón que era el cajero.

—Pregunta: ¿Qué puedo comer con estos cinco billetes? —Y se los mostró. El hombre vio los billetes y luego a la chica. Luego le dio una barra de chocolate y tomó los billetes.

—Eso es todo, no te alcanza para más, pequeña.

—Agradecimiento: gracias —dijo decepcionada de que solo pudiera conseguir eso. Sin más que la derrota, salieron del lugar y se sentaron en una banca cercana.

Kaguya suspiró mientras vio que Yuzuru comía la barra de chocolate. Pero su hermana se dio cuenta de esto desde el principio, le tomó su mano y le dejó la mitad de su barra de chocolate. Kaguya al verlo se quedó con la boca abierta.

—¡Yuzuru! —La abrazó con un nudo en la garganta—. Por mi culpa estamos en este lugar, lo siento mucho, ¿y aun así me das la mitad de tu barra de chocolate?

—Respuesta: eres mi hermana, Kaguya. Y te quiero. —Ella sonrió, Kaguya quiso llorar y la abrazó más fuerte. Luego de unos segundos, comió feliz la mitad de la barra.

Recibieron una llamada por parte de Reine, quien estaba preocupada de que no aparecieran. Ellas le dijeron la verdad y después de no comer por toda la tarde y noche, al siguiente día, las fueron a traer de ahí. Todo gracias al GPS que traían sus celulares.

Para que nadie se enojara, Reine les ayudó a mentir y todo quedó como ellas fueron a la "playa" pero la verdadera historia solo lo saben ellas tres.

 **Fin.**

* * *

—¡Qué lindo! —exclamaron Tohka y Kanade al ver la pantalla de la tele que mostraba un fondo negro, con las palabras "fin" escritas en cursivas y en blanco—. Eso fue genial, no sabía que ellas se peleaban así.

—Ellas siempre compiten de esa manera, Kanade-chan.

—Aunque ya les he dicho que no lo hagan, parece que ellas no me escuchan. ¿Tú me escuchas en tu mundo, Kanade? —preguntó Shidou. Kanade se puso nerviosa.

—Ehh… pues…

—No respondas —dijo un poco decepcionado. «La única que escucha lo que digo es Miku, Kotori a veces pero está en la edad de la rebeldía y con todo eso que es comandante… ya no quiere escuchar a su hermano mayor».

—No te pongas triste, Shidou, ¡yo escuchó todo lo que me dices! —dijo feliz, Tohka.

—¿Me has escuchado con lo de comer menos?

—Ahhh… eh… —Tohka se puso sudar y Shidou volvió a suspirar y agachó la cabeza. Satou ya no estaba ahí para reírse de él—. ¡Es que la comida es muy deliciosa, Shidou! ¿Ya probaste la comida, Kanade-chan?

—Sí, está buena. La comida que hace Shidou es muy buena.

—Gracias.

—Hablo de mi Shidou, ¡es decir, el de mi dimensión! —dijo sonrojada. Shidou se quiso reír pero solo sonrió. En eso, el celular de Tohka sonó y ella tuvo que contestar.

—¿Diga?

— _Hola, Tohka. Espero el especial esté muy bien, pero ya tenemos que regresar a Kanade a su dimensión._

—¿¡Qué?! ¡Pero si nos estamos divirtiendo mucho! —dijo un poco molesta y triste. Kotori suspiró.

— _Lo siento, tenemos una agenda apretada. Ella ya tiene que irse, debe estar con su autora._

—¡Pero si ya soy como su Onee-san (hermana mayor)! —Volvió a quejarse con voz chillona pero la paciencia tiene límites.

— _¡Ya, Tohka! Tendrás otra oportunidad de estar con ella algún día, ¡pásame a Shidou!_ —Tohka lloró al estilo anime.

—Shidou… teléfono, te habla Kotori…

—¿Por qué estás tan triste, Tohka? —Kanade se preocupó por ella y Tohka le abrazó de repente mientras Kotori le decía que Kanade ya se tenía que ir—. ¿Qué pasó, Tohka? ¿Estás bien?

—No te vayas, Kanade, nos estamos divirtiendo mucho.

—Es Kotori, dice que ya casi acaba el tiempo en el que podías estar aquí. Lo siento.

—Entonces… supongo que es la despedida… —Tohka seguía llorando al estilo anime y Shidou estaba un poco triste pero se controló—. ¡Vendré a visitarlos, no estén tristes! Algún día vendré aquí de nuevo. Lo prometo.

—En ese caso, ya no estoy triste. Espero que la yo de allá esté contigo siempre.

—Y espero que "tu" Shidou también esté cuidando de ti, Kanade.

Ella enrojeció por completo.

—No es… mi Shidou… bueno, tengo irme pero me divertí mucho. —Shidou y Tohka le abrazaron al mismo tiempo y ella enrojeció más. Ese no era su Shidou, al menos no al que estaba acostumbrada, era más decisivo y seguro, pero no le molestaba y que lo estuviera abrazando era algo confortante, pero aun así prefería más a "su" Shidou, el de su dimensión. Después de unos segundos, se separaron.

—Nos vemos después, Kanade.

—¡Y buen viaje!

—Sí, nos veremos después y gracias por invitarme.

Y eso fue lo último que dijo, fue transportada a Fraxinus y de ahí, a su universo con la ayuda especial de alguien que veremos después. El joven se sentó de nuevo en el sillón y Tohka aprovechó para abrazarlo.

—¿Crees que vuelva?

—Claro. Sería bueno que regresara cuando las cosas estén más calmadas. Así podría conocer mejor a Satou y no se pondrían a pelear. Tenemos que seguir, Tohka.

—¡Cierto! —Tohka se animó de repente, las palabras de Shidou eran mágicas y seguras, no desconfió del muchacho—. Bien. Eso ha sido todo por el día de hoy. En unos días tendremos un nuevo invitado especial que estará aquí con nosotros y además, tendremos más historias. ¡Esta celebración aun no acaba!

—¡Esperen el siguiente programa con la parte dos!

Los dos se despiden con la mano y una sonrisa.

—¡Hasta luego y gracias por estar aquí!

* * *

 **Kanade Shimizu le pertenece a KanadeSilver, le pedí prestado a su personaje para hacer esta primera parte del especial: Celebrando casi cuatro años de historia. Todos los derechos reservados.**

* * *

 **¡Al fin me toca hablar a mí! Espero les hay gustado mucho esta primera parte, realmente pensé que podría escribirlo todo de un jalón, pero sería muy largo y para que las cosas vayan a un buen ritmo, iré sacando las demás partes conforme las vaya escribiendo.**

 **Tal vez se pregunten por qué puse un personaje de otro fic aquí, bueno, es porque en este especial quería hacer algo distinto. Y sinceramente, el OC de Kanade me gusta mucho y quería hacer algo gracioso para todos ustedes, así que se me ocurrió esto:**

" **Mucha gente hace fanfics y crea su propio pequeño universo en el que suceden lo que tenga que pasar en esa historia. Y así cada quién tiene su universo, y cuando hay dos animes involucrados se le llama crossover, pero… ¿No sería interesante que eso pequeños universos, muy ligeramente, se encontraran?"**

 **Y con eso en mente, me propuse a que Kanade fuera la invitada de honor y junto a los demás dieran la presentación del especial.**

 **También quiero que sepan que este especial contara todas esas historias inconclusas en las que puse "pero esto es otra historia y debe ser contada en otra ocasión". Además de unas nuevas historias cortas que se me acaban de ocurrir pero necesito pensarlas bien, además de otro invitado especial, espero que la autora de Kanade y sus lectores, si es que están leyendo esto, les haya gustado y claro, ¡a todos!**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente y saludos.**


	24. Chapter 23: Special 2

Shidou había recibido el libreto número dos y ahora se lo estaba aprendiendo de memoria para que no pasara lo mismo que la última vez, no quería hacer enojar a nadie, por supuesto. Mientras él hacía eso, Tohka cambió las flores amarillas por dos girasoles, sonrió al ver que quedaron perfectos.

—¿Lista, Tohka?

—¡Sí, Shidou!

Shidou la invitó a sentarse a su lado en el sillón negro, aparte había uno de color blanco, de solo un asiento al lado izquierdo. Shidou ocultó el libreto y sonrió.

—¡Hola a todos! Espero que se encuentren muy bien y que se hayan divertido en el anterior capítulo, que no fue fácil. Nuevamente me acompaña Tohka en este programa. —Tohka saludó con la mano y con una sonrisa—. Es hora de continuar con el especial, ¿verdad, Tohka?

—Claro que sí, Shidou. Por cierto, hoy tenemos otro invitado especial, traído de otra dimensión, nos costó traerlo para acá porqué al parecer está teniendo muchos problemas, pero… ¡Lo logramos! —Tohka sacó un papelito algo doblado del bolsillo y se puso a leerlo—. Con ustedes, de la dimensión de Un nuevo Shido, ha peleado con varios… ¿Anti-espíritus? ¿Eso existe?

—¡Tohka! —Shidou la jaló hacia él y le habló al oído, para que no se oyera—. Se supone que solo debemos presentarlo, ya te dije que debemos ser amables con los invitados especiales.

—¡Lo sé, lo sé! ¡Pero estaba en la tarjeta!

—Igual las medidas de Kanade, y aun así me regañaste ayer —dijo un poco molesto. Tohka agachó la cabeza.

—Lo siento…

—Sigue con la tarjeta.

—¡Ok! Sentimos esa interrupción, como decía, en sus primeras apariciones fue llamado Víctor, pero su verdadero nombre de nuestro invitado es… ¡Hikari Kusakariki!

Se escucharon aplausos, nuevamente, no se sabe de dónde diablos salieron pero al menos Shidou y Tohka aplaudieron. En eso, la puerta es abierta y un joven de cabello negro un poco largo, un poco más rellenito que Shidou pero por aumento de masa corporal no de grasa, piel blanca y ojos oscuros, entró a la sala. Estaba con una sonrisa un poco nerviosa, sabía los detalles como que era un invitado y que debía ser respetuoso, ¿a quién engañaba? ¡Estaba nervioso! ¿Cómo no estarlo? Tan solo al ver que Shidou estaba ahí y Tohka también, se alegró pero sabía que ellos no lo conocían, pero para eso estaba ahí.

El muchacho se vistió muy bien con una camisa negra de rayas delgadas de color blanco que estaban en vertical, un pantalón de mezclilla y unos zapatos negros. Caminó hacia el sillón blanco y se sentó.

—Eh… Buenos… ¿Días? —preguntó con cierta timidez. Shidou le sonrió.

—No te preocupes, siéntete libre de hablar como quieras. Estoy seguro que Kotori ya te dijo, ¿no?

—Sí, soy el invitado, hermano.

—¿Hermano? —Ellos dos preguntaron, completamente sorprendidos. Entonces Shidou, tomó de los hombros a Hikari, él se puso más nervioso.

—Acaso… ¿¡Eres un hermano perdido?! ¡¿Tengo más de un hermano?!

—¡Tranquilo, Shidou! No exactamente, verás, en mi mundo siempre nos decimos así porque nos consideramos hermanos, así como tú y Kotori. En ese momento, me dijiste muchas cosas sobre el cariño y…

— **Shidou, no agarres así a los invitados, la gente puede pensarlo mal.**

—¡No pienso así de él! —Gritó a todo pulmón.

— **No olvides que te pago por esto.**

—¡No me pagas!

— **Sí te pago, las gracias.**

Shidou se golpeó con la palma de su mano, Hikari vio eso tan gracioso que empezó a carcajearse por la situación.

—Siento pena por ti, hermano.

—Ahh… no importa, Hikari. Sabemos que tú también no ganas nada por salir en fanfics.

—Bueno, es cierto, pero puedo hacer esto. —Después de unos segundos y una ligera perturbación en el aire, un billete de 100 dólares apareció en las manos de Hikari. Tohka y Shidou se quedaron con la boca abierta—. Puedo transformar el aire en ciertas cosas pequeñas.

—¿¡Qué?! ¿Eres un mago o algo así? —preguntó atónito, Shidou.

—¿Qué es eso? Bueno, no importa, puedo usar magia. Entre otras cosas.

—¡Genial!

—¡Eres genial, Hikari!

—Lo sé, hermano, lo sé —dijo como si no fuera la gran cosa y sintiéndose grande.

—Bueno, audiencia, la razón de que Hikari esté aquí con nosotros es que quería conocer a mi hermano perdido. —Shidou empezó a reírse por su propia broma, los demás también—. Bueno, no. Yo no tenía idea de todo esto, de seguro que mi "yo" de por allá, Hikari, no tiene problemas con la comida.

—Pues… —El joven pensó en si debería decirle que allá tenía más chicas que aquí y más problemas. Pero lo pensó mejor y sonrió—. ¡Ya no tienes problemas de ese tipo, hermano! No te preocupes, bueno, preocúpate aquí que no estoy yo, jajaja.

—Ahh… en fin. —Shidou suspiró, Tohka seguiría acabando con su dinero. Hikari le dio palmaditas en su espalda.

—Te entiendo, hermano, el dinero es tuyo. —Shidou lloró al estilo anime y lo abrazó con solo un brazo con una sonrisa, ese billete le valdría por mucho, muchas comidas para las chicas.

—Espero que la parte dos de este día les guste, ya que esta fue en parte una petición del autor de Hikari y de alguna locura que se le haya ocurrido a nuestro autor. ¡Disfruten el capítulo!

* * *

 **Guía para enamorar a un espíritu.**

 **Especial: Celebrando casi cuatro años de historia.**

 **Capítulo Único: Esto es otra historia y debe ser contada en otra ocasión.**

 **Parte 2: Algo me falta.**

Después de que Shidou pasara por varios momentos de reflexión y de depresión, las chicas lo intentaron ayudar de la única manera que conocían, pero Shidou se negó a sus tratos cariñosos, se sintió tan inseguro de su fuerza y tan temeroso que no podía estar tranquilo, todo le irritaba, ¿y a quién no? El miedo al fracaso es el más común y el más destructivo de todos. Solo Miku logró sacarlo de su depresión, logró hacer que Shidou entrara en razón.

Tiempo había pasado de su recuperación, ahora entraba con la chica que le había ayudado más. Sabían de sobra que Battery era muy fuerte y lo peor es que no tenían idea de cuánto. Todos quedaron sorprendidos por el video proporcionado por Mana y solo había una solución: aguantar.

Aguantar hasta que uno de los dos no soportara más.

—Cariño… creo que lo estás logrando. —Le animó Miku mientras el joven intentaba crear algo entre sus manos, pero solo ligeramente el aire se estaba agrupando y por más que veía a ese vacío entre sus manos, no lograba ver nada de nada.

Shidou estaba cansadísimo, de hecho, ya era tarde pero por más intentos y explicaciones de Miku, su mayor logro hasta ahora era lo que había hecho.

—No creo que esté sucediendo nada… ah… el terremoto espacial no sucede…

—Pero ya estás avanzando, además solo es el primer día. No debes de rendirte. ¿Por qué no lo dejas por hoy? —Shidou frunció el ceño e intentó fluir su energía a través de sus manos pero no sucedía nada, le temblaban las manos pero nada, todo seguía igual—. Cariño, no te excedas, por favor.

—¡No! ¡Todavía no! —Miku agachó levemente la cabeza peor Shidou ni la volteó a ver. «¿Qué haré si él hace un terremoto espacial? ¿Me quedaré sin hacer nada? ¡Matará a miles! ¿Qué voy a hacer si eso sucede?»

—Solo me preocupo por ti… —En ese momento, Shidou abrió los ojos y perdió toda concentración. Las gotas de sudor resbalaban por su rostro y se arrodilló al estar gastando sus fuerzas de esa manera.

—Lo siento… lo siento mucho, Miku. —Se levantó y se quitó el sudor con su playera, de todas formas estaba húmeda por tanto sudor. El chico sonrió de nuevo para ella—. Tienes razón, esto es nuevo, no debí de hablarte así.

—Te perdono si dejas esto por hoy. Sé que te quieres esforzar. —Cuando Shidou llegó a su lado, ella le dio una toalla pequeña para que se limpiará el sudor—. Recuerda que también debes de cuidarte, cariño.

—Gracias, Miku. Será mejor que regresemos. No tardará en oscurecer.

—¿No se te olvida algo? —preguntó un poco divertida, Shidou recapacitó.

—¡La cena!

Miku se empezó a reír por la preocupación de Shidou. El joven tomó a Miku en brazos y emprendió vuelo, gracias a sus habilidades, ahora volaba mucho mejor que antes, gracias a entrenamientos con las gemelas Yamai. Para Miku era un sueño hecho realidad; viajar de las afueras de la ciudad Tenguu hasta su casa, luego venía la despedida y aunque eso era lo único que no le agradaba, se aseguraba de disfrutar el tiempo que estaba con él.

Pero unos ojos extraños los vio alejarse. Esta persona dio una pequeña risa, un poco burlesca.

«Parece que Shidou-san se está esforzando mucho. Ha cambiado, creo que ahora se ha vuelto más peligroso y fuerte, pero sin poder no se puede hacer nada, Shidou-san. Creo que por fin estás entendiendo la búsqueda del poder». Pensó Kurumi, estaba a punto de reflexionar un poco más pero un estruendoso ruido, como si alguien hubiera golpeado con un martillo a una roca.

Ella se giró de inmediato, se acercó al lugar donde provino el ruido, pensando primero que era un animal pero al ver al causante arqueó una ceja.

—Vaya, vaya… un chico perdido…

Encontró a un joven de cabello negro, con la frente ensangrentada, había una roca cercana y estaba un poco manchada de sangre. Sus ropas tampoco lucían tan bien, en la camisa azul marino se notaba leves manchas negras, le revisó debajo de la camisa y había sangre seca en la playera que traía debajo.

—Bueno, no creo que le importes a nadie, pero eso a mí no me importa. —Kurumi puso una barrera pequeña de color carmesí y absorbió la energía que le quedaba al joven pero tenía ya tan poca que Kurumi suspiró en decepción y dejó al muchacho ahí—. Eso fue una pérdida de tiempo.

Después de una media hora, el joven que vio la chica de ojo de reloj empezó a mover levemente los dedos y cómo si hubiera recuperado el aire, se levantó jalando aire a sus pulmones. Sus ojos azules oscuros vieron a su alrededor pero estaba muy mareado, todo se movía, como si estuviera borracho.

—¿Qué me… pasó? Se supone… que me fui… ¿A dónde me fui? —El joven agitó la cabeza y se limpió los ojos, al ver sus manos notó la sangre negra, ya seca y se limpió la cara con las manos. Aun quedó un poco manchado y revisó si estaba entero, afortunadamente lo estaba.

Se levantó con cuidado y muy lentamente, sus fuerzas estaban muy bajas. A pesar del impacto que sufrió en la cabeza y a pesar del dolor, recordó las razones por las cuales había llegado a…

«¡Un momento! ¿¡En dónde estoy?!». Se alejó de los árboles para ver que a lo lejos se veía una ciudad. Una ciudad que era… ¡Su ciudad! La recordaba, también recordó que su nombre era Hikari y luego… luego recordó a Shidou. «¿Lo habré logrado tan fácil? ¿Podré regresar con ellos?»

Agarrando su cabeza, recordó que él había cometido errores y no precisamente serían fáciles de perdonar. Había traicionado a sus mejores amigos, lo había hecho para protegerlos pero, ¿eso sería suficiente? Jugó con los sentimientos de las personas que le dieron toda su confianza, las que le enseñaron la vida y él les traicionó.

Emprendió el rumbo a pie, intentó volar pero tan solo se levantó un poco, volvió a caer, por lo que decidió correr pero sus piernas llegaron a no responderle.

«Creo que tendré que caminar». Tuvo que seguir así, caminar por la carretera para llegar a la ciudad. «Espero puedan perdonarme». Siguió caminando pero también siguió caminando la culpa, alrededor de su cerebro, como si hubiera aspirado heroína, porque no sabía si le perdonarían pero no se daba cuenta de que él no se había perdonado a sí mismo.

Cuando por fin llegó a la ciudad, pensó en usar sus habilidades para crear algo de dinero, pero estaba tan débil que prefirió guardar sus fuerzas para seguir hasta la casa de los Itsuka.

Caminó haciendo un esfuerzo heroico, su estómago gritó por comida pero no robaría o se iría de un restaurante sin pagar, a pesar de todo, era educado.

Hasta que sus piernas no dieron más y se quedó sentado, recargando su espalda en la pared, en uno de los callejones de algún punto alejado aun de la casa de Shidou y Kotori.

«Ya no puedo más… debo de descansar». Sus ojos se dedicaron a ver las luces de un puesto de comida rápida, se golpeó levemente la cabeza con la pared. Recordando que nunca había estado así, esta era la primera vez que sufría el hambre, cuando estaba con Shidou… eso era otra historia.

Extrañaba su hogar, a los espíritus, a su hermano Shidou, la comida casera, la calidez de la casa de los Itsuka, ¡oh! No podía faltar el ambiente, ¡si todo era tan divertido!

Fue tan divertido estar con ellos… las personas que traicionó.

Las personas a las que les dio la espalda.

Fue por una razón noble, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que había hecho algo malo.

Y para acabarla, se había ido de ahí. Él lo sabía, lo supo por todas las horas que pasó caminando, sin que nadie lo fuera a buscar. ¿Dónde estaba su familia ahora? ¿Dónde estaban?

Hikari lloró. Se acostumbró, se adaptó a las enamoradas de Shidou, fue casi adoptado, ahora que todo eso no estaba y veía muy lejano, más lejano que otra galaxia, lo sintió.

Eso que había perdido, eso que creyó haber olvidado.

La soledad.

Después de llorar y antes de quedarse dormido, se propuso como meta, arreglar las cosas. Averiguaría qué diablos sucedía y encontraría a Shidou.

Al día siguiente, Shidou comenzó con su rutina de darle vueltas a la ciudad Tenguu, ya no iba a la escuela por lo que no tenía problemas por llegar tarde. Tampoco tenía necesidad de regresar para hacer el desayuno ya que lo había dejado hecho para su hermanita y las demás chicas, excepto Miku, quien no dormía en la casa de los Itsuka.

Después de las vueltas y de sudar un rato, voló hacia el centro de la ciudad para comer algo y sobre todo, beber. Cuando salió del local de comida rápida, vio justo en frente a él a un chico con ropa lamentable, cabello negro y podría jurar que tenía machas de sangre seca en la cara pero a esa distancia no lo notaba bien.

«Qué raro, me pregunto si a ese chico lo atacaron en la noche. Es una pena…». Shidou sacó su cartera y volvió a entrar al local.

Momentos después, Hikari empezó a abrir los ojos porque sintió un leve golpe en una mejilla, por lo que abrió los ojos al tercer golpecito.

—Lamento interrumpirte pero te vi muy mal, espero que no estés molesto. He comprado esto en el local de en frente, lo puedes tomar, no es ninguna molestia.

—¿¡Shidou?! —Hikari se despertó por completo al ver al joven en frente suyo y porque le había traído comida—. ¿¡En verdad eres tú?!

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? Nunca te había visto antes. Pero sí, así me llamo.

—Eh… bueno, verás… ¿Antes puedo comer?

—Claro.

Shidou pensó en lo raro que era toda esta situación, pero tenía muchas cosas que hacer para entrenar. Hikari empezó a comer la hamburguesa, Shidou sonrió al verlo comer como si no lo hubiera hecho en años.

—¿Está bueno?

—¡Mucho!

—Todo sabe mejor cuando te esfuerzas o cuando no has comido. Escucha, ya me tengo que ir.

—¡Espera! No puedes irte, iré contigo, tengo cosas que decirte. —Shidou se detuvo a medio camino de levantarse y ayudó al extraño a levantarse. Ambos empezaron a andar mientras Hikari terminaba su comida.

—¿De dónde nos conocemos?

—Pues… eso es complicado de explicar. Pero quiero que sepas que estoy feliz de verte —dijo sonriente. «Sí, tendré que contárselo de esta manera, si le digo todo de golpe me tirará a loco».

—Bueno, ¿cómo te llamas? Tal vez así me acuerde de ti.

—Hikari Kusakariki, ¿te suena? —Shidou negó con la cabeza y el joven de cabello negro suspiró derrotado. No estaba para nada en su dimensión—. ¡Debía imaginar que esto pasaría!

—No sé de qué hablas, pero, ¿quién eres?

—Escucha Shidou… no sé cómo decirte esto pero… primero, gracias por la comida, estaba deliciosa. —Tomó al muchacho de los hombros y lo miró fijamente, Shidou no entendía la situación. En ese momento, Hikari ya no estaba cansado, ni hambriento y sus heridas ya eran más leves, pero aparte, absorbió energías del que consideraba su hermano. El cuerpo de Shidou se sintió raro—. Esta es la única forma en que me harás caso, perdóname, tengo muchas cosas por las cuales pedir perdón, pero luego entenderás.

—Oye, cálmate y suéltame. —Shidou le dio un empujón y fue soltado, Hikari se puso en guardia—. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Te reto a una pelea, Shidou.

—¿¡Qué?!

—Si yo gano, ¡me deberás un favor! Si pierdo, haré lo que quieras, lo que sea que me pidas.

—¡No quiero! No lo acepto.

—Ya es tarde.

Shidou recibió un golpe directo a la cara que le hizo sacar sangre y lo dejó tirado en el piso.

—Lo siento, Shidou… cuando despiertes te diré todo. ¿¡Pero qué?!

Para su sorpresa, Shidou se levantó y lo miró con ojos amarillos brillantes, Hikari no podía creerlo, también su energía era enorme, lo que le había quitado para estar en las mejores condiciones era muy poco.

Shidou se puso serio y se limpió la sangre con su antebrazo.

—Ese golpe no fue normal… planeabas dejarme inconsciente, ¿no? Eso no pasará.

—¡Espera, Shidou! ¡Esto te lo puedo explicar! —En poco tiempo, en menos de lo que hubiera esperado de un Shidou que no conoce, sintió el impacto en su estómago de un golpe de su oponente. Como ese vinieron más y todos al estómago, el último lo mandó a romper un poste de luz. Las personas que los vieron pelear se asustaron pero a Shidou no le importó.

«No he entrenado todo este tiempo para nada». Vio como Hikari se levantó rápido después de diez golpes suyos, no estaba usando toda su fuerza, no iba a matarlo pero le sacaría todo sobre sus objetivos.

—¡Je! Parece que me equivoqué… no eres para nada débil, hermano… te juzgué mal. ¡Eres fuerte! Y me vas a hacer daño si pienso en ti de otra manera.

Hikari dio una leve sonrisa, el Shidou de su dimensión de seguro hubiera sonreído ante esas palabras, pero el chico en frente suyo no sonrió, frunció aún más el ceño y apretó los puños.

«Averiguaré sus planes, si es otro espíritu hombre como Satou… ¿Será más peligroso que él?»

Shidou corrió de nuevo hacia él para golpearlo y Hikari también, el resultado fue un potente golpe que ambos recibieron en las mejillas. Los dos golpes iban con toda la intención de hacer daño después de que chocaran, se hizo una onda expansiva que rompió los cristales de los autos estacionados, luces y semáforos. La gente cercana mejor se alejó y dejó que la pelea callejera siguiera.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

—¡WOW! —dijeron los tres chicos—. Esto está muy bueno. No sabía que eso había pasado entre nosotros.

—Eh… hay una explicación pero no tengo autorizado decírtelo, hermano.

—¿Por quién? —Entonces Hikari mostró una hoja que decía "libreto" y la nota de no revelar nada. Shidou y Tohka sabían que eso era de su autor, por lo que suspiraron.

—Debí imaginarlo… —Shidou recuperó la compostura—. Bueno, por ahora los dejaremos con el suspenso.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Tohka, muy decepcionada—. ¡Pero yo quiero saber qué pasó! ¡Pon lo siguiente de la pelea, Shidou!

—Tohka, lee el libreto, no podemos hacer eso.

—¡Ahh, no es justo!

—Yo no hago las reglas. Y Hikari, sin importar lo que pasó antes…

—¿Si? —Shidou se rascó la mejilla algo nervioso.

—¿Podrías aparecer más dinero pero en yenes?

—No sabía qué tenías problemas financieros. —Shidou se acercó a Hikari y le tocó el hombro al muchacho. Luego se acercó a su oído para susurrar:

—Lo entenderás cuando tengas novia. —Luego volvió rápidamente a su lugar dejando a Hikari pensando en muchas cosas.

—¡Bueno! Dentro de poco tiempo, se subirá el nuevo capítulo y tendremos a una invitada especial que sabemos que aman, sabremos qué pasó con Hikari al visitar nuestro universo y más, por supuesto, ¡más historias!

—Así que… —Los tres se dirigen a la audiencia con una sonrisa—. ¡Espérennos!

* * *

 **Hikari Kusakariki es propiedad de PepeFernandez, le pedí prestado a su personaje y al mismo tiempo el me pidió algunas cosillas especiales para este capítulo que consta de dos partes. Todos los derechos reservados.**

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos! Espero el capítulo les haya gustado, sé que es raro que incluya personajes de los que tal vez no tienen ni idea, pero como dije arriba, realmente su aparición iba a ser de invitado especial pero debido a una petición especial por parte de Pepe, pues esto evolucionó a un capitulo bastante largo y sí, ahora he hecho un par de cosas extrañas pero todo será claro como el agua para ustedes en la siguiente parte del especial.**

 **¿Por qué no lo puse todo de un jalón? Porque iba a ser muy largo y quiero poner cinco capítulos de especiales, vamos dos y faltan tres, más cinco posibles capítulos de la trama principal, cerraré con 30 capítulos este fic. Sería perfecto tener esa cantidad, así que espero entiendan porque aún no avanzo con la trama, porque quiero que haya más contenido.**

 **Saludos y gracias por los reviews.**


	25. Chapter 24: Special 3

La sala estaba a oscuras, cuando de pronto, después de tronar los dedos, una pequeña llama apareció en el dedo de Shidou, se lo acercó lo suficiente para que iluminara su cara. Sonrió y luego de tronar los dedos, las luces se prendieron.

—¡Y estamos de regreso! —Anunció Shidou con una sonrisa, Tohka apareció a su lado y Hikari hacia el otro, los dos sonrientes—. Bueno, pronto veremos la siguiente parte y veremos quien ganó la pelea, mi hermano perdido de otro universo o yo.

—Así es, hermano.

—¡Pero antes! —Tohka interrumpió y los dos giraron sus cabezas para verla—. Hikari, ¡haz un truco de magia! Por favor. —Pidió con una cara de cachorrito.

—Ya te dije que no es magia, es parte de mis habilidades, pero bueno, también puedo hacer magia.

—Vamos, vamos, saca un conejo de un sombrero. —Shidou empezó a reírse y Tohka lo vio con cierta molestia, Hikari también se empezó a reír de la situación—. Shidou, malo… ¡Malo! No te burles de mí.

—Es que no todo es como en la televisión, Tohka. Ya, ya, no te pongas así, sabes que te quiero. —Shidou le acarició la cabeza y después la abrazó con una sonrisa.

—Solo por eso te perdono. Pero vamos, Hikari, haz un truco de magia o lo que sea, ¡pero que sea magia!

—Bueno, está bien. —Hikari se levantó para ir por una manzana a la cocina y regresó con ella para ponerla en la mesa—. Voy a cortar esa manzana sin tocarla.

—¡Oooooh! —Tohka se quedó viendo a la manzana con ojos de estrella, Shidou vio todo con diversión, Hikari iba a estirar las manos pero Shidou lo detuvo.

—Voy a ver que no tengas nada escondido, ¡no dejes de vigilar la manzana, Tohka!

—¡Sí! —Y así lo hizo, mientras Shidou se acercó al oído de Hikari y le susurró unas palabras.

—Bueno… ahora diré las palabras mágicas… ¡Abracadabra! —Y la manzana se cortó en pedazos perfectos como si fuera una mandarina, con solo usar el aire pero Tohka hizo un gran "¡Oh!" y Shidou se aguantó la risa, todo había sido tan gracioso, se volvieron a escuchar aplausos, quien sabe de dónde. Tohka y Shidou aplaudieron mientras Hikari asintió unas cuantas veces—. Lo sé, lo sé, soy bueno.

—¡Ahora convierte eso en un pastel! —Shidou y Hikari le vieron con una gota en la cabeza y ella se sonrojó un poco—. ¿Qué?

Ellos dos solo pudieron decir:

—¿Tienes hambre, verdad?

—Sí. —Shidou le dio la manzana en trozos a Tohka para que la comiera. Hikari le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda al sellador de espíritus.

—Te entiendo, hermano. Te entiendo, ¿cómo has sobrevivido sin mí?

—La verdad no tengo ni idea, pero… yo sé que puedo, aun así acepto tu dinero. —Shidou tosió un poco para aclarar la voz—. ¡Sigamos con el capítulo!

* * *

 **Guía para enamorar a un espíritu.**

 **Especial: Celebrando casi cuatro años de historia.**

 **Capítulo Único: Esto es otra historia y debe ser contada en otra ocasión.**

 **Parte 3:** **Poder contra voluntad.**

El golpe que ambos se habían metido creó una onda expansiva de leve tamaño que rompió todo cristal cercano. Shidou chocó contra un auto y lo abolló con su cuerpo, Hikari chocó contra la pared y quedó pegado a ella. Sangre escurrió de ambos labios.

«Es bastante fuerte y rápido, ¿qué pasa con este Shidou?». Hikari se despegó de la pared, vio que aunque Shidou estaba sangrando, en sus ojos amarillos notaba otra cosa. Pero no entendía. «¿Qué tan fuerte será? ¿Se parecerá al Shidou que yo conozco? Ahora que pienso eso… me dio de comer». Hikari empezó a lamentar todo, en eso Shidou se movió rápido para darle una patada pero fue bloqueada de manera rápida y tomó a Shidou del cuello pero él le metió una patada que le hizo escupir sangre por la boca y lo tuvo que soltar por inercia.

—¡Eso sí me dolió! —Hikari contestó con un puñetazo izquierdo pero Shidou quien lo vio venir, se movió a la izquierda y usando su brazo le hizo un candado a Hikari y se posó detrás de él—. ¿Qué movimiento fue ese, Shidou? ¿Dónde aprendiste a pelear así? —preguntó impresionado, Shidou ya detrás golpeó varias veces la espalda, centrándose en la espina dorsal del joven.

—He estado entrenando, con toda la ayuda posible, sobre todo de Mana, ¡todo para proteger lo que quiero de peligros como tú! —El joven de ojos oscuros sintió la energía potente de Shidou, ¿por qué peleaba así? De todas formas necesitaba saber que tan fuerte era, no quería pelear con él, no después de la amabilidad que le había enseñado. Recibió el último puñetazo en la espalda, en ese momento algo raro pasó. En poco tiempo después del impacto, Shidou creó un torbellino pequeño que literalmente, disparó en espiral a Hikari hacia la pared, destrozándola.

«Eso fue… parecido a lo que hacen Kaguya y Yuzuru… ¿Habré obtenido nuevas habilidades?». Shidou se sintió mejor que antes, pero Hikari se levantó decidido.

—Ahora sé que eres más fuerte de lo que pensé. Pero lo siento, Shidou, terminaré esta pelea de un solo golpe. —Shidou no pudo detener ni ver el tremendo golpe que por poco, le rompe el cuello, hizo girar su cuello hasta el límite humano posible y quedó tirado con sangre saliéndole la mejilla, se la había rebanado de un solo golpe. Si Shidou quisiera, podría escupir por la mejilla. Hikari alejó la mirada—. ¡Lo siento pero es la única forma! No me escucharías de otra manera.

Pero entonces, Shidou se regeneró de la nada y se levantó. El chico no se la creía, volvió a golpearlo, esta vez más fuerte pero en el estómago, rogó en su mente que fuera el último pero Shidou no cayó al suelo, escupió más sangre y se agarró del estómago, el dolor seguía pero la herida se curaba rápido.

—¡Maldita sea!

—No perderé… no he entrenado… solo porque sí… voy a derrotarte.

No había Ratatoskr para ayudar a Shidou y Hikari siguió intentando como más golpes, cada vez subiendo más la intensidad. Pero Shidou regeneró sus heridas de manera rápida.

No entendía cómo, ninguno de los dos. Pero Shidou recordó la última pelea que tuvo con Battery, cuando le había fracturado las dos piernas, él pudo levantarse después de unos minutos, ¿era su desesperación lo que lo hacía más fuerte?

«Maldita sea, Shidou, ¡ya no, basta ya! ¿Acaso está hecho de metal?». Después de cinco golpes más, Shidou quedó de rodillas, agarrando sus costillas, tenía dos rotas, la mejilla nuevamente rebanada y curándose, la nariz rota y la marca de los nudillos de Hikari en sus brazos.

Pero esta vez, los ojos de Shidou regresando al color natural. Habían pasado cinco minutos y ese era su límite al usar sus poderes.

—Ahh… ahh…

—Por favor, ya no sigas. No tenemos por qué golpearnos así.

—Tú querías una pelea… pero no perderé. He estado cuestionándome… si podré aguantarlo, si podré enfrentármelo. Si podré verlo a los ojos y ya no temblar de miedo… —Shidou se levantó y su rival retrocedió. El Shidou que él conocía tal vez ya hubiera parado la pelea o alguna de las enamoradas de Shidou ya los hubiera detenido. Por un lado, la pelea era intensa y eso le gustaba, casi no peleaba a puros golpes y reconocía que los movimientos de este Shidou le gustaban, eran eficaces. Pero por otro, le estaba haciendo daño a su mejor amigo, y no precisamente leves, sino daños letales que ya lo hubieran matado.

Pero Shidou seguía levantándose una y otra vez. Sus ojos amarillos regresaron. El sellador de espíritus detuvo el golpe con sus dos manos y escuchó un crack y lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Shidou.

—Shidou… estás llorando… —Pero él apretó la mano de Hikari con fuerza, a pesar de todo, Shidou seguía intentando, lloraba por dolor físico pero no tenía miedo—. Me vas a hacer llorar.

—Ahh… ahh… —Shidou no entendió eso pero esa frase fue tan triste y al ver los ojos llorosos de su oponente, lo soltó y se sentó en el concreto.

—Me rindo, Shidou. Si continuamos peleando… lo voy a lamentar. Perdóname. Como prometí, haré lo que me digas.

—¿Te rindes? Eso no me lo esperaba… pero primero, ¿vamos a otro lugar más privado?

Lo cargó en su espalda y emprendió vuelo, Shidou ni se sorprendió, ya había visto demasiado. Ambos bajaron en el techo de un edificio alto.

«Si seguíamos peleando, creo que Shidou hubiera seguido hasta la muerte. No tiene estrategias y él mismo dice que tiene miedo de alguien, pero… tiene más valor que nunca, ¿por qué? ¿Qué pasó aquí?».

—Bien, si vas a hacer algo por mí, quiero que seas mi amigo, y como amigo, no quiero que… dañes a nadie, ¿te parece? —Shidou le extendió su mano mientras se esforzaba por sonreír puesto que toda la cara le dolía, el muchacho en frente suyo se aguantó las lágrimas como hombrecito y ambos se dieron un apretón de manos—. Bueno, dime lo que me ibas a decir.

—Bueno, ¿me creerás? Tal vez sea algo muy loco.

—Tengo una vida algo loca, Hikari.

—Lo sé. —Dio una pequeña risita—. Sé todo sobre ti. De donde yo vengo, tú y yo somos como hermanos, pero no por la sangre, también están Tohka, Yoshino, Kurumi y las demás que de seguro también están aquí. De donde yo vengo, existen anti-espíritus, seres que quieren acabar con los espíritus.

—Dime, esos anti-espíritus, ¿son hombres?

—Sí, ¿cómo lo supiste? —Shidou empezó a unir cosas en su mente.

—¿Y son fuertes?

—Varían, pero son muy fuertes y los espíritus no pueden pelear cómodamente con ellos. Sus poderes se ven limitados y la única forma de combatirlos es que tú tuvieras mis poderes.

—Entonces, de donde tú vienes, ¿me diste tus poderes? ¿Cómo que tienes tanta fuerza si me los diste?

—Es una larga historia. Pero en mi última pelea, tuve que hacer una gran locura y terminé aquí. Necesito regresar a mi dimensión, ¡tienes que ayudarme! No puedo hacer esto solo, hay tantas cosas que son tan diferentes que no entiendo nada.

—Bueno… desde que apareció un espíritu hombre y mató a Mana y casi a Kotori… lo que sea que me digas puede ser creíble, además, si no eres un espíritu, tienes que ser algo más o no tendrías ese poder.

—¿¡Mana murió?! ¿¡Quién hizo eso?! ¡Lo voy a hacer pagar!

—No es necesario, él la revivió. —Hikari se quedó de piedra y todo su enojo y sorpresa se fue de este tiempo. Shidou asintió con la cabeza—. Yo también me quedé así… te creo, además, casi lloras hace un rato. Y bueno, ¿qué necesitas para regresar a tu universo?

—Sobre eso… —Una gota de sudor apareció en su frente—. No tengo idea.

Shidou se desmayó al estilo anime.

—¿Cómo puede ser? ¿¡No traes una máquina del tiempo o algo así?!

—¡Eso no existe allá!

—¡Pues tampoco aquí!

—Entonces… ¿estoy perdido?

—No sé, déjame hablarle a Kotori de esto. Y vamos a casa.

Los dos se fueron a casa de Shidou, él no tuvo que indicar nada, Hikari sabía exactamente en donde estaba. Después de un baño y ropa nueva, fueron transportados a Fraxinus. Kotori preguntó por el chico nuevo y Shidou explicó todo, su hermanita casi se desmaya y hasta Reine se impresionó tanto que parpadeó varias veces seguidas.

—Ok, déjame ver si entendí, él es alguien con quien te peleaste, te dejó todas esas heridas y después te contó una historia en la que él viene de otro mundo y solo porque casi llora, ¿¡le creíste?! Y piensas que yo voy a ayudarlo a regresarlo a su dimensión.

—Eh… pues algo así, Kotori.

—Sé que no me creen, pero tengo pruebas.

—¿Qué clase de pruebas? —Kotori se cruzó de brazos—. Puede que Shidou sea un tonto que se deja engañar, pero yo no.

—Kotori Itsuka, tienes 14 años, tienes a Efreet dentro de ti, cambias de personalidad con las cintas, ya sean blancas o negras y a veces te he visto preocupada por el tamaño de tu pecho pero…

—¡Eso es privado! —Kotori le dio una patada en donde más le duele a un hombre y quedó tirado en el piso, ya ni pudo gritar.

—¡Kotori! ¿¡Cómo pudiste?! —Gritó Shidou a todo pulmón y con cierto miedo—. ¡Te pasaste de la raya, ahí no se golpea!

—¡Él se pasó de la raya!

Unos momentos después, cuando ya todo estaba en calma y Hikari ya estaba recuperado, Kotori se puso a pensar en ideas, pero no llegó a nada.

—Reine, ¿alguna idea de cómo ayudarlo?

«Kotori da miedo… ¡Esta Kotori es malvada!»

—Bueno, ya que proviene de otra dimensión debe ser cercana.

—¿Cercana? —preguntaron los tres chicos.

—Existe la teoría de que estamos en la tercera dimensión, ya saben, tenemos alto, ancho y volumen. —Los chicos asintieron con la cabeza—. Luego está la cuarta dimensión, el tiempo. Aun no podemos viajar en el tiempo, pero de poder hacerlo, estaríamos en la cuarta dimensión y toda la historia hasta este punto de nuestro universo o más bien, nuestra dimensión, se podría ver… como si fuera una línea del tiempo interactiva, capaz de moverte a través de eso es como viajar a la velocidad de la luz o incluso más, ninguna máquina puede hacer eso. Aún no.

—¿Entonces?

—En la quinta dimensión, es como ver un momento de tu vida en el que tomas una decisión, sin importar que pequeña sea, y ver todo lo que hubiera pasado si hubieras tomado otra decisión a la que ya tomaste. En uno de sus cambios, podría existir el universo al que perteneces, Hikari.

—¡Ya sé! —Shidou alzó la voz—. Pero no tengo idea de qué pasará. Kurumi puede detener el tiempo con su ángel.

—Cierto, ¿y?

—Y si puede detenerlo, puede adelantarlo, ¿no?

—¡Entiendo! —Kotori sonrió—. Ella también puede atrasarlo y podría llevarlo a ese momento en el que fue enviado aquí, y así cambiar su destino. Lo complicado sería convencerla.

—Tengo una idea, puedo usar magia y tal vez, pueda convencerla hipnotizándola.

—Bueno, el problema es encontrarla, no tengo idea de donde pueda estar. —Shidou dijo tristemente. Pero Hikari recordó que alguna vez escuchó que Kurumi siempre estaba vigilando a Shidou, pero era la Kurumi que él conoció. ¿Aquí sería igual?

—Shidou, ¿ya sellaste a Kurumi?

—Nunca, no he tenido la oportunidad de verla desde que salvé a Tohka de la DEM.

—Ya veo, ¡entonces…!

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntaron los hermanos al instante.

«No. No puedo decirles, en mi dimensión esto de rescatar a Tohka tiene mucho tiempo que pasó. Eso quiere decir que Shidou no conoce a Natsumi, ni la ha visto una sola vez. Y luego hay un espíritu hombre que no existe en mi mundo. Si les digo algo, podría afectar mucho las cosas aquí, creo que debo de tener más cuidado a la hora de hacer este tipo de cosas».

—¿Por qué te quedas callado?

—No es nada, es solo que pensé que tal vez pueda encontrarla. Pero necesito parte de tus energías, Shidou. Además, si me quedo más tiempo, podría afectar las cosas y no creo que sean buenas.

—Bueno, sé que no somos las personas que buscas y… ¡Estoy seguro que te están buscando! —Pero Hikari agachó la cabeza.

—¿Lo harías?

—Claro que sí.

—Es verdad —dijo Kotori con una media sonrisa—. Incluso si Shidou no me lo pidiera, buscaría la forma de ayudarte.

—Y si… ¿Y si hubiera cometido un error? ¿Y si me hubiera peleado con ustedes?

—Todos cometemos errores, Hikari. —Le tranquilizó Reine y Shidou le puso la mano en el hombro.

—Amigos que no pelean no son amigos. —Hikari sonrió pero ocultó sus ojos con su cabello al agachar un poco la cabeza, Shidou sonrió—. Ahora, vamos a buscar a Kurumi y convencerla de todo esto, lo más pronto posible para que puedas regresar a tu mundo, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡De acuerdo!

Lo siguiente fue muy fácil, mientras Shidou seguía con su rutina de entrenamiento en solitario, una clon de Kurumi que no sabía quién era Shidou más que tener la orden de vigilarlo mientras la verdadera al mando estaba ocupada, fue emboscada por cinco clones de Hikari, entre ellos el original, tan pronto la inmovilizaron, le tocaron su cabeza y Hikari le dio la orden que le obedeciera a todo lo que le dijera.

Hikari mandó al clon de Kurumi a robarle bastante energía a Shidou y después de que lo inmovilizó, un clon de Hikari le tocó su cabeza, el sellador de espíritus entró en trance y no pudo moverse.

—Shidou… todo lo que aprendiste de Hikari Kusakariki, todo lo que supiste de él y lo que sabes, no existe. —Después de eso, un golpe en la nuca lo dejó fuera de combate.

«Esto es lo correcto». Hikari, el original, le pidió a Kurumi que lo regresara a 27 horas atrás y que luego olvidara lo que hizo, eran las horas que él había estado ahí, fue justo antes de que cayera directamente a la roca que lo dejó mareado. Uno de sus clones sería suficiente para borrarles la memoria a Reine y Kotori, se haría invisible, entraría, les borraría la memoria y fin del asunto.

—Kurumi, hazlo ahora y olvida todo después de que me vaya.

Y de un disparo, él desapareció. Cuando Kurumi regresó en sí, no entendió nada de nada. La cabeza también le dolía y se sintió muy mal, tampoco entendía porque estaba ahí, ¿no estaba escondiéndose entre los árboles de Shidou?

Tan pronto recordó su tarea de vigilancia, se movió rápido de ahí. Shidou había quedado tirado, pero después se levantó, muy cansado.

—¿Qué pasó? —Intentó recordar pero la cabeza le dolía, revisó a su alrededor pero no había nada, solo el campo y él. Solo.

Una sensación extraña apareció en él, como si lo hubieran dejado tirado, pero recordó que estaba ahí entrenando hace unos momentos.

«¿Me habré desmayado? Eso explicaría el cansancio… es como si me faltara algo».

Pero Shidou nunca pudo recordar nada, tan pronto llego a casa y le exigieron la cena de manera habitual, cuando entró de nuevo a ese ambiente, se le olvidó todo.

Como si nunca hubiera sucedido.

 **Fin.**

* * *

—¿¡QUÉ?! —Shidou y Tohka gritaron—. ¡Eso no lo esperaba!

—Lo sé, pero fue lo correcto.

—¿Y cómo es que estás aquí?

—Pues estamos detrás de cámaras —Los dos chicos se sonrojaron de vergüenza y tosieron un poco.

—Sí, ya lo sabía. Pero es que no recordamos nada de eso.

—¿Cuándo se hicieron esas escenas? —Tohka cerró los ojos para pensarlo todo muy bien—. ¿Y cómo le hiciste para regresar aquí?

—Kurumi lo hizo.

—¡¿Cómo?! No lo entiendo.

—Bueno, no lo sé. Ella lo sabe, pero de todas maneras, ya me tengo que ir.

—¡Pero quiero ver otro truco de magia! —Ante las exigencias de Tohka, Hikari se golpeó en la cara con su palma. En serio, no entendía cómo este Shidou las manejaba tan bien, pero fue advertido que si aquí las demandas de los espíritus no se cumplían, le causaría problemas a Shidou.

—Tranquila, Tohka, él está cansado, la magia tiene límites.

—Oh, lo siento, no sabía que Hikari estaba cansado.

—Bueno. Fue bueno tenerte aquí, fue muy divertido.

Hikari asiente y es abrazado, primero por Tohka y después por Shidou para luego ser transportado a Fraxinus por Kotori. Donde se encuentra con Kurumi con todo y vestido astral.

—Es hora de volver, ¿listo?

—Sí, es lamentable pero creo que alguna vez volveré. —Kurumi le apuntó a la cabeza y Hikari le dio un escalofrío, esta no era la Kurumi que recordaba—. ¿De verdad me tienes que apuntar a la cabeza? De todas formas, basta con que me toque la bala, ¿no?

—Sí pero es la costumbre. Por cierto, cuando vuelvas al tiempo exacto, puede que vomites.

—¡¿Qu…?! —Pero la bala fue más rápida y él desapareció. La comandante negó con la cabeza.

—Hubiera sido mejor que no le hubieras dicho, Kurumi.

—Sí, pero no hubiera podido ver su cara, y no es que quisiera verla tampoco, pero es bueno adelantar sorpresas. —A Kotori le entró la duda.

—Oye, cuando usaste usa técnica por primera vez, ¿también te pasó eso? —Kurumi dio una carcajada por eso y luego negó con la cabeza.

—¿Me crees una novata?

—Solo decía, además, recuerda que es tu turno, pero espera, cuando digan tu nombre te transporto.

—Esperaré.

De vuelta a la casa de los Itsuka, Shidou quitó los girasoles por unas flores rojas, como ya era costumbre cambiar de flores por cada invitado, a Tohka ni le importó y esperó a que Shidou volviera a sentarse a su lado. ¿Por qué? Porque no quería que estuviera a lado de Kurumi, a pesar de que todo esto era detrás de cámaras, no podía confiar del todo en ella.

—¡Listo! —Shidou regresó de un salto al sillón—. Bueno, cumplimos con lo que dijimos ayer, vimos que pasó con Hikari y ahora, presentaré a nuestra nueva invitada especial. —Shidou sacó un papelito de su pantalón, la tarjeta de presentación que, por cierto, no había leído antes—. Por esta vez, no tuvimos que viajar dimensiones para traerla, ella es un personaje misterioso, también es un espíritu y uno que no he podido sellar hasta ahora, ¡sí, sé que lo saben! Denle un aplauso a nuestra invitada especial: ¡Kurumi Tokisaki!

Se enfocó a la puerta y de entró Kurumi, un personaje que no necesita presentación a estas alturas. Se sentó en el sillón blanco, a su lado estaba Tohka y hasta el final Shidou.

—Te tardaste, Shidou-san.

—Pues esto se alargó mucho, lo siento, Kurumi. Sé que estabas emocionada por salir.

—No, estaba emocionada por verte. —Shidou se sonrojó ligeramente y ella quedó mirando como Tohka estaba frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Celosa?

—¿Ves? ¡Por eso no quería que saliera en el especial!

—Tohka, pero es una invitada especial, está en el libreto, no podemos hacer nada.

—¡Hmp! —Tohka se cruzó de brazos y el joven suspiró, de un momento a otro, Kurumi ya estaba al lado de Shidou, tocándole las mejillas con sus manos y con su boca cerca de su oído—. ¿¡Cuándo?!

—¿No me extrañaste, Shidou-san?

—¡KURUMI! —El grito de Tohka destruyó las cámaras escondidas y el aparato de sonido de aplausos. Todo se volvió oscuro y un mensaje apareció:

 **Estamos teniendo problemas técnicos, por favor, no cambie de canal. Gracias por llegar hasta aquí y por confiar en nosotros, su servicio de cable.**

* * *

 **Eso es todo por ahora, espero les haya gustado y que les haya sacado una sonrisa. Por cierto, la teoría que explica Reine en este capítulo es real, no la inventé yo pero sigue siendo una teoría. Se llama la teoría de las súpercuerdas, si quieren investiguen en internet. Yo la leí y de acuerdo a lo que entendí, pues puse lo necesario.**

 **Otra cosa, esa explicación fue solo para que se entendiera un poco todo lo que pasó en el capítulo, pero no fuera de él, porque eso ya es como una parodia. También, aunque esto parece ser parte de mi fic, no lo es, es solo un especial del tipo "Qué hubiera pasado si…" por lo que no es parte de la línea original.**

 **Gracias por el review, crawler, espero te gusten los demás especiales. Y con respecto a lo de SatouxKurumiclon, puede que sí pero no daré detalles de la relación, no quiero adelantar nada, así que sigue leyendo para descubrirlo.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente.**


	26. Chapter 25: Special 4

Después de que Tohka destruyera todas las cámaras que transmitían el especial en vivo y que la máquina de aplausos fuera destruida también, Shidou fue alejado de Kurumi de una manera rápida e impactante: Tohka se aseguró de juntar la cabeza de Shidou entre sus pechos. Cualquier hombre agradecería eso, de no ser porque el chico estaba siendo asfixiado y cambió de su tono normal a morado.

Para nuestra suerte, siempre está la cámara que vigila a Shidou y está transmitiendo en vivo para todos.

—¡Aléjate de él!

—Vaya, vaya, muestras tus verdaderos colores, Tohka. —La nombrada no entendió eso pero de alguna manera, se enojó más y apretó más el abrazo a Shidou; él ya estaba viendo una luz a lo lejos y una vez que le decía: "¡Ven, aquí serás libre!", pero Shidou aún no se decidía.

—No entiendo por qué el autor te puso en el especial, ¡solo causas problemas y a Shidou también!

—Pues es muy simple, es porque tengo más fans que tú.

—¡Uuuuuhhhh! —Se escuchó un sonido que nadie supo de donde vino pero que estaba en algún rincón de la casa. Tohka soltó a Shidou y un aura oscura se puso a su alrededor, Kurumi solo dio una risita, esperando a que el león hiciera su rugido.

—¡Tengo muchos fans! ¡Yo lo sé! ¡Sé que ellos me aman más que a ti! ¡Porque tú no amas a nadie! Eres una amargada.

—¡Uuuuuhhhh! —Kurumi hizo una sonrisa maliciosa y le apuntó a la cabeza.

—¡Muy bien, ya fue suficiente! —Shidou se puso en medio, ya recuperado de casi la visita al mundo de los muertos. Tohka se detuvo pero Kurumi no. «Tendré que usarlo». Shidou sacó el libreto que estaba debajo del sillón y se lo mostró a Kurumi. Ella cambió su sonrisa por una mirada seria.

" **Nota para Kurumi: Si causas problemas, TE MATO. Y además, olvídate del pago por clon. Con cariño, el autor".**

—¡Bien, bien! Admito que alguien allá arriba te ama, Tohka. Ya estaré tranquila. —Kurumi regresó a su asiento y Shidou suspiró aliviado. Tohka se calmó y se sentó también.

 **La señal ha sido restaurada, gracias por la espera.**

Kotori envió cámaras nuevas con dispositivo de audio y ahora se tenía mejor imagen de todos.

—Pero solo para que quede claro, tengo más fans que tú.

—¡Uuuhhh!

—¡KURUMI! ¡Te daré tu merecido!

—¡Ahh! —Shidou se golpeó la cabeza con su mano, fue tan duro que dejó marca. —¡Ya, ustedes dos! Rayos, ¡disfruten el capítulo mientras las calmo!

Pero el capítulo se negó a aparecer y Kotori se golpeó en la cabeza como su hermano. Shidou intentó alejarlas una de la otra pero fue empujado por Tohka y accidentalmente, tocó uno de los pechos de Kurumi.

—¡Ahhnn, Shidou-san, atrevido!

— _Onii-chan, no te conocía esas mañas._

—¡No! Les juro que fue un error, me crees, ¿verdad, Tohka? —Pero la chica estaba más enojada, tanto así que empezó a temblar, Kurumi se tapó la boca pero empezó a reírse después—. ¡Fue un error!

— _Onii-chan, pervertido._

—¡Kotori, no me estás ayudando, somos hermanos!

—… _Shhh…_ —Pero Kotori reía internamente. Entonces, Shidou pensó en una solución, llegó la oscuridad y apareció un Shidou con una sonrisa maliciosa y cuernos, también llevaba un traje rojo.

—Ya, hazlo, sabes que es lo justo. Es la única forma.

—¡No! No puedo hacerlo, eso no.

Entonces apareció un Shidou vestido de ángel, con todo y el halo dorado en su cabeza.

—Eso, escucha a la razón, Shidou. No puedes hacer eso, ¡no escuches al diablo en ti!

—¡Cállate! Hazlo, si no quieres morir, todo esto fue parte de tu plan, tú querías tocarle los pechos, ¡admítelo!

—¡Nunca haría eso! —Shidou enrojeció por completo. Pero regresó al mundo real y Tohka estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar.

—Shidou no me quiere… Shidou es malo… ¡Hazme lo mismo que a ella, no es justo que solo ella!

—¿¡Qué?! ¡No puedo hacer eso!

—¿¡La prefieres a ella?! —Shidou suspiró y toco uno de sus pechos, ella enrojeció de inmediato pero retiró la mano rápido. Para esas alturas, Kurumi ya había recibido un café y estaba bebiéndolo desde su sillón.

—Ahhh, ¿ya estás feliz?

—¡Sí! —dijo con una sonrisa. Shidou siguió sonrojado y se desplomó en el sillón.

En eso, por fin, la televisión se enciende y es hora de empezar con el capítulo. Pero antes de que todo se oscurezca, el Shidou diablo le dice:

—No te quejes, que te gustó.

* * *

 **Guía para enamorar a un espíritu.**

 **Especial: Celebrando casi cuatro años de historia.**

 **Capítulo Único: Esto es otra historia y debe ser contada en otra ocasión.**

 **Parte 4: ¿Cómo te dicen?**

Los secretos son como esa penosa carta de amor que no quieres que nadie sepa, a excepción de tu enamorada, si es que la recibe, pues es secreta y misteriosa. Todos tenemos secretos, todos tenemos cosas que no queremos decir o contar. Las razones dependen de lo que queramos ocultar, pues de esto hay variedad; desde lo más vergonzoso hasta lo más tenebroso, y todo lo que haya en medio.

Kurumi Tokisaki es la representación viviente de un ser lleno de misterios, secretos que solo ella sabe, como si fuera la única brújula disponible, ella oculta cosas sobre los espíritus, también es sabia usando sus habilidades, siendo superada una sola vez por Kotori usando sus poderes como Efreet. Siendo capaz de traer clones reales de ella, sacados de otro tiempo y otro espacio, siendo inmortal y capaz de controlar el tiempo de manera limitada, la hace un espíritu muy peligroso, tanto así que la AST tiene la tarea de darle caza por donde quiera que la vean.

Aun así, hubo una sola vez que tuvo problemas de manera interna, no externa como la AST. Dejando las veces en las que ha tenido que robar dinero para saciar su hambre, su mejor habilidad de usar sus clones como soporte, fue también algo complicado de organizar.

Pasó una noche como cualquier otra, se había refugiado en un hotel, matando al tipo que se había hospedado en esa habitación que le tocó ventana. Se acostó en la cama por un momento, todo estaba lleno de sangre y no podría quedarse mucho ahí a menos que ideará un plan.

—Bien, al menos esta noche podré dormir tranquila, pero… tengo hambre. —Kurumi sonrió e invocó uno de sus clones. Apareció frente a ella, con su vestido astral.

—¿Qué es lo que necesitas, Ojou-sama (Como decir "mi lady")? —Kurumi se quedó con la boca abierta.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué acabas de decir?

—¿Qué es lo que necesitas? —preguntó de nuevo con tranquilidad. Kurumi agitó la cabeza un par de veces.

—¿Por qué no me dices Kurumi?

—Pero ese es mi nombre —replicó la clon.

—Ahh… pero es raro que me llamen así. Pero no se oye tan mal, dilo otra vez.

—Ojou-sama, ¿qué es lo que desea? —Kurumi sonrió ligeramente.

—Está bien, así me llamarás ahora. Bueno, quiero que me traigas algo de comer. —Kurumi le dio la cartera que tomó del pequeño mueble a lado de la cama. La otra asintió y salió por la ventana. «Bien, ahora hay que arreglar esto».

Invocó otro clon mientras ella se acomodó mejor en la cama, su clon apareció con una ropa escolar.

—Nee-sama, ¿qué quieres?

—Ah… ¿Qué? Tú… ¿Qué acabas de decir? —Kurumi se acercó a la cara de su clon quien la vio con ligera sorpresa, su boca estaba ligeramente abierta.

—Nee-sama, ¿qué cosa?

—¡Lo acabas de hacer! Es raro que me llames así, con Kurumi está bien.

—¡Pero es mi nombre! —Kurumi se golpeó en la frente con su palma. ¿De dónde salían estos clones?

—En fin, arregla todo eso o los que vengan a limpiar el cuarto sospecharan.

—¿Y tú qué vas a hacer? —Kurumi volvió a tirarse en la cama y recostar su cabeza en la suave almohada.

—Disfrutar de la cama. —La Kurumi colegiala le vio con el ceño fruncido pero tuvo que obedecer.

Mientras esa Kurumi limpió lo que pudo, alejó los cuerpos a algún lugar desolado y cuando regresó de hacer eso, volvió con algunos productos de limpieza para dejar todo limpio. Estaba en su oficio mientras que la original le quedaba viendo con la mirada perdida. Era la primera vez que hablaba consigo misma, la primera vez que los invocaba para hacer cosas diferentes de matar.

Su primer clon regresó con la comida y con la cartera. Una idea extraña fue plantada en su cerebro al verlas así, había matado a mucha gente, sus manos a pesar de estar limpias, la sensación de tener sangre en ellas seguía latente, ¿cómo olvidar la sensación de que alguien muera en frente de ti? Ahora la cosa era distinta.

Se sintió en paz cuando vio a esos clones de ella hacer cosas que nunca había visto. Tal vez ella, en algún momento de su vida, había olvidado lo que se sentía estar en paz. Y no necesitaba a nadie más a su lado para que se sintiera así, porque solo así podría alcanzar la tranquilidad.

—Ya acabamos.

—Lo sé. Gracias por todo.

—Para eso estamos. —Ellas sonrieron y volvieron a formar parte de su sombra. Kurumi comió sola.

Era otra noche solitaria y gélida, ya estaba acostumbrada, como el lobo solitario que era.

 **Fin.**

* * *

Cuando el fondo negro y las letras en cursiva de color blanco aparecieron, marcando el final del capítulo. Tohka abrazó a Kurumi con fuerza y llorando al estilo anime.

—¡Kurumi! ¡Lo siento! —La chica de ojo de reloj no se esperó eso y sus ojos se pusieron como platos. Shidou empezó a reírse bajito al ver esa expresión en ella.

—Ehhhh… ¿De qué me perdí?

—No sabía que te sentías así de sola, no te preocupes, ¡yo seré tu nueva amiga!

«Estaba a punto de matarme hace un rato». Kurumi suspiró e intentó alejar a Tohka pero ella seguía abrazándola. Shidou tuvo que alejarla de Kurumi por la espalda para que le soltara. Kurumi jaló aire para que sus pulmones se llenaran.

—Bien, Tohka. Deja que Kurumi respire.

—Está bien, perdón, Kurumi.

—Ah… está bien… n-no hagas eso otra vez, ¿de acuerdo?

—Lo siento. Debemos seguir con el especial. —Tohka se puso seria con esa frase. Los otros también retomaron la compostura.

—Bien, espero que se hayan divertido con ese capítulo. Kurumi, todos queremos saber.

—¿Qué cosa, Shidou-san?

—¿Eres un clon o eres la original? —Kurumi puso un dedo en su barbilla y empezó a pensar.

—Bueno, en realidad eso es difícil de saber. Digamos que soy la original de este universo, pero en otros universos existe otra yo "orginal", así que no tengo mucha idea. Además de que en todos los universos cercanos a este, tengo los mismos objetivos y habilidades, se podría decir que lo único que es original es mi manera de ser y pensar.

—¡Ohhh! —Los ojos de Tohka se hicieron dos estrellas—. ¡Estás en todos lados!

—Algo así, Tohka. Es por ese hecho que pude traer a Kanade-san, aunque eso requiere de mucha energía. En alguna de todas las demás dimensiones alternas a la original debo de tener más poder de lo normal y como todas estamos interconectadas, en algún momento aprendí esa técnica —explicó Kurumi con lujo de detalle. Shidou sintió un par de veces.

—Entonces, ¿puedes traer a quien quieras?

—Tendría que haberlo conocido en algún momento, pero sí. Así es.

—¡Gracias por eso, Kurumi! —Shidou se dirige a la audiencia—. Espero que les haya gustado, el siguiente ya es el último especial y esperamos que podamos tener algún invitado especial. Así que, ¡gracias por vernos y hasta la próxima!

* * *

 **Hola a todos, espero la estén pasando bien. Por fin pude acabar este capítulo especial, el más corto de todos los especiales pero es que Kurumi es complicada, pero tenía muchas ganas de escribir algo graciosa de ella. Espero les haya gustado.**

 **Espero que en pocos días pueda acabar con el siguiente especial y seguir ya con la trama principal, solo tengo 9 días para hacer todo eso a partir de hoy, pero tengo un proyecto en conjunto con amigos y pues… no sé si me dé tiempo de acabar este fic.**

 **En caso de que no, pues tendrán que esperar hasta el fin de semana, si es que tengo tiempo pues ya regreso a clases.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente, si quieren dejar su opinión, pueden hacerlo libremente.**


	27. Chapter 26: Special 5

**Guía para enamorar a un espíritu.**

 **Especial: Celebrando casi cuatro años de historia.**

 **Capítulo Único: Esto es otra historia y debe ser contada en otra ocasión.**

 **Parte 5: No digas adiós aún.**

Nuevamente nos encontramos en el set de grabación improvisado del programa especial, a cargo de Shidou y Tohka como los protagonistas, acompañados por Kurumi quien sigue recostada en un sillón blanco, sus ropas cambiaron a las de una colegiala. Había estado tan tranquila y había esperado tanto, que se quedó dormida.

—Shh… no debemos hacer ruido. —Shidou le tapó la boca a Tohka para asegurarse de que Kurumi no despertara.

—Cierto —dijo en voz baja—. Pero tenemos que seguir con el programa, no puedo creer que se durmiera.

—Ni yo, el autor no va a aceptar esto, ¿debería despertarla?

— _Shidou, el libreto llegará en cualquier momento. No te preocupes, tenemos órdenes de mandar a Kurumi a la cama, parece que fueron muchas emociones para un día —_ anunció desde el auricular.

—Oh, ya veo —dijo en voz baja de nuevo—. ¿Vendrá tu equipo a sacarla de aquí?

— _Así es. No la despierten._

Shidou asintió con un "sí" pero sonrió al ver a Kurumi dormir como si nadie fuera a matarla, ya había visto a las demás así de tranquilas, todas había dormido alguna vez en ese sillón y él a veces se había quedado observándolas.

Pero no despertó de su nube de pensamientos hasta que escuchó el sonido de una cámara y se giró para ver a Tohka con su celular.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó lo más bajo posible pero con cierta sorpresa.

—Shh, pocas veces vemos a Kurumi sin matar gente o siendo mala, por eso le tomo foto para no olvidarla. Se lo mostraré a las demás cuando las vea, les va a encantar —contó emocionada y con una sonrisa.

—Pero Tohka, es la privacidad de Kurumi, no podemos hacer —Tohka hizo una sonrisa de gato.

—No lo sabrá, no es malo, ¿verdad, Kurumi? —Pero ella estaba dormida—. ¿Ves? No dijo nada.

—¡Está dormida! —lo dijo ya un poco fuerte pero la chica de ojo de reloj solo movió la cabeza a un lado. En eso la puerta se abre pero no hace ruido, gente de Ratatoskr vestidos como espías se llevan a Kurumi transportándolos a Fraxinus, con todo y el sillón.

—¡Sí, tengo una foto de Kurumi dormida!

—Ahh… como si fuera la gran cosa —Shidou lo dijo bajito, su suspiro fue alto.

—¡Lo es! —Tohka hasta agitó los brazos—. Kurumi es mala conmigo, ahora ya tengo con que molestarla, ¡sí, sí! Todas la verán cómo es en verdad.

—Está bien… si tú lo dices.

Entonces alguien pasó una hoja por debajo de la puerta, Shidou fue a tomarla y abrió grandes los ojos.

—Tohka… hoy es el último especial…

—¿¡Qué?!

—Sí… pero bueno, ¿qué le vamos a hacer? —Shidou le enseñó el libreto a Tohka para que lo leyera—. ¡Música! —Y por alguna razón señaló al cielo, de seguro para que Kotori hiciera algo al respecto. Entonces empezó a sonar la canción de Cycling de la serie de Date A Live. Tohka sonrió por la música feliz que se escuchaba. El chico de un salto regresó al sillón.

—¡Y estamos de regreso! —Tohka regresó a ser la misma de siempre. Algo en el libreto le había llamado la atención.

—Primero tenemos que hacer un anuncio.

—¡Yo lo hago!

—Bueno, ya que insistes, Tohka.

—¡Bien! El autor ha contactado a otros autores para escribir otra historia con ellos, ¡todavía no quedaremos en el olvido!

«Eso se escuchó muy feo, Tohka». Shidou tenía una gota en la cabeza.

—Y ya está publicada, se llama "Un Encuentro fuera de este Mundo" y el autor nos pidió que les dijéramos que vayan a leerla porque está costando mucho hacerla, trabajar con siete personas no es fácil, tanto así que por poco no hay especial hoy. Justo cuando pensamos que el autor nos abandonaría, ¡regresa con este proyecto! —Tohka llora al estilo anime y señala a la cámara—. Léanla por favor y no se olviden de dejar su opinión, no es obligado comentar, eso ya lo saben.

—Pero ya que son siete personas, creo que por el esfuerzo sería bueno.

—Sí, es verdad, pero el autor nos ama, tanto así que hizo todo esto por nosotros.

— **¡Oye!**

—¡Autor! —Los dos chicos se asustan, la canción es cambiada a Milk también de Date A Live—. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? No debería estar trabajando en el otro proyecto.

— **No los puedo dejar solos, además estabas hablando de mí, te vigilo todo el tiempo, Tohka.**

—¿De verdad? —preguntó con ilusión—. ¿Y seguirá escribiendo sobre mí y Shidou? Bueno, ¿todas?

— **Pues… solo el tiempo lo dirá, pero haré lo mejor. Lo mejor para mí, lo mejor para todos. Bueno, sigan con el capítulo.**

—¿No te irás para siempre? Quedan días para que sea 25 de enero y te faltan muchos capítulos.

— **Lo sé, Shidou. Pero no sé qué hacer, tal vez exagero. Me encantó escribir mis locuras sobre ustedes, de verdad.**

—¡No te vayas! —Tohka lloró al estilo anime pero agachó la cabeza porque algo lo había tocado, su cabello se movió de un lugar a otro con delicadeza, las lágrimas se detuvieron, Shidou sonrió amargamente pero a su cabeza el pasó lo mismo que a Tohka.

— **No lloren, esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba.**

La canción volvió a cambiar por D.A.L. Nap también del anime.

—¡Cállate! ¡Solo lo haces para hacernos sentir mejor!

— **¡Oye!**

—No te vayas… nadie había escrito así de mí antes —dijo Shidou.

—¡Ni de mí! —Tohka también habló.

—Cierto, cierto, y no había tenido una cita con Shidou desde hace mucho.

— **Eso fue solo una idea que tuve, Kotori.**

—Nadie me había mostrado como una chica madura antes, autor. —Miku abrió la puerta y también entraron las gemelas Yamai y Kurumi quien aún tenía sueño.

— **¡Eso también se me ocurrió de repente!**

—También de nosotras has escrito, salimos muy poco pero fue genial esas 11000 palabras del especial de Halloween, ¡fue genial!

—Apoyo: Gracias por eso, autor. Más gente debería felicitarte.

— **Nunca lo he hecho por la gente, solo por mí. Por eso puedo tomar decisiones como esta.**

—Vaya, vaya, todos nos ponemos sentimentales —dijo un poco divertida, Kurumi. Solo Tohka quería golpearla porque seguían cayendo lágrimas de sus ojos—. ¿A quién engaño? Hay pocos autores que me dan tanta participación en una historia, y siempre son en inglés en las que tengo más participación. Si no lo haces por los demás, hazlo por ti, como siempre.

— **No entendieron nada de lo que dije.**

—No podemos hacer nada, lo sé. —Shidou agachó la cabeza.

Ellos no lo sabían, no lo sabrían jamás, en la mente del autor pasan cosas raras, se imagina escenas como estas de los especiales cuando no tiene nada qué hacer. La canción cambió de nuevo, T in Sunset de la serie anime. Ellos nunca sabrían como los estaba observando el autor ahora mismo. Cada uno fue acariciado en la cabeza.

— **Lo siento. Bueno… ¿Qué debo hacer ahora?** —Una forma humanoide apareció frente a ellos pero era toda de color azul, como un fantasma, tampoco se distinguían facciones de nada. Pero estaba sentado en el aire.

—¿Eres tú? No sabía que fueras hecho de luz.

— **No soy así, pero creo que merecen verme. Tomaré la decisión más grande de mi vida ahora.**

«Va a dejarnos, nada de lo que dijimos sirvió». Pensaron todos. La figura de luz tomó su barbilla con una mano.

— **Tal vez deba de seguir… o tal vez no. Siempre me dije a mí mismo que debería seguir mis sueños, por más estúpidos que sean, también prometí que no debería de rendirme por lo que me dijeran. Y hasta ahora… así ha sido, hasta que la Universidad me atacó y fue tan duro que me rendí antes de agarrar la espada y el escudo para enfrentarlo, como quien va a la guerra sin armas.**

Ellos se sentaron en el piso, esperando respuestas.

— **Pero ahora les diré el secreto de la vida, para no fallar jamás. Es algo que aprendí llorando.**

—¿Qué es?

— **Cuando te pidan caminar un kilómetro, camina dos. El camino es tan pensado como quieras, y por donde pases habrá personas que te escupirán, que te engañarán y te harán llorar, habrán otras buenas como Shidou, otras alegres como Tohka y Kaguya, habrán algunas complicadas como Kurumi, tímidas como Yoshino, calladas como Yuzuru y enojonas como Kotori. No importa, ya he conocido personas así en todos lados, todo se hace más difícil, no sé por qué, iba a dejarlos…**

—¿¡Ya no lo harás?! —Preguntaron todos.

— **Pues… no.**

—¿¡Es en serio?!

— **Sí… estoy dejando que me quiebren el espíritu antes de tiempo. No pasará, no aún, solo hasta que acabe todo, como dije desde el principio. No traicionaré mis principios.**

—¡HURRAAAAAA! —Gritó Tohka y los demás, solo Kurumi sonrió.

— **¡Pero pónganse a trabajar, no habrá salario para ustedes! ¡Solo la satisfacción de hacer lo correcto!**

—¡Sí, señor!

 **Fin.**

* * *

Las luces se apagaron y se prendieron, el autor desapareció de la casa y de todo el mundo, Tohka se limpió las lágrimas y se golpeó las mejillas. Las demás hicieron lo mismo, incluso Shidou. Solo Kurumi se limpió una pequeña lágrima que apenas y le salió.

—¡Bueno! Ya que estamos todos aquí, creo que el libreto queda descartado.

—¿Quién era la invitada especial?

—Era Miku, Tohka.

—¡Sí! —Miku alzó las dos manos—. Ya era hora. Aunque me hubiera gustado que me presentaran como a las demás. —Miku agachó un poco la cabeza y luego suspiró.

—Bueno, no importa, el autor tenía que hacerlo. Además nadie se esperaba que salieras de ahí.

—Lo sé, cariño. Pero tenía qué hacerlo.

—¡En fin! Hay que seguir con el show —Tohka estaba más sonriente que nunca, las demás también sonreían. Era demasiada la emoción—. Por lo que hay que seguir con el capítulo de hoy.

—Cierto, ¡vamos con el capítulo! —dijeron todos a la audiencia.

* * *

 **Capítulo Único: Esto es otra historia y debe ser contada en otra ocasión.**

 **Parte 6: Encore.**

Mientras Miku se maquillaba, ya con su vestido puesto, los nervios crecían más y más. El productor también estaba nervioso, todo tenía que salir bien, sin importar nada, quien sabe cuándo tendrían una oportunidad como esta, lo bueno es que, aunque no les pagarían nada por esto, estaba contento porque ahora los contrataron a ellos, no a la casa productora.

Ni tenía idea de qué iba a comer ahora que no tenía trabajo, pero no podía abandonar a Miku, no después de que ya tenía su confianza. No más miradas desaprobatorias, no más hostilidad y ella obtuvo la seguridad de tomar esa decisión, aunque la verdad, él estaba impresionado de verla así.

¿Quién en su sano juicio haría algo así? ¿Dejar su casa productora para intentar suerte sola? Como adulto, tenía el conocimiento de que sacrificas cosas para obtener otras, la idol había sacrificado a su casa productora junto con la disquera, todo se fue por el caño. Este podría ser el último concierto grande que tendrían en mucho tiempo.

Frente al espejo, miraba su rostro. Estaba hermosa como siempre, los pasos de baile estaban en su mente y en coordinación con su cuerpo, el vestido no estaba mal, era de color rojo, era simple porque se cambiaría de ropa por una más casual.

—Kenichi-san…

—¿Todo bien, Miku-san?

—Eh… sí, pero… —Miku habló no muy segura—. No he cantado en frente de tanta gente desde la Tenguu Arena… pero… estoy pensando si es gracias a la productora que… que he llegado tan lejos.

—Oye, esa gente no viene a ver a la productora, tampoco viene a verme a mí. Esas personas están allá afuera por ti, Miku-san. —El joven sonrió y se puso detrás de ella. Miku agachó la cabeza.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, de verdad. Deberías verlos, ¡hasta los podrías hacer cantar! Miku-san, todos están esperándote. —Miku levantó la cabeza y asintió.

—Lo haré, por nuestra nueva productora.

La joven idol empezó pisando fuerte y de manera animada, con su canción Monochrome, siguiendo con más canciones, bailando, dedicando palabras de agradecimiento, sin descanso. El teatro de la ciudad estaba lleno de gente que agitaba palos brillantes de distintos colores, Miku se movió por todo el escenario, con más libertad cuando se cambió de ropa por una falda naranja que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas, una blusa del mismo color escotada en la parte del estómago debido a que ya estaba sudando.

—Muchas gracias… —Miku hizo a un lado su cabello pues su frente estaba sudada y se le estaba pegando—. Muchas gracias… por venir a verme, ¡fue un placer!

—Otra… —Se escuchó levemente pero después de unos cincos segundos, esa frase fue gritada—. ¡Otra canción! —Miku dio un paso atrás, eso no se lo esperó ni en sueños.

—¡Otra, otra, otra!

Se vio ante la mirada de cientos de personas que querían más, cuando en los vestidores estaba dudando si le gustaba a la gente de verdad, Miku sonrió y tomó con fuerza el micrófono.

—¿¡Quieren otra canción?! —Miku extendió el micrófono hacia la gente y ellas gritaron en respuesta:

—¡Sí! —Miku alzó la mano y la gente poco a poco se fue callando.

—La siguiente canción me trae un montón de recuerdos… es con la que cerré en la Tenguu Arena…

—¡Ohhh! —Ella sonrió.

—¡Pero necesito su participación! Esto se llama My Treasure, ¿se la saben? —Volvió a estirar el micrófono hacia la gente que respondió con un "Sí" como una sola voz. Ella tosió un poco para aclarar la voz, luego habló—. ¿La cantamos?

—¡SIIIIIII! —Miku no salía de su asombro, antes podía obligar a que la gente hiciera lo que quisiera ella, ahora sin poderes, hacia lo mismo. Tuvo que hacer el gesto de poner su mano detrás de su oreja y acercarse más a las butacas.

—¿La cantamos?

—¡SIIIIIIIIIII!

La canción empezó con el piano y Miku empezó a cantar.

—Osanai koro ni zutto akogareteta kirakira hikaru suteeji, shawaa heedo wo maiku ni mitatete wa, basuruumu hibiku koe. —Les acercó el micrófono a la gente.

—La, la, la. La, la, la, utau.

En los coros les dejó cantar pero llegó un momento en que todas las voces se unieron casi por completo y se podían escuchar afuera del teatro. Miku llegó a tomar uno de los palos de colores y lo agitó lentamente para que los demás también lo hicieron, ¡y así pasó! Muchas chicas lloraron cuando ella dejó de cantar, estaba cansada pero hasta el cuello de emociones y de felicidad.

Al final, cuando todos le aplaudieron, estuvo a punto de llorar pero solo pudo dar las gracias por todo. Después de haber renunciado a su casa productora y de que, posiblemente, tardaría mucho en volver a pisar un escenario tan grande como el teatro de la ciudad o la Tenguu Arena, ya no tenía miedo. Miedo de que su reputación fuera aplastada porque la gente que se había ganado con su propio esfuerzo, le había demostrado que en verdad la querían a ella, a su voz, a ella en el escenario. No buscaban más que verla hacer un espectáculo increíble como ese.

Las cosas serían más difíciles para ella, por supuesto, pero ahora estaba lista para enfrentar cualquier obstáculo. De todas formas, si algo salía mal, no estaba sola, sus amigas y Shidou le ayudarían hasta el final.

 **Fin.**

* * *

—¡Miku, estuviste increíble! —Tohka le abrazó con fuerza y la chica de cabello morado enrojeció ligeramente pero con una sonrisa.

—¡Es verdad! —Shidou asintió hasta con la cabeza—. Hasta yo canté ese día.

—¿¡En serio?! Eso no me lo habías dicho.

—Bueno, las cosas han sido muy apresuradas, por eso no tuve oportunidad de decírtelo antes, pero estuviste genial.

—¡Cariño! —Miku se soltó de Tohka fácilmente y abrazó a Shidou con fuerza. El joven vio como las demás se le quedaron viendo celosas—. Te quiero, te quiero mucho.

—Eh… Miku, yo también pero… las chicas…

—Shidou… —Las demás se acercaron le rodearon—. ¡No es justo que solo a Miku!

Entonces todas le abrazaron excepto Kurumi quien vio todo con diversión, Shidou luchó por respirar, apenas lo lograba al estar rodeada por tantas chicas.

—Bueno, gracias a todos por ver, espero verlos pronto. —Kurumi se despidió con la mano y una sonrisa.

* * *

 **Hola a todos, de nuevo, espero les haya gustado el capítulo, me costó mucho hacerlo, me debatía una y otra vez en qué era lo correcto y todo lo que leyeron fue de verdad. Me mantendré escribiendo los fines de semana, me esforzaré para que esto funcione y en verdad espero que sigan leyéndome y aguantándome un poco más.**

 **También quiero mostrarles mi prototipo de sinopsis para mi libro, no está terminado pero estas son las ideas:**

 **En pocas palabras, es una historia que nos cuenta la vida de un chico de 15 años que recién acabó la secundaria y ya está listo para entrar a la preparatoria, pero debido a que su madre muere y su padrastro lo abandona a su suerte, se queda con sus padrinos que, gracias a que su madre estudió idiomas se hizo muy amiga de una estudiante de intercambio de Japón. Así que nuestro protagonista, con el peso de la tristeza de haber perdido a su madre y la rabia de que su padrastro lo haya dejado con personas desconocidas (sus padrinos), viaja a Japón, donde no sabe mucho de cómo hablarlo ni escribirlo, una cultura nueva, una escuela nueva y prácticamente todo es desconocido. Y el chico es mexicano, para acabar con su mala suerte, pero como todo mexicano, le encanta la diversión y comer bien, pero se dará cuenta que no es lo mismo estar en su país que en Japón.**

 **Y hay más que puedo decir pero me falta construirlo bien, también investigar mucho sobre Japón, si eso no me funciona, lo ambientaré en un universo alternativo, Jajaja. Esa es la idea principal, mostrar lo difícil que es estar en otro país, lo complicado de estar fuera de lo que conoces y de tomar la decisión si te adaptas o no. También tendría que ver con los problemas emocionales y cómo este muchacho los maneja y cómo los va a manejar. Tengo ideas que en la escuela japonesa, hay todas esas cosas de clubs de periodismo, natación y demás, que se una a uno de manga y ya ahí, con ayuda de otros, construir un manga, una historia que refleje de cierta manera a las dos países o culturas. Teniendo así dos historias, una normal y la otra fantástica (la del manga). Tampoco tengo pensado que sea solo tristeza, porque saben ustedes que yo no escribo cosas tristes, habrá de todos los géneros que yo he escrito alguna vez, solo el romance creo que no, aun no me decido, todo esto lo estoy construyendo y ya llevo el prólogo. Se los mostraré luego que tenga más contenido.**

 **Espero que puedan dejarme su opinión sobre todo esto, pero lo dejó en sus manos como siempre. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	28. Chapter 27

**Hola a todos, es bueno verlos tan pronto. He estado escribiendo mucho para Date A Live antes de irme, pero ni así logré el objetivo de acabar este fic antes de que regrese a clases. Es una lástima para mí pero algo muy bueno para ustedes.**

 **También he estado traduciendo más one-shots de esta serie y tal vez haga algunos one-shots para ustedes.**

 **Quisiera pedirles que leyeran el fic en conjunto que tengo con unos amigos que se llama "Un Encuentro fuera de este Mundo" que también es de Date A Live porque se relaciona con este fic y con otros dos más. Pero nos estamos esforzando mucho y realmente me gustaría que lo leyeran porque les aseguro que no se arrepentirán.**

 **Y hoy ya continuamos con la trama principal, no es un especial pero sí un capítulo con dedicación para KanadeSilver, ella ya sabe por qué. Si quieren dejar su opinión, estaré encantado de leerla. Disfruten.**

* * *

 **Guía para enamorar a un espíritu.**

 **Impactando en el mundo.**

"Tacto con una chica" le habían dicho, pero no tenía idea de qué significaba eso. Tacto es tocar en pocas palabras, ¿quería que le tocara? No, no podía ser. El joven de cabello negro terminó el Ramen que quedaba y salió de la tienda después de tirar la basura en el bote. Poco a poco se estaba aclarando el cielo y hacía un montón de frío, como sus ropas estaban rotas, se abrazó a sí mismo buscando calor.

Decidió volar para regresar a su apartamento, no tendría de otra más que entrar por la ventana, pues había una hora exacta a la que cerraban el edificio y esa hora ya había pasado. Mientras volaba seguía pensando en Kurumi, ¿por qué se le acercó? Nadie le hablaba, a excepción de ciertas veces, el portero del edificio y Mikael, con quien a veces tenían largas conversaciones en privado.

Su corazón se aceleró varias veces sin razón alguna, no, siempre había una razón para que sucediera tal fenómeno, ahora no entendía por qué sucedía eso. Solo era una chica y se le había acercado mucho, pero él mismo se había acercado a Tohka, Yoshino y demás espíritus solo que con malas intenciones. Pero no se había puesto así, no sintió nada de esto con ellas.

¿Por qué?

¿Estaba enfermándose más?

— **Si te causa tanta molestia, tal vez no deberías de seguir viéndola.**

—Pero… ya tenemos una cita… no puedo dejarla plantada.

— **Pero te sientes mal cuando estás con ella. Tu corazón se acelera por ciertos momentos, no puedo anticiparlos. Te sentirás mal.**

—No me siento mal, Mikael. Es solo que… —Los ojos del chico casi se cerraron—. Es extraño, me pongo muy nervioso y ella habla extraño. Además me dijo que… que me quería y… ni siquiera la conozco pero me trató muy bien. No sé por qué me siento… como si ya lo hubiera sentido antes, ¡pero no recuerdo!

El joven llegó a su departamento, había dejado las ventanas abiertas por lo que no tuvo problema al entrar. Las cerró de inmediato y fue a su armario donde solo tenía una playera blanca colgada y un short azul colgado. En realidad no tenía más ropa que esas y lavándola casi todos los días es que había sobrevivido todo este mes. Se quitó la ropa que traía y se puso la disponible, luego a la cama para ya no pensar más en todo esto.

Mientras Satou buscaba calor, Shidou estaba envuelto en calor. Tenía a Yuzuru a su lado, recostada en su hombro y estaba tan calmada como siempre, pero aun no dormía. El joven giró los ojos hacia la izquierda y Kaguya era la que le estaba abrazando hasta con su pierna.

—Díganme otra vez porque está pasando esto. —Shidou estaba realmente cansado, después de hacer la cena y de la reciente pelea con Satou realmente no estaba de humor para moverse para nada. En su cara se reflejaba el cansancio.

—Porque no has estado con nosotras.

—Opinión: yo también quería abrazarte como en la cena hicieron todas.

—Lo siento, ha sido difícil con todo esto. Pero… eso no explica porque las demás están durmiendo en el suelo.

—Pues…

Con ayuda de muchos futón, Miku, Tohka, Yoshino y Kotori estaban durmiendo en el piso, todas en el cuarto de Shidou. Él estaba preocupado por el frío pero él a decir verdad, no sentía nada ello, estaba siendo abrazado por dos chicas y tapado la mitad de su cuerpo.

—Ellas perdieron en piedra, papel o tijeras. Ganamos justamente, Shidou.

—Aclaración: no querían estar sin ti por lo que ahora duermen en el piso.

—Está bien, son las doce de la noche, así que vamos a dormir ya. Estoy muy cansado, pero… eh… ¿Están cómodas?

—Sí, ¡mucho! —Kaguya y Yuzuru le dieron un beso a Shidou en la mejilla al mismo tiempo, el joven se sonrojó ligeramente. Luego ellas lo abrazaron aún más. El muchacho ya no se pudo mover más y no tuvo tiempo de escapar, afortunadamente las demás estaban dormidas, por lo que nadie se pondría celosa y él se quedaría muy calladito para que nadie lo supiera.

«Al final… no logré nada. Pero parece que las cosas se calmarán un poco después de esto». El cansancio ya lo derrotaba, por lo que no pensó más y se quedó dormido.

* * *

Justo después de que Kurumi dejara el lugar, se reunió con la verdadera Kurumi en un cuarto de hotel donde había matado ya a la pareja que estaba en la cama. Aunque el lugar estaba como si nada hubiera pasado mientras Kurumi estaba acostada en la cama.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te fue?

—No confía en mí. Pero hice lo mejor que pude, es demasiado raro, no sé si es porque no confía en mí pero… alguien necesita enseñarle modales.

—Pareces molesta —comentó divertida, la otra solo se encogió de hombros y se sentó en la cama—. ¿Lograste algo? Recuerda que debes hacer lo que sea para que confíe. Luego toda esa energía que posee, será nuestra.

—Kurumi… ¿Lo que sea? —preguntó con las mejillas rojas.

—Sí, lo que sea. Es el mejor plan, no puedo matarlo, es más rápido de lo que pensé.

—Pero es que… Satou-kun es muy directo, era más fácil cuando tratamos con Shidou-san. Teníamos el control de las cosas, pero con él… es distinto, ¿estás escuchando? —Ella volteó a ver a Kurumi pero ella ya estaba con una sonrisa frente a su rostro.

—Lo estoy. Entonces, toma el control de la relación.

—Pero… nunca he estado en ninguna relación, ni siquiera fui yo la que tuvo la cita con Shidou-san, eres injusta.

—Tranquila. Eres yo, vas a lograrlo. —Ella misma no sabía de donde sacaba estos clones, le puso la mano en su hombro y la otra se calmó—. Cuéntame todo y te diré qué hacer.

Después de escuchar atentamente a la historia, Kurumi pensó un poquito y dijo su opinión.

—Bien, tenemos tiempo para la próxima reunión y va a ser muy fácil.

—¿Por qué no vas tú?

—No, no y no. —Le negó hasta con el dedo—. Lo estás haciendo muy bien. Tengo otras cosas qué hacer. Además, si no recuerda muchas cosas normales, esto es como quitarle un dulce a un bebé. Solo debes convencerlo de actuar como lo haces ahora.

—No todo pude actuarlo y fue poco tiempo. No tengo todas tus tácticas, Kurumi.

—No las necesitas —dijo segura y tomándola de los hombros y con una sonrisa maliciosa—. Lo estás haciendo bien, es más, no necesitas controlar la situación, deja que él se encargue. No sabe nada de citas.

—¡Yo tampoco!

—Pero él sí no sabe nada, calma. Y cuando en la cita se le nuble la vista porque no sabe qué hacer, ¿quién estará ahí para enseñarle el camino correcto? —Luego se juntó a su oído—. Tú estarás ahí… y confiará en todo lo que le digas.

—¿Lo engañaremos de esa manera? —preguntó algo insegura.

—Claro… así tendremos el control en todo momento, es bueno aprovecharse de las debilidades de Satou-kun, contigo no es violento, es bastante expresivo y sumiso.

El clon de Kurumi asintió con la cabeza y luego volvió a formar parte de la sombra de la original. Regresó a acostarse para dormir, el plan iba a la perfección y si sus supersticiones eran correctas, Satou se volvería tan sumiso como un perro con su amo, y tan leal como uno. Este era el mejor plan que había tenido jamás.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Shidou se despertó muy tarde pero lo hizo principalmente porque algo muy pesado estaba encima suyo y cuando abrió los ojos descubrió que Miku estaba encima suyo y Kaguya se había caído de la cama pero cayó en el futón de la idol, así que no se había despertado.

«¡Miku! ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?».

—Cariño… —Miku estaba durmiendo y soñando con Shidou, el joven solo tenía un brazo libre pero realmente no quería hacer nada. Pero los pechos de la idol estaban muy pegados a su cuerpo y eso causó que se sonrojara.

—Miku… —habló en voz muy baja, casi en susurros—. Despierta ya, tienes que quitarte de encima… Miku…

Pero ella solo rodó al lado desocupado, aplastando el brazo de Shidou, cuando se giró sus ojos se agrandaron al ver que los botones de la pijama rosa de ella se reventaron justo en la parte de sus pechos y casi podía verlo todo si no fuera por su lencería. Desvió la mirada rápido.

«Tendré que usar mi otro brazo». Pero Yuzuru lo tenía abrazado y sí, en parte entre sus pechos. «¡Yuzuru!». Shidou negó con la cabeza. Si las demás lo encontraban así, el escándalo estaba garantizado.

—Lo siento, Miku. —Shidou movió su brazo y tiró a Miku de la cama en el proceso, cayó encima de Kaguya por lo que las dos gritaron, despertando a todo mundo.

—¡Kyaaaa!

—¡¿Qué pasó?! —Kotori y las demás se despertaron y vieron como Kaguya empujó lejos a la idol.

—¡Yo estaba durmiendo en la cama! ¿¡Por qué estoy aquí?!

—Ahh… eso me dolió.

—¿Están bien, chicas? —preguntó Shidou desde la cama mientras Miku se sobaba la cabeza. Kaguya le vio con molestia pero luego las demás ataron cabos y le miraron de igual forma, solo Yuzuru se mantuvo callada y seguía abrazando a Shidou por la espalda.

—¿Qué significa esto, Miku?

—Sí, Miku… ilumínanos… —Kotori también estaba celosa y Miku empezó a reírse de manera nerviosa.

—Pues… eh… no pasó mucho… yo también me acabo de despertar, tal vez sea sonámbula…

—Petición: sigamos durmiendo, Shidou.

El joven no sabía qué hacer, parecía que un montón de lobos hambrientos estuvieran a punto de saltar encima de Miku.

—¡Haré el desayuno! ¿¡Qué quieren de desayuno?! ¿Y si vamos a Denny's, Kotori?

Todas voltearon a ver a Shidou con estrellitas en sus ojos. Sobre todo, Kotori.

—¿¡De verdad, Onii-chan?!

—¡Así es!

—¡Hurra! —gritó Kotori quien se quitó las cintas negras por lo que su verdadero ser no estaba escondido y mostraba todo intensamente, como una persona normal—. ¡Iré a cambiarme entonces!

—¡Oh! ¡Yo también! —Tohka y Kotori dejaron la habitación, así les siguieron las demás porque tenían hambre y porque iban a Denny's con Shidou y… las otras, pero estaban felices, es lo que contaba.

Shidou suspiró, logró evitar el ataque a Miku. El joven se quedó viendo a la ventana y el sol ya estaba brillante afuera. Tenía mucho tiempo que no dormía tanto, a esta hora ya estaba en una rutina de ejercicios y reflexionó también que tenía mucho que no salía con todas ellas a algún lado.

«Hoy va a ser un buen día».

 **Después de la tormenta viene la calma dice el dicho, y es verdad. Pero Kurumi se trae planes macabros en mente, ¿resultarán? ¡Lo veremos en los siguientes capítulos!**

* * *

 **Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado mucho, después de tantas peleas y especiales creo que ya era hora de un descanso para Shidou y los demás.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo que espero les guste.**


	29. Chapter 28

**Antes de empezar, una disculpa a todos porque debí poner capítulo el anterior fin de semana pero no pude hacerlo. Pasaron cosas como tarea, enfermedades, entre otros. Pero quiero que sepan que no he dejado de escribir en ningún momento de la semana, ya que el fic de "Un encuentro fuera de este Mundo" siempre está siendo atendido por mí y por los demás a cargo del fic, esa es una de las razones por la cuales tampoco he podido concentrarme solo en mi fic, he tenido que repartir mi tiempo, pero lo bueno es que hoy si estoy aquí.**

 **El capítulo es corto pero siento que se los debía, así que espero les guste y ya saben que pueden dejar su opinión en su review.**

* * *

 **Guía para enamorar a un espíritu.**

 **Del amor y otras enfermedades.**

¿Has pensado en el amor como una enfermedad? Si pensamos fríamente, posiblemente lleguemos a esa conclusión. El amor es un sentimiento tan fuerte que se relaciona con el corazón, precisamente por todo lo que le causa a este órgano vital en el cuerpo humano. Sin saber si es por la relación con el corazón o por su potencia en sí misma, el amor nos llega a impactar como un "virus sentimental". Nos acelera el corazón, pero no sufrimos de arritmia por lo general, nos pone las mejillas de color rojo, pero no es por hinchazón, nos hace felices como si estuviéramos disfrutando de un delicioso chocolate, nos nubla la percepción aunque no suframos de una enfermedad mental y muchas cosas más.

Lo mejor y a veces, lo peor de todo es que lo que sea que provenga de tu enamorada o enamorado, va a impactar a tu mundo. Y eso, lamentablemente, no lo podemos evitar.

Por eso, Shidou, con tan solo invitarlas a salir, todo lo que estaban haciendo antes se había ido por el caño o quién sabe a dónde, pero era como si nunca hubiera pasado nada. Todo normal y tranquilo.

Shidou sabía de sobra que las chicas estaban muy emocionadas y ya que irían todas con él en una cita masiva, usarían el baño una por una y tardarían en salir de la casa. Por lo que había tiempo para tomarse las cosas con calma. Se levantó de la cama con cierto dolor en el estómago, se quitó la playera azul para ver su cuerpo en el espejo y ahí seguía el vendaje que le habían puesto por su anterior pelea. Estaba ligeramente manchado de sangre, lo notó en el espejo pero notó algo que no se había dado cuenta.

«Mi cuerpo está… ¿Marcado?». Resultado de más de un mes de ejercicios y de darle vueltas a la ciudad Tenguu, además de entrenar con Mana y Tohka. El joven sonrió, la verdad es que nunca se había puesto a pensar sobre hacer ejercicio de una manera tan seria, no era por flojera pero realmente con las chicas detrás de él siempre, poco tiempo le quedaba para otras cosas. «Con todo lo que ha pasado, no hemos pasado tiempo juntos…»

Shidou suspiró y fue a sus gavetas para conseguir ropa limpia para la cita de hoy. Por mucho tiempo, en su mente solo existieron la preocupación, el dolor, la angustia, el temor y la culpa, todo por Satou. Y ahora que pensaba en él, no tenía respuesta a su pregunta. Tampoco tenía idea de qué pasaría cuando le contara toda la historia sobre el incidente de Tohka inversa.

El chico se acostó en su cama y suspiró por segunda vez en la mañana. Tendría que contarle sobre Miku, tendría que decirle sobre las Industrias DEM, tendría que contarle sobre Ratatoskr, sobre él y muchas cosas más. Había tanto qué decirle para que lograra entender que no sabía ni cómo empezar.

«Tratar con un espíritu hombre es muy complicado… las chicas son más comprensivas que los chicos». De repente, su puerta se abrió y se sentó al instante.

—Shidou-san, ya está libre el… —Yoshino al verlo, enrojeció de inmediato, Shidou no entendió por qué hasta que se vio a sí mismo sin playera—. ¡Lo siento!

—¡Yoshino, esto! —Pero la puerta se cerró fuertemente y escuchó sus pasos apresurados, alejándose de su cuarto—. Ahh… espero que no malinterprete esto o peor, que le diga a las demás.

Shidou se puso de nuevo la playera, tomó su ropa limpia y una toalla para irse a bañar. Cuando salió, las chicas le quedaron viendo un poco sonrojadas, él no entendió pero se hizo una idea de la razón tras ese rubor en sus mejillas.

Mientras Shidou se despertó tarde e invitó a desayunar a todas en una cita masiva, del otro lado de esta historia, Satou fue visitado por un abogado del gobierno que llegó a visitarlo.

Después de mucho tiempo de espera y de estarlo buscando entre las personas damnificadas que residían en ese complejo de apartamentos en el que el chico estaba hospedado desde hace más de un mes, ahora por fin podía volver a su casa.

«Casa… ¿Podré volver a casa?» Pensaba mientras iba en auto, el abogado manejaba, él no lo conocía después de todo pero no tenía ningún miedo de estar con alguien desconocido. La noticia le había caído como un ladrillazo, pensó que ese día jamás llegaría.

—No te pongas tan tenso, chico. De acuerdo al último censo de población y de todos los datos que tenemos de tu casa, está todo ahí, no te hará falta casi nada.

—Entiendo.

—¿Y tus padres?

—Muertos…

—Qué pena, últimamente suele pasar —dijo de manera seca—. Te diré algo bueno para que no te sientas tan mal. No tendrás por qué preocuparte por dinero, tus padres tenían seguro, ¿no?

—La verdad no lo sé.

—Casi todos tienen seguro ahora, con todo esto de los terremotos espaciales. Nadie sabe cuándo uno de esos va a matarnos a todos.

El auto se detuvo en un semáforo y el hombre sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió mientras empezó a fumar. Miró por el retrovisor a Satou. No era el primero que veía así, su trabajo era tratar con personas que lo habían perdido todo, no era el primero y tampoco sería el último. Mucha gente moría, hubiera terremotos espaciales o no.

—¿Qué va a pasar conmigo?

—Pues… de eso iba a hablarte. ¿Tienes algún familiar aquí? —El chico no recordaba nada, ni siquiera el nombre de sus padres, por lo que negó con la cabeza. El hombre sacó humo por la boca—. Tal vez puedas conseguir a alguien cercano… alguien en quien confíes, de otra forma, irás a un orfanato. Y esto seguro que tenías toda una vida con tu familia, así que… lo mejor sería que encontraras un tutor. Alguien que cuide de ti, eres menor de edad, no te puedo dejar a tu suerte, chico.

—Lo voy a pensar. —Pero Satou agachó la cabeza porque no le quedaba nadie con quien estar.

—En cuanto tengas a alguien, llámame. —Tomó una tarjeta y se la dio a Satou, él la tomó. El auto siguió su curso después de eso y cuando por fin se detuvo, se le fue pedido a Satou que saliera del auto.

—Mi casa…

—Oye, chico. Sé que es duro… pero trata de disfrutar tu vida de ahora en adelante, creo que ya lo sabes, con todo lo que te ha pasado pero de todas maneras te lo digo, no sabemos cuándo vamos a morir, así que has algo bueno con tu vida a partir de ahora. —El abogado le dio una llave al chico—. La llave de tu casa, recuerda llamarme o vendré en tres días a llevarte a un orfanato. La decisión está en ti, cuídate.

Sin más que decir, el abogado se fue en su auto. Satou entró a su casa después de mucho tiempo, era realmente común y tampoco era tan grande. La mayoría de cosas normales que tiene una casa estaban ahí, así como decoraciones florales, algo que se le hizo raro.

—Son bonitas… —El joven tomó una de las orquídeas del florero y entonces recordó algo; se vio a sí mismo tocando la misma flor y alguien le alejó de ella con gentileza.

— _No la vayas a lastimar, las flores son delicadas, Satou-kun, como las chicas._

Satou dejó las flores y registró toda la casa, no tenía recuerdos de haber estado ahí nunca, pero poco a poco, empezó a recordar algunas cosas. Principalmente de su madre. Tanta nostalgia le dio que simplemente se puso a llorar en silencio, en su la soledad de su casa, llena de recuerdos y sin nadie a quien hablar.


	30. Chapter 29

**No tengo palabras suficientes para esto, este capítulo fue hecho con el corazón y es en serio. Solo les agradezco a todos por leer hasta aquí y... no van a creerlo pero este capítulo me dejó sin palabras. Por eso ya no sé ni que decirles, más que lo disfruten.**

 **Le dedico este capítulo a BlazeDarkness, a KanadeSilver, a PepeFernandez, a mis amigas que me ayudan en "Un Encuentro Fuera de este Mundo" y en general, a todas las personas que estén leyendo esto.**

 **Gracias.**

* * *

 **Guía para enamorar a un espíritu.**

 **La razón de mí lucha.**

Satou lloró tanto que llegó al punto que ya no le salían las lágrimas. Había recordado tantas memorias. Recordó como no podía hacer ningún deporte, ni jugar con sus amigos porque le dolía mucho el corazón y agravaba su salud, recordó que cuando era regañado en la escuela, su corazón también se forzaba. También tenía episodios de pérdida de consciencia y eso alarmó mucho a los niños de su edad.

Todo por su enfermedad, aun así, sus padres lo hacían sonreír, sobre todo su madre quien siempre le cuidó, que nunca dejó que se esforzara tanto. Que lo amó a pesar de todo, igual su padre.

—Nunca aprendí a nadar… nunca anduve en bicicleta… ni pude jugar futbol con personas de mi edad. —Su voz se quebró y él se quedó viendo el piso de su sala mientras estaba arrodillado, el cabello le tapaba la mirada mientras sus lágrimas secas adornaban su cara como si fueran dos ríos pequeños en una tierra áspera como lo era su piel—. No podía escuchar problemas… aunque sé que los tenían… las personas a mí alrededor… siempre me lo ocultaste, mamá. Me dijiste mentiras… me pintaste el mundo de arcoíris…

Pero un espíritu se lo había arrebatado todo, aunque él era honesto ahora, él de todas formas iba a morir. Sabía que lo que tenía era incurable, solo tenía control y a veces este fallaba. Incluso la felicidad lo dañaba, sea una emoción fuerte, sin importar cuál sea, lo dañaba. Y lo sigue haciendo ahora.

—No era el hijo que querían… no lo era… y aun así… —Satou se agarró el corazón y se desplomó en el suelo.

— **Cálmate, Satou. Te estás excediendo. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?**

—Mikael… nací con un defecto muy grande… no puedo hacer nada simple sin que me haga daño, entonces… ¿Por qué sigo aquí? Solo causé problemas… y ahora pienso que los espíritus deben de morir… necesito saber por qué…

— **Entonces… ¿Hablarás con él? Tal vez Shidou sepa la respuesta.**

Satou hizo una sonrisa forzada, pensando en lo último que lo había dicho Shidou.

— _¡Te detendré! Protegeré a todas de ti, y te salvaré… ¡Te salvaré de ti mismo! No quiero que sigas sufriendo y que por eso destruyas todo esto, si crees que esa es una forma de liberarte de tu tristeza, dañando a todos y a todo, ¡estás muy equivocado!_

«Shidou… solo hay una persona que me ha amado por toda mi vida, incluso siendo un error desde mi nacimiento, incluso si…»

Satou se levantó del piso, miró la llave de su casa y la guardó en su bolsillo. Salió de su casa, arrastrando los pies al principio… porque en realidad no quería hacer nada, los recuerdos solo le recordaron que él no era un asesino, que a él no le importaban los espíritus, ¡que él solo quería ser feliz!

Ahora había tomado responsabilidades que nunca pidió, ahora solo sufría con cada minuto de su existencia, ¿era justo seguir viviendo con ese dolor? Él sabía que no. Y él también reconoció que estaba inseguro de sí mismo, de todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora.

«Shidou… a pesar de lo problemático que soy y que fui… a pesar de todo lo que hice, y de cuanto lastimé… la única persona que me amó a pesar de todo… fue mi madre».

El muchacho corrió en dirección al centro al entrar a un callejón, saltó para subirse a un edificio.

—Eloha-Va-Daath (Dios y el saber). —Se vistió con su Vestido Astral, esa armadura dorada al estilo medieval, como si fuera un caballero sagrado de épocas lejanas, estaba completa a pesar de que Shidou la había destrozado—. Yo no pedí esto… este poder no me pertenece, Mikael.

— **Lo sé. Pero lo has usado para detener a los espíritus, para que te sientas mejor. Eso es lo que se me fue encomendado, Satou, ayudarte y cuidarte.**

—Tú has hecho todo bien, pero yo… solo los he usado sin control, Mikael… no merezco tener esta fuerza, me enseñaste a controlarla… de todas formas, no sé usarla. Te fallé también a ti… ¿Qué diferencia hay entre los espíritus y yo? —Satou alzó la mano y empezó a formarse un terremoto espacial en el cielo, se volvió más grande de lo normal y las alarmas sonaron para que la gente corriera a los refugios. Los ojos de Satou estaban rojos de tanto llorar y quería hacerlo ahora, pero ya no le salían las lágrimas.

— **Tú intentas detenerlos para que haya equilibrio. Tienes mi ayuda voluntaria. Ellos utilizan a sus ángeles de manera irresponsable.**

—Tal vez… aun así, hay algo que está mal en todo esto. Shidou no ha parado de decirme que estoy en un error… y quiero saber por qué.

Satou bajó a tierra, cuando ya no había nadie, esperando a Shidou.

«Los espíritus… todas ellas… Shidou, a pesar de lo que hacen, ¿sigues queriéndolas? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué haces esto? No eres nada de ellas, solo una madre puede hacer eso por un hijo, pero tú, Shidou… ¿Qué eres tú?»

El joven siguió pensando con la cabeza gacha, entonces sintió una energía poderosa en frente suyo, por lo que alzó la mirada. Y ahí estaba, el mismo joven al que había intentado matar dos veces, aún tenía vendadas las manos y una curita en la mejilla. Lo vio directo a los ojos, brillaban de color amarillo y el chico poseía un temple de acero.

Satou tembló, se le vino un escalofrío en la espalda, como si fuera electricidad. Shidou no poseía dudas frente a él, como si el mundo estuviera bien hecho, como si él tuviera el universo en sus manos. El chico de cabello azul no tenía miedo, no poseía culpa, no tenía esos demonios como él, y todo esto le parecía extraordinario.

Pero la realidad era otra, Shidou estaba asustado, lo estuvo antes y lo estará después, porque con el miedo siempre se convive, porque la culpa siempre nos perseguirá y porque el dolor es temporal, como casi todo en la vida.

Ninguno de los dos podía hablar, pero en Fraxinus notaron que Satou parecía desconectado del mundo y estaba sumamente triste. Ambos seguían manteniendo un duelo de miradas y esta vez, no faltaba nadie que observara la escena desde la nave.

El sellador de espíritus dio un paso al frente, hubo un leve temblor por parte de Satou. Dio un paso más y observó detenidamente a su enemigo pero él no hizo nada, siguió avanzando lentamente, como si estuviera esperando la aprobación de Satou.

Un metro y medio los separaba ahora, el color de ojos de Shidou disminuyó intensidad y le ofreció la mano, sin dejar de mirarlo con toda la seriedad posible.

—¿Por fin vas a escucharme, Satou? Ya no quiero pelear más, solo quiero que me escuches.

—Entonces te escucharé. —Satou se quitó el Vestido Astral y le estrechó la mano a Shidou.

Se soltaron las manos y Shidou se alejó de ahí, el otro le siguió. Llegaron hasta las afueras de la ciudad, a la AST no se lo ocurriría seguirlos ahí y había menos peligro si nuevamente peleaban, porque esta vez ya no se detendrían, él lo temía; una pelea más era demasiado, así nunca llegarían a nada y terminarían matándose. Shidou no quería eso.

Ambos dejaron de volar y se sentaron en el piso. Shidou tragó saliva, no esperó que esto sucediera tan rápido y no sabía exactamente qué decir, ¿qué era lo más apropiado ahora? Había tanto por contar y tal vez no le daría el tiempo para contarlo todo.

—Satou… creo que no he sido… lo suficientemente directo contigo, y debes saberlo, por eso… aunque sea algo largo, te ruego me escuches.

—¿Directo? —El joven asintió con la cabeza y le dio una pequeña sonrisa, luego miró al cielo azul que desde hace mucho no miraba con detenimiento—. ¿Por qué miras el cielo?

—Desde que empezamos a pelear, no había tenido tiempo de verlo… de hecho, cuando peleamos, creí que no volvería a verlo jamás. Hubiera sido una lástima… perderse de esto, a pesar de que es tan simple… es bonito. —Satou observó el cielo también, a pesar de la depresión, le dio la razón al chico, el cielo era muy bonito, daba una sensación de paz en su cuerpo, sin saber por qué.

Shidou regresó la vista a Satou.

—Satou, antes de que nos encontráramos… nunca pensé en todo lo que había hecho; si lo había hecho bien o si me había equivocado. Dije mentiras, porque prometí cosas que no pude hacer… tú me hiciste dar cuenta… de que yo era débil, que no podría ser… "el protector de los espíritus". —Shidou tomó aire porque se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, esa culpa la seguía arrastrando, no olvidaba lo que Satou le había hecho a sus hermanas y a sus amigas—. Satou… ¿Sabes por qué hago esto?

—No… pero quiero saberlo, Shidou. ¿Por qué haces todo esto? los espíritus no merecen vivir si solo destruyen cosas.

—Lo sé, Satou. —Shidou sonrió con tristeza. Satou abrió los ojos y quedó con la boca ligeramente abierta.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué dijiste?

—Ratatoskr.

—¿Ratatoskr?

—Es una organización que busca lo mismo que la AST, lo mismo que buscas tú; que los espíritus no sean un problema para los humanos. Kotori, mi hermana, un espíritu como los que quieres destruir, trabaja para ellos. Y me dijo lo mismo que tú, yo… una persona débil… un ingenuo, Satou.

—¿Es por ella que lo hiciste?

—No, en ese momento ni yo lo sabía. Satou, ¡yo no sabía nada de los espíritus! Ni siquiera sabía por qué existían los terremotos espaciales. Y pude haberme escapado, Satou. Pude haberme evitado todo esto. —Satou suspiró y después de agachar la cabeza, regresó la vista al frente—. A pesar de que tenía miedo, a pesar de que sabía que los espíritus eran muy fuertes y que tal vez… perdería la vida en el intento… cuando vi a Tohka, en sus ojos… y eso se repitió con cada espíritu que conocí… incluso contigo ahora, vi la soledad. No creí que tenía un rostro hasta que conocí a Tohka…

Satou no pudo decir nada, es verdad que estaba solo pero… ¿De quién era culpa? Era de Yatogami Tohka, pero las palabras de Shidou lo estaban confundiendo, estaba empezando a penetrar su cerebro; plantando ideas.

—Y creí que sería incurable, porque yo también perdí a mis padres, Satou. Porque yo también lloré… hasta que ya no salen las lágrimas, y extraño, pero duele más… ¿No es así? —Shidou derramó una lágrima que cayó en el pasto, como si fuera una gota de rocío—. Porque la mirada que los espíritus tienen… es la misma que tenía yo, porque la soledad es más que estar solo, porque sientes que la vida ya no vale nada, porque hay algo aquí. —Y tocó su corazón con la palma de su mano—. Hay algo que está mal… y no entiendes la razón. Nadie te entiende. Pero yo sí entendí… tienes razón, lo espíritus han hecho cosas terribles, cosas que no debieron hacer y debes saber… que ellos también se arrepienten, debes saber… que yo decidí salvarlas… salvarlas de esos pesos que cargas y que yo, alguna vez cargué… incluso ahora lo sigo haciendo, Satou. Lo llevo a todos lados, cada vez se hace más pesado… nadie lo nota, pero ahí está, ¿no es así como te sientes?

Satou se agarró el corazón de nuevo, estaba latiendo más rápido.

—Sí… —susurró con tristeza, su voz sonó como un chillido. Pero ya no podía llorar—. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sigues luchando?

—Porque soy débil, Satou. Porque solo sé hacer cosas simples, porque no tuve elección. Hay muchas razones, pero para que lo entiendas, es porque simplemente… no quería verlas sufrir. Y cuando por fin lo hice, cuando sellé los poderes de Tohka… no solucioné nada.

—¿Sellar?

—Sí. Es mi única habilidad, sellar los poderes de los espíritus. Al parecer, no puedo sellar todo sus poderes y entonces, en eso también fracasé, Satou. Al principio no entendía nada, ni siquiera sé por qué tengo estos poderes, pero he tratado de hacer lo mejor con ellos, he intentado ayudar a los espíritus… ellos no sabían lo que hacían, Tohka ni sabía ni que era la comida, a pesar de que ahora ya no deja de comerla, je… —Shidou hizo una leve sonrisa, Satou seguía mirándolo con impresión, por lo que él siguió—. Y les enseñé todo lo que pude, fueron cosas simples… cualquiera las puede hacer… aun así no pude protegerlas, Satou, lo que más he querido es verlas felices… es por lo que siempre he estado luchando, es mi razón de lucha, es lo que me mantiene frente a ti hoy.

—Shidou…

—Las Industrias DEM capturaron a Tohka, y la lastimaron como quisieron… lo que deseaba evitar a toda costa… de todas maneras pasó… y solo fui engañado, porque solo llegué al final para que me mataran en frente de ella. —Shidou apretó los puños y frunció el ceño al pensar en Ellen y Wescott—. Sí… ¿Crees que las dejaría solas mientras alguien las lastima? ¿Crees que después de todo lo que he pasado con ellas… las dejaría a su suerte? No podría… ¡No hui a pesar de que puede hacerlo! ¡Tuve miedo! ¡Pero no quería verla otra vez como antes! Y fui débil… solo me esperaron para que muriera en frente de ella, y entonces… sucedió… Tohka me desconoció y ellos le incitaron a pelear, hasta que incluso llegó a querer asesinarme.

—¿Por qué no la mataste? ¡Tú mismo has dicho que quería matarte! —En menos de un momento, Satou le tomó de la playera para golpearle—. Se volvió una amenaza, ¿¡por qué no tomaste la decisión de matarla?! ¡Era lo correcto!

—Sí… alguien fuerte como tú, de fuertes ideales, de corazón fuerte… justo como tú, sabe que ella era peligrosa, que ya no tenía control y que destruiría todo, pero… ¿Cómo voy a matar a alguien que quiero, Satou? —Shidou derramó un par de lágrimas más y fue soltado.

—No es nada de ti… Tohka, ¡ella no es nada de ti!

—Lo es. Es alguien muy importante para mí, es mi responsabilidad… lo decidí después de que nos peleamos, Satou. No pude matarla, no pude ni pelear con ella. Las personas a las que quieres, duele lastimarlas y duele verlas heridas. ¿No harías lo mismo con tus padres? Debí haberte matado cuando te derroté, tú lo hubieras hecho, ¿no?

—Pero los espíritus… ellos no tienen control…

—Estás equivocado. —Shidou se levantó y tomó a Satou de sus ropas y lo levantó para que lo viera a los ojos—. Los espíritus son ignorantes de las cosas más simples, ¡somos los humanos los que no tenemos control! ¿¡No entiendes?! No las protejo de la AST, no las protejo de los demás espíritus, las protejo de los humanos… porque no necesitan armas ni poderes para lastimar a otros. Y eso es algo que tienes que entender, ¡yo sé que soy culpable! ¡Que mis manos están manchadas de sangre! —Y luego soltó al joven y lo empujó levemente, Shidou se quitó su playera y se quitó los vendajes, ahí estaba la cicatriz de la espada eléctrica de Satou—. Y no hay un día que no me perdone eso.

«¿Qué pretende?»

—He aprendido que la única forma de salvar a los espíritus es mostrándoles lo que nunca han visto, es enseñarles que ellos tienen la fortaleza de vivir en un mundo que no solo es blanco o negro, en un mundo en que merecen vivir y ser felices. Por eso, Satou… juro por dios, que sin importar lo que hagas ahora… respetaré tu decisión. Puedes matarme si quieres, libera todo tu dolor conmigo, si eso es capaz de curar tu dolor… si este crees que es el camino correcto… ¡Mátame! No opondré resistencia, ni huiré. Pero… si dudas… entonces te ofrezco mi ayuda, porque sé que la necesitas, porque sé que por dentro lloras… porque sé que no olvidarás lo que pasó, yo tampoco puedo olvidar. Pero sufrir es opcional, Satou. Porque la única forma de salvarte… es que tú me dejes hacerlo, no te pido que me perdones, solo quiero que entiendas… que tal como le ofrecí a Tohka mi amistad, te la ofrezco a ti ahora.

Satou lloró una vez más y Shidou le tomó de los hombros, con una sonrisa.

—Te prometo que no estarás solo… te prometo que estaré ahí, te prometo que vivirás… que estarás realmente vivo.

—Pero… todo lo que he hecho, nadie puede…

—No puedo olvidarlo y antes de que te perdone, te enseñaré a perdonarte a ti mismo.

—¿Por qué harías eso por mí? No es justo.

—Porque se te dio otra oportunidad de vivir, Mikael me dijo que reviviste. Y no se te dio para que la desperdiciaras, se te dio para que la vivieras.

—Shidou… —Satou se arrodilló con lágrimas en los ojos, y vio que Shidou le ofreció la mano. El chico la tomó y se la apretó con fuerza.

Shidou sonrió y en Fraxinus, todas derramaron lágrimas por todo lo que había dicho Shidou.

¿Por qué?

Porque él había hecho algo increíble, porque le había ofrecido la vida a alguien que ya no la tenía, y la vida… es un milagro.


	31. Chapter 30

**Hola a todos, es un placer tener un capítulo nuevo para ustedes, recién salido del horno. Muchas gracias por el review nuevo y a todos los que leyeron el capítulo anterior.**

 **Este capítulo contiene cosas interesantes, las cosas están mejorando pero como dije antes, ¡esta historia no ha acabado!**

 **Disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

 **Guía para enamorar a un espíritu.**

 **El lazo que nos une.**

A lo largo de su vida, Shidou Itsuka había conocido y tratado con los espíritus, demostrando ser diferente a los demás y ofreciendo siempre su ayuda y amistad, había logrado algo que los mismos espíritus creyeron imposible, que alguien, en este particular mundo, les entendiera.

Ellas siempre pensaron que Shidou hizo todo con una sonrisa y en parte lo fue, pero nunca pensaron en todo lo que ese chico había hecho para lograr lo que logró. Ellas habían descubierto cosas que no sabían y ahora por fin escuchaban los sentimientos de Shidou, era obvio que estaban tan conmovidas y delicadas, que simplemente lloraron.

Incluso Kotori con sus cintas negras, todo esto había sido un golpe durísimo para todos, porque incluso siendo su hermana, no sabía todo lo que Shidou escondía en su corazón; porque hay cosas que no se dicen, solo se sienten.

—Satou… —Shidou se volvió a poner su playera y el otro joven se secó las lágrimas, él sonrió al ver eso.

—Shidou… sé que es tarde pero… lo siento. No sabía por qué hacías esto, ni las verdaderas razones por las cuales mis padres murieron, aun así… no es excusa por todas esas heridas que te he hecho.

—Está bien… nunca es tarde para pedir disculpas, Satou, siempre y cuando estés arrepentido. Y puedo ver claramente que lo estás.

—Shidou… yo… ¡Haré lo que me pidas! No importa lo que sea, incluso si es dar mi vida, solo así podré recompensarte por todo los errores que he cometido. —Satou agachó la cabeza—. Solo así… ¡Eh! —Shidou puso la mano en su hombro y él alzó la mirada.

—No necesitas hacer nada, porque aunque yo te perdone, sé que no lo harás tú. Por eso, lo único que quiero que hagas por mí, es que te perdones a ti mismo.

«¿Cómo puedo hacer eso?»

—Pero antes, quiero que me sigas. Te llevaré con mis amigas, los espíritus.

—¿Qué? Pero… después de lo que hice… —Shidou asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, tienes que conocerlas… porque ahora ya no son tus enemigos, ¡ni lo serán nunca! Satou, no tengas miedo… eres bienvenido, deja el pasado en el pasado, y empieza a vivir el presente… como mi amigo.

—¿Amigo? —Le tomó de los hombros, le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Satou no podía creer nada de lo que escuchaba, una gran calidez inundó su cuerpo y alma. «¿Qué me está haciendo? Es como… ¿Amigo? No merezco tu amabilidad, ¿y aun así me la das, Shidou? ¿Es este tú perdón?».

—Kotori…

— _¿Sí, Onii-chan?_

—Transpórtanos a Fraxinus, Satou ya no los lastimará más.

No se dijo más y los transportaron a Fraxinus. En cuanto salieron del área de transportación, todas las chicas recibieron a Shidou con un abrazo, tanto así que no podía respirar. Satou se les quedó viendo.

«Mikael… una vez me hablaste de la conexión entre un ángel y su portador, un humano. Una conexión en la que ambos se miran, se protegen, como si fueran uno solo, incluso si están separados… ese hilo que los ata… ¿Es posible lograrlo en los humanos?»

El ángel dudó en responder porque no estaba seguro, pero lo había notado después de pelear con Shidou, cuando los demás espíritus corrieron a ayudarlo.

— **Sé a lo que te refieres… pareciera ser que Shidou y los demás espíritus están conectados por algo más… que no puedo entender, Satou.**

El joven vio como lo abrazaban entre todas, casi lo estaban dejando sin respirar y eso lo vio un poco gracioso. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien llorara por otro? ¿Cómo era posible sentir lo que otro siente?

«Quiero saberlo, Shidou… esa palabra que mencionaste… amigo, quiero saberlo…». Satou se arrodilló ante ellas—. ¡Yatogami Tohka!

—¿¡Eh?! —Fue entonces cuando todas le miraron y soltaron a Shidou.

—Sé que es tarde, aun así, no puedo evitarlo. Ahora que sé la verdad, ahora que Shidou me ha contado todo, ¡lo siento, Tohka! ¡Lo siento! Todos ustedes, espíritus, ¡lamento todo lo que he hecho! Desde ahora… ya no les haré daño, ya no pelearé más con ustedes, en cambio, les juro mi protección.

Tohka se animó y le ofreció la mano a Satou.

—Entiendo… ahora más que nunca, te entiendo, Satou. Por eso, si prometes no volver a lastimar a ninguno de nosotros, podemos ser amigos desde ahora.

—Y también podrías empezar a llamarnos por nuestro nombre, Satou-kun —dijo con cierta alegría, Yoshinon. Las demás le sonrieron.

—Gracias, chica de la marioneta de conejo.

—¡Oye! —Ante lo dicho por Yoshinon, todos los demás rieron. Satou no entendió pero todos se detuvieron cuando él aceptó la mano de Tohka y ella le ayudó a levantarse—. Yoshino es mi mejor amiga, ¡Y yo soy Yoshinon!

—Oh… —El jovencito se sorprendió, no creyó que la marioneta estaba viva, aunque si lo estaba, ya no podía ser una marioneta común. Satou se aproximó a Yoshino y se inclinó para ver de cerca a la marioneta parlante—. No lo sabía, discúlpame, Yoshinon.

—Está bien, está bien. Solo no lo olvides.

—¿Así que puedes hablar con tu amiga? —le preguntó a Yoshino, ella se puso nerviosa—. Es bueno hablar con alguien así de cercano.

—Sí, cuando Yoshinon está conmigo, me siento segura, porque Yoshinon es mi héroe.

—Oh… debes ser muy fuerte, Yoshinon.

—Jeje, lo soy, lo soy. Gracias, Satou-kun.

—Saludo: soy Yuzuru Yamai y ella es mi hermana, Kaguya —dijo calmadamente, la gemela inexpresiva.

—¡Sí, presente! —contestó ella alzando la mano.

—A ustedes no las había visto antes, creo que eso es bueno.

—Satou-san… veo que Shidou confía en ti, no puedo decir lo mismo, pero si cumples tu promesa, considera esto un acuerdo —dijo Miku, estirando su mano hacia él. Normalmente no haría esto por nadie pero después de todo lo dicho por Shidou, no había diferencia entre ella y él.

—Izayoi Miku… —El joven se sonrojó ligeramente y ambos se dieron un apretón de manos—. ¡Muchas gracias!

—Bien, bien, ya que ya conoces a todas. Debo explicarte lo que hace Ratatoskr, aunque Shidou ya te dijo lo esencial. —Interrumpió la comandante, Satou se dirigió ahora a ella y se dio cuenta de todo su alrededor; ciertamente estaba en una nave.

—Tú eres el espíritu de las llamas, Efreet.

—Sí, eso es verdad. Pero también soy la comandante de Fraxinus, Itsuka Kotori. Pertenezco a Ratatoskr para ayudar a los espíritus a tener una vida normal, ahora estás a bordo del Fraxinus y todas las personas que ves aquí son mi equipo. A los demás no los conoces, pero creo que recordarás a Reine.

—Es bueno verte de nuevo, Satou. —Miró a la derecha donde Reine estaba sentada con un café caliente, a su lado un computador que tenía las gráficas de sus niveles emocionales, había subido hasta el 70 por ciento, algo que no habían visto en él nunca.

—Cierto… me atendiste mientras no estaba consciente. Así que tú eres la comandante de esta nave, y ayudas a los espíritus.

—Solo con medios pacíficos, Satou.

—En ese caso, ¿cómo puedo ayudar a los espíritus?

—Bueno… me agrada saber que ahora quieres ayudarnos, pero primero déjanos ayudarte.

—¿Qué?

—Así es. —Satou apareció detrás de Satou y él se giró para verlo—. Sé que no tienes a donde ir, Ratatoskr tiene departamentos para que los espíritus tengan un hogar, no estarás solo, Tohka, Yoshino y las gemelas Yamai viven ahí. Además… mi casa también está cerca.

—¿También les dan un hogar? —Kotori sonrió.

—Ratatoskr lo tiene cubierto casi todo, Satou. No dejaríamos a un espíritu sin un hogar. —Satou sonrió también y negó con la cabeza.

—Gracias pero… tengo casa. La han reconstruido por fin.

—Oh, es verdad, se nos olvidó eso.

—Aunque creo que me enviaran a algún lado porque no puedo poseerla yo. Un abogado llegó a visitarme hoy y… dice que si no tengo un tutor en tres días, tendré que ir a un orfanato.

—Eso se puede arreglar, Satou. —Kotori miró a Reine con una sonrisa, la analista entendió esa indirecta—. ¿Qué te parece si Reine es tu tutora?

—No tiene por qué hacerlo, comandante Kotori. —Ella parpadeó varias veces al oír eso del chico—. No lo merezco.

—No… no tienes por qué llamarme así, con Kotori está bien.

—Ya veo, te diré Kotori entonces.

—¿No quieres que sea tu tutora, Satou?

—No es eso, es solo que… no creo que deba hacer eso por mí. Con que no me odien ya es suficiente.

—¡Tonterías! —Tohka se puso a su lado y le dio una dura palmada en la espalda—. Debes tener un hogar, Satou. Y si no quieres estar ahí, puedes quedarte conmigo.

—Con nosotras, Tohka. No te robes todo el protagonismo —dijo Kaguya un poco molesta.

—Apoyo: también queremos ayudar a Satou.

—¿¡Qué?! —Satou hasta se alejó un poco de ellas con sudor en la frente—. No necesito… no necesito más ayuda, de verdad…

«Dice eso pero en verdad está feliz». Reine observó como el joven se sonrojaba ligeramente y no quería verlas a la cara por lo que desviaba la mirada. Shidou sonreía por todo esto.

—¡La necesitas!

—Ya les dije que…

—Que modesto eres, Satou —dijo Miku con una media sonrisa—. Y pensar que antes no querías ni vernos.

—Pues… no creo que esto sea muy justo.

—¿No quieres vivir en tu casa, Satou? —preguntó Reine.

—¡Sí quiero! Pero… no puedo pedirles eso a ustedes.

—Está bien, de todas maneras seré tu tutora a partir de hoy, por voluntad propia.

—Ahh… si es así creo que no puedo decir lo contrario —dijo con las mejillas de color rojo sin querer ver a Reine, ella sonrió por el joven, era uno completamente diferente ahora, hasta parecía que en ningún momento podría matar a alguien, a pesar de que lo hizo… y dos veces.

—Entonces, creo que debo de llamar al abogado, pero solo quiero pedirle una cosa, Reine.

—¿Qué es?

—Me gustaría vivir solo… pueden visitarme cuando quieran pero… la verdad, ahora que ya no tengo nada qué hacer, creo que estaré bastante fuera de casa. —Le dio la tarjeta del abogado a Reine.

—Tienes algo que hacer, Satou.

—¿Shidou?

—Creo que te has olvidado de cómo vivir. Por eso, en lo que Reine habla con el abogado que dices, ven a mi casa.

—Sí, no podemos ser amigos, si no te conozco mejor, Satou. ¡Ven con nosotros! —Tohka le agarró un brazo.

—Pero,,,

—¡Ya, ya, no seas tan modesto! —Kaguya lo agarró del otro brazo, él no supo qué hacer.

—Pero…

—¡Sin peros, Satou-kun! —Yoshinon también estaba de acuerdo y Shidou le dio un empujón en su espalda.

—Vamos, vamos. Tengo muchas cosas que preguntarte.

—¡Igual yo! También quiero conocerte, Satou.

Los tres se llevaron a Satou arrastrándolo porque él seguía necio de no ir, que todo esto ya era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, de todas maneras, no pudo contra ellas y realmente no iba a pelear más y menos por tonterías.

Fueron transportados a la casa de Shidou, el invitado fue arrastrado hasta la entrada e invitado a entrar, estaba nervioso, algo que no sentía desde hace mucho tiempo. Las demás se pelearon por hacer el tour por la casa y explicarle casa cosa que había.

—¡Esa es la televisión, Satou! La vemos todos los días, pasan programas muy divertidos.

—Las novelas son muy buenas, ¿verdad, Yoshinon?

—No lo niego, me encantan, Yoshino.

—¡Oigan, yo estaba hablando antes!

—Jajaja. —Todos se rieron de Tohka, excepto Satou que no entendió del todo pero cierto era que la cara de la chica de ojos morados era graciosa.

—Gracias por la información, Tohka pero ya sé que es una televisión.

—¿Ah, sí? —Tohka no se dio por vencida y corrió a la cocina, luego regresó corriendo y le mostró uno de sus amados panes que tanto le pedía a Shidou que comprara—. ¡Prueba esto! Es mi pan favorito, estoy seguro que ni sabes qué es…

—Claro que sé que es un pan, no soy un… ighht —Tohka le metió el pan a la boca y terminó cortando un trozo con la boca, ella sonrió con ojos de estrella.

—¿¡Qué tal?! ¿Te gustó, Satou? —Él tragó y comió aún más del pan.

—Está bueno, gracias por eso. Pero ya sabía que era un pan.

—¿Qué? Pero si yo no lo sabía hasta que Shidou me lo dijo.

—Nosotras tampoco lo sabíamos —dijeron las gemelas y Yoshino, aunque ella con una voz más baja.

—Bueno, yo tengo amnesia y es por eso que no recuerdo muchas cosas por las que pasé, tampoco recuerdo a muchas personas que debí conocer. Pero sí recuerdo objetos, lugares y conocimiento general.

—¡Ohh! —Tohka se impresionó y se sentó en el sillón. Satou también se sentó y siguió comiendo el pan que le dio Tohka. Las demás tomaron asiento en el sillón—. Y yo que quería enseñarte toda la casa…

—No estés triste, Tohka. —Le animó Shidou—. Estoy seguro que hay cosas que Satou no conoce y que le podrás enseñar.

—No es justo que solo Tohka, Shidou.

—Reclamo: Tohka siempre tiene tu apoyo, Shidou.

—Eh… —Las miradas de las chicas le hicieron recargarse en el sillón—. Es que… Tohka se están ofreciendo a ayudarlo.

—Está bien, estoy… feliz por lo que están haciendo, quisiera pagárselos.

—No importa, Satou. Mientras seas nuestro amigo, te apoyaremos en lo que necesites. —Tohka y las demás le sonrieron.

Satou enrojeció de nuevo y sonrió… por dentro, estaba explotando una onda cálida, su corazón estaba acelerado pero… no sentía dolor. Era un placer ser llamado amigo y tener la compañía de tantas personas, aunque con uno le era suficiente.

—En ese caso… incluso si yo sé muchas cosas, ¡ya sé!

—¿Qué pasa?

—¡Les enseñaré a usar sus poderes! —El chico se entusiasmó por la idea y se puso de pie, al fin había encontrado una forma de ayudarles, de pagarles toda su amabilidad—. ¡Sí, eso haré!

—Satou, sabemos usar nuestros poderes —replicó Kaguya, muy orgullosa de sus habilidades, aunque las demás no estaban seguras, Satou había demostrado sus poderes y no era para nada débil.

Pero entonces, chispas doradas cubrieron su cuerpo y su Vestido Astral se mostró ante todos.

—No saben usar sus poderes, cuando lo hagan, podrán hacer esto fácilmente —Satou concentró energía en su mano, hasta que apareció una llama azul brillante, las chicas se quedaron con la boca abierta.

—¿Qué es eso? Nunca usaste eso antes.

—Porque lo tengo prohibido. Es una técnica prohibida para mí.

—¿Por qué la usas entonces? —preguntó preocupado, Shidou.

—Hay dos tipos de energías en el cuerpo, bueno, en los espíritus en realidad son tres. Mi ángel me lo explicó desde el primer día que nos conocimos. La energía física que usamos todos los días, que se recarga con lo que comemos y bebemos. —Tohka y los demás asintieron a eso—. La otra energía es la vital, todos los seres vivos la poseen y es la chispa que nos mantiene vivos, es casi imposible de utilizar. Y entonces esta la tercera energía que solo los espíritus tienen, la energía espiritual.

—¡Oh! Eso no lo sabía, sigue, sigue, quiero saber más, Satou-sensei. —El joven se sonrojó al ser llamado maestro por alguien, en ningún momento se esperó eso.

—Bueno… ustedes usan la energía espiritual siempre. Pero no tienen control sobre ella, cuando la controlan de esta manera. —Y miró su mano con la llama azul brillante—. Pueden usarla de distintas formas, lanzarla, hacerla estallar, crear barreras, hay muchas posibilidades, con esto incluso puedes curar heridas mortales.

—Si sabes tanto de eso, ¿por qué es algo prohibido?

—Porque esto me cansa mucho, cada vez que uso la electricidad, uso parte de mi energía espiritual. Esa energía le pertenece a mi ángel y aunque es mucha, por mi problema del corazón… no puedo usarla tanto. Pero ustedes no tienen problemas del corazón, por eso puedo enseñarles a ser más fuertes, así podrán pelear contra cualquier enemigo.

—Entonces me apunto —dijo una voz que recién entró en la casa.

—¡Kotori! Y Reine-san.

—Me gustaría verte enseñando, Satou, si no te molesta.

—Claro que no y… gracias, Reine.

Los chicos salieron al patio para que Satou les explicara cómo usar la energía espiritual. Para todas fue difícil solo hacer una pequeña llama pero para Shidou fue realmente sencillo, ya que tenía todo el poder de ellas dentro de él.

—No es justo… Onii-chan… ¿Cómo lo has logrado tan fácil? —Kotori se encontraba cansada, pero no sabía por qué.

—¿Por qué jadeas, Kotori? Esto es más fácil que hacer un terremoto espacial.

—Eso es porque tienes los poderes de los ángeles dentro de ti, Shidou. —De un momento a otro, Satou volvió a ser inexpresivo.

—¿Satou? No… ¿Mikael?

—Así es, Shidou. Tienes mucho poder dentro de ti pero ya que nos has dicho que no has podido sellar sus poderes por completo, te diré algo que no sabes. Y tómalo en cuenta siempre.

—¿Qué sucede? Ya me estás preocupando.

—Shidou, hay una conexión entre tú y todos los espíritus que has sellado. Esa conexión que es como un hilo delgado, para que entiendas mejor, pasa la energía espiritual de ellas hacia ti cuando lo necesitas, cuando lo requieres. Eso las deja a ellas con una pequeña parte, pero a pesar de que la mayoría está en tu cuerpo, la "fuente" no lo está.

—¿Qué es la fuente? —preguntó Reine, quería saber lo más que podía ahora que tenía la oportunidad.

—La fuente son los ángeles que están dentro de sus cuerpos. Ellos están ahí, pero sus energías no. Esa energía espiritual la tiene Shidou, sellada en su interior. Es porque los ángeles siguen dentro de ellas que no has podido sellarlas del todo. Y por sus bien, debes dejarlo así.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque es probable que mueran si les quitas a su ángel. —Eso alarmó a todos los presentes—. Cada ángel está… muy cerca de la chispa que les menciono Satou, lo que los humanos llaman "alma". Si les quitas todo su poder, si intentas excederte más de lo normal, no solo acabarás con las reservas que posees sino que les puedes quitar el ángel que cada una de tus amigas posee.

—Quieres decir que… si yo uso más poder como en la última pelea que tuvimos, puedo llegar a… ¿Matarlas?

—Sí. O puede pasar algo peor, el poder de un ángel es demasiado para un cuerpo humano, pero es gracias a que nos controlamos que no usamos todo nuestro poder. Si alguno de ustedes forzara a su cuerpo a jalar más energía espiritual por parte de su ángel, perderán el control de su cuerpo y este se hará pedazos. No me opongo a que Satou les enseñe a usar la energía espiritual de manera correcta, pero deben tener cuidado de no excederse, es por eso que le prohibí a Satou usar esas técnicas lo menos posible.

—Si ese es el caso, por favor, ¡enséñanos! —Pidió Shidou de manera seria—. No quiero dañar por error a nadie más, por favor, Mikael, enséñame a controlar mis poderes.

 **Se les ha revelado la naturaleza de los poderes de los espíritus, ¡es hora de aprender, muchachos!**


	32. Chapter 31

**Hola a todos, muchas gracias por leer de nuevo mi fic. Estoy en racha de inspiración, por lo que aunque fue difícil, el capítulo está listo.**

 **No soy bueno en el romance, pero lo intenté con todo, así que espero el esfuerzo haya valido la pena.**

 **Disfruten y agradecería mucho saber su opinión.**

* * *

 **Guía para enamorar a un espíritu.**

 **¿Quieres tomar una foto?**

La semana casi terminaba y durante ese tiempo, Satou no lo sintió pasar, de hecho, si no fuera porque en su celular tenía la fecha de hoy, no podría creer que ya hubiera pasado tanto si había hecho tan poco. Y aunque la semana fue normal para cualquiera, para el chico de cabello negro no; fue algo completamente nuevo y feliz, sobre todo esto último.

Las chicas se repartieron al muchacho, con siempre la supervisión de Reine desde Fraxinus para vigilar el estado emocional de Satou, no podían estar más aliviados de ver que subía cada día más hacia ellos, aunque nunca rebasaba el 70 por ciento.

Por parte de Mikael, les enseñaba a todos los espíritus a usar la energía espiritual de manera correcta, como causaron destrozos en el segundo día de entrenamiento, decidieron entrenar a las afueras. Fue complicado para ellas pero por lo menos ya sabían concentrar su energía en diversas partes del cuerpo, tanto así, que un golpe de Tohka podría ser la muerte si se lo proponía, aunque esto solo para la AST. Shidou aprendió más rápido que los demás y entrenaban poco ya que su maestro no podía forzar el cuerpo de Satou.

Todas querían aportar su granito de arena para ayudar al nuevo espíritu, él les estaba ayudando mucho, pues nunca se sabe cuándo requerirán de ser más fuertes, además de que Kotori estaba agradecida por toda la información que le contaba Mikael sobre los espíritus, aunque habían cosas que no podía contestarle ni él. Y siempre que conversaban los tres; Kotori, Reine y Mikael, tomaban una taza de café y comían pastel, la chica no dejaba de sorprenderse al ver que Mikael no sentía nada ni siquiera al comer pero no le disgustaba en lo más mínimo, aunque tampoco le gustaba, era muy raro.

Satou buscó llevarse lo mejor posible con las chicas, a pesar de que eran extrañas, lo hacían sentir cálido, tal vez era porque nunca había estado con nadie antes. El punto es que se le unió a Tohka, Yoshino y su marioneta para ver la novela romántica dramática que siempre veían, Satou no entendió nada pero estaba tan concentrado en ver la televisión, que no preguntó ninguna de sus dudas, más quien era cada personaje y que hacía. Y como Tohka era una hambrienta sin remedio, siempre había algo con que acompañar la hora de la novela.

Por otro lado, las gemelas Yamai también le pidieron que estuviera con ellas cada cierto tiempo de la semana, primero solo fueron a jugar a los videojuegos por pura diversión, ya que entre ellas había demasiado empate y como eran tan vagas en ciertas cosas, cuando jugaban con las demás, siempre ganaban. Ahora con Satou fue distinto, porque aunque él no recordaba mucho, sus manos tenían memoria, por lo que en solo dos días, llegó a ser tan bueno como ellas. Kotori les prestaba su consola portátil para que jugaran los tres, se divertían las dos ya que tenían que aunque no les ganaba del todo, lo seguía intentando. Por eso ya tenía una hora en la que jugaba con ellas, aunque en realidad eran dos. Satou veía con diversión a las gemelas porque eran completamente opuestos, pero se llevaba muy bien con Yuzuru, de hecho, a ella le pidió que le enseñara a jugar a escondidas de su hermana, ya que le recordaba mucho a Mikael debido a ser tan tranquila e inexpresiva.

Reine hizo todo el papeleo que tenía que hacer como tutora, también le dieron todos los documentos oficiales de Satou, por lo que fue recuperando el historial que tenía de anteriores escuelas, se los comentó a Kotori y los demás de la tripulación, sus padres no la tuvieron fácil. Ya que el chico había pedido soledad en su casa, ellos respetarían eso, por lo que él manejaría la tarjeta que le dieron a Reine para ir cobrando la pensión que daba el gobierno para que las personas como Satou, pudieran vivir del seguro de sus padres. Kannazuki y Reine le enseñaron a ser independiente, a pesar que solo tenía 14 años de edad y que pronto sería su cumpleaños, le dieron todo el conocimiento esencial para subsistir; desde cómo escoger bien las verduras en mejor estado hasta lo más difícil, que era administrar el dinero para que le rindiera el mes.

No era una tarea fácil, por lo que siempre que iban a comprar la despensa, Reine, Kannazuki y Shidou le acompañaban siempre para que le enseñaran a comprar lo esencial. Ya que el dinero siempre es tentador, Satou quiso gastarlo en los discos de Miku que perdió, sobre todo el primero de todos en las que ella no era nadie, ese disco lo había perdido para siempre, pero Miku, aunque estuvo ocupada en casi toda la semana, le regaló el disco que él quería. Satou se conmovió tanto que le dijo que se lo pagaría, a lo que ella respondió: "Los regalos no se pagan, Satou-san, por eso son regalos".

—Ahh… otro capítulo más en los que solo se ve a los personajes secundarios.

—Es cierto, esta vez no salieron los protagonistas. —Satou apoyó a la marioneta parlante.

—Pero estuvo bueno. —Tohka se tragó otro de sus panes favoritos y buscó otro en la bolsa que tenía a lado, pero no encontró nada y se entristeció—. ¡No puede ser!

—¿Qué pasa, Tohka-san? —preguntó Yoshino mientras miraba que la chica hasta rompió la bolsa intentando buscar otro pan, aunque sea un pedacito pero no encontró nada.

—Se acabó mi pan… —dijo con decepción y ligera tristeza.

«Pero si se lo acabó ella, no se acabó solo. A veces, Tohka habla raro». Pensó Satou al verla así, con reproches de niña.

—¡Shidou!

—¿Qué pasa, Tohka? —respondió en la cocina, haciendo la comida.

—¿Ya no hay más de mi pan favorito?

—Tohka, has estado comiendo mucho pan y ya no hay. Y no comerás más hasta que sea la hora de comida.

—¿¡Qué?! ¿Ni siquiera uno, Shidou? —Tohka hizo un puchero pero Shidou no desistió.

—Ya dije que no —dijo seriamente. Satou vio que la chica agachó la cabeza, derrotada.

—¿Quieres que te compre pan? Tengo dinero.

—Satou… —dijo ella con ojos de estrella. Shidou suspiró al ver lo fácil que su amigo caía ante los pucheros de Tohka, tendría que enseñarle luego que si seguía así, acabaría con su dinero—. Gracias…

—Cierto, ahora que te veo, Tohka. Quería preguntarte algo, bueno, a ustedes tres.

—¿Qué es, Satou-kun?

—¿Qué es tacto con una chica? Alguien me dijo eso una vez y… no entendí que quiso decir.

—¡¿No sabes eso?! —Kaguya salió de la nada junto con Yuzuru. Tohka también se emocionó—. ¡Yo puedo decírtelo!

—Objeción: lo haré yo, Kaguya.

—¡Me preguntó a mí primero! —reclamó Tohka.

—¡Nos lo pidió a las tres, Tohka-chan! —Satou se rascó la cabeza al ver que todas seguían discutiendo por quien le decía primero. Shidou se acercó a la discusión y se puso detrás del sillón donde estaban todos.

—De seguro fuiste un poco grosero, Satou. Tener tacto con una chica es ser amable.

—¡Shidou! —Le gritaron todas, a lo que Shidou dio una risa nerviosa—. ¡Nosotras íbamos a decirlo!

—Se estaban tardando mucho, chicas.

—Qué raro, Shidou. No fui para nada grosero, hasta fui lo más sincero posible, no sé por qué me dijo eso.

—Cierto, cierto —Tohka le acarició la cabeza a Satou—. Satou siempre es modesto.

—Apoyo: es modesto incluso cuando gana. —Yuzuru le acarició la cabeza también.

—Satou-kun, quien quiera que te haya dicho eso, debe ser muy delicada porque eres muy amable… cuando no peleas, claro.

Satou dejó que le acariciaran la cabeza suavemente mientras sentía nuevamente, un placer y una gran tranquilidad. Mikael le había dicho que su corazón se aceleraba cuando sentía todo eso, le dijo que sería malo pero a él no le importaba sufrir si era una sensación tan bonita. Su ángel no estaba de acuerdo pero dijo que respetaba su decisión si para él no era malo.

—Gracias por eso, Yoshinon. Entonces será mejor que vaya a comprar el pan de Tohka, ¿no quieren algo ustedes también?

—Pues ahora que lo dices… —Kaguya sonrió pero la mirada de Shidou les indicaba lo contrario.

—Satou… ¿Qué te dije sobre gastar el dinero? Reine-san también te lo dijo.

—Lo sé, pero Tohka se ve triste.

—Cierto, cierto, Shidou… solo por esta vez, Satou quiere hacerlo, ¿verdad?

—Pues sí… —Tohka lo abrazó de manera rápida, fueron segundos pero eso se sintió raro, era la primera vez que alguien le abrazaba, y no entendía las razones.

—Está bien, solo por esta vez, pero espero que no se aprovechen de Satou, en especial tú, Tohka.

—¡Yo no haría eso!

—Pues recuerda que Satou debe cuidar su dinero, si se le acaba, todo lo que le hemos enseñado no servirá de nada.

—Entiendo…

Satou se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Por cierto, Shidou. Mañana tengo algo que hacer, tampoco estaré en casa.

—¿Pero vendrás a jugar?

—¿Y a ver televisión?

—Kotori también quiere hablar contigo, Satou.

—Pues… a lo mejor si hablaré con ella, es que tengo algo muy importante que hacer mañana, pero… hoy estaré todo el día con ustedes.

—Ya veo. ¿Qué harás mañana que no puedes venir? —Satou agachó la cabeza y negó con la misma. Shidou entendió, Tohka quiso preguntar pero él le tapó la boca—. Entiendo, cuando quieras decírnoslo, lo escucharé.

—Gracias, Shidou.

El chico salió de la casa para ir a comprar el pan de Tohka, las chicas quedaron viendo a Shidou.

—Un paso a la vez, chicas. Estoy seguro que nos lo contará todo a su tiempo, por ahora, debemos respetar su silencio. ¿Escuchaste, Kotori?

— _Sí, Shidou. Tienes razón, no lo vigilaremos mañana. Creo que hemos avanzado mucho con él._

—¿Qué tal las lecturas?

— _70 por ciento y estable. Felicidades a todos, no lo hemos hecho sentir mal en ningún momento._

Shidou sonrió por eso, estos días fueron los más felices que había tenido desde que los dos empezaron a pelear. En esos días, lo que parecía un deseo lejano, ahora era la realidad en la que vivía. Ese día, Satou la pasó con ellos todo el día y vivió uno de los placeres de la vida más grandes del mundo: el tener compañía.

* * *

El día siguiente fue viernes, el día más inseguro para Satou Matsuo, el día que tenía algo muy importante que hacer pero que debía hacer solo. Cierto es que pudo haber resuelto muchas de sus dudas con Shidou y las chicas, pero estaba tan entretenido todo el tiempo que no se acordó de la cita con Kurumi.

Su celular lo levantó de la cama a las diez de la mañana con el recordatorio de la cita. Por lo que se bañó, se vistió con un conjunto de ropa de las tantas que Reine y Kannazuki escogieron para él; una playera blanca sin ningún decorativo, encima una chaqueta delgada de mezclilla, pantalones negros y tenis simples de color negro con cintas blancas.

—Bien, estoy listo. Llevaré todo…

— **Recuerda lo que dijo Shidou de gastar solo lo necesario.**

—Cierto, no llevaré todo el dinero, solo la mitad. Reine me dijo que por si hay una emergencia, se lleva más dinero de lo usual.

Sin más, tomó lo necesario y lo puso en la cartera, llevó las llaves y el celular consigo.

Llegó al lugar que le había dicho Kurumi, en frente de Pachinko. Ahí estaba ella con un vestido negro al estilo gótico, pero con varios volantes, su cabello estaba en dos coletas con cintas pequeñas de color rojo, sus botas negras no podían faltar y esta vez se puso labial de un color rosa muy tenue, un color natural que se notaba muy poco.

—Kurumi-san, llegaste antes que yo.

—Satou-kun, buenos días. Y sí, al parecer te gané —dijo Kurumi con una sonrisa.

—Cierto, debí despertarme más temprano.

—No, no. Tranquilo, no es nada, vine muy temprano, es todo. Pero más importante. —Kurumi se puso a su lado y se aseguró de envolver su brazo en los suyos, juntándolo con sus pechos—. Vayamos a nuestra cita, Satou-kun.

—Está bien, ¿a dónde iremos? —Ante esta pregunta, la chica fingió una sonrisa debido a la ingenuidad de su compañero de cita. Él estaba muy serio sobre su duda.

«¿Es en serio? Una chica te invita a una cita, ¿y no sabes a donde ir?». Ella le indicó que le siguiera. «Kurumi tenía razón, él no sabe nada de citas, debe ser duro perder la memoria».

—Kurumi-san… ¿Podrías soltarme?

—¿Qué? —Se giró inmediatamente a él con impresión.

—Es que es complicado caminar así, me siento incómodo —respondió con sinceridad. «Aunque siento algo suave rozando mi brazo, creo que es su pecho. Es complicado estar así».

—Lo siento… no tenía idea… —Ella agachó ligeramente la cabeza y Satou inmediatamente se sintió mal, era un puchero como el que hacía Tohka.

«¿Tanto quiere estar cerca de mí? ¡Ya sé! Haré lo que hacen en la novela». Satou fue soltado y él le agarró la mano a Kurumi; ella se sonrojó ligeramente, no esperaba eso.

—Así está mucho mejor, pero si te molesta…

—No, no, está bien, Satou-kun. —Ella sonrió.

—Entonces, ya que estamos por aquí, podríamos ir a donde quieras, Kurumi-san. Lamento no saber nada de citas, pero estaré agradecido si me enseñas, si me gustan, tal vez después vaya a una cita con más personas —dijo con una media sonrisa, pensando en sus amigas espíritu que tampoco sabían tanto como él.

—¡Eso no! —Satou se extrañó por su reacción, ella apretó su mano con fuerza para que le doliera, pero él ni se inmutó, solo que estaba sorprendido—. Una cita es solo con alguien que quieras, ya te lo había dicho.

—Cierto, pero no entiendo eso, Kurumi-san, ¿tú me quieres? —La vio directamente a su ojo carmesí y ella desvió la mirada, ¿cómo podía decir eso sin sentir nada? Esta era su primera cita, sabía de sobra como tratar con los chicos porque Shidou igual había caído ante sus encantos, ¿y quién no? Pero Satou no parecía sentir nada.

—Y-ya te dije que… solo lo necesario. No debes preguntarle eso a una chica, es muy apresurado.

—Lo siento… no te lo volveré a preguntar entonces. Pero, Kurumi-san, ¿entonces con quien puedo a ir a una cita? Quiero saberlo todo sobre las citas, por favor.

—Las citas es para salir y disfrutar el tiempo con alguien que quieras, alguien que te guste… que te guste mucho —dijo ella mientras seguían caminando tomados de la mano.

—¿Cómo con los amigos?

—No. No se pueden tener citas con amigos, solo con tu… tu pareja. —Sus mejillas estaban ligeramente rojas, este no debía ser su trabajo, era como si le estuviera explicando algo obvio de la vida.

—Ya veo, entonces, ¿somos pareja ahora? No tenía idea. —Kurumi se golpeó en la cara—. ¿Estás bien?

—Solo era un insecto, Satou-kun. —Ella sonrió nerviosamente. Él le sonrió, estaba empezando a entender lo que eran las citas y con quién debía de tenerlas, aunque esta información no era del todo correcta, le sonrió a Kurumi.

—Está bien, Kurumi-san, desde ahora solo tendré citas contigo. Aunque no he tenido nunca una cita, creo recordar. —Ella sonrió triunfante, cada vez se ganaba más y más la confianza de Battery, un paso más cerca de sus planes.

—Satou-kun, ¿a dónde iremos?

—Pues… no sé. ¿Qué tal si vamos al cine?

Ella aceptó y fueron al cine cercano. Como Satou tenía mucho de no ir al cine, le pidió a Kurumi que escogiera la película. Ella tampoco era experta pero le llamó la atención una de la lista, por lo que entraron a esa. Satou sabía que no debía gastar mucho, pero recordó lo que le dijo Shidou sobre el tacto con las chicas, así que compró todo lo que quiso Kurumi; no pidió mucho más que lo tradicional que era refresco y palomitas.

Kurumi puso en práctica las técnicas de seducción que le dijo la Kurumi verdadera, por lo que recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Satou, él lo notó al instante pero no entendía por qué lo hizo.

—¿Tienes sueño? —preguntó en voz baja.

—Eh… no, solo quería…

—¿O es frío por el aire acondicionado?

—Es… eso es, solo un poco. Tal vez tú podrías… —Lo último lo susurró pero él le escuchó y se la quedó viendo, ella vio quedó viendo como sus manos seguían entrelazadas, como si todo esto fuera real, pero… no lo era.

—¿Puedo hacer algo, Kurumi-san?

—Nada, nada. Está bien así.

—De acuerdo.

Los dos siguieron viendo la película, pero el muchacho seguía viendo a Kurumi de reojo por si ella estaba bien, lo del frío en parte era verdad y el vestido no era de tela gruesa, él con la chaqueta no sentía nada de frío. El soltó la mano de Kurumi, volteó a verlo por eso.

—¿Qué haces? —Se quitó la chaqueta y se la puso encima como si fuera una sábana.

—Así no tendrás frío, se nota que lo seguías teniendo.

—Creí que estabas viendo la película…

—Sí, pero no puedo perderte la vista, no tendría "tacto" como dijiste.

La chica sonrió ligeramente, en ningún momento le había dejado de mirar. Nuevamente le tomó de la mano, era la única parte de su cuerpo que estaba muy cálida, él no la había soltado en ningún momento y ella tampoco quiso que lo hiciera, aunque sabía que si le decía algo, Satou lo haría.

«Ella tenía razón, Satou-kun es muy sumiso y se volverá aún más sumiso. Esto está siendo muy sencillo, creo que aun si no lo intento, terminaras enamorándote de mí, tonto, Satou-kun». Pensó ella con una sonrisa maliciosa, él ni enterado estaba de esto.

«Así que esto es una cita, se siente muy cálido y mi corazón… se acelera como cuando estoy con Tohka y Yoshino, también cuando estoy con Shidou, estoy… feliz. Pero también me siento extraño, Kurumi-san no es como ellas. Nunca había tomado la mano de una chica antes, es muy suave, aunque sus pechos se sienten más suaves. Pero es más divertido estar con Yuzuru y Kaguya, pero… con ellas no me siento así, ¿por qué será?» Satou seguía teniendo dudas y más dudas sobre sus sentimientos. «¿Por qué cuando le pregunto si me quiere se sonroja? Como si tuviera una alergia o algo así, ¿estará enferma de algo como yo?»

La película siguió el curso normal y acabó, como siempre pasa. Todas las chucherías se acabaron. Salieron del cine, compartiendo opinión de lo que les había gustado y lo que no.

—¿A dónde vamos ahora, Satou-kun?

—A donde tú quieras, Kurumi-san.

—No, no, ahora escoge tú. Tenemos que participar los dos. Yo quería ir al cine desde el principio.

—Oh… entonces… —Miró a los alrededores para buscar algo, encontró un puesto de puras maquinitas—. Vamos ahí, desde hace unos días que quiero sacar algo de esas maquinitas.

—De acuerdo.

La pareja fue a una maquinita de esas en las que sacas ciertos premios como peluches, que era lo que Satou buscaba. Kurumi tenía una gotita en la cabeza, sin creérsela, ¿cómo podía un chico de su edad hacer eso? Y sobre todo el peluche que quería era un osito con moño rojo en el cuello, de felpa.

—Eh… Satou-kun… ese peluche, ¿es para mí?

—¿Qué? Pues… no. Pero si quieres uno, lo atraparé por ti.

—¿Por qué quieres un peluche de felpa?

—Bueno… hace unos días que los vi y… recordé que tenía uno. Creo que siempre dormía con él. Ahora que mis padres ya no están, vivo solo. Se siente vacío… no quiero estar ahí —dijo con tristeza y con un nudo en la garganta—. También me olvidé de ellos… y mi único recuerdo que me queda es la casa, por eso quiero este peluche… no es el que tenía porque ya lo perdí para siempre, por eso quiero uno que se le parezca… tal vez así recuerde algo.

—Te ayudaré entonces.

Ambos fueron por las monedas para meterlas a la máquina, a la primera lo lograron.

—Este es para ti, al parecer estamos de suerte, Kurumi-san.

—No tienes por qué.

—¿No dijiste que querías uno? —Satou no entendía a Kurumi, primero le decía que sí y ahora que no. Ella lo terminó aceptando—. ¡Conseguiré otro!

Pero sin importar cuantas monedas metió, no pudo conseguirlo. En su decepción, apretó los puños tan fuertes que cierta electricidad se notaba de cerca. La chica de ojo de reloj se apiadó de él y le dio el peluche.

—Ten.

—Pero te lo regalé, no debes hacerlo…

—No, quiero que lo tengas tú. Es más importante para ti, no discutas. —Satou sintió un piquete en su corazón mientras ella le sonreía sinceramente, porque él estaba muy feliz, tanto que ya no podía ni hablar, lo único que hizo fue tomar el muñeco. Ni siquiera agradeció, no le salían las palabras—. Si te ayuda a recordar, eso es algo bueno. Hablando de eso… ¿Quieres tomarte una foto?

—¿Una foto?

—Sí, en la segunda planta hay un lugar donde nos podemos tomar fotos. Ya que tienes amnesia, es para que esto nunca lo olvides, Satou-kun.

—No creo que pueda olvidar esto, Kurumi-san. Tenerte a mi lado me hace feliz.

—¿Q-qué dijiste? —preguntó sonrojada, esta vez se notaba bastante su rubor. Nadie le había dicho eso y aunque estaban muy cerca, no lo podía creer. Porque ni ella, con toda su sabiduría, no sabía con lo que estaba jugando, porque los sentimientos son los más traicioneros del mundo; nunca podrás estar seguro si ellos están ahí, ni siquiera regresando en el tiempo, los sentimientos son como la fe; no los puedes ver, ni tocar, ni oler, solo se siente, puede que eso… sea lo más cercano a la inmortalidad que poseen los humanos y animales.

—Tú me haces feliz, eso es lo que dije. ¿Te lo repito? —comentó divertido al ver su cara de impresión, sin salir del shock.

—No… no lo hagas.

—Vamos a tomar la foto entonces.

Satou tomó la mano de Kurumi y ella avanzó por pura inercia, convenciéndose internamente de que no debía de emocionarse, pero estaba confundida, ¿qué diablos había pasado? Ahora se sentía mal y bien… no podía entender esta dualidad.

Los chicos entraron vieron el pequeño cuarto que hacia fotos instantáneas, pusieron el dinero suficiente entraron. Kurumi agachó la cabeza, porque ya no sabía ni que cara poner y así salió la primera foto, Satou salió sonriente, luego la miró a ella.

—¿Estás bien?

—Satou-kun… ¿Cómo te sientes? Con respecto a mí, ¿ya confías en mí?

—Cuando estoy contigo me siento en paz, mi corazón se acelera mucho… me siento extraño, como si lo demás no importara, cuando me dices que me quieres… y cuando eres amable, siento un piquete en el corazón, debería dolerme pero es lo opuesto, me siento bien. Cuando nos tomamos de la mano, al principio no sentí nada, pero luego… todo se volvió cálido, es placentero estar contigo… es lo más parecido a la felicidad. —Ella sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla, las mejillas de ambos estaban rojas, esa fue la última foto que tomó la cámara. Kurumi lo abrazó con fuerza.

—¿Qué fue eso, Kurumi-san?

—Eso… eso fue algo que solo puedes hacer con alguien que quieres mucho, Satou-kun.

—Eso significa que, ¡espera! Me dijiste que ya no preguntara eso.

—Te quiero, no haría esto si no lo hiciera. —Ella seguía sonrojada, Satou también le abrazó, él estaba igual de rojo. Su ángel se encargó de regular sus latidos porque se estaba volviendo a enloquecer.

—Yo también te quiero, Kurumi-san.

 **¡Kurumi entra en el corazón de Satou! ¿Qué resultará de esto? ¡Descúbrelo en los siguientes capítulos!**


	33. Chapter 32

**Hola a todos, antes de empezar el capítulo, muchas gracias por los reviews, este capítulo va dedicado a crawler12, gracias por esas palabras, espero que este capítulo te guste a ti y a muchos otros.**

 **Cada vez entiendo un poco más a Kurumi, como saben, no he leído las novelas pero me esfuerzo para entender a todos los personajes y escribirlos lo mejor posible, por eso, puede que algunos piensen que Kurumi solo es sádica, doble cara y muy poderosa, pero ella es más que eso y aunque en el anime mostraron solo lo anterior dicho, espero que les guste los que ponga aquí de ella.**

 **La imagen del capítulo, tiene mucho que ver, de hecho, todas las imágenes de portada tienen algo que ver con el capítulo nuevo, por eso las cambio tan seguido.**

 **Agradecería mucho si podrían decirme qué les pareció Kurumi en este capítulo. Disfrútenlo.**

* * *

 **Guía para enamorar a un espíritu.**

 **Necesidad y amor.**

Kurumi siguió con la cabeza recostada en su pecho, con sus manos en su espalda, todo lo que le había dicho Satou… lo sentía ahora en su cuerpo, además que sus mejillas estaban rojas y ella seguía sonriendo. Él también la estaba abrazando, ambos podían sentir el calor que compartían sus cuerpos, ninguno de los dos quería soltarse, pero ella se acercó a su mejilla de nuevo y volvió a besarlo; una, luego dos y después tres besos, hasta que avanzó hasta su cuello, y al llegar ahí, besó su cuello por bastante tiempo, fue tanto que después de que se separó de él, dejó marca.

Satou la vio con la boca ligeramente abierta, preguntándose por qué había sido eso.

—Satou-kun… creo que no te veré…

—¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? ¿No quieres ir a otra cita? —Ella sonrió falsamente, lo peor es que Satou no lo supo. Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Sí quiero, pero… no creo que pueda ahora, tampoco mañana. —Satou se entristeció un poco, ella al verlo quiso hablar pero solo se quedó con la boca abierta. «Satou-kun… he desobedecido a Kurumi, porque le he fallado completamente. Es una lástima, tú eres alguien muy bueno y estoy segura que si hiciste esto conmigo… tal vez, solo tal vez… podrías aceptarme de verdad. No quiero que sea así».

—Ya veo… ¿Estarás ocupada?

«No, tonto, Satou-kun. Lo mismo que le pasó a la Kurumi que salió con Shidou-san, me pasará ahora a mí, pero creo que esto es lo mejor, de todas maneras… no me amarías, no sabes lo que soy en verdad». Kurumi dejó de abrazarlo y entonces él, por inercia, también lo hizo. —No estés triste, Satou-kun. Estaré ocupada pero nos volveremos a ver, un día de estos.

—¿Cómo sabré cuándo?

—Te haré una visita a tu casa.

—Pero no sabes donde es. —Kurumi dio una pequeña risa.

—¿Y qué esperas para decírmelo? —Satou asintió y le dijo la dirección de su casa—. Lo recordaré, ahora debo irme.

—Espera. —Satou agarró la tira de fotos que salieron de la cámara pero Kurumi ya había salido del lugar, él salió también—. ¿No quieres ninguna foto?

—No. Quédatelas, tú eres el que tiene amnesia y yo no podría olvidar este día, Satou-kun.

—Creo que tienes razón, pero este día… te prometo que tampoco voy a olvidarlo. —Guardó las fotos en la cartera y después la guardó en la bolsa de su pantalón, alcanzó a Kurumi un poco después.

«Es mejor que pienses que volveré… porque tal vez ella lo haga y no yo. Pero me divertí mucho y fui feliz, también me reí, sonreí de verdad».

—Y Kurumi-san, ¿a dónde…?

—Muchas gracias por este día. —Habían llegado a la salida y ella se volteó a él con una sonrisa, porque las chicas son expertas en sonreír de manera falsa, porque Kurumi sabía que esto era el adiós, tal vez para siempre. No le extrañaría que la mataran, de hecho, ya lo estaba anticipando, entonces, si eso sucedía, ¿para qué esperar más? —¡Se sintió muy real!

—Pero sí lo fue, no he dicho mentiras y no estamos soñando.

—Ya me tengo que ir, la cita se terminó aquí, ya tengo que volver a casa, me están esperando.

—Entonces… nos veremos luego, estaré esperándote. —Kurumi asintió y se dio la vuelta para irse pero el chico no se detuvo ahí—. ¡Espera!

—¿Qué pasa?

—Quiero estar en casa cuando me visites, así que… dime una hora. —Ella no quiso voltearse, ¿qué era una mentira más? Ella regresó corriendo a él y le sonrió.

—En la noche, justamente a las nueve en punto. A esa hora, iré a visitarte.

—En ese caso, te esperaré siempre a las nueve en punto.

Ella notó que él seguía sonrojado pero muy feliz, entonces ella puso sus manos en sus mejillas y se acercó lentamente a su boca. No importaba si los demás los veían de reojo, eso no era lo importante.

—Satou-kun…

—¿S-sí?

—Quiero besarte, está bien si tú no quieres pero… voy a besarte. —Antes de que él pudiera decir algo, ella juntó sus labios con los de él, rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y siguió besándolo lentamente. Satou estaba tan sorprendido que no cerró los ojos, pero terminó haciéndolo luego de abrazarla.

«Tan suaves… los labios de Kurumi-san. Espero que esto no acabe nunca».

Pero acabó porque ella se alejó, Satou estaba más rojo que antes y ella se despidió con la mano, para después irse. Él se quedó viendo cómo se alejaba cada vez más, hasta que al girar a una esquina, él le perdió de vista.

Kurumi desapareció entre las sombras de un callejón y se subió al edificio, donde Kurumi ya le estaba esperando con una sonrisa, luego le aplaudió.

—Vaya, vaya, va-ya. Lo hiciste muy bien, me dejaste impresionada, deberían darte un premio por esa actuación.

—Kurumi… lo siento.

—¿Por qué te disculpas? Hiciste un gran trabajo —dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa y le tomó de la mejilla, pero su clon estaba muy triste—. No pude haberlo hecho mejor. Oh, entiendo… ¿Creíste que iba a matarte?

—Sí, justo como lo pasó a otra de nosotras. Hice todo lo que me dijiste e incluso cosas que no. Satou-kun, sé que para ti no significa nada más que un objetivo y sé que solo lo conocí porque tiene tanto poder como Shidou-san, pero Kurumi, te lo pido, ¡no lo mates!

—¿Eh? —Se impresionó por las acciones de su clon.

—Satou-kun cree en Tokisaki Kurumi, yo sé que si hubieras hecho esta cita, ¡también te hubieras dado cuenta!

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Él nos quiere, ¡lo hace de verdad! Tú eres yo después de todo, él es diferente, estoy segura que ahora… y tal vez después, nos acepte como somos.

—Imposible, todo lo que dices es lo más estúpido que he escuchado hoy. —La otra Kurumi palideció y se alejó de ella, le apuntó en la cabeza con su pistola más pequeña—. ¿Sabes por qué no fui yo? La que tuvo esta cita.

—Porque tienes miedo… siempre lo has tenido, lo hiciste con Shidou-san y ahora lo haces con Satou-kun, tienes miedo de mostrarte cómo eres, ¡porque también tengo ese miedo!

—Veo que esa cita te ha nublado de todo, no es eso a lo que le tengo miedo. El único miedo que poseo es del fracaso de no lograr lo que quiero. Estás equivocada, no eres yo, tú solo eres una parte de mí. No te confundas.

—Te engañas a ti misma, lo sé porque soy tú, así no lo quieras admitir e incluso si soy solo una parte, no importa… —dijo con firmeza y después de ser envuelta en chispas rojas, su Vestido Astral se mostró. La única diferencia es que ella seguía con su cabello tapándole su ojo de reloj.

—Tú eres la que se engaña, Satou-kun es igual que Shidou-san, igual que todos los humanos. ¿No lo entiendes? Solo muestran la mejor cara a los demás, ya que mencionas a Shidou-san, debes saber que él también pudo haber caído a mis pies, si esa yo no hubiera salvado al gatito, la historia no sería la misma. Si les muestras lo que quieren ver, cualquiera confía en ti… por eso los chicos son tan fáciles de dominar, justo como lo hiciste con Satou-kun.

—Puede ser verdad, pero él es distinto, si lo hubieras sentido como yo, ¡te darías cuenta!

—¿Crees que podría amarte después de todas las personas que hemos matado? ¿Crees que va a aceptarte después de que vea que eres un espíritu? Después de que sepa lo que somos… ¿Podrá aceptarte? —El ojo rojo de ella brilló y tomó el cuello de su clon pero ella no tembló como la AST, en cambio, le miró fijamente a los ojos—. Veo que viniste dispuesta a morir, ¿no dudas de él?

—Tal vez no me acepte, incluso podría odiarme, pero sé que no me matará… al contrario de ti. Además, Kurumi, ya que hemos mentido a cada persona que conocemos… ya que somos así, puedo saber cuándo alguien me miente y Satou-kun no lo hizo… en ningún momento, siempre fue sincero y torpe, por eso lo quiero, y quiero que viva, puedes matarme pero sé que no olvidarás esto.

Kurumi alejó la pistola pero no soltó su cuello. Ella sonrió de nuevo.

—No voy a matarte, si tanto crees en tu Satou-kun, entonces pondré a prueba su fidelidad. Además, sé que no temes la muerte. —Ella se acercó a su oído—. Pero yo creo que él sí teme por la tuya, sería una pena que murieras ya que lo amas tanto, no volverías a verlo… jamás. —La que escuchaba abrió los ojos, impresionada. Kurumi se alejó un poco para verle a los ojos, luego le quitó el cabello que tapaba su ojo de reloj—. No confundas la necesidad con el amor, creo que ya te has olvidado por qué hacemos esto. Pero te voy a refrescar la memoria para que dejes de jugar a la novia con nuestro objetivo, tu tiempo está corriendo y entonces, cuando sientas que tu muerte está cerca, harás lo que desde el principio quería que hicieras. Jejeje…

La Kurumi real se alejó y desapareció entre las sombras, su clon se arrodilló y agachó la cabeza, después de todo… ella solo era un clon, su verdadero yo nunca entendería lo que ella sentía pero en verdad quería que lo hiciera.

—Después de todo… sigues teniendo razón… ¿Nunca podremos amar a nadie? ¿Nunca podremos sonreír de verdad? Nunca… —Lágrimas cayeron al piso—. ¿Nunca podremos vivir, Kurumi? Y sobre todo… cuando todo esto termine, ¿qué será de nosotros si ya no tenemos nada por lo que vivir? ¿Llegaremos hasta ese punto para que lo entiendas? Kurumi… ya será muy tarde cuando eso suceda… ¿Ese es nuestro fin? Ojala no lo fuera…

 **¡Disputa entre sí misma! El futuro del vencedor es estar solo y una parte de ella no quiere acabar así. Ahora que el futuro es incierto, ¿¡qué es lo que pasará?! ¡Sigan leyendo para descubrirlo!**

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, sé que no fue tan largo como el anterior, pero realmente no importa. Solo me quedan cerca de cuatro capítulos más para que lleguemos al final del camino, espero me acompañen hasta que llegue ese momento y sobre todo, espero les guste mucho lo que está por venir.**

 **Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente.**


	34. Chapter 33

**Buenos días, tardes o noches, o cuando lo lean. Es genial tener otro capítulo tan rápido, sé que debería ir más lento, pero gracias a dios tengo tiempo ahora y debo aprovecharlo.**

 **Voy a responder a algunos reviews, y claro, muchas gracias por sus comentarios.**

 **Primero a KanadeSilver: Puede que esto acabe muy mal o bien, depende de cómo quieran tomarlo, ahora mismo te puedo decir que intentaré darle el final más correcto de acuerdo a los hechos, pero no sé cómo puedan tomarlo ustedes, la audiencia, en parte eso es una sorpresa.**

 **A crawler12: Gracias a ti por dejar review, muchos no lo hacen, yo soy el que estoy agradecido, como siempre lo estaré por cada review que reciba. Interesante lo que dices, puede que en ella haya profundizado tanto que parece que está mejor hecha, pero he profundizado en casi todos los personajes, sobre todo en Shidou, el punto es que he mostrado a Kurumi como nunca la han visto.**

 **Para hacer todo eso, tuve que ponerme en los zapatos de los personajes, haciéndome preguntas de si pasara esto, ¿qué pasaría entonces? Por lo que solo he mostrado a todos los personajes como yo siento que son, a excepción de Satou que es creación mía, pues yo lo conozco al revés y al derecho como se diría en mi país.**

 **Espero el capítulo les guste mucho y que si quieres dejar tu opinión; palabras de aliento, que te gustó, que odiaste, insultos, se acepta de todo aquí, XD.**

 **Disfruten.**

* * *

 **Guía para enamorar a un espíritu.**

 **En un mundo de villanos.**

—¿Estás seguro que no compraré pan para Tohka? —Shidou le quedó viendo con cierta desaprobación.

—Shidou… —dijo ella haciendo un puchero.

—Tohka… —El sellador de espíritus la vio a ella con desaprobación—. Lo he dicho ya tres veces, no. Tohka, ya has comido mucho pan, pareces adicta.

—¡Pero es delicioso! No me culpes.

—Bueno, entonces… veamos. —Satou revisó la lista que le había dado Shidou—. ¿Tampoco compraré paletas para Kotori? Ya se las acabó.

—¿Sabes? Hoy cenaremos más tarde, te acompañaré a comprar todo eso.

—Está bien, Shidou. —El joven hizo una ligera sonrisa. Ambos chicos salieron de la casa para hacer el mandado ellos mismos. Shidou no dejó que fuera Satou porque era claramente influenciado por las chicas con sus pucheros y caritas de cachorrito triste, y ellas lo sabían.

En el camino a comprar la despensa, Shidou le dijo al espíritu de la luz que no volviera a dejarse llevar por las caras que le hacían Tohka, Kaguya, Yoshino y su marioneta amiga. Le advirtió que si seguía así, cualquiera se aprovecharía de él pero Satou solo veía su camino. Estaba escuchando, pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo, tenía dos días que había salido con Kurumi y desde ese día, tal y como prometió, sin importar el pronóstico, a las nueve en punto esperaba en la sala de su casa, pendiente de que sonara la puerta o el timbre o lo que sucediera primero.

—¡Satou! ¿Estás escuchando?

—Shidou… la verdad no, pero es solo que no quiero verlas tristes. Me dijiste que Ratatoskr ve por el bien de los espíritus y me dijiste que ellos deben ser felices. Es por eso que no puedo evitarlo, sé que está mal pero… si está en mí poder hacerlo, ¿para qué esperar? Sería una injusticia si no lo hiciera.

Shidou iba a decir algo mientras seguían caminando, pero eso se escuchó tan convincente que no pudo decir nada en cinco minutos.

—Pero… bueno, es cierto, lo admito… yo he hecho muchos sacrificios por ellas, aun así… ellas también tienen que ver por sí mismas, Satou. —Entonces se giró para verlo y Satou ya había entrado al supermercado sin él—. ¡Espérame!

En la casa de los Itsuka, tan solo los chicos dejaron la casa, Tohka tomó la palabra con las demás.

—¿No han notado a Satou un poco extraño?

—Solo un poco… cuando miramos la televisión notó que está pensando en otras cosas, aunque no estoy segura.

—Tohka-chan tiene razón, Yoshino. Espero que no sea nada malo.

—Aclaración: incluso cuando pierde está feliz y tranquilo, no sé por qué sucede eso. —Explicó Yuzuru.

—Vamos, ¿no deberíamos estar felices? —Kaguya fue mirada por todos—. Satou es feliz cuando está con nosotros, ¿no es esa su manera de demostrarlo?

—No creo que sea por nosotros, es más, creo que… las expresiones que hace, las he visto antes… no sé con quién, hmp —Tohka se puso la mano en su barbilla, como si fuera a filosofar.

—Hmm… —Las demás empezaron a pensar en qué persona habían visto esas expresiones.

En eso, tocan a la puerta pero ellas estaban demasiado metidas en sus pensamientos que no lo escucharon, tocaron de nuevo pero no lo escucharon.

—Cariño, Tohka, Satou-san, ¿no está nadie?

—¡Miku! —Como si hubiera metido un gol en el mundial, Tohka se levantó y alzó la mano—. ¡Es Miku!

—¡Pues claro, está tocando la puerta, Tohka! —Kaguya dijo desde la puerta, dejó entrar a Miku.

—¡No, no! No me refería a eso.

—Toqué varias veces y no me abrieron, ¿qué está pasando aquí?

—¡Miku! Satou está actuando raro, ¿verdad o mentira? —Kaguya le extendió su puño como si este fuera un micrófono.

—Eh… ¿A qué están jugando ahora?

—Petición: solo contesta la pregunta.

—Pues… ahora que lo dicen… —Miku se cruzó de brazos y pensó en los últimos dos días, tampoco es que pasara tanto tiempo con él pero… sí había estado raro—. Un poco, pero ustedes siempre están con él así que…

—¡Ya lo oyeron! SI Miku lo dice es porque es cierto, ¡Satou está actuando raro!

—Ah, así que eso es lo que pasa.

—Sí, debes de ayudarnos a pensar, Miku-san.

—¡Yo ya tengo la respuesta!

—¡Ohhh! —Las chicas voltearon a ver a Tohka, ahora era el centro de atención.

—Jejeje, Satou está actuando como cuando Miku tiene citas con Shidou, ¡está actuando fuera de este mundo!

—¡Ohh! —dijeron todas—. Eh… ¡¿Ehhhhh?!

—Quieres decir que… —Miku no se la creía, no podía creerlo—. ¿Está… de una de…? Pero yo…

—¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas, Miku? —Tohka arqueó una ceja, sin entender nada de lo que dijo la idol.

—¿Una de nosotros qué? —La gemela expresiva también tenía una interrogante en la cabeza.

«¿Serán pensamientos míos?» Miku agitó la cabeza.

—Dilo completo, Miku-chan.

—Bueno… Satou-san puede que esté… pero si es así…

—¡Está enamorado! —Tohka señaló a Miku y ella retrocedió unos pasos, luego regresó a su pose para filosofar—. ¿Pero de quién?

—¿Estará enamorado de… alguna de nosotras?

Cuando Miku dijo eso, todas se quedaron viéndola detenidamente, luego parpadearon varias veces y al final, se sonrojaron ligeramente, luego se petrificaron, para dejarse caer en el sillón, sin nada más que decir.

Todas lo querían, claro, pero solo como amigo, nada más. ¿Cómo iban a responderle?

—Será mejor fingir que esto nunca pasó —dijo Miku, muy seria—. No podemos hacerlo sentir mal, ya sabemos lo que pasa cuando sucede esto. Lo mejor será decirle a cariño.

—Miku-san… puede que estemos equivocadas, Satou-san no se muestra así con nosotras, de hecho, solo parece que se distrae en sus pensamientos.

En eso, Shidou y Satou entran a la casa.

—Estamos en casa, chicas.

—¡Eh! —A todas les dio un escalofrió, excepto a la más pequeña de la habitación. Giraron sus cabezas a ellos como si fueran robots—. Bien-ve-ni-dos…

—Oh, Miku, que bueno que ya estás aquí, ¿cómo te fue? —preguntó Satou con una sonrisa.

—Eh… ¡Bien! Me fue bien, tal vez… pronto daré conciertos pequeños. Pero no todo está tan… mal.

—Estaremos ahí cuando te presentes, Miku —dijo Shidou desde la cocina—. La cena estará muy pronto, esperen un poco más.

—Tohka.

—¿S-sí? —Satou le entregó una bolsa de papel, ella no sabía qué hacer, todas sus deducciones la habían dejado muy nerviosa.

—Convencí a Shidou de que te comprara tu pan favorito.

—Y compramos dulces para todas, pero será al final con una taza de chocolate caliente.

—¿¡En serio?! —Todas se pusieron contentas y olvidaron sus preocupaciones fácilmente.

Después de unos minutos, la cena fue servida, Kotori llegó un poco después ya que desde el Fraxinus vigiló todo el tiempo a Satou y escuchó lo del chocolate caliente, no podía faltar y llegó justo a tiempo. Después de la cena, los chicos tomaron chocolate caliente, como suele pasar, Tohka acabó antes que todos y se sirvió más, Shidou no le dijo nada.

—Satou-san… —Yoshino le jaló la manga al chico, pues estaba a su lado.

—¿Qué pasa, Yoshino?

—Últimamente… te he notado muy despistado pero feliz, ¿te pasó algo?

—Ah… ¿Es en serio? Bueno, creo que es verdad. Lo que pasa es que espero que suceda algo bueno.

«¿Algo bueno? Entonces está esperando que… ¡Sí está enamorado! El problema es de quien». Miku miró con cierta tristeza al joven que estaba con las mejillas levemente rojas.

—¿Qué estás esperando? —preguntó su amigo.

—Una visita, de alguien que conocí un día después de nuestra última pelea, Shidou. ¡Rayos! Eso me recuerda, ¿qué hora es?

—Son las 8:52.

—¿¡Qué?! Gracias por la cena, Shidou. Debo irme ahora.

—¡Espera, queremos saber más de esa persona! —Tohka intentó detenerlo pero él ya estaba en la puerta.

—Se los diré a su tiempo, prometí esperarla a las nueve en punto, no puedo quedarme aquí. Nos vemos mañana.

—¡Satou! —Él cerró la puerta y se fue volando hasta su casa.

* * *

El chico seguía feliz y embobado con todo lo que pasó en su cita con Kurumi, pero no la había vuelto a ver desde hace dos días. No se desesperaba, siempre estaba con sus nuevas amigas y Shidou, siempre tenía algo que hacer. Pero no podía sacarla de la cabeza, la sensación de estar a su lado, de haber tomado su mano y sobre todo, cuando se besaron, simplemente se iba a su mundo al recordar eso y su corazón latía más rápido aunque solo estaba pensando en ella.

Llegó a casa apenas a tiempo y se sentó en el sillón para esperarla, no sin antes prender las luces. Esperó el sonido del timbre o el de la puerta, pero no sucedió nada, se mantuvo ahí por media hora, lo hacía siempre; durante ese tiempo no veía la televisión, tampoco escuchaba a Miku, mucho menos tocaba la flauta transversal que le había comprado Kannazuki para que practicara algún instrumento, y porque el vice-comandante había checado su historial escolar y tenía una participación en un concurso de música en la que tocó la flauta transversal, la tocaba todos los días para retomar el tiempo perdido, aunque no recordaba el instrumento, sus dedos sí por lo que mejoraba rápido, pero no lo tocaba cuando esperaba a Kurumi.

Él se mantenía quieto, con tranquilidad, pensando si ella podría tocar la puerta y entonces saldrían de nuevo, eso o abrazarla o besarla, quien sabe, realmente no tenía idea de qué hacer, solo sabía que tenía que verla de nuevo.

Por media hora más, nada importante pasó. Por lo que subió a su cuarto para tocar su flauta transversal, con la ventana abierta, el sonido del instrumento de viento llamaba mucho la atención de los gatos y perros de los vecinos, por lo que ahora se oían aullidos y maullidos por igual.

«Me pregunto si la veré hasta dentro de una semana… sus razones tendrá, solo espero que no le pasé nada malo».

— **Hoy tampoco llegó, Satou. Debes de descansar, mañana entrenaremos con los demás.**

—Tienes razón, Mikael. —El chico dejó la ventana y dejó su flauta encima de su escritorio para que no le pasara nada malo. Pero escuchó un ruido fuerte, como si le hubieran metido un puñetazo a la puerta.

Inmediatamente corrió a la planta baja y abrió la puerta, ahí vio a Kurumi tirada en el piso.

—¡Kurumi-san! ¿Qué te pasó? —Al no obtener respuesta, la cargó en brazos y la metió a la casa, directamente al sillón—. ¿Kurumi-san?

Pero ella estaba inconsciente y aunque él la movía, no despertaba. Satou se desesperó.

«Mikael… no sé qué le pasa, ayúdala, por favor».

— **Está bien.**

—Eloha-Va-Daath —dijo y su Vestido Astral apareció, sus ojos azules se intensificaron en color, luego se volvieron un poco transparentes. La besó en los labios por 20 segundos, él se alejó rápido y volvió a sus ropas casuales.

—Ahh… ¿Satou-kun? —Tan solo se sentó en el sillón, fue abrazada por él. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te pasó?

—Satou-kun… gracias. Lamento venir tan tarde.

—No es nada, estoy feliz que estés aquí, pensé que tendría que esperar una semana para volver a verte. Te noto cansada.

«Perdóname, Satou-kun. No debería estar aquí, después de todo… no quiero morir». Kurumi agachó la cabeza y habló bajito porque sabía que ya estaba abusando de su ingenuidad. —¿Puedo quedarme aquí… esta noche?

—Claro que sí. No es algo por lo que debas agachar la cabeza, puedes quedarte todo lo que quieras, no quiero que te desmayes en la calle, algo malo podría pasarte.

—¿No te molesta? —Alzó el rostro pero no quiso verlo a los ojos. Él negó con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué debería?

—Bueno… no es muy apropiado, no quería que pensaras en otra cosa —dijo un poco sonrojada, que una chica duerma en la casa de un chico y a solas, da qué pensar, pero no para Satou, él no lo sabía. Ella dio una pequeña risa, recordó la amnesia que tenía—. Cierto, tú eres muy inocente, Satou-kun.

—¿Gracias? —preguntó con duda, no sabía si eso era bueno o malo, de todas maneras sonrió. Le tomó de la mano con firmeza—. Debes de descansar, Kurumi-san. Además ya es tarde y hace frío, vamos a dormir.

—Eh… está bien. —Ella pensó que dormirían juntos, parecía ese tipo de escena pero luego agitó la cabeza para quitarse esos sueños lúcidos. «Satou-kun no es así».

—Duerme en mi cama, Kurumi-san.

—¿Y tú?

—En el suelo, por supuesto. Dormiría en el cuarto de mis padres pero… si te pasa algo, quiero estar aquí para ayudarte. ¿Por qué te desmayaste?

—Solo… estoy muy cansada, es todo. No tienes por qué dormir en el suelo, cabemos en la cama los dos… —Lo último lo dijo en voz baja, debido al silencio, él escuchó.

—No había pensado en eso, tienes razón.

—¿Qué? Es decir… bueno, si no te molesta, solo vamos a dormir… juntos.

—¿Qué más podríamos hacer? A veces dices cosas raras, Kurumi-san.

Él sonrió y ella seguía ligeramente sonrojada. Temía que Kurumi apareciera y la matara, o peor, que le hiciera algo a Satou. ¿A quién engañaba? Kurumi no tenía por qué hacer nada, ella estaba débil después de dos días de no matar a nadie para robar energías, tenía que hacerlo ahora, había estado muy triste por su verdadera yo, que ni ganas de matar ni de comer le dieron. Por otro lado también tenía miedo… resultaba hasta gracioso, ¿un espíritu como ella teniendo miedo?

Sí, tenía miedo incluso ahora, Kurumi tenía un plan y temía que se estuviera cumpliendo a pesar de todo. No pensó jamás en revelarse ante ella, pero valía la pena arriesgarse por la persona que le cambió el panorama.

Kurumi fue la primera en acostarse, Satou no se acostó todavía y se encargó de tapar su cuerpo con toda la sabana, después cerró la ventana y fue a acostarse a su lado.

—¿Por qué no te tapas?

—Porque la necesitas más que yo, además no tengo frío, he estado en casa todo el día. Pero tú has estado en la calle y con ese vestido, hace frío afuera.

—Aun así, no debes de enfermarte.

Kurumi lo tapó con parte de la sabana y además lo abrazó en el proceso. Luego lo quedó viendo a los ojos, ella sonrió y después lo besó, por supuesto que fue correspondido, pero en eso… Kurumi usó su campo carmesí solo en Satou. Él no lo sintió porque estaba concentrado en el beso, pero luego su corazón empezó a alocarse después de cinco minutos.

«Lo siento… necesito más que solo esto o voy a morir, Satou-kun. No quiero dejarte, quiero seguir sintiéndome feliz y amada».

—Espe-mmhg —Pero ella no dejó ni que hablara y siguió besándolo.

— **Satou… tus latidos… no puedo normalizarlos… Satou…**

Pero el chico escuchaba más baja su voz, sus latidos bajaron de intensidad después de veinte minutos en los que fue besado hasta el cansancio, solo para que no viera lo que en verdad estaba pasando. Kurumi le estaba arrebatando su energía, pero lo hizo de una manera tan astuta, que él estaba feliz pero cansado, para cuando fue soltado, se desmayó.

«Ahora estarás contenta, Kurumi… no lo soporté… y mira lo que he hecho. Solo lo he estado engañando, solo lo lastimé ahora». Kurumi derramó una lágrima porque hizo lo que no debía hacer, pero sí lo que era necesario.

Era el instinto de sobrevivencia; ese que aplasta incluso a los sentimientos.

—Sabía a chocolate…

Ella se limpió sus lágrimas y decidió abrazar al muchacho, pero de una manera distinta, puso su cabeza en sus pechos y al poco tiempo se quedó dormida.

Pero desde la ventana, una hora después, Tokisaki Kurumi, la original, los observaba con una sonrisa descabellada mientras apretaba los puños.

«Te lo dije, al final… las energías de Satou-kun son más débiles ahora, se las robaste, sentiste la muerte cerca y al final lo hiciste, lo que no querías que yo hiciera. Muy astuta, lo besaste sin control para que no sospechara, yo hubiera hecho algo parecido si no quisiera llamar la atención». Kurumi se alejó de la casa. «Iba a robarle sus energías, pero hay un pequeño cambio de planes, ahora que la tienes tú, no necesito a Satou-kun, solo a ti, ingenua yo. Pero te daré una lección que no olvidarás jamás, y si sale mal… si es cierto que él puede aceptarte… le perdonaré la vida, aunque eso es imposible, por supuesto».

Al día siguiente, Satou se despertó muy tarde pero realmente se sentía muy suave en donde estaba su cabeza, ¿y cómo no? Los pechos de Kurumi eran como dos malvaviscos.

—Kurumi-san…

—Buenos días, Satou-kun. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, no te preocupes, solo estoy adormecido. —Se alejó de su pecho y se levantó de la cama—. Haré algo de desayunar.

—No tienes por…

—Vamos, eres mi invitada, no tienes nada que agradecer.

Ella asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa y Satou bajó las escaleras para ir a la cocina. Realmente no sabía cocinar nada tan elaborado pero al menos un sándwich no necesitaba de mucho.

Esa mañana desayunaron juntos como si el tiempo les perteneciera, como si fueran dos simples personas, como dos jóvenes amantes, sin miedo, sin preocupaciones, solo… amor.

 **¿Será esta la felicidad o solo un momento pasajero que se irá con el pasar de las horas? ¡Lo sabrás en el próximo capítulo!**

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado mucho el capítulo, nos quedan tres capítulos más para el final de este fic, muchas cosas van a pasar.**

 **El próximo capítulo se titula: "Los sentimientos de protección y amor; ¡valórate a ti misma!"**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, saludos.**


	35. Chapter 34

**Buenos días, tardes o noches, es un placer estar aquí con el nuevo capítulo. Me ha encantado este capítulo, poco a poco comprendo más a Kurumi pero eso no quiere decir que deje de ser cómo es, por lo que sí, puede que este capítulo confirme alguno de sus temores.**

 **Gracias por los reviews nuevos, siempre es bueno saber su opinión.**

 **Disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

 **Guía para enamorar a un espíritu.**

 **Los sentimientos de protección y amor; ¡valórate a ti misma!**

Hay cosas que las personas nunca aceptaran, no estoy hablando de política, ni ideales, ni reglas, todo eso no es tan pesado como para no aceptarlo, porque esas ideas no son más que imposiciones que el mismo ser humano ha creado como medio de control. Esto va más allá de eso, y se relaciona con lo anterior dicho, porque se trata de una sola cosa, que a la vez se puede explicar en dos partes.

El destino.

Dicen que lo forja uno mismo con las decisiones que haces, a lo largo de tu vida. Dicen que ya está escrito, que ya no tienes ningún control de tu vida, que eres simplemente una marioneta de algún dios que todo lo puede. Entonces, ¿qué es el destino?

El destino solo se basa en dos cosas; las cosas que tienes bajo control y las cosas que no puedes controlar, sin importar cuanto lo intentes, puesto que esto es la naturaleza humana. Es la verdad del ser humano, es la verdad de la personas, es lo que los hace humanos. No importa que tan fuerte seas, no importa que tanto entrenes tu cuerpo, no importa cuanta información le ingreses a tu cerebro; así te vuelvas filosofo o un científico famoso, no escaparás de las cosas que no puedes controlar, tampoco es tan difícil saber cuáles son, pues están en nuestro interior.

Los sentimientos.

Esos que no se pueden tocar, ni ver, no tienen olor, tampoco color, no sabes ni en donde están, solo los sientes. ¿Y cómo mides a los sentimientos? ¿Cómo medir algo que no puede ser medido ni por el más grande matemático que pueda existir en el mundo? Después de todo, ¿qué es mucho o qué es poco? Estas sensaciones nunca van a desaparecer hasta que dejes de vivir, porque en parte tenerlos es signo de vitalidad.

Los espíritus tampoco escapan de estos, ellos al fin de cuenta son muy parecidos a los humanos, dejando de lado su poder, no hay ninguna diferencia entre ellos y los humanos; ambos son personas. Y a ese nivel, tampoco son libres las cosas que son incontrolables.

De hecho… ellos son presas de ese descontrol; como una bestia salvaje que por fuera parece dormida, pero que adentro, puede comerte vivo si se lo permiten.

Así son las personas, solo que no lo quieren aceptar.

—¿Qué tienes para mí? —Kurumi tenía su vestido de lolita gótica y se encontraba viendo el reloj de bolsillo que siempre andaba consigo, estaba sentada sobre el barandal de un balcón, observando la ciudad mientras el sol empezaba a ocultarse.

—Kurumi, tengo información. —Uno de sus clones estaba en la azotea de la casa, con una mirada pacífica.

—Te escucho.

—La Traidora está con Battery, al parecer han salido juntos a comer. No se han separado en todo el día, los he observado de manera oculta, esperando un momento para atacarla… pero me has dicho que solo lo haga cuando esté sola.

—Pero han salido de la casa, eso es lo importante, ¿siguen afuera?

—Los dejé apenas empezaron a comer. —Ella sonrió y dio una risa malvada.

—Excelente, bien hecho. Es hora de que aprenda que ningún humano ni tampoco espíritu puede interponerse en mis planes.

—Ella se veía feliz… —Kurumi frunció el ceño hacia su clon informante que no dejaba la seriedad.

—¿Y eso qué?

—Solo es algo que observé. No entiendo por qué quieres matarla, el objetivo se cumplió, Satou-kun confía en Kurumi.

—Eso no me sirve, solo quería su confianza, no su amor.

—Entonces… ¿Tienes miedo de matarlo porque ahora está enamorado?

—No… —Guardó el reloj de bolsillo y subió a la azotea—. Simplemente… una Kurumi que tenga sentimientos la hace un blanco fácil; así cualquiera te engaña y te puede traicionar cuando quiera, alguien así no me sirve para nada.

—¿No vas a considerarlo? —Pero el clon ya no habló más porque ella le dio un disparo a la cabeza, ella cayó al suelo.

—Es hora de poner a prueba a Satou-kun, Traidora. Aplastaré esa confianza que tienes en él, para así dejar prueba de que no necesitamos nada más que lograr nuestros objetivos, porque aquí nadie nos necesita.

Ella desapareció entre las sombras para hacer una de las tareas que había pospuesto desde el principio. Lo mejor es que aunque pareció una novata, lo hizo muy bien y ahora la DEM le perseguía antes de que todos se durmieran, ni siquiera se esforzó en volar tan rápido y mucho menos bajo, no lo necesitaba.

Satou y Kurumi salían del restaurante y tan solo dieron unos cuantos pasos lejos, se escuchó una leve explosión.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Ante la pregunta de Kurumi, el chico alzó la vista al cielo viendo una gran nube de humo arriba de ellos, aparte de eso sintió una energía pequeña aproximándose, luego dos más un poco más alejadas, hasta que logró ver a una de esas energías.

«¿¡La AST?! ¿Me han encontrado?». Satou volteó a ver a su pareja, no podía dejarla ahí pero tampoco podía decirle que era un espíritu, tenía miedo de asustarla. —Kurumi-san, vámonos, algo malo podría pasarnos.

«¿Las hechiceras? Pero cómo es que… no, ¿Kurumi?». Fue jalada de la mano por Satou y sin pensar más, empezaron a correr ambos.

—¡Hemos encontrado a Nightmare!

—Está huyendo con un chico, no podemos dispararle.

—¡Ataquen en picada, cuerpo a cuerpo! ¡Aléjenlo del chico, no lo maten! —ordenó la jefa del escuadrón.

—¡Entendido, Mio-san!

Una de las agentes de la DEM bajó en picada a toda velocidad para embestir a Kurumi pero Satou se colgó de la pierna de su enemigo. Los tres se volaron en ascendencia.

—¡Maldita seas! —La hechicera le ensartó la espada a Kurumi y la dejó caer, luego tomó a Satou de la mano y él la vio caer con sangre saliéndole del estómago.

—¡Kurumi-san! ¿¡Qué diablos hiciste?!

—¡No tengo tiempo de explicaciones, chico! —Satou le metió un cabezazo a la agente que le abrió la cabeza y ahora era él quien le sostenía para que no cayera. Voló hacia donde Kurumi pero ella ya no estaba cayendo.

Satou frunció el ceño y apretó los puños. Energía se desbordó de todo su cuerpo, parecía un aura cristalina de color azul que le rodeaba. Dejó a la agente en un edificio cercano.

— **Debes calmarte, Satou. Antes de pelear, usa tu Vestido Astral, mi armadura.**

—No… ¡No voy a calmarme! Puse en peligro a Kurumi-san, esto es una injusticia… una que no voy a perdonar, ¡no voy a perdonárselos! —Satou vio que muy arriba habían ciertas explosiones, no perdió más el tiempo y fue a máxima velocidad.

— **Estás usando tu energía espiritual de manera incorrecta, Satou. No te has recuperado por completo, sabes que por eso te lo prohibí, sabes las consecuencias de usar así tu energía, no lo hagas.**

Pero antes de que Satou lo ignorara más debido a su rabia, se detuvo debido a que una de las agentes le cayó encima con heridas de bala en el cuerpo, entonces subió lo que le faltaba para ver que solo quedaba la líder del escuadrón protegiéndose con su barrera de los disparos de una chica con un vestido rojo y negro, de volantes, con el cabello en dos coletas de distinta distancia y con dos pistolas, una corta y otra larga.

—¿Kurumi-san?

—Satou-kun. —Ella giró su cabeza para ver a Satou quien ya no tenía nada de la energía espiritual de antes, pudo ver claramente el ojo carmesí y el otro amarillo con las manecillas de un reloj—. ¡Lo siento! —Ella agachó la cabeza—. Todo este tiempo… ahora que ya me han encontrado… ¡Te mentí! ¡Soy un espíritu! Soy eso… eso es lo que soy en verdad.

«¡Mi oportunidad!». Mio vacío su arma con ella pero las balas no le hicieron nada porque Satou se puso en frente y con su energía espiritual creó una barrera alrededor. —¿¡Qué?!

—Agente de la AST, por favor, ¡lárgate de aquí!

—¿Satou-kun? ¿Por qué?

—¡No me jodas, chico! —Mio sacó su espada y lo atacó pero su barrera lo soportó sin problemas, Kurumi se encontraba en shock, él volteó a mirarla, sus ojos brillaban de color azul.

—Protegeré a los espíritus, entiendo… que no me lo hayas dicho. Yo también soy un espíritu, tenía miedo de que te asustaras cuando lo supieras. Pero yo no voy a lastimarte, porque desde antes que fuera nuestra cita, he decidido proteger a los espíritus —dijo firmemente con una sonrisa.

—Satou-kun… —Ella derramó lágrimas, él regresó la vista al frente, fue ahí cuando él concentró energía espiritual en su mano, Kurumi vio eso impresionada, tanto que no le dio tiempo de reaccionar para que tan siquiera hiciera algo cuando fue envuelta en la oscuridad, había regresado a la sombra de Kurumi, ahora ella estaba detrás de Satou.

—Perdiste tu oportunidad, intentaste matar a un espíritu y, de todos, a Kurumi-san. No voy a perdonártelo jamás, ¡la derrota no será un castigo digno! —Satou estiró su mano y desactivó la barrera a tiempo, Mio le vio atónita—. ¡Cañón espiritual!

Una potente ráfaga de color azul transparente le dio de lleno a la hechicera y la empujó muy lejos de donde estaba Satou, seguía oprimiendo su estómago, quebró su armadura y la hizo sangrar pero seguía siendo empujada, hasta que él bajó la mano, Mio cayó a pocos metros de altura en una azotea, con sangre saliéndole de la boca.

«Lo siento, Mikael. Sé que me dijiste que no lo usara… lo siento».

— **No abuses de tu poder, Satou. Sabes que puedes usar otras técnicas, no entiendo por qué no las usas.**

«Te lo explicaré luego». Satou jaló aire para dejar de jadear.

«Eso… eso no era electricidad, tampoco fue una onda de aire… fue energía pura, ¿cómo hizo eso? ¿Por qué protegió a un espíritu si los odia?». Kurumi se encontraba impresionada por esa demostración de poder. «¿Qué tan poderoso eres, Satou-kun?»

—Ya no volverán a molestarte, Kurumi-san. Desde ahora voy a protegerte, no dejaré que te lastimen. —Se giró a ella.

—¿Por qué? Creí que me odiarías… ¿Por qué no estás odiándome?

—Somos iguales y… te quiero, Kurumi-san —dijo con un las mejillas sonrojadas, ella no podía creerlo pero luego agachó la cabeza.

—He matado a mucha gente… a muchas personas. No me aceptarás después de eso, ¡yo lo sé! —Le dijo con el ceño fruncido, en realidad no sentía nada al decir eso, solo quería dejar en claro que él ahora se volvería en su contra. Esto ya no se trataba de obtener sus poderes, sino de quien de las dos Kurumi tenía la razón.

Satou agachó la cabeza. Por el tono de su voz, él supo que no mentía. La persona que amaba era una asesina, había matado a la agente que tenía en sus brazos y si hizo eso, que hubiera matado a muchos más antes no sería sorpresa.

—Les he quitado la vida… para volverlo parte de la mía, quitándole sus energías para que yo siga viviendo. —Kurumi vio que él se acercaba, ella sonrió porque esperaba el ataque de su objetivo, de todas maneras tenía la pistola en mano. «Después de todo, se equivocó, no estoy sorprendida, cuando te mate, todas tus energías serán mías».

—No sé qué te hicieron, Kurumi-san. —Satou lo único que hizo fue abrazarla, ella se quedó petrificada, no pudo mover ni un músculo, tampoco jalar el gatillo—. No puedo perdonarte todo lo que has hecho… pero no puedo matarte…

— _¿Por qué no la mataste? ¡Tú mismo has dicho que quería matarte! —En menos de un momento, Satou le tomó de la playera para golpearle—. Se volvió una amenaza, ¿¡por qué no tomaste la decisión de matarla?! ¡Era lo correcto!_

— _Sí… alguien fuerte como tú, de fuertes ideales, de corazón fuerte… justo como tú, sabe que ella era peligrosa, que ya no tenía control y que destruiría todo, pero… ¿Cómo voy a matar a alguien que quiero, Satou? —Shidou derramó un par de lágrimas más y fue soltado._

«Ahora entiendo, Shidou… por qué no mataste a Tohka».

—¿Qué… dijiste?

—No puedo matarte… pero puedo evitar que sigas matando. Ya no tiene caso que sigas haciéndolo, yo puedo darte mis energías… no me importaría hacerlo si con eso dejas de quitársela a los demás. Me haré cargo de ti, nadie te hará daño tampoco, te protegeré porque tú mereces ser feliz, Kurumi-san. —Se alejó un poco de ella para ver su cara, ella estaba en shock, no sabía ni qué decir. Se había equivocado.

—¿Me darás… tu energía… por voluntad? ¿Estás engañándome?

—No, en verdad lo haré. No puedo perdonártelo, pero por eso me haré cargo… de que no vuelvas a matar a nadie más. No importa lo que me pase, si puedo ayudarte a estar bien… no me importa.

—Satou-kun… no entiendo, ¿por qué haces esto?

—Porque te quiero, ¿cómo voy a lastimar a la persona que quiero? Eso sería… lo más equivocado de este mundo.

«¿Qué?». Kurumi no pudo hacer nada, incluso sus pistolas desaparecieron, Satou la abrazó una vez más. —No entiendo… Satou-kun… después de todo lo que he hecho, te mentí, he matado y soy un espíritu… ¿Me amas a pesar de todo? Y… ¿Harías lo que fuera por mí?

—Sí, te amo, Kurumi-san. Haría lo que fuera por ti, siempre y cuando seas feliz.

En cuanto escuchó eso, ella sonrió y abrazó a Satou con fuerza. Él no podía ver la sonrisa que ella estaba haciendo; una maliciosa, de oreja a oreja.

«Eres tan ingenuo, Satou-kun. Te volviste tan sumiso después de una cita, deberían darte el premio del chico más tonto de esta ciudad. ¿Harás lo que sea por mí? Por alguna razón… tengo ganas de saber si es cierto. Te agradezco que me quieras… por eso te perdono la vida, pero ahora».

—Satou-kun… ahora eres mío.

—¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres? —El chico alejó su cabeza para verla, ella sonrió y le acarició las mejillas con sus dos manos.

—No es nada. De hecho, Satou-kun… ¿Podrías darme parte de tus energías ahora?

—Eh… claro, pero… no aquí. Puede que la AST regrese.

Entonces ambos regresaron a casa, entraron por la ventana porque era más cercana. A pesar de que utilizó técnicas prohibidas para su cuerpo, de todas formas, le daría su energía a Kurumi, aunque no tenía idea de ello. Tampoco entendía porque ella no se quitaba el Vestido Astral.

—Kurumi-san, ¿cómo te doy mis energías? En realidad, no sé hacer eso.

—No tienes por qué hacer nada. Yo las tomaré por ti.

Lo abrazó como lo hubiera hecho la Kurumi que él amaba y su aura carmesí se extendió por su cuerpo. Satou supo que ya había sentido eso antes y sabía el resultado final.

—¿Qué pasa si te quedas sin energías?

—Moriré. Por eso… gracias, en parte, nadie había hecho esto por mí. Eres el primero —dijo sinceramente.

—Entiendo. Pero ya no tienes por qué preocuparte por eso, ya no tienes por qué matar a nadie, la AST no será un problema, te protegeré de ellos. Y además… puedes quedarte aquí, si no tienes a donde ir.

«Hay algo en lo que no se equivocó mi clon, en verdad eres sincero y torpe, tan adorable… no voy a matarte, me serás muy útil. Aun no puedo creer que me ames, al menos no a mí. Te enamoraste de ella». Kurumi dejó de absorber sus energías y en cambio, lo guío hasta la cama y con un leve empujón lo tiro a ella, eso lo vio extraño el chico, luego ella se encimó arriba de él con una mirada seductora que, claro, Satou no entendió por qué le miraba así. «Pero gracias a ella eres todo mío, me pregunto si en verdad eres tan leal como dijo».

—¿Pasa algo, Kurumi-san? —Ella se recostó en su pecho, él le acarició el cabello suavemente—. ¿Estás bien?

—Satou-kun… estás equivocado en algo, ellas no eran la AST, eran hechiceras de la DEM.

—¿La DEM? —preguntó con sorpresa. Luego ella cambió su tono de voz y habló:

—¡Ellos no van a dejarme en paz! —dijo preocupada—. Sé dónde están… nunca podré estar bien si cualquier momento del día, cuando menos lo espere, me atacaran. Ayúdame… derrótalos conmigo, Satou-kun. No quiero alejarme de ti, podríamos ir esta noche… todo podría acabar hoy. Te recompensaré… no importa lo que me pidas.

En ese momento, Satou dudó de todo. La DEM siempre molestaba a los espíritus, ellos también eran culpables de la muerte de sus padres, eran culpables de que Tohka sufriera y ahora eran culpables de que Kurumi no pudiera ser feliz. Entonces eso incontrolable en su persona, los sentimientos, volvieron a dominarlo una vez más. Abrazó con fuerza a Kurumi, ella sonrió de nuevo.

—En ese caso… iremos esta noche, me aseguraré de que no vuelvan a hacerte daño, ni a ningún espíritu más. ¿A qué te refieres con recompensa? —Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—A eso. —Él se acercó a sus labios pero ella lo detuvo poniéndole un dedo en su boca—. No puedes besarme.

—¿Por qué no? Quiero hacerlo, tú lo haces siempre.

—Pero yo soy la chica, si quieres un beso, tendrás que pedir permiso.

—¿En serio? ¿Quién te dijo eso? Bueno, no importa, ¿puedo besarte?

—Así me enseñaron, Satou-kun. No puedes besarme ahora.

—¿Por qué no? —Él se puso un poco triste, ella le acarició la cabeza y él recordó que Tohka y las demás lo hacían también, no podía evitar sentirse feliz.

—Porque ahora no quiero. Cuando quiera, te lo diré.

—¿Puedo abrazarte?

—Eh… sí, eso puedes hacerlo. Necesitas descansar para esta noche, las hechiceras son fuertes. —Satou se acomodó mejor en la cama y ella se acostó a su lado, un poco insegura y después fue abrazada—. ¿Qué sientes cuando me abrazas? ¿Por qué quisieras abrazarme?

—Porque se siente muy bien, esta calidez. Además… me siento muy feliz cuando estoy contigo, no lo puedo evitar, ni quiero hacerlo. —Kurumi no supo ni que cara poner, era cierto que Satou no mentía y le sorprendía su estupidez, porque… siendo sincera, ni ella misma en el lugar de él, le tomaría confianza a ella, mucho menos la quisiera.

Ella se entristeció, no supo por qué pero… sintió algo en el pecho por lo que puso su mano encima, luego vio que la mano de Satou estaba encima de su estómago y eso le causó una pequeña sonrisa, volteó a verlo pero él ya estaba dormido. Después de todo, una parte de ella estaba cautivada por los sentimientos que ese chico de casi 15 años de edad, la consciencia empezaba a arder, la prueba estaba en su pecho que dolía levemente.

—Satou-kun… Satou-kun… —Lo movió levemente pero él no abrió los ojos.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Bueno… ¿Podrías abrazarme más fuerte? —Ella se dio la vuelta pero él la abrazó más fuerte como pidió, ¿por qué se sentía bien? ¿Por qué sonreía? ¿Por qué le dolía el pecho? ¿Qué clase de cosa le habían hecho? ¿Cómo podía sentirse mal y bien? ¿Por qué le pasaba esto a ella?

—Gracias… Satou-kun…

—No es nada.

 **¿Kurumi ha empezado a cambiar? ¿Qué pasará en la base de la DEM? ¿Dónde están Shidou y los demás? ¡Todo esto y más en el siguiente capítulo!**

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado mucho el capítulo, como dije hace mucho, escribir sobre un personaje tan complicado y sobre todo, del que no conoces muy bien como lo es Kurumi, hace las cosas difíciles pero muy interesantes.**

 **Nos quedan dos capítulos más, amigos míos, además del capítulo epílogo de este fic.**

 **Nos vemos y saludos.**


	36. Chapter 35

**ADVERTENCIA: El capítulo contiene algunas escenas fuertes, discreción ante todo.**

 **Hola a todos, ya es muy tarde en mi país pero estamos en la recta final casi, por lo que espero les guste el capítulo. Espero algún review porque esto me costó mucho hacerlo, no quería que pasara pero pasó, ustedes ya entenderán cuando lo lean.**

 **Disfruten.**

* * *

 **Guía para enamorar a un espíritu.**

 **En el límite del abismo, en medio del infierno y al principio del terror.**

Shidou y las chicas estaban algo preocupadas de que el chico no ha venido después de que ellos llegaran de la escuela, un mensaje de texto llegó al teléfono de Shidou, le dijo que estaría ocupado pero que los vería luego. Por lo que el chico no se preocupó mucho y decidió salir con Kotori puesto que tenía mucho de no salir con ella.

Kannazuki fue dejado a cargo de vigilar a las demás por si pasaba algo mientras no estaban, hasta ahora no sucedía nada malo, también se le dejó encargado de que vigilara a Satou, le resultaba interesante a todos saber a quién estaba viendo el nuevo espíritu amigo.

—Cambien las cámaras a Satou-kun, veamos que está haciendo. —Las órdenes fueron acatadas y ahora se mostraba la casa del muchacho, con las luces apagadas, el hombre joven vio esto todo muy raro—. Es muy temprano para tener las luces apagadas.

—Tal vez salió de la casa para reunirse con Shin y las demás —comentó Reine.

—¡Ah! Satou-kun está saliendo de la… —La felicidad del Vice-comandante desapareció al ver que además de que él salió de la casa, lo hizo también una chica que ya no necesitaba descripción a estas alturas—. ¿Nightmare?

—¿Tokisaki Kurumi? —La demás tripulación del Fraxinus no podían creerlo.

—¿Qué están haciendo los dos?

—¡Debo informarle a la comandante Kotori de esto!

—Espera, Kannazuki. —Le detuvo Reine con cierta seriedad en su cara—. Antes de que llames a Kotori, tenemos que saber a dónde van.

—Cierto, llamarla ahora no tendría caso. Será mejor ver lo que planean, pero no puede ser nada bueno, ¿no deberíamos alejarlo de ella?

—Ese es el problema aquí, no sabemos por qué están juntos, ni cómo se conocieron. Hasta no tener un poco más de información, no hay nada de qué preocuparse aun.

Todos observaron a cierta distancia a donde se dirigían los dos espíritus. Por el momento, Reine y Kannazuki intentaban atar cabos sueltos, buscar razones de por qué estaban juntos, pero no les llegó nada a la cabeza, hasta que vieron que Satou tomó de la mano a Kurumi, el primero en reaccionar fue Kannazuki, pues hace dos días el chico le había comentado algo.

—Esperen… hace dos días, Satou-kun llegó a preguntarme por qué no se pueden tener citas con un amiga.

—¿Eh? A mí me preguntó sobre los pechos de las chicas —dijo Reine sin ninguna vergüenza ni nada, Kannazuki la quedó viendo con un ligero sonrojo, luego recobró la compostura.

—La pregunta de la cita y luego lo de los pechos, es una locura pero… creo que tuvo una cita con Nightmare.

—¿¡Qué?! —Los demás de la tripulación los voltearon a ver con sumo asombro.

—Cierto, Kotori también me comentó que Satou esperaba la visita de alguien y que había estado muy despistado ese día, también feliz. Esto no puede ser verdad… Kannazuki, llama a Kotori, esto no puede seguir así.

—¡Entendido!

* * *

Mientras que en Fraxinus localizaban a Kotori y le contaban la situación a la comandante, Satou y Kurumi llegaron al edificio nuevo de Industrias DEM, por fuera todos los cristales del edificio reflejaban lo de afuera no lo de adentro. No tenía vigilancia, eso extrañó a Satou.

—Parece que nos esperan, Satou-kun.

—Entonces entremos, no perdamos más tiempo.

—Bien dicho.

Kurumi no tenía otra razón para ir con la DEM que investigar si tenían al espíritu cautivo que desde antes estaba buscando, aunque ahorita tenía a Satou a su lado, él era una gran arma y batería además. Solo se sentía un poco mal que le robó bastante energía y de manera seguida, notó que no estaba del todo bien, pero… ¿Qué más da? Ya estaban aquí y además, Satou no se estaba quejando, todo estaba bien.

— **Satou, creo que estás cometiendo un error, ¿no deberías comentarle de esto a Shidou? Todo esto te está lastimando.**

«Mikael, sé que debí decirle a Shidou, pero quiero pagarle lo que hizo por mí. Yo ya no puedo ayudarlo en nada a él, pero puedo ayudar a otros espíritus, Kurumi-san necesita mi ayuda, puedo dársela, ¿para qué esperar? Además… la DEM debe ser detenida, no puedo dejar que sigan lastimando a más espíritus, ¿nos quedaremos de brazos cruzados sin hacer algo? ¡No estoy de acuerdo con eso! Es hora de ponerles un fin». Satou se puso su Vestido Astral en frente de Kurumi, ella sintió la potente energía que salió de él, además del cambio en sus ojos. —Kurumi-san… mantente detrás de mí, no dejaré que te lastimen.

—Tampoco puedo dejarte pelear solo, te ayudaré a destruirlos.

—No. No mataré a nadie, solo destruiré su base de operaciones, en cuanto vean lo que podemos hacer, nos tendrán miedo y no volverán a meterse con nosotros.

Satou avanzó y ella le siguió detrás, no estaba muy de acuerdo con la decisión del chico, pero de todas maneras no quiso discutir, estaba demasiado serio.

Por lo que entraron al edifico y parecía una sala de recepción normal, hasta que del ascensor, salieron las primeras hechiceras y fueron a por ellos, Satou utilizó combate cuerpo a cuerpo para dejarlas inconscientes en poco tiempo.

—Eres muy fuerte… te vi cansado pero al parecer no lo estás.

—¿Sabes cuantos hay aquí?

—No, pero estoy seguro que más arriba nos esperan muchas más.

—En ese caso, aléjate un poco de mí. —Ella lo hizo mientras que él concentró gran cantidad de energía espiritual en sus dos manos, el brillo era tal que ella tuvo que cerrar los ojos—. ¡Cañón espiritual doble! —Lo lanzó al techo, destrozando piso por piso hasta que solo quedaron tres, mucho concreto cayó hacia ellos pero no solo eso, más de 20 hechiceras de la DEM fueron directamente hacia ellos.

«No podrá contra tantos». Kurumi creó diez clones pero vio que el chico se lanzó al ataque, por lo que sus clones también.

—¡Battery! —Se cubrió con los antebrazos del ataque de una mujer de cabello morado y ojos verdes que le miraban con odio.

—Tú, no aprendes la lección, ¡te derrotaré!

—¡No llegarás con Wecott-sama, así me cueste la vida! —Ambos se alejaron un poco, luego con la ayuda de cinco hechiceras más empezaron a pelear con una estrategia distinta de la AST, basándose en atacar y tomar distancia. Funcionó porque no les derrotaban aun.

—¡Acabaremos contigo, Nightmare! —Los clones de Kurumi estaban siendo heridos y Satou en cuanto vio a una de ellas ser herida, dejó que le atacaran, las espadas de sus enemigos se hicieron pedazos al querer hacerle algo a su armadura, solo le rebanaron la mejilla.

—¡Basta! —Satou hizo una pequeña explosión eléctrica que alejó a sus atacantes en segundos, bajó en picada para ponerse en frente de Kurumi antes de que fuera atravesada, le metió un puñetazo en el estómago a la hechicera que la dejó en el piso—. ¡Mikael!

En menos de un segundo, las demás Kurumi y la original se quedaron, a los ojos de Mikael, detenidas en el tiempo. Esto pasó muy rápido, tan rápido que era increíble, Satou se movió a una velocidad imposible incluso para las gemelas Yamai sin sus poderes sellados, incluso Kurumi con su súper velocidad no podría alcanzarlo y menos podía verlo, golpeó a las 15 hechiceras que estaban atacando a todas las Kurumi del lugar.

Mio y las otras cuatro que estaban en niveles más altos se cubrieron los oídos por un sonido tan fuerte que provenido del lugar donde estaba Satou hace un segundo, había un circulo de humo y los cuerpos de las hechiceras cayeron al suelo.

—¿Estás bien? —Todas las Kurumi estaban impactadas, Mio estaba con la boca abierta sin dar crédito a lo que no pudo ver con exactitud pero el resultado había sido catastrófico.

—Sí… estoy… bien… gracias.

—Eso es bueno. —Satou estaba con el rostro indiferente pero luego hizo una mueca de dolor, su corazón estaba enloquecido, parecía que le iba a dar un paro en cualquier momento.

—¿¡Qué diablos eres?! ¡Ningún espíritu puede hacer eso!

—Mio-san… cálmate, todavía podemos ganarle.

—Llamemos a Ellen-sama.

—¿¡Qué no lo entienden, idiotas?! Ese monstruo… ¡Superó la barrera del sonido! —gritó aterrada y las demás se quedaron con la boca abierta.

—Entonces… ¿Esa explosión? ¿Viajó a velocidad Mach 1? —preguntó aterrada otra.

—¡Ellen-sama, necesitamos su apoyo! ¡Battery ya casi ha derrotado a todas! ¡No hemos podido hacerle ningún rasguño! —gritó alterada Mio desde el comunicador.

— _Todavía quedan ustedes…_ —dijo una voz sombría, incluso algo descarada.

—¿Wescott-sama?

— _Mio-chan, no me decepciones, tu escuadrón aún no ha sido derrotado._

La mujer apretó los puños, vio que Satou se arrodilló agarrando su corazón.

—Wescott-sama… Todas, este es nuestra única tarea, ¡protegeremos a Wescott-sama!

Las hechiceras se lanzaron al ataque en picada, Kurumi vio que Satou ya estaba jadeando, había hecho algo que era imposible y ahora le tocaba a ella detener a las hechiceras.

En poco tiempo, derrotó a todas con ayuda de sus clones.

— **Satou… estás usando toda mi energía espiritual. Con tu estado actual, no podrás moverte a esa velocidad en mucho tiempo, no debiste darle tus energías a ese espíritu.**

—No tenías por qué hacerlo, Satou-kun. Mis clones pueden morir…

—Ellas también sangran… ¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso?! —Ella se sorprendió por el enojo del chico hacia ella—. Todas son tú, ¿¡no es así?! ¡No te menosprecies, Kurumi-san!

—Satou-kun…

—Ahh… ahh… —Kurumi regresó a todas sus clones a su sombra pero hizo aparecer una más, una que tan solo vio a Satou, lo abrazó.

—Satou-kun, ¿estás bien? ¡Kurumi!

—Tranquila, estamos en el mismo equipo. Por lo visto, lo que estaba buscando no está aquí, tendremos que irnos. —La cara de la clon se iluminó con una sonrisa.

—Gracias, Kurumi. Al fin lo entendiste.

—No estoy del todo de acuerdo, pero es mejor que nos vayamos, no creo que él aguanté más así.

La clon ayudó a Satou a ponerse de pie pero el chico vio que arriba de ellos estaba una mujer de cabello rubio con ojos morados con una armadura plateada que sostenía una extraña arma, mejor conocida como la mejor hechicera de la DEM, Ellen Mira Mathers.

—Mikael...

—Toma esto, Battery, un ataque semejante a tu cañón espiritual, ¡desaparece! —Jaló el gatillo que le hizo disparar una ráfaga de energía pura de color amarillo que se volvió exponencialmente más grande.

No hubo tiempo de pensar, Satou estiró sus brazos creando una barrera más, usando su cuerpo como escudo de Kurumi, ella tampoco podía hacer nada más que esperar el ataque, claro que no moriría pero… ¿Qué pasaría con él?

—¡No lo harás! —Satou abrió grandes los ojos al ver que no le pasó nada y que esa energía estaba siendo detenida por otro cuerpo que no era el suyo.

—¡Shidou!

—No sé cuánto vaya a resistir esto… ¡Váyanse los dos!

—¡Esto es mi culpa!

—¡No! —El cañón espiritual de Shidou estaba soportando muy bien pero ciertamente ya lo estaba haciendo bajar de altura cada vez más—. Esto es culpa mía… no te preocupes, ¡no me rendiré! —Los ojos de Shidou cambiaron a un color amarillo brillante. Usó más energía pero Ellen volvió a disparar por lo que el impacto lo recibieron todos.

Se escuchó el poderoso sonido del concreto haciéndose pedazos y desmoronándose. Ellen tomó a Wescott para que no muriera, igual que las demás hechiceras que le quedaban, salieron del edifico porque este terminó colapsándose por completo, sepultándolos bajo tierra.

Unos minutos después de que todo el humo se disipara, Ellen junto con las demás hechiceras y Wescott bajaron a ver como una gran masa de rocas fue destruida en pedazos, un puño hizo todo aquello y miraron como Satou volvía a ponerse de pie.

Sangre bajaba por su rostro, miró a su lado para encontrar el cuerpo de Kurumi, la mitad de su rostro estaba bañado en sangre, provenía de su ojo de reloj. Aparte de eso, su vestido rojo y negro estaba ensangrentado, pedazos de metal se habían ensartado en su hígado, costilla y en su pecho también.

—Kurumi-san… —Satou derramó lágrimas y le puso la mano en su mejilla, ella estaba fría… toda su calidez se había ido. Todo de ella se había ido, el joven lloró más fuerte y volteó a ver a Ellen y a los demás—. Malditos… ¡Malditos! ¡Voy a matarlos, desgraciados! ¡Acabaré con ustedes! ¡Son unos monstruos, monstruos! —Satou quedó viendo a Ellen con todo el odio posible, en ese momento, un aura azul rodeó todo su cuerpo—. ¡Hija de puta! ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

— _Entonces… ¿Tú me quieres, Kurumi-san?_

— _Solo… solo lo necesario, ¡cielos! No deberías de preguntarle eso a una chica._

— _Te quiero, no haría esto si no lo hiciera._

Recordó su primer beso, su primer abrazo, las veces que se tomaron de la mano, incluso cuando abrazó a la otra Kurumi, fueron pocos momentos… pero era todo lo que tenía. Luego recordó a Tohka y como por culpa de la DEM sus padres ahora estaban muertos. Satou solo se fijaba en Ellen hasta que… todo a su alrededor se volvió oscuro, se desplomó en el suelo, pero todo estaba tan oscuro que no sabía en donde estaba, tampoco podía moverse, era como si todo su poder hubiera desaparecido, seguía llorando.

—Ike… ¿Qué le está pasando?

—¡AHHHHHHHHH! ¡HAAAAAA! —Satou se había arrodillado y seguía gritando mientras sus pupilas eran ahora de color rojo y el resto de color negro, su aura se había disparado hacia el cielo de un color verde muy oscuro, igual le rodeaba.

—Pasó de nuevo… Battery está entrando al modo inverso, ahora por fin veremos su verdadera naturaleza. Ellen, prepárate.

—Entendido.

En Fraxinus todos veían con sorpresa los niveles negativos que tenía Satou, fueron tan bajos que la computadora ya no podía medirlos, había rebasado ya el límite.

* * *

— **Todo esto pasó por tu culpa. —** Escuchó una voz en toda esa oscuridad, Satou se giró a todos lados pero no podía ver nada. Esa voz era muy grave, hacía eco en todos lados—. **Por eso ahora ellos están muertos.**

—¿¡Quién eres?!

—Satou-kun… —El chico se giró para ver a Kurumi frente a él con sangre saliéndole de su ojo izquierdo—. ¿Por qué? ¡Dijiste que me protegerías!

—Kurumi-san, yo…

—¿¡Por qué?! —Ella se tapó la cara mientras sollozaba pero luego lo vio con el ceño fruncido—. Te contuviste con ellas… me dejaste morir…

—¡No, no es verdad! —Él quiso abrazarla pero ella se alejaba automáticamente, Satou lloró mientras corrió hacia ella pero no podía alcanzarla, se alejaba cada vez más de él, hasta que se perdió en la oscuridad.

— **La dejaste morir, tu justicia errónea de dejar vivir a los humanos te ha causado esto. Eres patético, llorando por las cosas que causaste.**

—¡Detente, maldito! ¡La DEM, fueron ellos! ¡Kurumi-san! ¡Yo nunca te haría daño! Yo… yo… lo siento. —Lloró de nuevo mientras una mano de sombras lo tocó y de ahí, su cuerpo empezó a volverse oscuro—. ¿¡Quién eres?!

— **Eso no importa, solo debes saber que eres el culpable, cae en la desesperación, Satou Matsuo. Yo puedo acabar con ellos, adelante… no te contengas más, después de todo, la persona por la que lloras te usó. La persona en la que más confías te dejó solo, las personas a las que estúpidamente les perdonaste la vida… destruyeron todo lo que amas. Todo esto es tú culpa, si quieres resistirte en falsas acusaciones, hazlo, ¡vive como la basura humana que eres! ¡Vive con ese dolor! ¡Vive atormentado por tus errores! ¡No te levantes!**

—¡CIERRA LA BOCA! ¡CÁLLATE! —Se escuchó las carcajadas de ese extraño ser mientras Satou se abrazaba a sí mismo, en sus ojos ya no veía la oscuridad, sino el cuerpo de la mujer que amaba, luego el rostro de sus padres, la muerte de los mismos, luego comenzó a ver a cada una de sus amigas muertas de diferentes maneras, Miku aparecía con la garganta hecha pedazos, Shidou con un hoyo en el corazón, todos muertos y pudo observar al causante de todo. —¡DESGRACIADO, MUESTRATE! ¡TE ENVIARÉ AL INFIERNO!

— **¿Estás seguro de eso? —** Entonces ese ser se giró a él, viéndose cara a cara… consigo mismo.

—No… no puede ser… ¿Yo?

— **¿Por qué no le rezas a dios? ¿Dónde está esa cálida voz que te regaló a un ángel? ¿Sabes que yo soy parte de ese regalo?**

—¡Mientes!

— **No. Soy eso que escondes de los demás, eso que te hace volverte una bestia, he estado contigo siempre, y ahora… que tu ángel ya no puede estar con nosotros, ahora que has entrado en la desesperación, te doy la bienvenida a tu sufrimiento, aquí no hay salida, solo estamos tú y yo. Pero eso no será por mucho.**

—¿De qué hablas?

— **Tu corazón está hecho pedazos, tu alma, que había sido protegida por Mikael ha sido corrupta al final… todas las personas que amas morirán… pero puedo hacerlas sufrir por ti.** —Esa versión de él apareció justo en frente de su rostro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, de manera literal. El cuerpo de Satou se volvió negro, ahora solo le quedaba la cabeza—. **Eso… déjate ir, abandónate… este es nuestro destino, Satou, lo ha sido siempre.**

Para cuando él cerró los ojos, la oscuridad se apropió de su cuerpo y este se volvió una masa oscura que se adhirió al otro Satou con la voz grave.

* * *

El espíritu había cambiado, su armadura ahora era más oscura, sus iris eran de color rojo y todo lo demás de color negro, el aura se había vuelto más oscura y ahora que alzaba la mirada para ver a Ellen, empezó a sonreír, hasta que se lamió los labios y la señaló. Wescott palideció al verlo así.

—¡Rin-chan, atácalo!

—¡Entendido! —Una de las hechiceras fue a atacarlo pero antes de que pudiera estar a un metro de distancia, sangre salió disparada a Ellen ya que la chica fue perforada con una sola mano—. ¡Ugh!

—Porquería humana. —Su voz sonaba muy extraña, como si fuera gutural. Le metió la otra mano en el estómago y usando su fuerza, separó su cuerpo en dos como si hubiera sido papel.

Dejó un charco de sangre enorme, en ese momento, todas las demás gritaron al ver como su compañera había sido quebrada en dos, pero lo peor no era eso, sino que Satou sonreía.

 **La oscuridad ha poseído al muchacho, viendo morir a la mujer que amaba y a su primer amigo, ha perdido todo control de sí mismo, ¿¡qué pasará ahora?!**


	37. Chapter 36: Final

**Hola a todos, el momento ha llegado. Primero que nada espero estén muy bien y gracias por los comentarios. Hemos llegado al final del fic, que se concluirá de manera definitiva en el epílogo, que espero lean y disfruten.**

 **Espero les guste mucho este capítulo de más de 5000 palabras llenas de acción, sentimientos y mucho más que he hecho con todo el entusiasmo para ustedes.**

 **Gracias por todo su apoyo, ¡disfruten!**

* * *

 **Guía para enamorar a un espíritu.**

 **Capítulo Final: Este presente es de lucha, ¡el futuro es nuestro!**

El cuerpo de la agente de DEM estaba partido en dos, parte de sus órganos estaba esparcido en el suelo, Ellen que tenía un temple asombroso, se tapó la boca, pero otras chicas vomitaron al ver la escena. La energía de Satou seguía desbordándose, parecía estar envuelto en llamas negras, él vio su mano manchada de sangre y después los quedó viendo con una sonrisa.

—¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué universo es este?

—Karin, llévate a Ike de aquí —ordenó Ellen con preocupación sin perder de vista.

—Calma, Ellen.

—¡Pero!

—No, estás apresurándote. No lo hagas, no aun.

—¿Qué balbucean? ¿Nunca habían visto a alguien morir?

—¡Monstruo! —Gritó una de las hechiceras, pero Ellen le agarró del brazo y le negó con la cabeza, la chica dejó de temblar.

—Tú estás en la ciudad Tenguu, en el continente de Eurasia, ¿qué eres tú? ¿Quién eres tú?

—¿Preguntas quién soy yo? —Su voz ya no era la de un chico de 14 años, era muy grave y oscura—. Soy el opuesto al sol brillante, Tipheret (La Belleza), donde reside el equilibrio de las cosas, es decir, el vacío. Soy el sol negro, Thagirion (La Violencia), al fin he despertado. Debería de agradecerles, humanos… no saben lo enojado que estoy y lo emocionado, ¿ustedes han sentido eso? ¿Las ganas incontrolables de cumplir con el propósito de tu existencia? Solo porque ustedes fueron los causantes de mi despertar, les perdonaré la vida, aunque si me levantan la espada… terminaran así.

«No entiendo, cuando Princess se invirtió se encontraba más confundida que este espíritu, es demasiado fuerte, pero Ellen es mi carta triunfal. Arrebataré ese poder que posees». Wescott hizo una media sonrisa. —Ellen, tal vez este sea el oponente más fuerte al que te hayas enfrentado, así que usa todo tu poder.

—De acuerdo. —Ellen disparó directamente con el arma con el que había matado a Kurumi y a Shidou. Thagirion no se movió ni un centímetro y vio como el ataque venia de manera directa hacia él, puso su mano en frente y la onda se mantuvo ahí, el demonio empezó a reírse—. No está funcionando.

—Me sorprende que tengan este tipo de "armas", aunque dije que les perdonaría la vida y aunque es cierto que es la primera vez que estoy agradecido con los humanos por despertarme de mi sueño; deben saber que eso solo pasa cuando han destruido por completo el equilibrio espiritual de donde reside Tipheret, eso es casi imposible de hacer, hay que llegar al límite de la locura o la rabia para llegar ese nivel, hay que desear la muerte por sobre todas las cosas, sí… eso es lo que corromper el alma. —Con la mano desocupada, le dio un manotazo al disparo y alejó el ataque hacia un edificio que lo hizo estallar en una gran explosión.

—¡Llévense a Ike ahora mismo!

—¡Entendido! —Una de ellas tomó a Ike y se lo llevó volando. Las que quedaban junto con Ellen se prepararon pero les temblaba la mano y el sudor resbalaba por sus rostros.

—Humanos desgraciados, no los culpo por huir de mí, al fin de cuentas, voy a cumplir con mi objetivo.

—¿¡Y cuál es ese?! —exigió Ellen.

—Voy a hacer arder a Eurasia por pura satisfacción, me han hecho enojar, comparando sus insignificantes contra el mío, van a pagar por esto, malditos. —Él estiró los brazos a los lados, en posición de cruz—. ¡Vamos! Te daré un último ataque, si quieren ataquen todas juntas, de todas formas van a morir, así que les daré una oportunidad de defenderse, solo para que esto sea más divertido.

Ellen y las demás se dispersaron y le dispararon con esa arma que disparaba energía pura, un arma que era nueva, desarrollada por la DEM para que pudiera atravesar el escudo de los Vestidos Astrales de los espíritus y poderles hacer daño. Los cinco disparos le dieron directamente, haciendo explotar toda el área, hasta causó un temblor en todo el lugar. Debido a la explosión el cuerpo de Shidou salió volando, completamente ensangrentado pero las flamas curativas de Efreet empezaban a hacer efecto en la mayoría de su cuerpo, otro cuerpo que salió volando fue el de Kurumi que ya no estaba del todo entero pero ella estaba consciente, por lo que una vez en el suelo, luchó por poner su pistola que hizo aparecer para darse un tiro y recuperarse.

—Ahora les mostraré lo que la palabra poder, significa.

—¿¡Qué¡? ¡No le ha pasado nada, Ellen-sama!

El aura negra de Thagirion se expandió hasta que ellas quedaron atrapadas dentro, una vez dentro sintieron una presión en todo el cuerpo, sus músculos estaban entumecidos, Ellen usó su área en sí misma para protegerse pero de todas maneras estaba asustada, tanto así que su cuerpo temblaba.

—¿Qué es esto? No… ¡No puedo moverme!

—Esto es un poder que existencias insignificantes como ustedes, humanos, no pueden entender. Esto es solo una muestra de mi poder, no me ensuciaré las manos con sus sangres, es innecesario. Toda tu raza va a ser eliminada, ¡por haberme levantado la mano! —Iba atacar a Ellen pero una de sus compañeras logró disparar con su arma pero él la detuvo con una sola mano sin dejar de ver la expresión de terror de su víctima, él volvió a sonreír—. Te dejaré al último, veo que tus compañeras quieren ser las primeras en morir.

Empujó la energía de regreso a la chica que no podía moverse y la explosión la mató, haciendo pedazos su armadura. El demonio mató con simples golpes a las otras tres de manera rápida, su Vestido Astral estaba lleno de sangre, así como su cara estaba salpicada.

— _¡Shidou! ¡Onii-chan, despierta! ¿¡Qué estás esperando?!_ —La voz de Kotori hizo reaccionar al muchacho y él se puso de pie, estaba desorientado.

—¿Kotori? Ya estoy… de pie.

— _Onii-chan, huye… ¡Regresa a Fraxinus ahora!_

—¿De qué hablas? ¡Debo de ayudar a Satou!

— _¡Está invertido y se ha convertido en una amenaza! ¡No podrás acercártele!_

Shidou retomó visión y se dio cuenta de las destrucciones, el edificio había colapsado, vio la gran prisión oscura en la que pudo ver a Satou en frente de Ellen.

—¡Satou! —Shidou corrió directamente hacia la prisión y aunque entró, no sintió nada de miedo—. ¡Satou, detente!

El chico se volteó a Shidou que se detuvo tan solo verle la cara. Ambos se vieron directamente a los ojos.

—¿Satou? Ah, cierto. Hablas del humano en el que he reencarnado, trató de resistirse… pero ya estaba corrompido, no hubo nada que pudiera hacer. Está muerto.

—No es cierto.

— _¡Onii-chan! ¡Debes irte ahora!_ —Pero Shidou frunció el ceño hacia su oponente y se quitó el comunicador para tirarlo al piso. Thagirion al ver con detenimiento al chico se dio cuenta de algo peculiar.

—Interesante, uno, no… cinco energías que no te pertenecen, humano, dentro de ti. Eso explica por qué al estar en mi prisión espiritual te puedes mover con libertad.

—Satou no está muerto, solo se ha olvidado de mí. ¿Acaso no recuerdas nada? ¡El verdadero Satou no mataría inocentes! ¡El Satou que yo conozco no haría estas cosas! ¿¡No me recuerdas?! ¡Yo soy Itsuka Shidou, tu amigo! —le gritó con fuerza, el chico empezó a tocarse la cabeza.

—¿Shidou? —preguntó con la voz que su amigo recordaba, la voz que era suya. El chico de cabello azul se acercó a él y le tomó de hombros—. ¿Shidou?

—¡Sí! Soy yo, Satou. Por favor, regresa en ti, volvamos a casa…

—¡Je! —Shidou escuchó el cambio de tono y vio la sonrisa burlona de ese ser que no podía ser su amigo, era lo que sea menos el chico modesto que él había conocido—. Tu amigo está muerto, ¡te reunirás ahora mismo con él!

Shidou se cubrió con sus brazos y cerró fuertemente los ojos, pero el puñetazo que dio su enemigo chocó contra algo muy brillante que había aparecido de repente y lo alejó con fuerza unos cuantos metros.

«¡Increíble!». Ellen estaba impresionada de ese hecho, la prisión espiritual desapareció y Thagirion volvió a ponerse de pie fácilmente, cuando Shidou abrió los ojos, observó la espada de Tohka, le había salvado la vida como la primera vez que luchó contra Tohka invertida.

—¿Qué? —El chico con ojos rojos se sorprendió de ver la espada ahí, la energía era increíble—. ¿Sandalphon? ¿Proteges a este humano? Interesante… ¡Esto se ha puesto muy interesante! ¡Sal a pelear conmigo!

—¡Te haré despertar! —Shidou tomó a Sandalphon y con su ayuda, contuvo el puñetazo que chocó con la espada. Rayos morados salieron disparados a todos lados, destrozando todo. El piso donde estaba parado Shidou se fue cuarteando—. ¡Escuché su voz, no voy a rendirme! ¡Te salvaré!

—Solo dices idioteces, la voz que oíste era mía, ¡idiota! Estás resistiendo muy bien mi golpe, aun con la ayuda de Sandalphon, ¿crees resistir otro de mis golpes? —Preparó otro golpe, Shidou abrió los ojos con cierto miedo.

—Por favor, dame tu fuerza… ¡Gabrieeeeeeeeeeeeeel! —Una onda del sonido proveniente de la boca de Shidou lo mandó lejos varios metros, Thagirion se quedó atónito viendo como Shidou corrió directamente hacia él y lo cortó con la espada pero con poner el brazo, fue detenido.

—Esa fuerza no es suficiente, al parecer Gabriel está de tu lado, pero no lo siento del todo dentro de ti.

—Este no eres tú, ¡sé que estás ahí! —Shidou hizo un pequeño terremoto espacial en su mano desocupada y se lo estrelló en el pecho con toda su fuerza—. ¡Te haré volver de donde sea que te encuentres!

—¿¡Qué?! ¿Cómo es posible que un humano pueda tener esas habilidades?

—Fui entrenado por el mejor maestro que pueda existir, ¡el ángel Mikael! —la explosión del pequeño terremoto de Shidou, los alejó a ambos por igual, Thagirion se quedó completamente impresionado de escuchar ese nombre.

«¿Mikael? No puede ser… el ángel que representa el equilibrio de las cosas, maldito… ¡Él previó esto! Sabía que yo despertaría, que el ritual se cumpliría y dejó… a ese humano». Un trozo de su armadura se cayó en pedazos, Thagirion se levantó con su aura negra y una sonrisa.

Las energías de Shidou aún eran grandes, por lo que se levantó de manera inmediata y vio que él ya estaba de pie.

— _Oye, Mikael, dijiste que podría ser imposible que te invirtieran._

— _Sí._

— _¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasaría si te invirtieran?_

— _En el caso de que suceda eso, Shidou, quiero que me mates. —El chico retrocedió unos pasos al oír eso—. Espero que ese momento nunca llegue, porque tu fuerza actual no podrá hacerle nada a mi contrario. Me volveré un ser despiadado con el único deseo de destrucción, y ese nuevo ser se verá feliz haciéndolo, si eso llega a pasarme y Satou lo sabe, no dudes, acaba con nosotros, no importa que método tengas que usar._

— _¡Pero podría hacerte recordar! Como lo hice con Tohka, podría sellar tus poderes._

— _Si sellas mis poderes, Satou morirá. No hay forma de que él te recuerde, es casi imposible. Cuando un espíritu como yo es invertido, cambia por completo la naturaleza de mi ser, prométeme que no importa lo que tengas que hacer, vas a matarme. —Shidou agachó la cabeza pero asintió levemente._

«Perdóname, Mikael, no puedo matar a Satou». Apretó los puños con fuerza, el cuerpo de Shidou brilló de color azul y concentró energía espiritual en sus manos. —¡Isaac Wescott! Otra vez has invertido a un espíritu, ¡a uno de mis amigos! ¿¡Querías enojarme?! ¿¡Qué más vas a hacerme?! ¡Estoy harto de enfrentarme a las personas que quiero! ¿¡Me estás escuchando?!

«Itsuka Shidou… el espíritu que yo ni pude ni tocar… tú le has hecho daño. Ya no eres el mismo chico que asesiné».

Ellen soltó las armas y se quedó observando como la energía de Shidou estaba haciendo algo más que enloquecer el aire, todo se empezó a desquebrajar a su alrededor, así como esa energía emitía un brillo intenso.

Kurumi tenía minutos de pie, sin poder hacer nada más que estar en shock al ver como el chico que juró protegerla, el chico que siempre tenía una sonrisa sincera para ella, se había ido. Ya no veía nada de bondad en él ni torpeza, ya no era ingenuo y veía el poder que en verdad tenía.

—¡Lo hiciste, Isaac! —Shidou derramó lágrimas—. ¿¡Ahora estás contento?! ¡Me haces pelear con mi amigo! ¿¡Estás escuchando?! ¡Y escucha ESTO!

Lanzó toda su energía de un solo ataque, como una ráfaga de color azul brillante.

—Qué fuerte, ¡reconozco tu valor, Itsuka Shidou! —Él lanzó su energía también pero esta fue tan potente que aunque Shidou lanzó todo, su ráfaga estaba regresando hacia él—. ¡Es hora de morir!

—¡Shidou-san! —La ráfaga le perforó el estómago por completo y él cayó como tabla al suelo, murió con los ojos abiertos y con sangre saliéndole de la boca.

—No importa si Mikael te ha enseñado a usar la energía espiritual, no importa que ángel te brinde sus fuerzas; Gabriel, Raphael, Haniel, Sandalphon, Camael, Zafkiel, incluso Raziel, ¡llámalos a todos si quieres! De todas maneras vas a morir, todos ustedes van a morir.

«No puedo vencerlo, Ike. Nos equivocamos… estamos acabados, él es un demonio, no importa lo que yo haga… nunca te cuestioné nada, ni siquiera tú. Pero creo que esta vez, sin importar que tan lejos estés, nuestro tiempo ha llegado». Ellen tomó su espada la empuñó con fuerza y fue a atacar a toda velocidad al espíritu malvado pero de solo un codazo en el estómago le hizo escupir sangre y le quebró toda la armadura, en parte casi la dejó desnuda, de su estómago tenía un orifico donde salía la sangre. Ella lo intentó parar con sus manos.

—Te dejé para el final. ¿Sabes por qué me gusta matarlos lentamente? —Ellen ya veía borroso pero después de gritó de dolor cuando su herida fue aplastada por su pie lentamente.

—¡Ahhhhh!

—¡Eso es! ¡Para escucharlos gritar! Solo los humanos poseen sentimientos que los hacen más débil que una roca, es más disfrutable ver una muerte lenta, pero me hacen falta muchos humanos. —Le puso la mano en frente mientras un mini terremoto espacial se formaba, esperando la muerte, ella dejó por la paz su herida mientras seguía siendo aplastada—. Adiós, humana.

—¡Alto! —Thagirion se detuvo y Ellen se desmayó. Volvía a sentir la energía de Sandalphon, esta vez más grande que antes.

—¿Otra vez usando a Sandalphon? Veo que eres difícil de matar, Shidou.

Pero cuando se giró a ver al causante de la voz, no es a Shidou a quien vio. En efecto, Sandalphon estaba siendo empuñado pero por una chica con una armadura morada.

—Satou… no, ¡Satou invertido! No matarás a nadie más, te detendré… así seas mi amigo, ¡le pondré fin a tus actos! —Ella gritó eso con un hilillo en la voz, en realidad no quería pelear contra su nuevo amigo, ¿cómo iba a hacerlo? Aún tenía el rostro de su amigo al que le vio… tantas expresiones. —¡Detente, estás dañando a todos! ¿¡Acaso no recuerdas como veíamos la televisión?! ¿¡No recuerdas de todo lo que hablamos?! ¡¿De cómo nos entrenaste?!

—No sé de qué hablas, ya lo he dicho antes, ¡Satou Matsuo está muerto! ¡Todo lo que queda es esta cáscara en la que estoy atrapado! Esas memorias y sentimientos, ¡no significan nada para mí! Ahora te destrozaré, Sandalphon, ¡para que no te entrometas más en mis planes!

Tohka agachó la cabeza y derramó lágrimas, entonces él alzó la mano para que rayos rojos salieran de la nada.

—Chioa. —Una espada corta de pura electricidad se formó y fue tomada por Satou inverso—. Tienes el alago de probar a Chioa, a diferencia de Sandalphon, esta puede cortar lo que sea, incluso tu armadura, romperé en dos a Sandalphon y a ti te destrozaré la cabeza.

— _Cierto, cierto. —Tohka sonrió y le acarició la cabeza a Satou, él se sonrojó ligeramente además de que sonrió también—. Satou siempre es muy modesto._

Más lágrimas se resbalaban por sus mejillas mientras más recuerdos llegaban a su mente.

— _¡Oh! ¿Qué es eso, Satou? —Le señaló la flauta transversal que le había dado Kannazuki._

— _Es un regalo del Vice-comandante, dice que sería muy bueno en este instrumento._

— _¿¡Puedo tocarlo?! —La ilusión en los ojos morados de ella le hizo ceder. A pesar de que solo tenía un día de usarlo._

— _Claro, solo no lo rompas, Tohka. Mejor, ¿qué tal si yo toco algo para ti?_

 _Satou tocó con la flauta una canción alegre que le podría gustar a ella, "Oda a la alegría" fue lo que tocó, ella sonrió al escucharlo._

«No creía que podías cambiar, Satou. Había perdido la fe en que los espíritus somos seres que necesitamos ayuda, porque no nos entienden». Tohka se defendió como pudo de los ataques de Satou inverso, pero ya tenía cortes en la mejilla y las hombreras de su armadura estaban hechas pedazos. —¡Eres mi amigo, Satou! Te detendré…

—¡Ya dije que vas a morir!

—En ese caso… si no logro detenerte, moriremos juntos, Satou. —Tohka dejó las lágrimas y elevó sus energías hasta que le rodearon por completo, su convicción era absoluta, él hizo una sonrisa burlona.

—Debo admitir que eres fuerte, pero no estoy al 100% aún. Solo estamos jugando, quiero ver que tanto me puede seguir el paso un humano con la fuerza de un ángel.

—Entonces… ven por mí. —Ambos chocaron sus espadas creando una onda expansiva que quebró la tierra por la presión. «Satou… una vez me dijiste lo que era la justicia, algo que yo no entendía, pero ahora sí. Y entendí un poco tu dolor, tu situación era injusta y lo es ahora. No quiero pelear contigo, aun así lo hago, todo esto es tan injusto, Satou… no mereces morir pero…»

En un descuido, después de varios ataques, Tohka fue perforada en el estómago, se le enterró por completo la espada, escupió sangre por la boca y tomó le brazo de Satou.

— _Me falta mejorar mucho, Tohka. Pero aun así, ¿qué te pareció?_

— _¡Estuvo bien! No sé qué quieres decir con mejorar, pero te escucharé las veces que quieras cuando lo hagas. —Ambos chicos se sonrieron con sinceridad._

—No quiero que mueras… pero… ¿Sería justo que vivieras de esta manera? —Tohka lo agarró con todas sus fuerzas y se sacó la espada corta con solo usar su fuerza, luego abrazó con todas sus fuerzas al chico—. Te quiero, Satou… ¡Por eso no puedo verte así!

—¡Quítate de encima! —La intentó separar con sus manos pero el solo contacto le quemó la armadura, Tohka voló hacia arriba junto con él, rodeándole toda su energía espiritual—. ¡¿Cómo es posible que tus energías hayan subido tan alto?! ¡Tu cuerpo no lo aguantará!

—¡Así es! —Los dos seguían subiendo más alto que ya habían pasado tres de las capas de atmósfera de la tierra. —Esto es lo que pasa cuando concentras tanta energía espiritual, protegeré a todos de ti, Satou inverso.

—No, ¡tienes que bromear! ¿Estás esperando que tu cuerpo se haga pedazos conmigo? —preguntó preocupado pero ella solo sonrió.

—Me volveré una bomba y explotaremos, ni siquiera el Vestido Astral puede resistirlo, lo sé porque Mikael me lo dijo.

—¡Maldita sea! —Le golpeó en la cabeza pero ya era tarde, se había formado una capa de energía pura a su alrededor, intentó golpearla más veces a la cabeza, sintiendo por primera vez… la desesperación—. ¡Joder, joder! ¿¡Qué tanto puede aguantar tu cuerpo?!

—Este es tu fin…

—¡También es el tuyo!

—Sí, es verdad… ¡Pero no estoy asustada!

* * *

En Fraxinus veían como muy a lo lejos ya de su vista se veía un cometa de color azul, era algo astronómico para los humanos que veían la situación desde la azoteas de sus casas.

—¡Ya deberían de estar congelados, han llegado a la mesosfera! —Kannazuki no podía creer que Tohka planeaba llevárselo fuera de la tierra, así ambos morirían.

«Una temperatura de menos 80 °C congelaría a cualquiera, ya no hay nada que podamos hacer, al menos no nosotros».

* * *

Los golpes no cesaron pero la cara de Tohka empezaba agrietarse, como si su piel hubiera dado todo de sí, entonces Satou inverso dejó los golpes, ella se sorprendió por eso.

—No moriré, humana. No voy a morir… el cuerpo de este chico es solo un cascarón, mi espíritu es inmortal, tu sola existencia es solo un parpadeo para mí, ¡no moriré!

—¡Eso está por verse! —Una ráfaga de fuego le dio justo en un costado y lo alejó de Tohka, además de que le quebró la armadura completamente justo en ese costado, sin ser suficiente, Tohka disparó toda su energía que había concentrado en su cuerpo hacia el espíritu inverso que le dio de lleno en todo el cuerpo, por lo que dejó de brillar y se desmayó ahí mismo, Kotori le salvó de una caída mortal, además de que calentó su cuerpo para que no muriera congelada—. Tohka, no vuelvas a hacer esas estupideces, no pierdas la esperanza, yo no la he perdido.

Kotori la agarró fuerte y bajó a toda velocidad para volver a la nave y poner a Tohka a salvo, pero sintió una energía muy poderosa a un lado suyo, por lo que al verlo se dio cuenta de que Thagirion seguía entero, claro, una parte de su armadura había sido hecha pedazos.

«¿¡Sigue con vida?! No puede ser posible».

«Malditos humanos, esas llamas eran de Camael… ¡No dejaré que huyan más!»

Kotori se desvió del camino a Fraxinus, bajando hasta tierra, ella logró detenerse pero Satou no, por lo que hizo un cráter al impactar con el suelo.

—Eres molesto, Satou inverso.

—Ustedes son molestos, ya no puedo usar habilidades normales con ustedes, esta vez los enviaré a todos al infierno. —Se formó una barrera verde oscura a su alrededor y subió de nuevo al cielo—. ¡Los destruiré con toda la ciudad!

—¿¡Qué?! —Satou alzó su mano y entonces las alarmas sonaron, ella accionó su comunicador—. ¡Reine! ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

— _¡Comandante, el terremoto espacial es enorme! —_ anunció Kannazuki.

— _Es cuatro veces más grande que el que puedes hacer tú, Kotori._

—No… no puede ser… —Kotori vio que las nubes se dispersaron, mostrando una esfera negra tan grande como dijo Reine.

—Lo detendremos, Kotori. —Shidou le puso la mano en su hombro y luego le tomó de la mano—. Todavía no te rindas.

—Shidou…

El joven soltó su mano solo para ir con Kurumi quien seguía en shock viendo esa esfera enorme, la tomó de los hombros.

—¡Kurumi!

—¿Shidou-san?

—Sé que te debo un favor, pero no habrá forma de pagártelo si no me ayudas ahora, ¡hazlo por Satou! Porque él sigue ahí, lo traeré de vuelta… las probabilidades son pocas, incluso de que si sobrevivamos ahora, pero… no son imposibles, mientras no sea así, ¡no me rendiré!

Los ojos de Shidou regresaron a ser amarillos, la esperanza se denotaba en sus ojos y la seguridad también, por lo que le siguió. Cuando ellos tres llegaron a la altura necesaria, las gemelas Yamai, Miku y también Yoshino llegaron con ellos.

Habían visto la esfera desde la casa de Shidou y sabían exactamente lo que tenían que hacer, por lo que ya no dijeron nada, tampoco sabía si iba a funcionar, pero no necesitaban palabras para entender que todo esto era lo único que podían hacer.

Tomaron ciertas distancias entre ellos y extendieron sus manos hacia el espíritu inverso. Formando esferas oscuras pequeñas, que luego aumentaron de tamaño gradualmente.

«Están locos, ese poder no es suficiente para detenerme. Les hace falta mucho, ¡mucho más!». Pero parpadeó varias veces al ver que en conjunto, tenían un gran tamaño.

«Esto no es suficiente para detener ese terremoto espacial». Yoshino había llegado al máximo, pero se giró ver a las gemelas Yamai que estaban sangrando sin control de la nariz, vio la dedicación en sus rostros, por lo que ella se puso seria y miró al frente, también le salió sangre.

—Lo reconozco… son los humanos más valientes con los que he podido pelear, y tú, Itsuka Shidou, te reconozco como el humano más fuerte del mundo. Es una pena, pero es hora de que mueras, ¡y que te vayas al otro mundo con tu maldita ciudad!

Bajó la mano y la esfera avanzó hacia ellos.

—¡Ahora!

Ante el grito de Shidou, todos lanzaron sus terremotos espaciales, siendo el de Shidou el más grande. Después de lanzarlo, las chicas se desmayaron y cayeron directamente a la calle o en el techo de algún edificio, solo Kurumi y Shidou seguían pendientes de lo que sucediera a continuación. Shidou ya estaba exhausto, casi lo dejó todo en ese ataque y Nightmare tomaba aire porque también había lanzado gran parte de sus energías.

El impacto entre ambos terremotos, hizo una luz cegadora que duró cinco segundos, como si hubiera sido el flash de una cámara, la chica de cabello morado, arrastrando los pies, vio desde su posición esa luz. Cuando esta desapareció, la ciudad seguía entera, Satou inverso arrugó la mirada y gritó de ira al ver que habían fracasado sus intentos de destrucción.

—¡SHIDOUUUUU! ¡ACABARÉ CONTIGOOOOOO!

Estaban muy lejos, pero de todas formas, rompió la barrera del sonido desde su posición, haciendo un sonido horrible, en segundos en los que Shidou solo pudo alejarse un poco de Kurumi, fue molido a golpes catastróficos que lo dejaron más que muerto.

No hubo tiempo de defenderse, ya no sintió nada, de hecho, no podía ver nada porque le habían privado de la vista, le rompieron la nariz, le rompieron huesos y por último, le rompieron la garganta, la chica no pudo hacer nada más que estar espantada de lo rápido que había sido.

El cuerpo de Shidou cayó ensangrentado por todo el rostro, estaba tan mal que era irreconocible.

—Se acabó… ¡Se ha acabado, maldito! —Se carcajeó de manera inmediata, Kurumi negó con la cabeza, ya no quedaba nada del chico que conoció, y esta vez, la culpa le estaba estrujando el corazón. Todo esto era su culpa—. Te he despojado de los cinco sentidos con los que naciste, Shidou. Me repugna un poco tu cara, creo que era más bonita antes, ¡jajaja! Pero no estás muerto, solo al borde de la muerte, pero… ¿Para qué esperar? —Le tapó la cara con los restos de la playera de Shidou luego le ensartó a Chioa en su corazón y se la sacó solo para dejar a Shidou en un charco de sangre.

—¡Gabriel! —Fue alejado de un golpe sónico que Miku hizo a lo lejos, pero se levantó fácilmente de eso, de un momento a otro, Miku fue levantada del cuello.

—Deja ya de cantar. —Él sonrió como loco al ver que Miku empezó a llorar—. Te destrozaré la garganta para que no vuelva oír tu voz de nuevo.

—Sa-tou… no… pu-puedes…

— **¡NO LO HAGAS!**

Se detuvo a medio camino de romperle el cuello a Miku, la voz de Satou estaba gritándole que no lo hiciera.

—Con que… no has muerto, Satou Matsuo. Estabas al borde de la desesperación, ya están derrotadas, ¡no tienes la fuerza para enfrentarme!

Apretó el cuello de Miku, le destrozó la garganta también y la dejó tirada en el suelo.

— **¡NO! ¡MALDITO SEAS!**

Internamente, Satou estaba llorando de rabia pero por fuera, se estaba riendo. Luego invocó de nuevo a Chioa además de invocar una guadaña con una extraña hoja que poseía forma de serrucho.

—Belphegor y Chioa, ahora ya no hay nada que puedan hacer.

Hasta que Thagirion sintió un escalofrió en la espalda, una energía muy poderosa se había dirigido al cuerpo de Shidou, luego del cuerpo de Miku también salió otra energía y finalmente del cuerpo de Tohka, una más.

«Esos eran… los ángeles; Sandalphon, Camael y Gabriel… no puede ser verdad…».

El joven de cabello azul movió ligeramente los dedos, la sangre que había salido de él estaba volviendo a su cuerpo, así como sus órganos volvían a reconstruirse, un aura de color roja, luego fue morada y después azul, hasta que se puso de los tres colores.

La tripulación del Fraxinus había quedado muda después de que Shidou cayera en batalla, ahora que lo veían con esa aura de colores, cierto brillo regresó a sus ojos, solo Reine, que tuvo varias conversaciones con Mikael, el ángel de Satou, sabía lo que estaba pasando.

Era un milagro.

Uno que le había costado la vida a Kotori, a Miku y finalmente a Tohka.

— _¿Qué pasa cuando un espíritu muere?_

— _Ya que Shidou tiene una conexión con los espíritus que ha sellado, el cuerpo de sus amigas morirá, más no el ángel dentro de ellas, tampoco su chispa, ambas son inmortales. Pero ya que Shidou tiene una conexión, lo que pasará es que esos ángeles irán directamente a su cuerpo, se volverán parte de él. Puede que muera por tanto poder en su cuerpo, porque ahora tendría consigo "la fuente", pero si sobrevive… que sería casi imposible, a menos que su regeneración lo ayude, será mucho más fuerte que yo, pero eso depende de cuantos ángeles ingresen a su cuerpo._

—¿¡Sigues vivo?! —Shidou estaba de pie pero con los ojos cerrados, desbordando una energía superior a la que tenía Thagirion—. ¡Te mataré de una vez por todas! —Ensartó sus armas en el suelo, se desapareció y apareció frente a Shidou para darle un puñetazo, pero su puño fue detenido por una sola mano del joven, el impacto le rompió los huesos pero sanaron instantáneamente—. ¿¡Qué?!

Intentó con más golpes, pero todos fueron detenidos o esquivados, excepto uno que fue directo a la cara pero Shidou aprovechó eso para tomar ambas muñecas.

—Voy a acabar contigo. —Shidou alejó su puño de su rostro que se reconstruyó al instante, además de que abrió los ojos, estos eran de un color amarillo intenso—. Voy a luchar… por esos que no pueden, por los miles de inocentes que están refugiados, por las personas que amo, por todos aquellos que tienen deseos de vivir, ¡este día los protegeré a todos así muera! ¡PARA TENER UN FUTURO!

 **¡Shidou vuelve a levantarse! Esta batalla final concluirá en el epílogo del fic, ¡nos vemos hasta entonces!**


	38. Chapter 37: Epílogo

**_Los veo en la nota final._**

 _«Es el fin… al final… no pude detenerlo. Lo siento, Mikael, Satou, prometí que les ayudaría… que les salvaría, pero fue demasiado fuerte». Shidou se encontraba agonizando, su cuerpo había sido privado de los cinco sentidos, su corazón había sido perforado y el cerebro, que es lo último que muere, seguía en funcionamiento, aunque también, por todas las heridas… ya no respondía bien, de hecho, ya no podía sentir nada, ni oler, ni ver, oír mucho menos. «Perdónenme, fue débil e ingenuo… yo… no pude proteger a nadie…»_

 _En ese momento, sus pensamientos se detuvieron y su cuerpo fue el nuevo hogar de una energía de color morada que ingresó en él, luego le siguieron una roja y al final, una azul._

— _No puedes rendirte, humano._

— _¿Qué?_

— _Aun tienes la principal fuerza dentro de ti, la chispa que te permite estar conmigo ahora —dijo una voz tranquila pero que hacía eco en todo el lugar, de hecho, todo estaba oscuro para Shidou, hasta que vio una llama de color morado que le hizo tranquilizarse por su sola presencia._

— _¿Quién eres? ¿Quién está ahí?_

— _Veo que no me recuerdas, nunca había podido hablarte, humano. Pero hasta ahora solo me habías visto con la forma de una espada._

— _¿Espada? ¡Sandalphon! —dijo impresionado—. ¿Qué haces aquí?_

— _Bueno, por alguna razón, al fin puedo hablarte, humano. Te he estado observando… no es la palabra correcta, pero sé de lo que has hecho._

— _Yo también he estado al pendiente de ti, humano —dijo otra voz, algo más ronca pero igual era calmada._

— _¿Eh? ¡Esperen! ¿Estoy muerto?_

— _Camael._

— _¿El ángel de Kotori? —Shidou logró ver otra flama de color rojo._

— _No estás muerto, de hecho, déjame explicártelo. Estás muerto, humano, tu alma ha dejado tu cuerpo pero aún está atada de cierta manera a ti, Sandalphon es el causante de que sigas cerca de tu cuerpo. Tu alma es inmortal y ya que has llegado a este punto, solo puedes vernos como energía pura, como lo es tu alma._

— _Espera… ¿Han dejado el cuerpo de Kotori y Tohka? Mi hermanita… ella…_

 _Aunque él lo intentó, no pudo decir nada, ni gritar una maldición. Por alguna extraña razón, ya no sabía ni cómo sentirse. Entonces habló otra voz que hasta ahora no había escuchado._

— _Humano, sé que ahora que estás en tu estado más puro, en lo que representa tu ser, tu existencia en sí, no sabes cómo reaccionar._

— _Gabriel, así que has llegado hasta aquí._

— _No he llegado, es como si hubiera sido atraído acá. No perdamos más tiempo, humano._

— _Pueden decirme Shidou._

— _Está bien, Shidou. Estamos aquí para ayudarte, creo que sabes que Tipheret, se ha apropiado de un humano._

— _Satou, es mi amigo._

— _Tu amigo, lo que sea. Se ha salido de control, no podemos hacer esto solos, no tenemos permitido dañar humanos. —Shidou se impresionó por ese hecho._

— _Además, no es la primera vez que tratas con un rey demonio, Shidou —dijo Sandalphon, eso le dio cierto ánimo a Shidou, aunque no haya sido con esa intención—. Estoy agradecido de que me hayas regresado a mi estado actual._

— _Hemos visto que has ayudado a los humanos que han tenido el privilegio de portar a uno de nosotros._

— _¿¡Cómo saben eso?! Se supone que siempre están dormidos, ¿no?_

— _Ahora estamos dentro de tu cuerpo, ni siquiera te enteraste. —Camael explicó—. Hemos visto recuerdos de los humanos en los que hemos estado, al menos, yo pude verlos._

— _Yo también, al parecer estaba dentro de una humana que es cantante._

— _Yo estuve dentro de una chica que come mucho._

— _¡Oigan! —Shidou llamó la atención de los tres—. Si van a ayudarme, estaré muy agradecido, ¡pero díganme cómo salvar a Satou!_

— _Tu amigo ya no tiene salvación, Shidou._

— _¡Tiene que haber algo!_

— _Gabriel, no seas injusto con Shidou, ha ayudado a los… llamados espíritus. —Aunque no sonó muy seguro, el ángel apoyó al chico, si él pudiera sonreír, lo haría._

— _Está bien. Te diré las dos formas posibles de detener a Thagirion._

— _¡Bien!_

— _La primera es matarlo._

— _Ehhh… eso… no me gusta. —Ante eso, Camael tomó la palabra._

— _Ya te dije que los humanos tienen algo inmortal en ellos. Tu amigo vivirá, solo su cuerpo morirá, aunque creo que los humanos ven diferente este concepto de vida._

— _Cierto, ahora que el alma de tu amigo fue corrompida por la desesperación, odio y demás sentimientos negativos, logró combinarse con su ángel, rompiendo las reglas que se nos impartieron —explicó el ángel de Miku—. Cuando un ángel se combina con una alma humana, se altera por completo, los sentimientos que no poseemos junto con todos los peligros que llevan consigo, se juntan, entonces el ángel se vuelve demonio._

— _¡Esperen! ¿Quieren decir que no había necesidad que Satou cayera en la desesperación?_

— _Eso solo es un factor que afecta mucho al alma, ya que conviven la del ángel con la del humano, hay muchas posibilidades que se junten. Cuando lo mates, no te preocupes, te daremos la fuerza para hacerlo, sus almas se partirán, ambos serán libres._

— _Yo te daré la fuerza —dijo Camael._

— _Yo te daré el fundamento —dijo Gabriel._

— _Y yo el reino, Shidou. —Finalizó Sandalphon—. Es mi turno de ayudarte. Todos te ayudaremos._

 _Pero Shidou no estaba del todo convencido, a pesar de que en alma Satou alcanzaría la paz, eso no le agradaba, no quería matarlo._

— _No puedo hacerlo… sé que no tienen sentimientos, pero… para mí… ¡Es mi responsabilidad que Satou viva! ¡Díganme la otra manera de salvarlo!_

* * *

 **Guía para enamorar a un espíritu.**

 **Epílogo: Guía para enamorar a un espíritu.**

El campo de batalla era toda una zona de guerra, para cuando la AST llegó a pelear, vieron a lo lejos el colapso entre dos masas enormes de energías; dos terremotos espaciales habían estallado y se habían neutralizado debido a que tenían el mismo tamaño, por lo que una luz les cegó a todas. Al seguir su camino, se encontraron al espíritu apodado Battery lanzando golpes hacia un chico que ya no tenía playera cubriéndole nada, su cuerpo estaba manchado de sangre pero miraban atónitas como el chico estaba moviéndose a una velocidad increíble, les dejaba espejismos a sus ojos de posiciones anteriores y posteriores, tanto así que Ryouko, líder del escuadrón de Origami se frotaba los ojos para ver mejor.

—¿¡Cómo es posible que estés de pie?! ¡Lo único que te quedaba era morir!

—Tengo muchas cosas por las cuales vivir, ¿adivinas la primera razón? —Shidou logró golpearlo por primera vez con sus puños en el estómago que cuarteó su Vestido Astral desde ese punto hasta las rodillas, él escupió sangre viendo que Shidou no le tenía miedo y que ahora fue él quien le tomó del cuello—. ¡Para derrotarte! —De un puñetazo lo mandó más de 20 metros lejos además de que le dejó un hilillo de sangre, Shidou dejó una cortina de humo en su anterior posición para esperar con un mini terremoto espacial a Satou que venía a toda velocidad.

«¡Es rápido!».

—¡Toma esto! —Le dio en la espalda, rompiendo su armadura por la espalda y saliendo volando por la explosión, Shidou desapareció y apareció frente a él en menos de un parpadeo, Satou inverso lo vio atónito, lo tomó de la cabeza, deteniendo su impulso y luego le metió un cabezazo, seguido de un golpe en el cuerpo que lo hizo agacharse, pero de una patada vertical lo hizo caer, quebrando todo el piso con su cuerpo.

—¡Ahhh! —Sangre le salió por la boca.

«Bien hecho, chico». Pensó Ryouko al ver a Shidou metiéndole una paliza al espíritu. —Nadie ataque, en todo caso, apúntenle al chico de cabello negro.

—Entendido —respondió Origami.

«Bien hecho, nii-sama». Mana sonrió al ver que su hermano seguía vivo a pesar de todo, aunque era claro que su hermano ya no era normal.

—¡Esto no ha acabado, Satou! —Él subió la guardia pero los golpes de Shidou le estaban quebrando su armadura y lo golpeó en cara, cuerpo y ciertos puntos vitales—. ¡No tienes idea de la rabia que tengo! Mi ira no acabará, ¡hasta que mueras! —Satou cayó en el piso pero Shidou lo pisó con todas sus fuerzas, quebrando todo el concreto, luego le metió una patada en las costillas para mandarlo lejos, como si fuera un balón de fútbol.

—Esto… ¡Esto es inaudito! ¿De dónde has sacado esa fuerza?

—¿Acaso te importa? —preguntó un poco sarcástico. Satou se tocó la barbilla ya con sus manos, pues su armadura había sido hecha ya pedazos a excepción de las piernas.

—¿Estoy… sangrando? Hmp… parece que debía haberte desintegrado por completo… ¡Así no volverás a revivir! Pero primero te haré sufrir, Shidou Itsuka. Usaré la mitad de mi poder contra ti, ¡espero estés listo!

—No estoy huyendo, ¡ven por mí, Satou!

En ese momento, los dos rompieron la barrera del sonido. Las chicas de la AST se impresionaron al ver que ambos desaparecieron de su vista, solo podían escuchar como los edificios cercanos se destrozaban, al igual que el piso se hundía más y más por tanto destrozo.

«También puede romper la barrera del sonido, ¿eh? Se ha vuelto más fuerte de lo que pensé, pero no será suficiente, porque yo puedo superar la velocidad del sonido». Después de muchos choques, Shidou lo aplastó con sus brazos al abrazarlo—. ¿¡Qué?!

—¡Tendrás que ser más fuerte que eso! ¡Ya te dije que no pararé hasta que mueras! —Lo aplastó con gran fuerza que ya le estaba quebrando los huesos, el resto de su armadura se hizo pedazos, luego Shidou fue electrocutado por una explosión eléctrica pero ni así soltó a Satou. «¡Voy a salvarte! La única manera es…»

— _La segunda forma es la más difícil, tendrás que cuidarte de no matarlo. Pero esfuérzate para hacerlo sentir desesperado._

— _No entiendo eso, Gabriel._

— _Shidou, tu amigo cayó en la desesperación al ver que no podía con la situación, por eso se debilitó su ángel. Ahora haz lo mismo con él, hazlo caer en la desesperación, si se debilita, es posible que tu amigo retome la consciencia pero no garantizo que tenga la fuerza para separarse de Thagirion, ya ha estado demasiado tiempo en su cuerpo._

— _¡No importa! Eso era todo lo que quería, ¡una oportunidad!_

—¡Joder! —Con su misma fuerza, detuvo el agarre de Shidou. Luego le lanzó una ráfaga de su energía espiritual, Shidou lo recibió directamente.

«Te lo encargo, ¡Camael!». A pesar de que lo perforó en el estómago por completo, la sonrisa de Shidou hizo enojar a Satou inverso, apretó tanto los puños que le estaban sangrando.

— **Ya te dije, Shidou, que por ahora serás inmortal, ningún ataque te matara siempre y cuando no sea a un nivel tan grande.**

—¡Maldito, Shidou! —La herida de Shidou se regeneró de inmediato.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde está todo el poder que me decías?

—¡Cierra la boca, Shidou, acabaré contigo! —Se movió más rápido que Shidou y lo perforó en el corazón, sangre salió de su boca pero el cuerpo de Shidou emitió un aura de color rojo y empezó a incendiar el cuerpo de su enemigo, le tomó del brazo y lo quemó.

—¿No lo has entendido? Es cierto, no te he dicho, ¡no moriré hasta que acabe contigo! —Le sacó la mano de su corazón y este curó por completo, incluso la sangre se generaba casi al instante—. ¡Dame tu fuerza, Camael!

—¡No puede ser! —Fue soltado a propósito por Shidou, por lo que él desapareció, superando la velocidad del sonido en dos veces, justo antes que él pudiera darle el primer golpe, antes de que pudiera rozarlo siquiera, Shidou desapareció justo antes y se estrelló contra una edificio que hizo pedazos—. ¡SHIDOUUUUUUUUUUU!

— **Sigue así, Shidou.**

—Ahora… dame tu fuerza, ¡GABRIEEEEEEEEEL! —El gritó hizo que todo lo que estaba detrás de Satou se hiciera pedazos, aunque él se tapó los oídos, sangró de las orejas, sus tímpanos estallaron.

—¡Te mataré, te mataré! —Alzó la mano para hacer un terremoto espacial—. Morirás, morirás, morirás, morirás, morirás, ¡morirás! ¡MORIRÁS, SHIDOU! Así tengas la ayuda de Camael y Gabriel, ¡te mandaré al infierno!

—Te estás olvidando del ángel de Tohka, ¡Sandalphon! —La espada apareció en frente de Shidou y él la tomó—. Ahora que ya no me escuchas, Thagirion, ¡Satou va a escucharme! ¡Eres patético ahora!

—¡Belphegor y Chioa! —Canceló el terremoto para empuñar sus armas para pelear con Shidou con todas sus fuerzas—. ¡Te tragarás tus palabras!

—¡Satou me golpeó más duro, más fuerte, con más sentimiento! ¡Tú fuerza no se le compara ni a un miserable humano como los que has llamado!

—¡CIERRA LA PUTA BOCA!

—¡OBLIGAME! —Shidou de un pedazo, alejó su espada corta y cortó en dos el mango, a Satou también lo cortó en horizontal, sangre salió de su torso, el sellador de espíritus dejó a Sandalphon y lo tomó del cuello—. Satou… ¡NO TE RINDAS!

Satou inverso ya no podía oír, pero sí sentir, Satou reconocía esa energía poderosa, porque esta sensación la había sentido ya dos veces hasta de manera interna, de ese muchacho con el que se peleó hasta la muerte, hasta que los dos se gritaron de todo, nunca había peleado tanto con nadie hasta que apareció él en su vida, en medio de sus planes.

«Shidou… ¡No me daré por vencido!».

—¿Qué es esta voz? No… no puede ser… no… ¡Joder! —Shidou lo lanzó a un lado y sonrió.

«Es mi turno, Camael, Sandalphon y Gabriel. Me encargaré de él».

— **¿Estás seguro? Todavía está vivo.**

— **Gabriel… deja ya ese tema, Shidou quiere salvar a su amigo, es su deber.**

— **Tienes razón, Sandalphon, es hora de volver con esa chica cantante.**

— **Yo debo de volver con la humana que come mucho.**

— **Sigo sin entender por qué haces esto, Shidou. Pero está bien, ten en cuenta que casi no podrás moverte después de esto.**

—Está bien… ya dije que no me importa lo que pase, mientras salven a Kotori, Tohka y Miku, así mi cuerpo se haga pedazos, no dejaré que mueran.

Camael y los demás ángeles pensaron que Shidou no soportaría esto, lo más preocupante es que no había matado a Satou inverso, de hecho, lo había hecho a un lado como si su trabajo ya estuviera hecho. Shidou dio un último salto antes que esas tres energías dejaran su cuerpo, de inmediato, él se estrelló en la pared y la destruyó, dentro de un edificio que no había sido destruido.

Satou inverso ya estaba deshecho, no podía moverse bien, pero el que sí estaba completamente destrozado por el cansancio, era Shidou. Pero estaba feliz de que los ángeles habían accedido a sus términos de detener a Thagirion si ellos volvían con su hermana menor, Tohka y Miku, por una última vez.

—Kurumi… no te ocultes… —La chica de vestido carmesí y negro estaba sentada, de espaldas a la ventana que Satou había roto. Estaba con la cabeza gacha pero miró que a su lado estaba Shidou, tirado en el piso, con media cara viéndola con la mirada perdida, ya estaba al borde del desmayo—. Kurumi… si Satou te importa al menos un poco, que sé… que sí… ayúdalo… tú eres la única que lo hará volver…

—Shidou-san… yo soy… la razón de todo esto, ¿eres un tonto?

—Está bien… yo también tengo miedo, Kurumi. No está mal equivocarse… sé que te sientes mal… no es malo, tener sentimientos… es lo que te hace una persona. —Shidou se arrastró hacia ella con solo una mano y logró girar su cuerpo para verla a la cara, los ojos de Shidou estaban perdiendo luz, pronto se desmayaría—. Satou… él nunca… nunca va a… dejar de amarte, sin importar como seas, ni lo que le digas… te lo ha demostrado, ¿no es así? Hizo todo esto por amor… solo… alguien… desalmado no creería… en algo tan puro… como lo es el amor…

Shidou ya no pudo hacer nada más que cerrar los ojos. Kurumi pensó en lo que dijo el joven desmayado, luego vio el cuerpo de Satou, él estaba balbuceando cosas sobre matar a Shidou, aunque fuera con su último aliento. Kurumi se levantó para acercarse con ligero miedo al espíritu, hasta que por fin le vio a la cara, ella estaba muy triste, estaba lleno de heridas.

—Mataré… a Shidou… así… sea… —Hizo un pequeño terremoto espacial que se lo apuntó a ella, pero ella le sonrió ligeramente.

—Deja de decir tonterías, Satou-kun. —En el momento en que ella dijo eso, los ojos de Satou se abrieron más de lo normal.

— **Kurumi-san… ella… ella está viva…**

«No… la mataré entonces, con lo último que me queda». El mini terremoto espacial creció de tamaño hasta tener el de una bola de béisbol.

—¿Vas a matarme? —Kurumi hizo aparecer su pistola—. ¿Puedes? —Pero ella lo tiró a un lado y tomó su brazo para que le diera justo en el pecho—. ¿Puedes hacerle daño a alguien que amas?

Satou derramó lágrimas y sus ojos volvieron a recuperar su color natural, la técnica fue cancelada y bajó su brazo a un lado.

—Nunca podría, Kurumi-san… nunca…

Antes de que él pudiera cerrar por completo los ojos, una gota cayó en su pecho, lo sintió por el ardor que le provocó.

* * *

A pesar de que la AST estaba cerca y vio a todos los espíritus derrotados, la líder dijo que lo mejor era que las fuerzas normales se encargaran de todo. Habían visto algo que no se veía todos los días, habían presenciado una pelea milagrosa entre Shidou y Battery invertido.

En una ambulancia que, secretamente, era de Ratatoskr, se encargó de llevar a todos los espíritus hacia Fraxinus. Cuando encontraron el cuerpo de Shidou y de Satou, no encontraron a nadie más con ellos.

Se encargaron de darles toda la atención médica posible, por suerte, todos estaban vivos pero en muy malas condiciones, al menos las heridas graves de las chicas estaban superadas pero de todas maneras, no podían despertar.

Después de tres días, Shidou despertó con el cuerpo adolorido y en cama, giró el cuello a la derecha y vio que Satou ya estaba despierto, él estaba lleno de vendas por todas partes, parecía una momia.

—Satou… por fin de vuelta.

—Murieron, Shidou. Murió gente por mi culpa, mira lo que te hice… ni siquiera lo recuerdo… pero… de solo pensarlo… me duele el corazón… —El joven lloró, quería voltear a verlo pero le dolía el cuello, tanto que si por poco lo movía, era un dolor insoportable, ni limpiarse las lágrimas podía hacer, una de sus manos estaba quemada—. ¿De vuelta a qué, Shidou? ¿¡Qué es esto?! —preguntó sin fuerza, solo por su tono de voz, se notaba que quería gritarlo más fuerte pero no pudo, la voz no salía.

—Esto es la vida, Satou.

—Entonces… no quiero vivir… no merezco vivir, no después de lo que hice.

—Satou… ¿Por qué? —preguntó suavemente—. ¿Asusta, verdad? La vida.

—Sí… ¿Por qué es tan duro estar vivo? ¿Por qué? Solo hay sufrimiento… para mí… no hay nada más que eso, Shidou… puedo perder el control de nuevo, ¡lo sé! No tengo control… sería mejor que…

—¡No! Morir… es solo una vía de escape… ese es el modo más fácil de rendirte, porque todo se habrá acabado en ese momento. Satou… yo también tengo miedo y tengo dolor, más allá del que tú sientes. Como siempre… ja, ja… —Shidou se quitó la aguja de suero y se dejó caer en el suelo con tan solo rodar.

—¿¡Qué haces, idiota?! Te vas a lastimar.

—Siempre ves por los demás… mira lo que… —Shidou se sentó como pudo con una mueca de dolor en toda la cara—. Mira lo que yo te hice a ti… no puedes moverte, todo te duele, incluso el corazón. Peor fuera… que no sintieras nada, siempre eres muy modesto, Satou. El mundo está lleno de villanos, amigo mío.

—Shidou…

—Está lleno… de gente mala… no es necesario ir tan extremo, las veo de vez en cuando, en todos lados… pero he tenido suerte, incluso mis más grandes rivales tienen corazón… Satou, tú eres así… como yo. Somos tontos e ingenuos, pensamos que todo saldrá bien, nos entregamos a las personas que queremos, nos sacrificamos porque… creemos que vale la pena… darlo todo, creemos que el amor es suficiente para curar cualquier corazón roto, que con una sonrisa… podemos alejar la soledad de las personas lastimadas. Personas como nosotros… hacen falta… porque solo personas como nosotros, que hemos sufrido el dolor, la pérdida, el sacrificio, la soledad, todas esas bestias que corrompen nuestra alma… solo nosotros podemos entender y valorar a los demás como si no fueran distintos… al final… todos tenemos la misma energía vital… eso es amor, Satou.

—Pero… aun así, eso nos hace débiles.

—Pero gracias a eso… Kurumi te trajo de vuelta, hiciste lo que yo no pude hacer, la cambiaste.

Satou sonrió ligeramente.

—Puedes lamentarte todo lo que quieras, Satou. Hay muchas personas que no lo hacen, una persona como tú merece vivir, pero no sirve de nada si no crees y tienes fe en eso que se ve lejos… en que el mañana… algún día va a cambiar.

Shidou se acostó en el suelo porque ya no aguantaba estar sentado, miró la luz de la habitación.

—Satou, sufrir es opcional… lo ha sido siempre, pero con esto no quiero decir que no sientas dolor por otros, porque eso solo demuestra que te importan mucho las personas. Asume la culpa, no la evadas… pero haz algo al respecto, es un peso enorme, lo sé. Pero no podemos darnos por vencidos, porque en este mundo, no somos los únicos que sufrimos.

Satou ya no dijo más pero en cuanto dejó de sollozar, Shidou cerró los ojos. Al siguiente día, las chicas ya estaban de vuelta, Miku tenía bien la garganta, Tohka estaba bien y Kotori igual, de hecho, cuando despertaron, no recordaban nada más que haber detenido el terremoto espacial de Satou inverso, Reine y los demás acordaron que sería mejor no decirlo. Pero a los chicos no les dieron de alta hasta dos días después.

En cuanto se recuperaron, los dos por igual fueron abrazados y besados en la mejilla por todas ellas, estaban celebrando que todos estaban vivos, eso era lo más importante para todo Fraxinus, para los espíritus y para Shidou y Satou.

* * *

Después de esa celebración, Satou regresó a su casa. Hace días que no podía hablar con su ángel, tampoco había intentado hablarle porque pensó que él también necesitaba descansar.

Al entrar a la casa, se sintió el vacío.

—Ya llegué —dijo aun con vendajes en los brazos y torso, solo que por su playera negra no se notaba. Cerró la puerta detrás de sí—. De todas maneras no hay nadie.

El joven se acercó a un mueble que tenía marcos de fotos vacíos. El joven tomó uno y metió una foto que se había tomado con los demás. Shidou y él salía en medio, a lado de Satou estaban las gemelas Yamai y Yoshino, Kotori estaba entre los dos chicos con su paleta en boca pero sonriente, de hecho, todos estaban sonriendo. Del lado de Shidou estaban las demás chicas y detrás de los chicos, la tripulación del Fraxinus.

Satou sonrió y agarró otro marco para poner una foto un poco más pequeña, una en la que se había tomado con Kurumi, la chica que seguía amando a pesar de todo.

«Padre, madre, sé que tiene mucho que no les hablo. Tengo fe en que me escuchan, en algún lado. He hecho muchos amigos, ya no busco venganza… estoy avergonzado de haber tenido esos pensamientos, no es esa la justicia y nunca será justicia algo sea hecho por impulsos y sentimientos corruptos como el odio y el dolor, porque ahora he aprendido que la justicia es más que hacer pagar a alguien por sus errores, porque la verdadera justicia se basa en la verdad y en lo correcto. Sí… ¿Qué es correcto y que no? Ese es el problema, no tengo respuesta… pero creo que lo correcto está en uno mismo, cuando no sientes pena ni vergüenza y mucho menos dolor por tus acciones, cuando sabes que son verdaderas y te hacen sentir bien, cuando eres feliz… eso es lo correcto. Por eso no debo de morir, para eso estoy vivo». El chico suspiró con los ojos cerrados, con las manos entrelazadas. «Madre, he conocido una chica… tiene muchas caras, pero todas son reales, aunque ella no lo entienda de esa manera, tal vez solo yo la veo así. Creo que cada quien tiene una opinión de sí mismo. Estoy seguro que dirías que me alejara de ella porque mi corazón late muy rápido cuando pienso en ella. Mikael también me regañó… sé que solo se preocupa por mí, no lo culpo, ni estoy triste, eso solo un vacío, madre. Estoy bien… creo que… nunca te dije eso antes. ¡He sonreído mucho! También me estoy alimentando bien, aunque a veces como el pan de Tohka, ¡es delicioso! Algún día… debiste probarlo. Estoy tocando la flauta, me la regaló un amigo muy especial… bueno, ¡todos ellos son especiales! Quisiera que los conocieras… algún día los traeré aquí, a nuestra casa. Tengo muchas cosas que decirles… pero creo que nunca les di las gracias. Nací enfermo… no podía hacer cosas que otro sí, pero gracias».

—Gracias por darme la vida, papá, mamá.

El joven terminó sus pensamientos y subió a su cuarto para descansar, sin prestar mucha atención porque ya estaba cansado y adolorido además, se acostó en la cama, agarrando su estómago, había comido mucho.

—Te ves feliz, Satou-kun.

—¿¡Qué?! —Se levantó rápidamente, vio a Kurumi en la ventana, con su Vestido Astral—. ¿Kurumi-san? ¿Cómo llegaste ahí? ¡Fuera de eso! ¿Qué… qué haces aquí? —preguntó ligeramente sonrojado.

—Bueno… solo pasaba por aquí… y… pensé que estabas… triste, pero ya vi que no —dijo un poco molesta, Satou agachó la cabeza.

—Si estoy triste… ¿qué vas a hacer?

—Eso no importa ya que no lo estás.

—¡Pero quería verte! —dijo rápido y con la vista al frente, ella lo quedó viendo con una leve sonrisa—. ¿No querías verme? ¿No es por eso que viniste?

—No tengo a donde ir, además… hiciste una promesa conmigo, no he alcanzado mis objetivos, también a ti te interesan. O lo harás. —Ella dijo eso sin mirarlo a los ojos, Satou sintió una punzada en el corazón, recordando a su yo inverso.

— _La persona que amas, ¡solo te usó!_

—Te necesito para lograrlo, además… ¿No dijiste que me ayudarías? —Kurumi vio que él agachó la cabeza, no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso.

—Kurumi-san… ¿Me quieres?

—Solo lo necesario…

Satou intentó alzar la vista, pero no pudo porque Kurumi juntó su cabeza con sus pechos, todo con tal que no viera que estaba sonrojada, tanto como él.

* * *

 _Unos días después, las cosas volvieron a la normalidad, y mis días de ir a la escuela también. La ciudad quedó muy destruida, hubo más de 500 muertos, de todas las edades. Montones de personas fueron a los cementerios para enterrar a sus muertos, es un peso con el que Satou tendría que cargar y yo también, en general, muchos de nosotros. No sé si podrá perdonárselo, tiene miedo de volverse a invertir… tiene miedo… de lo mismo que yo; que las personas que amamos sean lastimadas._

 _Hablando de él, pronto será su cumpleaños, también empezará a ir a la preparatoria conmigo, mi hermana se puso haber encargado de un pase directo, pero Satou dijo que quería aprender, por lo que ahora ellos dos están estudiando mucho para poder ingresar a la preparatoria, con varios meses de anticipación._

 _La DEM logró sobrevivir, no sé cómo pero creo que no será la última vez que los veamos, tampoco Kurumi, tan solo con ver a Satou me doy cuenta de que está con ella._

 _A pesar de todo, la ama, y yo respeto eso. Es su felicidad, no puedo arrebatársela ni decirle que está mal, porque sé que él la quiere de verdad. Aunque dice que no le deja besarle, ¡es tan extraña su relación! Aun así… es feliz, lo cual… no sé qué pasará con ellos después._

 _No me extrañaría que asaltaran otra vez la DEM, según Satou al parecer Kurumi busca a un espíritu, también ha dejado de matar, no sé los detalles pero se los pediré a Satou luego. Sacarle información de ese tipo… no es fácil, se pone muy nervioso, no sé si es miedo o qué, pero a veces me da tanta gracia que me rio, luego él me golpea y entonces, cualquiera de las chicas nos regañan por "pelearnos"._

 _Hemos dejado de entrenar con Mikael, Satou me ha dicho que no recuerda nada y que ahora él le está enseñando todo lo que sabía sobre el mundo, sobre él y sobre nosotros. Avanzamos poco a poco, pero aunque es duro para Satou, creo que ahora ya puede contar su pasado sin llorar y sin sentirse mal._

 _Tú, el que estás leyendo esto, quiero decirte una cosa. Es muy especial y te ayudará más allá de todo lo que puedas oír de alguien mayor que tú. Pero te advierto, no es fácil. Quiero que sepas que el camino es duro, te pondrá de rodillas si se lo permites, quiero que sepas que desistirás y tirarás todo a la basura, pero quiero que sepas… que te entiendo._

 _Es lo más difícil de hacer, porque los humanos no se entiendes, si ellos mismos no pueden, ¿cómo entenderán a los espíritus? Ellos no son diferentes, son personas como tú, que estás leyendo esto, y como yo, que escribo esto para ti. Porque la única forma que entiendas esto es que tengas en cuenta siempre, que mientras tu ríes, alguien llora, que mientras tu sonríes, alguien finge una sonrisa, que mientras tú abres tu corazón, alguien lo esconde, que mientras todos te escuchan, alguien clama en el desierto, que mientras tu celebras, alguien está enterrando a un muerto, que mientras eres amado, alguien es usado, que mientras tu eres importante, alguien solo es necesario, que mientras tu disfrutas, alguien sufre, que mientras tú amas, alguien odia, y que mientras tú vives, alguien muere._

 _Elige siempre lo primero que te he dicho y ayuda a ese "alguien" que todavía no conoces, créeme, todas las personas estamos heridas, pero todas tenemos una cura, y cuando la brindes, hazlo todo con amor, eso siempre ayuda._

 _¡Suerte!_

* * *

—¡Hey, Shidou! —Kotori entró al cuarto y vio al joven sentado en el escritorio—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Estoy haciendo una guía.

—Hmm, ¿eso para qué? —Él se levantó de la silla y le entregó a Kotori más de 200 hojas engargoladas, ella vio el título y se echó a reír.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? ¡Debes implementar esto! Es mejor que My Little Shidou.

—¡jajajaja! Bueno… lo revisaré para ver que escribiste. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Porque todos necesitamos ayuda —dijo con una sonrisa.

Los dos salieron del cuarto del chico y Kotori cargó las más de 200 hojas con cierto interés, se quedó viendo el título con una sonrisa.

Y ahí se podía leer: Guía para enamorar a un espíritu, para las futuras generaciones, por Shidou Itsuka.

* * *

 **Ayer que puse este capítulo no había podido darles las gracias de la manera correcta, ya he acabado varios fics, algunos más largos que este y, como es costumbre, debo agradecer a todos por su apoyo, así no haya sido constante en pruebas, yo sé que leen esta historia.**

 **Antes que nada quiero decirles que como prometí, llegué a los 30 capítulos, descontando nota de autor, capítulos especiales y el epílogo que siempre lo cuento como un capítulo aparte. Ha sido duro escribir tanto, cuando escribí este capítulo y luego lo leí, ya estaba muy cansado, tanto así que tengo errores ahí que arreglaré luego, en la edición final del fic. He estado escribiendo para este fic hasta el cansancio, hasta no dormir con tal de acabarlo y, gracias al apoyo de mis amigas y amigos, porque por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevo aquí, he tenido el apoyo de amigos, no solo de ustedes, lectores y esto no solo salió con mis ganas y esfuerzo.**

 **Por eso, antes de pasar a otras cosas, les doy gracias a mis amigas y amigos, alguno de ellos son escritores aquí en Date A Live, otros no los conocerán porque aunque no tienen perfil, son colaboradoras en el otro fic que se relaciona con este en un universo alternativo, "Un Encuentro fuera de este Mundo" que quiero que lean algún día, porque en ese seguiré trabajando y también mis otros fics. Sin más rollos, PepeFernandez, KanadeSilver, María, Ellis, Carmen, Radian, Ruler y Víctor, ¡gracias por todo su apoyo!**

 **También quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que dejaron review en algún capítulo:**

 **canibal2000**

 **Enightmare**

 **GodMasterSky**

 **BlazeDarkness.**

 **Guest**

 **infernaldragonforce**

 **Fercho Mega Chido**

 **Eddarkrauss**

 **KanadeSilver**

 **PepeFernandez**

 **BrandonX0**

 **crawler12**

 **CarElliMar**

 **No siempre el review estuvo esperando ahí para que lo leyera, muchas veces no hubo, pero realmente no importa, solo estoy feliz de que aunque solo fueron cerca de 15 personas de las más de 1000 vistas que tengo hasta el día de hoy, me hayan dado unas palabras de su opinión, para mí eso cuenta y mucho. No hubiera logrado tanto de no haber sabido lo que ustedes pensaban de mi fic, todo lo que decían era tomado en cuenta, tanto así que cuando me pidieron que Kurumi necesitaba ser más malvada, lo hice, me metí por completo con el personaje, hasta que llegué a mostrarla como nunca la habían visto.**

 **Gracias a las siguientes personas por tener este fic en su lista de favoritos y de historias seguidas:**

 **AaronVS3**

 **Dragon-Knight Alan**

 **GDS GodDargonSlayer**

 **Grytherin18-Friki**

 **Raulexx44**

 **Rayo de Justicia**

 **Rito Dragneel**

 **TaoRyu**

 **eden de orion**

 **jesuszn**

 **xxjohan1999xx**

 **baraka108**

 **julian laravazquez 1**

 **Y sobre todo, ¡gracias a todos por leer el fic! Sé que tal vez ya no están leyendo hasta acá, pero quiero que sepan que seguiré escribiendo más, tal vez después me vean por aquí con otro fic, no creo sacar otra temporada de este ya que no he leído las novelas de DAL, tal vez cuando saquen tercera temporada o cuando las lea, veré si me animo a escribir que pasaría con los demás espíritus con este cambio que le he hecho a la historia, por lo que sí, este es el final definitivo.**

 **Espero verlos de nuevo en otros fics, así no sean de Date A Live, que tengan un buen día, ¡feliz día del amor y la amistad!**

 **Y gracias, una vez más, porque ustedes hacen de esta historia algo más grande de lo que uno piensa.**

 **Hasta pronto.**


	39. Informacion

**Informe de último momento.**

Desde antes que iniciara la universidad, puse en mi perfil que dejaría inconclusas las cosas si se llegaba a dar la ocasión, pero quiero que sepan, que esta no es la razón por la cual escribo esto. De hecho, el culpable de esa nota en mi perfil de "situación actual", la puse principalmente por la universidad y por falta de tiempo. Pero lo repito, no es por eso que estoy aquí y por lo que tomo esta decisión ahora.

Antes que nada, quiero que sepan algo sobre mí que es muy importante, pero antes, esta nota la pondré en al menos un fic de diferentes secciones en las que he escrito, para que no quede nadie sin verlo y no llegue a malos entendidos.

Hace algunos días, mi madre me dijo dos cosas, una justo después de la otra. La primera fue que dejara de escribir, la segunda que fue días después de esa sentencia, fue que yo tenía talento para escribir. Yo no creo en esas cosas porque siempre he pensado en lo mucho que me he esforzado para escribir tantos fics y mejorar tanto como lo he hecho. Cada escritor tiene su paso, va a su ritmo, aprende de sí mismo y de otros, y puede que le lleve más o menos tiempo que a mí para llegar al nivel en el que estoy. Pero ahora reflexiono si en verdad tengo talento o soy producto del esfuerzo.

Y he llegado a la conclusión que me he esforzado muy poco, que solo he sacrificado muchas cosas que algún día tal vez me arrepienta, de hecho, ya estoy empezando a hacerlo, pero esos son otros rollos que no puedo decirles ahora, no viene al caso.

A muchos les cuesta poner sus ideas en el papel o en donde sea que estén escribiendo, a muchos les cuesta y les lleva tiempo idear todo lo que quieren hacer, marcando puntos clave y al final, la línea de meta, que es la más difícil de pensar; el final de una historia. Todo esto y más lo hace una persona que se esfuerza, que busca un método para hacer todo bien, que le salga lo que quiere y que obtenga la gloria de acabar su historia.

Pero yo no. Sé que tal vez suena algo de mucho orgullo, pero los que me han leído por años, sabrán que cuando empecé e incluso a mitad del camino, era una máquina de escribir, sacando más de dos capítulos a la semana, era una verdadera locura.

Tal vez mi madre no está equivocada, pero a veces me gustaría que lo estuviera, porque al ser esto algo sencillo, algo que ya incluso le he hecho un método que está hecho a mi medida exclusivamente, no me lleva tanto tiempo como a alguien normal.

Y cuando no tengo tiempo de escribir, como ahora, es como cuando te abstienes de tomar cerveza, de jugar, de fumar o de cualquier afición fuerte que tengas, como yo tengo ahora con la escritura. Y se me vienen ideas al cerebro y no las puedo detener, las tengo que hacer para que salgan, lo peor es que ya se me ocurre todo lo demás, sé que suena a locura pero es la verdad.

He llegado a pensar todo esto escrito y mucho más que no escribiré en esta nota, en voz alta. He estado reflexionando, hablando conmigo mismo, como si estuviera preparando un discurso.

Antes no me importaba nada, solo escribía y ya, ni método tenía, ni razones, solo era el momento y a darle. Ahora no, a pesar de que es fácil, yo ya no quiero escribir así. Porque algo importante se ha ido, la razón por la cual escribo se ha deteriorado, porque antes, cuando inicié solo quería demostrarme a mí mismo, no a nadie más, que podía hacer una historia que a mí me llenara, que a mí me gustara, y que no importaba lo demás, y así fue.

Ahora ya no sé ni porqué lo hago, ¿simplemente viene una idea y ya? Yo sé que los escritores que están leyendo esto, pensaran que soy un tonto o un malagradecido con mi suerte de poder escribir todo lo que me ocurra, pero lo que ustedes no saben es que eso también es malo, porque como dije antes, yo no me esfuerzo, solo sacrifico; he dejado de hacer muchas cosas por escribir y tengo la creencia de que lo he hecho por amor.

Ahora que he trabajado con unos amigos, que estoy un fanfic con ellos, he improvisado con ellos, hemos hecho muchas cosas, con nuestros propios personajes, pero… estaba a punto de iniciar un fic demasiado ambicioso, sabía que podía lograrlo, no quería, porque ya no tengo tiempo de hacer esas cosas, no quería de verdad, y aun así escribí un prólogo, (alguien debería de darme un golpe en la cabeza, sé que a muchos les costara entender) y ahora me siento mal, porque hay mucho estilo y hay sustancia, pero no es de la buena, no es lo que yo quisiera para un fanfic.

Sé que lo que digo suena a locura, y aunque muchos no sepan entender, porque es complicada mi situación, cuando escribo una historia es porque me va a dejar algo de provecho a mí, me va a dejar algo importante en mi vida, yo he aprendido con los fanfics muchas cosas, escribir porque simplemente me ha llegado algo, para mí, y repito: aunque muchos no lo vayan a entender (que es lo que creo), no va conmigo, está equivocado, es como hacer algo simplemente porque lo puedes hacer, ¿cuál es el propósito en eso?

¿Cuál es la base para hacer algo solo por qué sí?

Aunque sea un mal ejemplo, es como querer hacerte cirugía plástica cuando no la necesitas, solo porque puedes hacerlo y tienes el dinero, y muchas personas hacen ese tipo de cosas que, para mí, no tienen sentido. Es lo mismo con los fanfics, si yo puedo hacer uno porque quiero dar mi opinión sobre algo o porque va a tener algún significado para mí, entonces lo hago, porque siempre he escrito para mí y solo para mí, a excepción de algunas veces en las que he dedicado capítulos a ciertas personas de esta comunidad. Hacer un fanfic solo porque se puede hacer, sin nada que me brinde nada, es una equivocación.

Ahora que ya he explicado eso, quiero que sepan porqué me voy a retirar hasta vacaciones.

Lectores, ya no sé si voy a escribir por mis propios intereses o porque simplemente he entrado en ansiedad y tengo que escribir para quitármela de encima, eso es casi como una enfermedad, una que no quiero que se vaya porque me gusta mucho escribir. Pero para poder saber y volver a escribir como yo quiero y por las razones que yo considero correctas, tengo que dejar de escribir.

Lo digo desde ahora, lo siento mucho, de verdad, lo siento mucho, amigos y amigas, lectores y lectoras. No puedo hacer nada más, solo así podré entrar al equilibrio, solo así podré recuperar esa esencia en mi escritura que he perdido ahora.

Espero puedan entenderme, yo sé que parece una locura, pero de corazón les pido comprensión. No sé si en vacaciones ya pueda lograr eso, pero son cosas que debo de arreglar porque si no, me voy a sentir mal, a pesar de que estoy haciendo lo que me gusta y lo estoy haciendo bien.

Nos vemos, muy buenas a todos.


	40. Special Chapter

**Hola a todos, ha pasado un buen tiempo desde que no escribía nada para nadie. Lectores, si estoy aquí es porque he regresado para quedarme.**

 **Me encontré a mí mismo en estos días y encontré la respuesta que había estado buscando, gracias a todos por sus comentarios y por su apoyo, y por entender al menos un poco mi decisión.**

 **No podía volver con las manos vacías, así que les tengo un capítulo de seis partes para ustedes. Muchos se quedaron satisfechos con el final, yo también, pero al menos sé que le faltaba más y es por eso que me nació esta idea.**

 **Espero les guste y lean la nota de autor del final porque esto no acaba aquí.**

* * *

 **Guía para enamorar a un espíritu.**

 **Afterstory. Parte 1: Cicatrices.**

Una gota.

Dos gotas.

Al final fueron tres. Luego vendrían más, naturalmente, como suele pasar cuando uno se baña y las gotas de agua resbalan por las puntas del cabello, sobre todo cuando es como el de Shidou.

Habían pasado unos días de su recuperación, alrededor de cinco días en los que poco a poco se fue recuperando de todas sus lesiones. A pesar de que fue curado, el rostro le dolía, de hecho, todo su cuerpo a veces se entumecía.

Y no solo eso.

El chico estaba sentado en el banquito usual japonés para bañarse frente a la pared; la observaba sin razón alguna. Solo cuando estaba en soledad, cuando observaba a un punto fijo, cuando todo parecía tranquilo como el mar muerto, Shidou recordaba partes de su pelea con un espíritu particular.

El espíritu de la luz, Satou Matsuo, poseedor del ángel Mikael.

Veía su cara invertida; ojos color rojo, con una oscuridad profunda en el punto central del iris, su cabello negro largo que le cubría parte de su frente y su sonrisa estirada, de oreja a oreja. Su expresión parecía burlarse de Shidou y de hecho, cuando pelearon, en verdad se burló de él, lo hizo sufrir. Y ahora seguía viéndolo con una expresión burlona.

— _¡Je! Tu amigo está muerto, ¡te reunirás ahora mismo con él! ¡Acabaré contigo, Shidou!_

Se vacío agua encima de su cabeza, la imagen de su amigo inverso se distorsionó en ondas cristalinas, como una hoja de papel que se mueve entre corrientes de aire. Cabello cayó de la cabeza de Shidou y algunos se pegaron a su mejilla.

«Satou… No dejaré que se repita, nunca más. Nunca más». Llenó de nuevo otra cubeta y se la echó encima para que todo su cabello extra fuera removido de su cabeza, luego apretó los puños. Su cuerpo se había desarrollado gratamente, aunque recién había dejado su método de entrenamiento intensivo, su cuerpo había quedado como el de un atleta, aunque no de manera exagerada, sino de una manera normal, como si ya hubiera crecido así de forma natural.

—¡Shidou!

—¡Wahh! —Ante el llamado de su hermana, soltó un grito ahogado por un congelamiento repentino que le llegó hasta el cuello, todo se había congelado de repente—. ¡Uhhh! … que… frío…

—Shidou, yo también me quiero bañar, ¡sal ya de ahí! Llevas como 20 minutos en el baño.

—L-lo siento, Kotori. Po-pronto… saldré… —Shidou intentó sonar normal, pero esto no pasó por desapercibido por su hermana menor.

—¿Por qué tartamudeas? Y por qué se siente esta… —Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver su propio aliento, por lo que abrió la puerta de manera precipitada—. ¡¿Qué pasó aquí?!

—Kotori…

La chica se quedó perpleja al ver como Shidou estornudó al tener solo libre la cabeza, todo lo demás estaba congelado, así como el baño. También se sonrojó por ver el cuerpo de su hermano, claro, no pudo verlo todo pero aun así le dio vergüenza.

—¿¡Otra vez?!

—Sí… —dijo en un susurro entrecortado.

—Pues haz algo para quebrar todo ese hielo, el entrenamiento con Satou no es un desperdicio, ¿sabes? Nos cuesta la mañana del sábado, ¡no seas tonto!

Shidou calentó todo su cuerpo hasta que una nube de vapor llenó el lugar, todo el hielo se había derretido por las llamas de fuego de Shidou, gracias al ángel Camael.

Aprovechó el vapor para tomar su toalla y salir del baño. Después de unos minutos en los que su hermanita se bañó y salió de buen humor después de una sesión de burbujas en su baño, se sentó con Shidou en el sillón. Cruzó las piernas y como tenía puestas las cintas negras, se puso seria.

—Se te ve bien el cabello corto, Shidou.

—Gracias, Kotori. La verdad es que con todo lo que pasó, no tuve tiempo de cortármelo, ni de ir a la escuela.

—…o eso es lo que debería decir. Ahora, ¿qué pasó ahí dentro? —Shidou dejó las sonrisas para ver a su hermanita a los ojos.

—Bueno, me asusté y de repente se congeló todo. Aunque ya me había pasado antes.

—Es la segunda vez en esta semana, cielos, te acabas de recuperar y ya estamos teniendo problemas.

—Uh…

Muchos cambios pasan cuando uno crece, pero cuando tienes poderes de espíritu sellados en ti y luego los usas todos de golpe para luchar contra un rey demonio que, además, es tu amigo, ¡y muchas cosas más! Bueno… sí, tenía problemas para estabilizarse de nuevo.

—La anterior vez causaste un remolino en la cocina y acabaste con la cena…

—Uh… —Shidou tragó saliva, se sentía un niño regañado, pero, ¿era su culpa? Él sabía que no, o eso era su defensa.

—Luego quemaste tu pijama e incendiaste tu cama. —Shidou sintió esas acusaciones como estacas en su cuerpo.

—Eh… bueno… no sé por qué está pasando esto. Debe ser por la pelea con Satou.

—Ahhh… Shidou, tu estado actual es raro, ¿estás seguro que estás bien? A veces parece que no prestas atención.

—Estoy bien, Kotori. —Sonrió amargamente, ella bajo la mirada—. Haré la cena, estoy seguro que las demás estarán hambrientas.

Como quien calla un secreto, como quien encierra su oro con candado, Shidou no podría mostrar sus preocupaciones. Él entendía lo delicado de la situación, a pesar de que todo parecía ir bien, a pesar de que se mostraba feliz con las chicas, a veces perdía el control de sí mismo por el miedo y por la culpa, como sombras que siempre estaban detrás de él.

De todas formas, Shidou se puso a hacer la cena, distrayéndose. Mientras eso pasaba en la casa de los Itsuka, justamente a lado, en los departamentos de los espíritus, las gemelas Yamai competían una con la otra en la consola de videojuegos, mientras Satou observaba la pantalla con las manos sueltas encima de sus piernas, con los ojos perdidos en esas impresionantes secuencias de actos que realizaban los personajes al pelearse uno contra el otro.

"¡Tenemos un vencedor!"

—¡Sí! ¿¡Viste eso, Satou?! ¡Gané, gané! —Kaguya alzó los brazos y sonrió, su hermana gemela bajó los hombros en derrota.

—Veredicto: fue suerte.

—¡Satou es testigo de que gané limpiamente! ¿No es así, Satou? —Ambos interrumpieron sus miradas retadoras al no escuchar respuesta del chico, por lo que ambas giraron sus cabezas lentamente para observar al chico—. ¿Satou?

Pero ellas no entendieron que mientras presionaban botones sin descanso para ganar, Satou podía observar otras cosas; su pelea con Shidou… no, no era él y eso lo atormentaba, ¿cómo era posible que esa… cosa hubiera tomado control de él?

—Satou, ¿estás bien?

—Petición: Satou, háblanos.

El chico entonces volvió en sí y agitó la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos de él.

—¡Lo siento! Me fui por unos momentos. —El chico sonrió ligeramente, ellas cambiaron su expresión rápidamente a una despreocupada.

—Cielos, por un momento me preocupaste.

—Lo siento, no volverá a pasar.

—Opinión: Kaguya tuvo suerte al ganarme, ¿no es verdad, Satou?

—¿Eh?

—No es verdad —dijo al instante—. Gané limpiamente, ¡limpio!

—Bueno… no hay forma de hacer trampa en un juego como este. Además, Kaguya se ha hecho muy buena en esto. Es lo que yo creo.

—Je, escúchalo, Yuzuru, Satou tiene razón. —Abrazó al joven de cabello negro con una sonrisa, entonces él hizo una sonrisa automática, Yuzuru los miró con un poco de molestia.

Todas se compartían a Shidou porque lo amaban, pero aunque no amaban a Satou como a Shidou, era su amigo y se lo compartían también, pero siempre en las mismas cantidades. El problema de ser gemelas era ese: no podían evitar pelearse por lo mismo, sin importar que tan mínimo fuera.

—Petición: apóyame a mí también, Satou. —Le abrazó por el costado sin ocupar y mirándolo con su expresión blanca pero de suma profundidad, ella era justamente así.

—¡Hey! Yo tengo su apoyo desde antes, ¿verdad? —Segura de sí misma, sonrió. El joven se encontraba en una encrucijada.

«No sabía que mi opinión les importaba tanto. Pero no quiero que ninguna de las dos se sienta mal».

—Kaguya tiene mi apoyo…

—Fufufu. —Sonrió la más expresiva. Su gemela agachó la mirada pero luego, ambas fueron abrazadas con solo un brazo.

—Pero también lo tiene Yuzuru.

El chico se olvidó de sus problemas completamente al ser abrazado por ellas dos, felices de la vida. Con una expresión alegre de ellas, lo contagiaban de alegría, como una droga que parecía aspirarse en los perfumes de las chicas, o como una inyección que no necesitaba aguja.

Tenía que consumirlo a diario, así todo lo veía de colores, así todo lo sentía cálido, así también podía brillar… brillar locamente, con el tono que representaba su ser, solo así se sentía seguro, con esa extraña sensación que inundaba su cuerpo, su corazón y su alma. Era el tesoro de Satou, su fuente era casi extraordinaria, tenía que cuidarla como a una pequeña planta o como a un recién nacido, debía hacerse cargo porque si no, esa dulce sensación que lo alejaba del dolor, que ya no lo hacía sentir más que éxtasis, se iría.

Y estaba asustado, mejor dicho, aterrado de que no volviera a probar de esa sensación nunca más. De que la perdiera para siempre, ahora que era adicto a ella.

A ellos.

—¡Satou, chicas! —Tohka abrió la puerta sin preguntar, se le veía apurada y feliz—. ¡Es hora de cenar!

Notó el abrazo cariñoso y ellas pensaron que Tohka haría un escándalo como solía hacer, pero en vez de eso, saltó encima de ellos tres.

—¡No me excluyan! —Ahora todos estaban en el suelo después de ese salto de bomba por parte de la chica de cabello morado. Satou se sobó la cabeza porque el golpe le dolió un poco. De alguna manera, ella se las había arreglado para quedar encima de él—. ¿Por qué no te quedas a cenar? Sabes que Shidou cocina muy bien, ¡y tiene un 100% de recomendación por mí!

—Ya sé que cocina bien, pero no puedo quedarme a cenar, Tohka. —Se alejó y se levantó del suelo, aunque él también estaba triste de dejarlas. Tohka hizo un puchero—. Tohka… será otro día, ¿de acuerdo?

—Bueno… está bien, pero asegúrate de que ese día suceda.

—Claro que sí. Nos vemos luego.

Satou se despidió de todas y ellas de él. También pasó a despedirse de Shidou, para luego alzarse al cielo y volar a casa.

* * *

Durante el camino, el frío empezó a hacerse presente, era Septiembre y en las noches había corrientes que te hacían temblar.

—Mikael… Mikael…

Llamó inútilmente a su ángel, pues no hubo respuesta. En los últimos días no había podido hablar con él y hoy no era la excepción. Decidió pasar por una pastelería ya que recordó que no había nada que cenar hoy y su cuerpo demandaba algo dulce, que hiciera feliz su paladar. Por lo que compró uno de fresas con crema, de un tamaño mediano y se lo llevó a casa.

—Ya estoy en casa… —anunció al abrir la puerta, pero las luces estaban apagadas. El joven agachó la cabeza, viendo al piso—. De todas formas, no es como si me estén esperando en casa…

Satou caminó hacia la cocina para servirse pastel, no sin antes abrir el refrigerador, así con las luces apagadas, la soledad lo rodeaba, una vez más. No era la primera vez que se encontraba con su vieja "compañía", la soledad, pero esta vez sí le molestaba. No estaba su ángel guardián y lo entendía en parte, pero no podía evitar sentirse triste.

Al sacar leche y cerrar el refrigerador, vio una nota pegada a éste. "No me esperes".

—Kurumi-san…

Suspiró al leer la nota, era muy directa y no tenía mensajes lindos ni delicados, como lo haría cualquier otra chica normal que estuviera enamorada. Después de todo, ella tenía objetivos que cumplir y no los dejaría tirados solo por él.

Una vez que iba a su casa, en la noche, en la tarde, donde sea que no estuviera nadie más que solo él, la soledad reinaba a sus anchas, su tesoro se le iba de las manos, sus amigos no podían estar siempre con él. Kurumi también lo confundía y los recuerdos de su pelea regresaron a él desde que empezó a recuperarse, y el fantasma de su inversión empezó a tomar forma en sus sueños, más bien pesadillas. Tenía miedo de invertirse, de sentirse mal, necesitaba su "inyección de felicidad", los necesitaba a ellos.

Pero no podía cargarles eso, no podía hablarles sobre esto, no después de lo último que pasó. No después de que…

— **Tú las mataste. —** Escuchó en un susurro. Vio a todos lados, aterrado de esa voz, corrió hacia el interruptor y lo encendió con fuerza, pero rayos salieron de su mano, por lo que las luces se volvieron locas.

—¡Maldita sea! —El foco de la cocina estalló. El chico recuperó el aliento mientras partes del cristal quedaron en su cabeza. Miró sus manos electrificadas y temblorosas, por lo que lo tomó con la otra—. No puede ser…

Se arrodilló y se puso una mano en el corazón; estaba acelerado, pero Mikael no estaba ahí para ayudarle, no había marcapasos tampoco. Estaba solo con sus demonios. Se puso a exhalar y a inhalar, para calmarse él solo. La electricidad mermó un poco y sus latidos también.

Se levantó aun con electricidad recorriéndole las manos. Vio el pastel y sin servirse, lo empezó a comer en seco, era la primera vez que se sentía así. ¿Era la soledad? Pero si había estado con él siempre, pero ahora tenía amigos y tenía a Kurumi, aun así, ¿por qué se sentía tan solo?

Kurumi iba a regresar, la tarea de buscar al primer espíritu acabaría por hoy y regresaría a casa como otras noches. Él mismo se lo repetía en su mente, era como un juego. También estaban sus amigos, que siempre le tenderían la mano, eso también se lo repetía. Una y otra vez.

—No debo de preocuparme, ¿verdad, Mikael? —Pero frunció el ceño a la nada al recordar que no podía hablarle ahora, apretó los puños al sentirse así. Una onda eléctrica alejó todo de él, el pastel salió volando en pedazos y la silla y mesa casi se incendian al contacto.

Harto de su situación y descontrol, decidió salir a buscar a Kurumi. La necesitaba, era por eso que tal vez no podía calmarse.

«Kurumi-san… no puedo hacer lo que me dices, no quiero que nadie te haga daño».

Sin importarle la cocina, ni las llaves, salió a buscarla en esa fría noche, pensó que ella también tendría frío. Su tic nervioso seguía, la electricidad sin fin en su mano le preocupaba, ¿por qué no podía controlarlo? ¿Era una forma de expiación? ¿Su cuerpo le estaba indicando algo?

Buscó por una hora en todos los alrededores cerca de su casa, por lo que fue al viejo edificio de la DEM, en el transcurso, empezó a llover, pero no le importó, en su mente solo estaba encontrarla sana y salva, su tic desapareció también.

«¿Por qué a pesar de que te lo digo, no me entiendes? ¿Por qué siempre me haces preocupar? ¿Por qué me siento así cuando no estás?». Satou entonces, perdió vuelo y terminó cayéndose en una azotea, se estampó en el suelo y lo agrietó. —¿Qué diablos me está pasando?

Se incorporó y sangre le salió de la nariz de manera incontrolable, pero no sentía dolor, la lluvia cayéndole encima y empapándolo, solo hizo correr la sangre por el suelo y por su rostro.

«Esta energía… ¡Está disminuyendo!».

Satou vio algo negro en el suelo pero sus latidos se hicieron tan tenues que terminó desmayándose. Para cuando retomó la consciencia, ya estaba en cama, habían pasado horas y todo estaba oscuro, a excepción que a un lado, la luz de la lámpara de cama estaba encendida.

—Satou-kun, ¿estás bien?

—¿Kurumi-san? —Ella le tocó su frente, estaba un poco fría aun después de estar tapado con sabana. El joven empezó a sentirse mejor de repente.

—Te dije que no me esperaras, no que fueras a buscarme. Hace frío afuera e incluso ahora está lloviendo. Iba de regreso cuando lo noté.

—Lo siento… pero estaba preocupado por ti.

—Ahh… —Ella suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Se acostó a su lado y lo abrazó con una media sonrisa—. No soy débil, Satou. No tienes por qué preocuparte por mí y no salgas a buscarme, no quiero que… hagas eso. —Satou quiso protestar pero no pudo, las palabras no salían y ella tenía el control. Pero fue abrazado con fuerza y él aceptó eso, porque lo hacía sentir bien. Eso era todo.

Lo hacía sentir bien. Como Tohka, como Kotori, como Miku, como todas sus amigas. Tenía dudas que querían ser respondidas, pero solo las callaba porque tenía miedo de decirlas, de lastimarlas. Los espíritus deberían de ser protegidos por él y por Shidou, ahora esa era su motivación, su nueva vida. Por eso no podía decirles la verdad, aunque eso era lo correcto. ¡Quería gritárselo a alguien!

Pero no había nadie, su ángel no estaba ahí, no podía hablarlo con nadie, no quería preocupar a Reine o a Kannazuki.

Ahora lo tenía todo… y nada.

Estaba solo.

En una soledad extraña, con sombras que lo acompañaban.

Satou acercó su mano a su cara para poder mirarla, todo en él se había calmado, volvía a sentir esa calidez por todo su cuerpo y miró su torso, la mano de Kurumi residía ahí y se giró para ver el rostro de su pareja; su largo cabello negro le tapaba medio rostro, su respiración era muy tranquila, ante sus ojos, ella era la más hermosa, la única que amaba, por la que haría lo que fuera, incluso morir.

—Kurumi-san… —susurró el chico.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó de la misma forma.

—Podemos… ¿Puedo… besarte? —Toda su ilusión, deseo y esperanza fueron depositados en esas palabras, pero ella se quedó callada y no abrió ni los ojos. Él quería besarla como cuando por primera vez se besaron, como esa vez en la que por primera vez sintió el amor, después de haberlo enterrado en sus memorias olvidadas. ¿Y ella? Ella no era el clon que se enamoró de Satou y sus sentimientos honestos, ella no estaba enamorada, pero sí admitía que se sentía muy extraña a su lado, porque él era demasiado cariñoso con ella, algo que ni ella misma, ni loca, haría por una persona así… como ella misma.

—Satou-kun… por ahora, vayamos a dormir. —Kurumi se acercó para darle un beso en su mejilla y recostarse en su hombro. El joven solo pudo cerrar los ojos y tomar la mano de Kurumi con delicadeza.

—Bien… hora de dormir.

* * *

 **Parte 2: Quiebre.**

El sol le llegó a la cara y en respuesta, abrió los ojos, se los frotó porque no lograba despertar del todo. Algo raro es que se supone estaba abrazando a alguien hace unos momentos, al recordar ese detalle, despertó de inmediato.

—¿Satou-kun?

Iba a descubrirse las sabanas, ahí es cuando notó que estas tenían ciertos hoyos y estaba quemada, incluso ella misma tenía una quemadura rojiza en su mano izquierda, la quedó viendo estupefacta.

«¿Qué significa esto? Ayer no tuve problemas con las hechiceras de la DEM ni con la AST». Tocó su propia mano, le ardía el contacto, su piel blanca estaba rojiza como si alguien la hubiera rascado sin fin.

Se levantó para ir al baño, entonces vio que todo estaba desordenado, lo más extraño fue la mesa y silla giratoria en la que Satou usualmente se ponía a estudiar, algunas partes estaban carbonizadas, ella no podía creerlo; ¿cómo pasó todo eso sin que se diera cuenta?

—Satou-kun hizo esto, pero… ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Por qué?

Bajó a la cocina para ver todo el desorden que no pudo ver ayer. La mesa y sillas tiradas, el pastel de fresas con crema, regado en el piso, también habían pedazos de cristal y al ver arriba se encontró con que el foco ya no estaba en su lugar, también el interruptor había estallado.

Kurumi encontró la nota que le había dejado a Satou para que se fuera a dormir tranquilamente, aunque no había tenido tacto al escribirla. Agachó la cabeza e invocó a su Vestido Astral.

«Tal vez esto es mi culpa, pero es tan extraño, casi siempre ha estado feliz, incluso cuando yo regreso de buscar al primer espíritu y algunos rastros de la DEM, Satou-kun no parece triste. No he hecho nada, todo estaba bien». Kurumi hizo aparecer cuatro clones y los mandó a buscar a Satou, traspasaron el piso y se pusieron manos a la obra.

Siguió pensando, quedándose parada en medio de la sala y la cocina. Ella misma se dijo que no debería de estar preocupada, que no debería haber necesidad de ello.

— _¿Qué sientes cuando me abrazas? ¿Por qué quisieras abrazarme?_

— _Porque se siente muy bien, esta calidez. Además… me siento muy feliz cuando estoy contigo, no lo puedo evitar, ni quiero hacerlo._

—Satou-kun… tú no… no debiste de… ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué tú?

— _Satou-kun cree en Tokisaki Kurumi, yo sé que si hubieras hecho esta cita, ¡también te hubieras dado cuenta!_

— _¿De qué estás hablando?_

— _Él nos quiere, ¡lo hace de verdad! Tú eres yo después de todo, él es diferente, estoy segura que ahora… y tal vez después, nos acepte como somos._

— _Imposible, todo lo que dices es lo más estúpido que he escuchado hoy. —La otra Kurumi palideció y se alejó de ella, le apuntó en la cabeza con su pistola más pequeña—. ¿Sabes por qué no fui yo? La que tuvo esta cita._

— _Porque tienes miedo… siempre lo has tenido, lo hiciste con Shidou-san y ahora lo haces con Satou-kun, tienes miedo de mostrarte cómo eres, ¡porque también tengo ese miedo!_

Soltó los brazos al recordar esa conversación consigo misma, ¿qué era lo que había en su oscuro corazón? ¿Había un lugar para él? ¿Había un lugar para ella para empezar? ¿O era un corazón solo lleno de ambiciones?

«Nunca podré saber lo que sintió esa yo… porque ella… tenía razón. Tuve miedo de echarlo a perder todo, de que no creyeras en mí. Ahora tengo todo de ti, absolutamente todo, solo lo tengo que pedir, era lo que… lo que quería, pero… ¿Por qué me siento mal? Toda tu energía es para mí uso personal, a pesar de que proteges a Shidou-san y sus amigas, de todas formas, me proteges más a mí. Hasta me diste un lugar donde dormir, es… demasiado bueno de tu parte, a veces pienso que tienes segundas intenciones, Satou-kun… porque no hay chico que no tenga segundas intenciones, mi cuerpo no te interesa, ¿no es así? No es eso lo que quieres, creo que aunque te lo mostrara todo, no pasaría nada, ¿no es así? Tal vez solo me pedirías explicaciones… No merezco todo lo que eres».

Alzó la mirada y se dirigió a la puerta para salir y entonces lo notó por fin. Estaba en la puerta, esperando ser leído.

Un mensaje.

"NO ME ESPERES".

* * *

 **Parte 3: Por ti.**

En la casa de los Itsuka, todos estaban muy activos. Algunos dejaron la casa temprano para ir al supermercado a comprar ciertos implementos que necesitaban. Después de muchos días de espera y de planearlos entre todos, el día por fin había llegado.

Shidou y Kotori estaban en la cocina, cada quien con un mandil para evitar cualquier suciedad en sus ropas, estaban preparando mucha comida, Tohka y Yoshino estaban en la sala, inflando globos de distintos colores.

Las gemelas Yamai tenían otro tipo de tarea, ir al supermercado por ciertos ingredientes que se habían gastado y muchas bebidas, no iban solas, Reine y Kannazuki también querían apoyar a los chicos. Últimamente las cosas iban demasiado bien, nadie estaba en Fraxinus monitoreando a nadie.

Solamente Miku no estaba disponible, desde hace pocos días que sabía que celebración tan importante era hoy y había estado trabajando muy duro que casi no se le veía por ningún lado.

—¿Crees que está bien así de sal, Shidou?

—No lo sé, necesito seguir por aquí.

—Tohka, prueba esto por mí —llamó a la chica, Tohka sabía que probaría comida, por lo que fue de inmediato a la cocina.

—¡Lista, Kotori! —Tohka probó un poco de la comida y sonrió—. ¡Está perfecto!

—Que bien, espero que le guste mucho a Satou.

—¡Estoy segura de que le gustará! Todo esto es para él y para que lo celebremos todos juntos, pero… ¿Por qué no le dijimos nada, Shidou?

—Porque es una fiesta sorpresa, Tohka. Cuando vaya a traer a Satou o cuando lo llame y entre a la casa, verá todo esto listo y se pondrá muy feliz —dijo con emoción mientras seguía cocinando—. Además, es su cumpleaños y nos vamos a esforzar mucho, ¿no?

—¡Por supuesto! —dijeron todos los presentes.

En este día no podía salir nada mal, era temprano aun y apenas estaban empezando, para la tarde de seguro lo tendrían todo listo.

Mientras los chicos seguían trabajando duro en el cumpleaños de su amigo espíritu, éste mismo se encontraba en paradero desconocido.

* * *

Los clones de Kurumi y ella misma se dividieron la ciudad como a un pastel, cada quien fue a diferentes secciones para buscarlo primero por aire usando la vista, luego a pie por algún hotel o lugar donde podría haber pasado la noche o la madrugada. Ella tampoco tenía idea en qué momento él desapareció.

«¿Cómo es posible que te hayas ido sin que me haya dado cuenta?» Vio la marca rojiza en su mano que ya se estaba curando pero estaba tardando más de lo debido, hizo memoria de lo que pasó en la noche. «¿Acaso lo hice enojar? Eso podría ser peligroso hasta para mí, no quiero que se invierta de nuevo, no, eso podría ser imposible ahora. Esta herida es una quemadura… electricidad…»

Ella abrió los ojos ante su descubrimiento.

—Eso es, electricidad. Esta es una quemadura por contacto eléctrico, le he observado hacerlo un montón de veces. Pero… Satou-kun no se atrevería a hacerme daño. El cuarto también tenía daños…

—¡Kurumi! —Del piso de la azotea, salió el cuerpo entero de uno de sus clones—. Lo encontramos, pero…

—¿Qué pasa? Dímelo mientras vamos para allá. —Su clon asintió con la cabeza y voló en dirección opuesta a donde ella estaba mirando antes. Kurumi le siguió al sur de la ciudad, hasta las afueras—. ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?

—No me acerqué a él, de hecho, lo vi desde lejos.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—Porque no podía, Kurumi. —Ella se sorprendió por este hecho, que un clon suyo dijera eso con tanta seriedad, le preocupaba un poco—. Ahí está.

Entonces vio un incendio a lo lejos, además de rayos que sobresalían del incendio. El clon de Kurumi se levantó la falda de su Vestido Astral mostrando sus piernas perforadas con varios orificios ya negros, su piel estaba quemada también.

—Eso es lo que pasó cuando intenté acercarme a él. Al atacarme, creó todo eso que ves.

—¿Satou-kun hizo eso? ¿Te hizo eso? ¿Le viste el rostro? —preguntó un tanto preocupada.

—No me vio, estaba de espaldas y su cuerpo estaba rodeado de electricidad… su cuerpo estaba brillando y sus ropas estaban en muy mal estado…

—Debe ser el uso de sus poderes sin ponerse su Vestido Astral.

—Cuando lo llamé, toda esa electricidad se disparó a todos lados. No sé qué pasa con él pero debe ser malo. No sé qué pueda pasar si-

—Lo sé. —Su clon ya no dijo más porque regresó a la sombra ella. Las llamas del incendio se reflejaron en sus ojos y tuvo un escalofrío en su espalda, así como respiró hondo—. No sé qué pueda pasar si me acerco a ti, por una segunda vez. Pero es hora de que lo sepa.

Kurumi fue hacia el incendio y como todo ya estaba bien quemado y no quedaban hojas en los árboles, pudo ver lo que describió a su clon. Estaba de espaldas y de pie. Ella pensó en dispararle desde ahí para ver su reacción, pero lo mejor era entrar al incendio cautelosamente.

Desde la altura en la que estaba ella, se percató que Satou mantenía una barrera algo grande para que las llamas no le llegaran siquiera cerca, por lo que aprovechó eso para estar cerca de él y así lo hizo.

«¿Qué debería de decir ahora? Ni siquiera sé por qué estoy aquí». Pero tenía un mal presentimiento por todo lo que había pasado; su quemadura en la mano, la nota en la puerta, la casa con daños, su desaparición y luego el ataque a una de ellas. Algo estaba muy mal aquí e incluso ella que no le prestaba atención al chico, entendía que algo iba mal con él.

—Satou-kun… yo… estaba buscándote. Cuando desperté… tú no estabas. —Fue rodeando al muchacho que no movía ni un músculo, siguió hablando para poder estar cara a cara con él—. Pensé que estabas haciendo el desayuno, como otros días, pero… me di cuenta de que algo estaba mal. Y… es por eso, ¿verdad? —Vio el rostro de Satou, estaba derramando lágrimas y sus ojos estaban rojos, no solo porque había estado llorando en silencio absoluto, sino porque en verdad estaban de ese color—. Satou-kun… nunca dijiste nada… incluso ahora sigues callado, creo que… y-ya no me puedes… escuchar…

Agachó la cabeza y caminó hacia él con tristeza, ¿por qué había pasado esto? ¿Por qué ese chico feliz y siempre amable ahora estaba así? Ella acercó su mano quemada hacia el hombro de Satou, pero fue tomada por Satou rápidamente, ella se impresionó mucho, pero la electrificó por completo, hasta que una bala le perforó la mano a Satou y a Kurumi, ella fue soltada.

—Satou-kun… si me escuchas, quiero que lo sepas. No estoy aquí por tus poderes, estoy aquí por ti. No sé ni que estoy diciendo… pero creo que entenderás —dijo Kurumi al levantarse después de tremenda descarga y que su mano ya estaba negra por la quemadura—. Lo siento… no sé qué hacer, esto nunca me había pasado y de alguna manera, sé que esto es mi culpa. Y no creas que soy idiota, sé que me quieres decir algo, sé que buscas una respuesta de mí… algo que yo no te puedo dar ahora. Pero si ahora te vas, nunca la vas a saber. Y si te vas y te conviertes en eso, entonces no me dejarás opción, Satou-kun. Nunca lo sabrás.

—Ya veo, Kurumi-san —dijo con un tono indescriptible, no era tristeza ni enojo, no era calma tampoco—. Entonces… no lo sabes.

—No… no lo sé.

—Entiendo. Gracias… por todo. —Él no pudo verla a los ojos pero ella quería asegurarse de que todo estaba bien en él, por lo que antes de que se diera la vuelta, le tomó de la mejilla y lo obligó a verla.

Sus ojos seguían rojos y todo seguía igual para él, excepto una cosa. Ya no podía ver a Kurumi como antes, no, no era eso. Él no podía verla por lo que le había hecho. De nuevo sentía calidez y suavidad en la mano de ella, al ver su rostro preocupado se sintió importante, pero no podía estar seguro de nada, ¿quién podría decirle que era realidad?

—Lo siento… —Puso su mano encima de la de ella y sonrió—. Ya he tomado una decisión, y no se trata de ti… no es solo de ti. Por favor, no me esperes más, Kurumi-san.

—No… ¿Esperarte? ¿De qué estás…? —Satou le tocó su pecho y de una descarga adecuada, le detuvo el pulso. No hubo nada que pudiera hacer, él era demasiado rápido y otra cosa era que ella no estaba atenta.

* * *

 **Parte 4: El fin de la esperanza.**

Se quedó mirándola, tan tranquila, como otras veces en las que le había visto dormir en paz y en calma. Habían pasado horas desde que se fueron de las afueras de la ciudad.

Se le había quedado mirando por un buen rato, ella estaba en su cama, le había tapado el cuerpo como alguna vez lo hizo en el pasado.

Se acercó a ella y le tocó su mejilla, era difícil hacer todo esto, pero realmente… era solo porque en verdad la amaba, por eso era difícil dejarla sin decirle nada, incluso tuvo que herirla para poder alejarse, pero ahí estaba de nuevo, sin querer irse de su hogar.

— **Voy a matarla, Satou.**

«No lo harás, no le harás daño a nadie. Ni yo tampoco». Le dio un beso en la mejilla, porque era un idiota y creyó en Kurumi, no podía besarla en los labios sin su permiso, incluso ahora, no podía desobedecer eso. —Adiós, Kurumi-san.

Satou dejó su celular en la mesa y bajó las escaleras de su casa por una última vez. No tenía intención de volver, sus ojos seguían de color rojo y tampoco parecía que eso iba a cambiar. A lo último que le dio una mirada fue a la foto que tenía con todos sus amigos y la que se tomó con Kurumi, en su primera cita.

— **Eres muy ingenuo, Satou Matsuo. Por eso todos te engañan, por eso estás así, ¿sabes una cosa? Siempre estarás así. Por siempre.**

Esa voz oscura y grave comenzó a dar carcajadas mientras que el joven solo agachó la cabeza. Había estado oyendo a esa voz desde hace unos días, en ciertas pesadillas que involucraban la muerte de Kurumi y otras que no alcanzaba a ver con claridad.

La última pesadilla que tuvo, ya no fue una pesadilla como tal.

* * *

 _Él estaba consciente en su sueño y se encontró en un espacio totalmente oscuro, pero él podía desprender una luz blanca._

— _¿Qué es esto?_

— _ **¿Ya te olvidas te de mí?**_ _—Escuchó una voz extraña, muy grave y oscura, su tono no le agradaba nada, se notaba el enojo. Satou retrocedió._

— _¿¡Quién eres?! ¡Muéstrate!_

— _ **Tú sabes quién soy, después de todo, soy parte de ti. Me escondo entre tu sombra, me ocultas de todos, incluso de ti. No importa si no me recuerdas, es posible que no me recuerdes, pero el dolor nunca se olvida y menos… el odio.**_

— _¿¡Qué eres tú?! ¡No entiendo de lo que estás hablando!_

— _ **Entonces… te haré recordarme… ¡Recordarte!**_

 _Una mano oscura le tomó de la cabeza, mientras muchas más enrollaron su cuerpo, hasta que no hubo nada de luz blanca rodeándolo._

 _Entonces recordó todo lo que había olvidado; revivió todo lo que había hecho en modo inverso, como había matado a las hechiceras de la DEM, masacrándolas completamente, así como cuando mató a Shidou._

— _¡No, no es cierto! ¡Esto no puede ser verdad! ¡Fuiste tú, maldito!_

— _ **¡Jajaja! ¿Ya te olvidaste de la razón detrás de todo esto?**_ _—Entonces volvió a ver el cuerpo de Kurumi lleno de sangre_ _ **—. Fuiste tú, Satou… querías que ellos pagaran, querías destruirlos, ¿no es así? Los humanos que tanto te esforzaste en proteger de los espíritus, mataron a la persona que amabas. ¡No revivió! ¡No es con la que duermes!**_

— _No… Kurumi-san… yo la quiero y ella también me ama, ¡yo lo sé! ¡No creeré en tus mentiras!_

— _ **¡Ja! Deberías seguir viendo quienes son los mentirosos aquí. Tú eres uno de ellos, engañándote a ti mismo. ¿Te crees diferente a mí?**_

— _¡Tu eres un monstruo! —Las risas hicieron eco, provenían de todos lados y él no podía saber si eso siquiera existía en esa inmensa oscuridad—. ¡Cállate ya!_

— _ **Tú también eres un monstruo. Yo lo admito, pero tú vives engañado. Por aquellos a quienes llamas "amigos".**_

— _No vas a convencerme, ¡no voy a caer ante ti y tus provocaciones! ¡Sácame de aquí!_

 _Pero entonces vio todo como si él lo estuviera haciendo, entonces comprobó que concordaban con los pequeños episodios que tenía de una pelea que, antes parecía borrosa, ahora la veía en alta definición._

 _Vio todas las peleas que tuvo, la muerte de Shidou, el sacrificio de Tohka, el de todos al querer evitar un terremoto espacial gigantesco. Él siempre creyó que solo había matado a personas inocentes y de seguro que Shidou también había muerto, se culpaba mucho por eso._

 _Todo por su ira, por su odio, todo lo que hizo… también fue por amor. Por eso había perdido toda voluntad, había matado a inocentes, había matado a sus amigas, había lastimado a Yoshino; esa niña dulce que le aceptó después del gran error que había cometido con ella. Le destrozó la garganta a Miku; la chica con una voz tan preciosa que encantaba a todo el mundo, esa chica quien ahora le sonreía, esa que odiaba a los hombre pero a él no. Aun así le privó del habla y de la vida._

— _Pero ellas… están… siempre sonriéndome… son tan felices…_

— _ **Porque vives en una mentira, tus amigos no existen, tú los mataste y lo olvidaste, como ellos. Es muy fácil olvidar, así no sufres… pero creo… que fue tu propio deseo.**_

 _Satou se giró a otro lado para ver una luz, él vio sus manos ensangrentadas, con la sangre de sus amigos que juro proteger ante todo mal, corrió hacia la luz pensando que era la salida, ya no quería seguir recordando, no quería seguir ahí más._

— _¡No puede ser mentira! ¡Ellas me sonríen, maldito! ¡Ellas me quieren! ¡Si esto en verdad pasó, entonces me odiarían! ¡No es el caso! ¡No es verdad! ¡No es verdad! —gritó hasta que llegó a la luz para ver otro recuerdo._

— _¿Una foto?_

— _Sí, en la segunda planta hay un lugar donde nos podemos tomar fotos. Ya que tienes amnesia, es para que esto nunca lo olvides, Satou-kun._

— _No creo que pueda olvidar esto, Kurumi-san. Tenerte a mi lado me hace feliz._

 _Satou se arrodilló pero no pudo llorar, una parte de él entendió que era verdad, ya no veía a esa Kurumi, ella se había ido. La Kurumi Tokisaki con la que dormía, era fría comparado a la que él conoció en su cita, la notaba muy indecisa y muy distante, pero la amaba. Él nunca supo y nadie le dijo que no hay dos personas iguales, sin importar cuanto se parezcan._

 _Nadie le había dicho que una verdad también puede ser mentira. Kurumi también le sonreía, lo abrazaba, dormían en la misma cama, no había forma que se sintiera solo. También sus amigas le sonreían y se reían, siempre estaban felices con él y con todos._

 _Pero desconocían la verdad y él también lo hacía, hasta ahora. Porque la verdad duele y por eso, la mayoría de personas la callan. Él también las engañó para hacerlas sentir bien, ocultando sus preocupaciones a sus amigos; en los que más debería de confiar, también de Reine; quien era su tutora y podría hablar con ella de lo que fuera, pero no quería complicar las cosas, no después de todo lo que causó._

— _Ellas… yo… soy un monstruo… ¡Soy un monstruo! ¡Soy un monstruo!_

— _ **Yo puedo ayudarte… volvemos a estar solos, siempre lo hemos estado, ¿no lo notas? Nunca serás amado, no de verdad, la persona que pudo haberlo hecho está muerta y no va a regresar. Lo sé todo sobre ti, Satou Matsuo. Ellos no van a regresar, tampoco la mujer que amas, los amigos que juraste proteger, tú los mataste con mi ayuda, los que miras son una ilusión, ellos también fueron engañados como tú. Era mejor cuando no recordabas el amor, ¿no lo crees? ¡Jajaja! Resulta irónico que por eso es que yo estoy aquí, por algo tan volátil e inservible como es el amor.**_

— _Cállate… solo… deja de hablar. —Las sombras volvieron a agarrar el cuerpo de Satou pero él mismo comenzó a arrancárselas de encima, rasgando parte de su cuerpo—. ¡Ahhhhhhhh! ¡Hyaaaaa!_

— _ **No hay suficiente espacio para los dos, Satou. Ya no tienes nada por lo que vivir, ahora sabes la verdad, ¡tu vida estaba arreglada! ¡Shidou te engañó! ¡No te contó la verdad y tú también la ocultaste de ellos! ¡Eres una porquería humana! ¡Muere y olvida todo, abandónate!**_

— _¡AHHHHHHHH!_

— _ **¿Qué? ¡No podrás! Tu voluntad es débil, ¡eres un humano muy moldeable, manejado por otros! ¡Solo abandónate!**_

 _Pero Satou con su fuerza, se arrancó parte de su piel, sangre le salió del rostro, luego de los brazos, así lo hizo con todo el torso, las sombras se alejaron de su cuerpo ensangrentado, sus ojos estaban rojos._

— _ **No importa… regresaré… estaré siempre aquí. Esperando a que falles, esperando…**_

 _Para cuando él despertó de su pesadilla, en realidad habían pasado pocas horas pero ya le había hecho daño a Kurumi y a las sabanas. De alguna forma, su mano estaba encima de la cabeza de ella y le había dado una descarga, su frente estaba roja. Se alejó aterrado, su cuerpo desprendía electricidad y salió de la habitación, dejando algunos daños de por medio._

 _Su respiración estaba agitada, su corazón acelerado y sus manos temblaban. Entendió que estaba totalmente fuera de control, por lo que decidió irse, no sin antes dejar un mensaje para Kurumi. No tenía idea de lo que hacía y ahora que conocía la verdad sobre su relación, la verdad que no quería aceptar desde el principio, terminó dejándole el mismo mensaje frío y hasta hostil, que ella le había dejado antes._

* * *

 **Parte 5: No digas adiós.**

«Tal vez no lo escucha».

Shidou se encontraba dando vueltas en su habitación, había llamado a Satou a su celular tres veces seguidas. Sabía que para su amigo, el celular era algo muy importante para él, tenía más que un valor material por lo que nunca lo dejaba, siempre lo tenía cerca, ¿cómo era posible que no le contestara?

«Esto ya es extraño». Él terminó de abotonarse su camisa azul oscura aun teniendo el celular en mano y después de eso, se acomodó un poco el cabello, como estaba corto era sencillo de maniobrar. En eso estaba, cuando llamaron a su puerta.

—Shidou, ¿ya terminaste de arreglarte? Ya solo faltamos nosotros.

—Ya casi, Kotori. ¿Puedes llamarle a Satou? A mí no me contesta y ya se me hace raro, pero puede que sea mi celular.

—Está bien, solo apresúrate a cambiarte. —Kotori no se alejó de la puerta y marcó el número de Satou, esperó un rato pero no le contestaron—. Raro… no me contestó.

Shidou salió de su habitación con preocupación en toda la cara, sin dejar de mirar su celular, ya eran cuatro llamadas y sin respuesta.

* * *

En la habitación de Satou, las primeras veces no fue escuchado el timbre del celular, hasta que debido al ruido de la quinta llamada, Kurumi cayó de la cama y se golpeó la nariz, eso fue más que suficiente para despertarla.

—Maldita sea… Satou-kun fue más rápido —dijo con molestia. Luego se levantó al escuchar el celular, también estaba vibrando en la mesa, por lo que fue hasta él para tomarlo—. ¿Shidou-san? Sí… es cierto, yo… —Miró la mano con la que sostenía el celular, era la misma que había sido perforada por una bala de uno de sus clones que, después de haberla dejado inconsciente a ella, terminó fuera de combate. Pero su mano estaba vendada con un pedazo de playera azul, que ahora estaba manchada de sangre. Su corazón fue estrujado, era la culpa que lo perforaba como una aguja—. Satou-kun… no te entiendo, a pesar de todo… ¿Te sigues preocupando por mí? Pero no hay nada que yo pueda hacer, porque lo que tú quieres de mí, no es algo que pueda darte, porque… la Kurumi que tu amas está muerta. Y yo… yo… no sé qué hacer ya…

Entró otra llamada, pero ella la canceló. Luego pulsó otro botón en la pantalla para enviar un mensaje a Shidou.

—Yo no puedo detenerte, Satou-kun. Y tal vez nunca tengas lo que mereces, pero no es motivo para que hagas esto. Pero Shidou-san… él sí podrá hacerte entender.

* * *

"Nuevo mensaje", apareció un anuncio en la pantalla que solo Shidou pudo ver. Su hermanita se dio cuenta del cambio y volteó a verlo.

—¿Qué pasa, Shidou?

—Quiere que me reúna con él en cierto lugar. —Shidou sonrió—. Será mejor que lo vaya a traer pronto para que empecemos con todo.

—De acuerdo… Shidou, ¿está todo bien?

—Claro que sí. Solo tienen que esperarnos, te prometo que estaremos aquí cueste lo que cueste. —Su hermana arqueó una ceja, Shidou dijo todo esto con una sonrisa, pero sus palabras eran serias.

De todas formas, Shidou salió de la casa y emprendió vuelo, ese mensaje le preocupaba, solo estaba confirmando todas sus sospechas de que algo estaba mal.

"Shidou, lo siento. Necesito tu ayuda, por favor, búscame, encuéntrame.

Haz lo que tengas que hacer".

«Satou, ¿qué significa esto? ¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto?». Shidou fue en dirección a la casa de su amigo, fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que el clima había cambiado, ahora estaba nublado y se podía escuchar truenos lejanos.

Su celular volvió a sonar, se detuvo para leerlo.

—Tenguu Arena… así que ahí estás.

El muchacho fue lo más rápido que pudo hacia el lugar indicado, entonces vio que en la torre que estaba cerca del lugar, había alguien, con las manos alzadas y desprendiendo mucha energía espiritual. Una luz se proyectó al cielo, una luz azul que comenzó a formar en las nubes grises, la sensación de que iba a caer un rayo en cualquier momento.

—¡Satou! —gritó con fuerza para embestir al joven, quebrando toda concentración, un rayo cayó encima de un transformador, toda la luz eléctrica del lugar se fue, quedando a oscuras—. ¿¡Qué diablos haces?!

—Shidou… —Satou se levantó como si nada y los ojos azules de Shidou se agrandaron al verlo con su ropa rasgada, con hoyos, su sudadera sin cierre, su mano tenía un orificio que aun sangraba y sus ojos estaban rojos, con un punto negro en el centro del iris.

—S-Satou… ¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Por qué están así tus ropas?

—Eso no importa. ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Por qué estarías aquí? —preguntó con una mirada gélida, Shidou frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo no voy a preocuparme por mi amigo? No hagas esto, ¿qué ibas a hacer con esa energía?

—Creo que de todas formas tendré que decírtelo, pero quiero que sepas que no debes de entrometerte en mi camino. No esta vez, Shidou.

«¿De qué está hablando?»

—Toda esta energía, ¿sabes? Ya no escuchó a mi ángel guardián, lo he contaminado. Ahora ya solo queda el silencio, y es doloroso. Shidou, ¿te acuerdas de lo que me dijiste cuando despertamos de nuestra pelea?

—¿Qué tiene que ver? Satou, no pienses más en el pasado, vámonos a casa, todos te estamos esperando…

—¡Eso es lo que quisieras! —El sellador de espíritus retrocedió unos pasos, ahora Satou frunció el ceño y sus ojos brillaron—. Ya no tienes por qué ocultarlo más, lo he recordado… todo… ¡Lo sé todo ahora!

—¿Qué?

—Tú también vives engañado, como yo vivía… creyendo en tus palabras bonitas. ¡Solo me diste un poco más de tiempo para que sufriera! Te lo dije antes y te lo digo ahora, ¡solo sufro en este mundo!

—¡No es verdad! ¡Ya no estás solo! ¿¡No es así?! Tohka, Yoshino, Miku, Kaguya, Yuzuru, Kotori, ¡todas ellas están ahí, esperándote! ¿Vas a negar su amistad?

—No, Shidou. Estoy más solo que nunca, es así como debe ser. Soy un peligro para todos, ya viste lo que soy, lo que siempre trato de mantener encerrado, pero… es muy fuerte —dijo con dolor y apretando los puños, hasta que uno de estos se electrificó por completo—. No podré mantenerlo a raya…

—Si te rindes, si dejas que te controle, eso pasará. Pero no si tú se lo permites, yo también te ayudaré a superarlo, ¡a ser más fuerte! ¡Lo haremos todos juntos! —Shidou se puso en frente de él y le ofreció su mano con una sonrisa confortante—. Dame la mano, Satou, no tienes por qué hacer esto solo, está bien tener miedo, ¡pero no te rindas!

—Shidou… vive en mi cuerpo, es una parte de mí. No merezco seguir aquí y tampoco quiero seguir aquí. Soy una bomba de tiempo, maté a Miku, a tu hermana y a Tohka…

—¡Eh! —Shidou palideció, se supone que él no debería poder recordar eso—. Satou… eso…

—Maté a personas inocentes, también te maté a ti. Destruí la ciudad… ¡Soy un monstruo, no tengo control! ¡Ya no quiero esto! Ellas no lo saben, pero yo sí… yo las maté. Fui engañado por mi propio bienestar, fui engañado por ti y por Kurumi-san… ¡Esto no es vivir, Shidou! —Su mano electrificada fue detenida antes de que perforara su propio corazón.

—¡Detente, Satou! ¡La solución no es morir! —Satou le metió un puñetazo en la cara que lo hizo caer del edificio, también le hizo sangrar pues le cortó el labio—. ¡Satouuuuuuuu!

Shidou giró en el aire para poder volar de nuevo hacia la azotea, lo que logró. Esta vez no detuvo su brazo de cometer suicidio, sino le metió una patada en la cara a Satou que lo alejó unos metros.

—Satou, no dejaré que hagas esto.

—Maldito, Shidou. Deja de meterte en mi camino, no hay nada por lo que vivir aquí, con amigos que no saben el peligro que represento, viviendo con mentiras de que este es un mundo bueno y de que alcanzaran la felicidad, ¡tú sabes que este lugar es cruel y sin amor! Los humanos que creí débiles y asustados por los espíritus, ¡me quitaron a la persona que sí me amaba de verdad! ¡Por culpa de estos sentimientos sigo sufriendo! Tú… ¿¡Cómo podrías entender eso?! ¡Estás rodeado de amor! —Satou intercambió golpes con Shidou, su enemigo se cubrió perfectamente de sus ataques; patadas y puñetazos por igual, a gran velocidad fueron evitados.

Pero Shidou seguía mirándolo con seriedad y no atacaba.

—Sí, es verdad, Kurumi murió. Pero la que está contigo ahora, es la fuente de todas ellas, ¡y ella te quiere! No olvides que es por ella que estás aquí.

—Estoy aquí porque la amo, porque ella me devolvió a mis sentidos, pero no porque ella me ame, porque soy solo necesario, Shidou.

—Eso no es-

—¡Lo es! No necesitas mi ayuda, Shidou. Después de todo, ¿qué es un muerto más? Yo solo vivo porque los espíritus me necesitan, ¿qué sentido tiene eso? Algún día los salvaras a todos, conmigo o sin mí, ¿qué haré entonces? Cuando no falte ninguno, solo quedaré yo… tendrás que matarme de todas formas, ¿para qué esperar?

Ambos tomaron cierta distancia.

—Voy a ponerle fin a todas esas esperas, esto es lo correcto, lo fue desde el principio.

—Al final de todo, nunca estaremos de acuerdo, ¿no es así, Satou? ¿Nos pelearemos siempre por lo que pensemos? ¿Cuándo estaremos de acuerdo, amigo?

—Puedes ser la persona más justa y correcta que haya conocido hasta ahora, Shidou. Pero… creo que tienes razón incluso ahora… ¡No puedo aceptar tu verdad como la mía! ¡Porque la tuya es una ilusión! —Shidou escupió sangre por la boca y apretó los puños con fuerza.

—¡Estúpido! —Gritó con todas sus fuerzas—. ¿¡Cuándo vas a entender con palabras!?

—¡El idiota aquí eres tú, Shidou! No vas a detenerme, no aquí. Aquí nadie nos va a detener, no hay AST, no hay DEM, no están ellas y no tienes la ayuda de nadie, estamos solos.

—No voy a dejar que sigas con esta locura, ¿estás dispuesto a enfrentarme por esto? Me enseñaste todo lo que sabes. —Satou sonrió ligeramente.

—Nunca digas "todo", Shidou.

Entonces, ambos se movieron rápido y el primero en soltar el golpe fue Satou, pero su enemigo los esquivaba con mover la cabeza hacia los lados, probó con una patada a las piernas pero él saltó.

«Conoce mis movimientos». Satou lo alcanzó de un salto, pero para sorpresa de Shidou, el chico de cabello negro desapareció y le metieron una patada en la espalda que lo mandó lejos, luego Satou apareció en frente de él, listo para golpearlo en la cabeza con sus dos manos pero Shidou, en cuanto estuvo cerca, lo congeló usando los poderes de Yoshino.

—Satou, te congelaré por completo si sigues con esto. —Pero el hielo se rompió por la fuerza de Satou, una capa de energía espiritual le rodeaba.

—¡Hyaa! —Se movió más rápido que antes, pero Shidou lo esquivó y atrapó su brazo haciéndole una llave de candado, ahora estaba detrás de él y le metió golpes en la espalda sin parar, Satou escupió sangre por la boca.

—Nunca entiendes… nunca escuchas, Satou. Tohka y las demás te quieren, aun si recordaran lo que dices, solo haría las cosas más difíciles, pero terminarían aceptándote, ¡porque te quieren!

—¡Shidou! —Satou electrificó su cuerpo, fue soltado gracias a eso, pero Shidou le metió una patada en vertical que lo hizo caer, esto no acabó ahí, él le persiguió hasta tomarlo del cuello y golpearlo a la cara.

—¡Mereces vivir! Estás equivocado, ellas nunca van a dejarte de querer, ¡no lo hicieron cuando te invertiste! —Los dos seguían cayendo y Shidou siguió golpeándolo a la cara, hasta que su puño fue detenido junto con su otra mano, de un rodillazo en el estómago lo levantó a cierta altura, soltó sus manos y le dio una patada a su quijada, como si estuviera haciendo una chilena y la cabeza de Shidou fuera un balón de futbol.

—No entiendes, no se trata solo de ellas. —Shidou había roto los cristales del edificio con su cuerpo y Satou se paró a un lado de él. Shidou no podía hablar, sangre salía de su boca sin cesar, su mandíbula estaba quebrada.

—Sa… to… Sa…

—Quiero morir, Shidou. Lo deseo desde que volví a la vida. Kurumi-san, las demás, tú… fui muy feliz con todos, de verdad. Pero dime, ¿qué clase de vida es esa? Solo me siento bien cuando estoy con ustedes, solo me siento vivo cuando los veo felices, eso siempre me da gusto. Kurumi-san me dijo que exagero, pero solo es porque quiero protegerla, no quiero verla lastimada, tampoco a ustedes, a pesar de que soy yo el que más los ha lastimado.

«Satou… no tenía idea de que… sufrieras tanto. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué no dijiste como te sentías?» Estiró la mano hacia él, pero fue pateado en las costillas con tanta fuerza que lo mandó a romper varias paredes de la planta en la que estaban.

Una de sus costillas se rompió y se había quedado atascado en la pared que lo separaba de caer del edificio de oficinas. Vio que Satou se acercó de nuevo.

—Me convenciste de que no matara a Tohka, de que la DEM era responsable, al final, todos estábamos con las manos llenas de sangre. Y me diste un nuevo objetivo en la vida. Proteger a los espíritus, ellas se volvieron mis amigas. También fue en esos días en los que me enamoré, persiguiendo esos objetivos, tratando de protegerlos, solo vivo porque otros lo hagan… —Satou recordó a Kurumi y a las demás personas que quería—. ¿Qué clase de vida es esa? Solo vivo porque otros estén bien, ¿es eso por lo que debo de vivir? ¿Cuál es mi motivación entonces? Sin mis amigos y sin Kurumi-san… estoy perdido. Esta vida que me diste, Shidou, esta vida que perdonaste cuando debiste de haberme matado, ¡no tiene sentido! ¡Es vacía!

—¿Lo… es? —Shidou tenía sus ojos de color amarillo ahora y su energía aumentó enormemente. Su mandíbula le dolía y se estaba regenerando rápido—. Ese hueco… lo llenas con las personas que te rodean…

—Hmp. Eso no tiene sentido, ya abrí mi corazón a las personas, solo fui lastimado y engañado, usado. No somos iguales, Shidou. Si yo muero, estoy seguro que Tohka y las demás sufrirían, pero terminarían superándolo. Kurumi-san no perdería gran cosa, posiblemente no lo sabría nunca. Mi vida para ellas no significa algo tan grande como lo serían las suyas, eso es algo que jamás entenderán, lo que ellas significan para mí… es lo que para ellas significaría tu muerte, Shidou.

—No… no digas eso… Satou… —Shidou intentó ponerse de pie mientras lágrimas resbalaban de su rostro—. Tú eres importante, vales tanto como yo, no digas-

—Ellas te aman —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, Shidou quedó con la cabeza gacha—. Compararme contigo es inútil. Eres el protector de los espíritus, los mantienes a salvo, tú eres el único que puede sellarlos. —Shidou fue tomado del cuello y lo azotó contra el suelo, agrietándolo, luego lo golpeó en el estómago con tanta fuerza que quebró el piso y su cuerpo cayó al piso de abajo.

—¡Ahhght!

—Tú mereces vivir, puedes dar más y te espera más de lo que a mí me espera. Tu vida es parte de un plan más grande que el de detener los deseos de esta porquería humana que mató a las personas que juró proteger, que tomó tus metas como las suyas, ¡solo déjame morir! —Saltó encima del estómago de Shidou pero fueron detenidos por los brazos de Shidou, estos recibieron todo el impacto.

—¡No voy a dejarte!

Satou de todas maneras lo pisó tan duro que rompió de nuevo el suelo pero Shidou le atrapó el pie y empezó a congelarlo, mientras caían, lo jaló de su piel congelado para quedar frente a él, lo tomó de la cara y le dio un cabezazo que le abrió la cabeza a ambos.

Shidou le dio un golpe en el estómago, luego de eso, un torbellino de aire proveniente del golpe del chico, envió a Satou a quebrar los cristales de la ventana.

La pelea siguió su curso, se golpearon muchas veces más. Shidou hasta tuvo que usar a Sandalphon para defenderse de los ataques de Satou, pues su mano electrizada podría perforarlo fácilmente. Quedar inconsciente en esta pelea significaba el fin de la misma para ambos, solo que Shidou viviría y Satou ya no.

Las personas que los vieron pelear, se alejaron desde que la luz se había ido, por lo que no quedaba nadie que les viera, ya estaba lloviendo y Shidou y Satou no se detenían. Llevaban media hora peleando, a veces intercambiando ciertas palabras e incluso ofensas.

La sangre se resbalaba por sus rostros, Shidou tenía la cara hinchada por tanto golpes, Satou estaba lleno de cortes por el cuerpo pero no podía perder ante su rival.

—¡Detendré esta locura, Satou!

—¡Basta ya, Shidou! ¡Esta es la decisión que he tomado! ¿¡Cuándo vas a dejarme en paz?! ¡Esto solo ha sido pospuesto desde el principio! —Satou y Shidou se golpeaban sin descanso y sin piedad, chocando sus puños y sangrando a cada golpe, la lluvia tampoco ayudaba mucho a ver bien, ya que la sangre les nublaba la vista de un color carmesí.

—¡No voy a abandonarte! —Satou logró romper la defensa de Shidou y darle un golpe con electricidad en su pecho que lo mandó a destruir un edificio.

—Solo… solo déjame de joder, Shidou. —El chico concentró grandes cantidades de energía en su mano, hasta que se llenó de electricidad que caminó incluso por todo el piso mojado—. Nunca me dejarás en paz si te dejo en pie, y ya sé que eres inmortal, pero voy a ponerle un alto a tus intentos de una vez por todas.

Lo primero que vio Shidou fue una luz azul muy potente en el cielo que se dirigió a él como la caída de un rayo, como su fuerza no sería suficiente por la caída, encendió sus manos con fuego y para cuando Satou cayó, lo detuvo con sus manos, quemándole el brazo izquierdo a Satou, en todo caso, ninguno de los dos se detuvo.

—¡Detente! —Gritaron ambos como el rugido de un león.

—¡Ahhhhhh! —Shidou estaba quemando el brazo de su amigo por lo que usó mucha de su energía para alejarlo de él, Satou todavía podía mover su brazo pero estaba de un color rojizo y parecía cuero.

—¿¡Por qué?! ¿¡Por qué haces esto?! ¡Ya te dije que quiero morir! —Satou concentró gran energía en su mano y se la dirigió a Shidou—. ¡Cañón espiritual!

—¡Porque eres mi amigo! —Shidou hizo el mismo ataque y ambos colisionaron por un buen rato—. ¡No te voy a abandonar!

—¡¿Amigo?! ¡Soy un peligro, idiota! No tengo nada más por lo que vivir, ¡solo quiero dejar de sufrir y tener la paz que ansío! ¿¡Qué derecho tienes de decir no a eso?! ¿¡Por qué estás tan obsesionado conmigo?! ¡No tienes derecho, Shidou!

—Sí… tal vez sea egoísta, pero… no puedo ver cómo te desmoronas, cuando veo que estás a punto de caer, cuando te veo triste, ¡cuando estás justamente así! ¡No puedo soportarlo!

—Shidou… gracias. —Shidou vio aterrado como Satou bajo la mano, por lo que el impacto de ambas técnicas lo recibiría él.

—¡SATOU!

Satou llegó a parar hasta una de las pantallas gigantes que anunciaban publicidad y la hizo pedazos con su cuerpo, cristales se ensartaron en su espalda y en su cabeza.

Pero no murió, Shidou se había puesto en frente y ambos cayeron al suelo y mancharon con sangre el pavimento.

—Es cierto… soy un idiota…

—Shidou… ¿Por qué? Déjame morir ya… —Lágrimas se resbalaron de sus ojos al ver que Shidou se levantó, sangre le salía del costado izquierdo de su cuerpo, Satou también estaba perforado, pero por el costado derecho, donde estaba su hígado.

—No… hoy, ¿sabes qué? Hoy es… no podemos llegar tarde, hoy es tu cumpleaños, Satou… —El otro se levantó lentamente y arrastró los pies para confrontar a un Shidou ya moribundo—. Hoy naciste, hace mucho tiempo… todos te están esperando, sin importar lo que hayas hecho, sin importar lo que nos haya pasado.

—No voy a cambiar, no hay nada aquí que me ate.

—No dejaré que eso suceda. —Satou apretó los dientes y le dio un golpe en la cara que lo hizo caer. Fue hacia el cuerpo de Shidou para agarrarlo a golpes, por lo que lo levantó un poco de su camisa ya sin botones, Shidou lo jaló hacia él de su ropa y le metió un cabezazo, ambos cayeron, así como la sangre salpicó el suelo.

—Ahh… Ugh… ahh, ya, ugh…

—Mierda…

Ambos volvieron a levantarse, el espíritu se agarró su herida pues estaba sangrando demasiado y empezaba a ver borroso. De todas maneras, golpeó a Shidou en el ojo, luego en el estómago, pero él también le respondió con una patada al estómago y a la cara, uno, dos y al tercero, ambos cayeron al suelo mojado.

—Sí… no puedo decirte… el propósito de tu vida, la razón por la que estás aquí… la razón por la que vale la pena todo lo que has hecho. No puedo decírtelo, Satou… lo siento. Yo tampoco lo supe al instante... y mi único propósito es ayudarte…

Shidou alzó la mirada para verlo, su ojo izquierdo sangraba y ya no podía abrirlo, su cara estaba hinchada y bajaba la sangre de su frente, ya no estaba para nada presentable. Ya no podía llorar tampoco.

Satou no sabía si era otro discurso de Shidou para calmarlo o si, en verdad, lo entendía. El chico de cabello azul sonrió.

—Estás loco… ¿Cómo puedes hacer esto? ¿Por qué estás sonriendo? ¿Es por qué soy un espíritu? —Satou caminó hasta su posición y le puso sus manos encima de su pecho—. Basta… déjame… abandóname…

—No es eso. Eres mi amigo, aun si no me entiendes con palabras… cuando esta pelea termine… sin importar lo que pase, te enseñaré que la vida no se trata de un propósito… sino de hacer lo que quieras, Satou, por más estúpido e imposible que parezca, si lo quieres y lo amas, entonces, ¡hazlo! Hazlo… —Sintió una descarga ir directamente a su corazón, con la fuerza que el quedaba, tomó los dos brazos de él con sus manos y empezó a quemarlas con las llamas de Camael.

—¡AHHHHHHH! —El pecho de Shidou empezó a carbonizarse, la temperatura se elevó tanto que después de mucho dolor, Satou dejó de sentir sus brazos, Shidou también perdió el rumbo y soltó las manos, Satou se derrumbó a su lado, boca arriba.

—Satou… vive por lo que quieras vivir, no por lo que otros piensen de ti… no porque seas necesario para otras personas… no vivas por algo que no te hace feliz, y si no sabes qué es… entonces vive para encontrarlo… prométeme que no… te rendirás con eso… por favor.

Soltó un suspiro y sonrió, a pesar de que le dolía todo el cuerpo.

—Ahh… ¿Sabes, Shidou? Aun quiero golpearte…

—Si pudiera moverme… yo también lo haría… por lo idiota que eres, Satou.

—Je… estoy hecho mierda, Shidou… ya no puedo ni levantarme, mis brazos se sienten como dos bombas… de todas formas, aunque has ganado… la próxima vez que peleemos… ya no podrás detenerme, Shidou.

—Por eso… voy a golpearte como amigo que soy… —Satou derramó una lágrima mientras ambos miraban la lluvia caer sobre sus rostros, ya no podían moverse y estaban en pésimas condiciones—. No habrá próxima vez… Satou…

—¿Qué es eso?

—¿Qué cosa?

—La amistad…

—Oh… eso —dijo con una risa al final—. No me creerás pero… eso es algo que no puedo explicar… no de la forma que quisiera, no entiendes nunca con palabras… siempre luchas por lo que crees, como yo… como todos los que se esfuerzan. Pero la amistad y el amor… son verdad.

Nadie de los dos habló y siguieron viendo las gotas de lluvia cayendo por sus rostros. Los ojos de ambos volvieron a su tono natural, se sentían con un peso fuera de encima.

Hasta que las nubes negras se fueron alejando de la ciudad.

Así como sus dudas y temores.

* * *

 **Parte 6: Al menos por una vez.**

Después de un tiempo, ambos seguían en el suelo pero al menos la herida mortal de Shidou estaba más protegida, no podía decirse lo mismo de Satou, él estaba en peligro de muerte segura, se estaba desangrando.

Shidou se levantó, exigiendo más de lo que su cuerpo podía darle. Sus ojos volvieron a ser amarillos.

—No podemos quedarnos aquí… vamos. —Hizo que se apoyara en su hombro mientras le agarraba de su cintura y voló lentamente para no gastar su energía de manera precipitada.

—Shidou…

—Lo sé, te pondré a salvo una vez lleguemos a casa. Vamos a estar bien. —Shidou congeló la herida de su amigo para que no se desangrara más, aunque ese hielo no iba a durar mucho.

—Hoy es mi cumpleaños… ¿No?

—Lo es… y estamos retrasados.

—Llévame a mi casa, hay algo que quiero hacer. —Shidou se detuvo pero Satou no podía moverse, pero su tono de voz era de súplica—. Vamos… como regalo de cumpleaños, ya hiciste suficiente… llévame a casa…

—Si lo hago, te vas a desangrar.

—No puedo hablar tanto, idiota… solo hazlo, tengo que decirlo ahora… esto es lo que quiero hacer, ¡debo hacerlo! Ahora… ahora…

No era correcto, sabía los riesgos, pero era el deseo de su amigo. Por lo que lo llevó a su casa y como no había de otra, quebró la ventana con una patada y Satou entró por ahí, cayendo en el sillón.

—Satou, tus heridas deben-

—Cállate… luego, luego veré eso… necesito hacer esto solo.

El joven no discutió y se desplomó en el suelo, fuera de la casa. Ni siquiera podía decirles a sus amigas y hermana que llegaría tarde, muy tarde a la fiesta.

Lo peor es que tal vez no habría ninguna fiesta, a pesar de todo lo que se esforzaron.

«Peor es que murieras, Satou».

Kurumi bajó las escaleras por pura curiosidad, de todas maneras, se esperaba un gato o algún idiota intentando robar en la casa. Pero al ver quien era, se quedó en shock.

—Satou-kun…

—Kurumi-san, estoy en casa. —Ella se acercó al sillón para verlo más de cerca, estaba más herido que la última vez que lo vio, estaba peor que nunca—. Tengo… tengo algo que-

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Deberías de estar en un hospital o algo, ¡mírate! Tus brazos… tus brazos… —Los ojos de ella se agrandaron al ver los brazos carbonizados que ya no podía ni mover, con cierto temor a lastimarlo más de lo que ya estaba, le agarró la mano y la sintió helada y pesada, la sangre ya no estaba circulando en sus manos.

—No te preocupes… aún sigo vivo. Pero no es eso… lo que quiero decirte.

—Estúpido, Satou-kun, si sigues así, vas a morir, ¡te llevaré al hospital!

—¡No! No lo hagas, primero, déjame hablar.

—¿¡Qué es?! ¿¡No puedes esperar?!

—Lo siento, por todo lo que te hice, incluso… te pido perdón por todas esas veces… en las que me metí en tu camino. —Kurumi negó con la cabeza, pero Satou le sonrió un poco—. A pesar de todo, te amo, Kurumi-san, no me importa si aún no te intereso, incluso si tu no me amas, sin importar lo que me hagas, yo… no voy a dejar de amarte, debo ser un idiota por hacer algo tan estúpido… está bien, es lo que quiero hacer. Sé que… tal vez soy solo… algo necesario, aun si todo fue mentira, aunque no me creas, lo que yo siento… es verdad, lo ha sido siempre… solo quería… —Se quedó sin habla cuando una gota cayó en su mano, ligeramente lo sintió, aunque esa parte de él estaba casi muerta.

Kurumi no pudo verlo a la cara, nuevamente se sentía rara. Tampoco quería moverse y todos sus sentidos se habían dislocado, ya no tenía idea de que estaba haciendo, solo escuchó las palabras de ese chico que estaba más propenso a la muerte que un vagabundo en noche de invierno, y ahora estaba derramando lágrimas por sus palabras.

—Lo siento, Satou-kun… —Él cerró los ojos y se dio por vencido.

«Ya lo esperaba, pero quería intentarlo, quería creer… en que al menos una vez…»

—No sé lo que siento, porque no sé lo que es el amor. Nadie me había tratado como tú lo hiciste, me hacía mucha gracia todas tus reacciones, así jugué muchas veces contigo y con tus sentimientos, fue muy divertido. Hacías cosas que no entendía, te preocupabas mucho y no querías verme herida. Nadie se había preocupado así de mí, me molestaba… pero también, me gustaba. Todo lo que hacías, lo que me decías, todo se sentía extraño, y creo que es porque no confíe jamás en ti, en todo este tiempo, porque… nadie me había querido, ni siquiera yo misma me querría… no merezco todo lo que tú eres, mucho menos tus sentimientos… —Finalmente, mostró su rostro a él, lleno de lágrimas y no tuvo más opción que huir; tapándose con su cabello.

No quería mostrarse débil, ¿cuándo lo había hecho? ¿Cuándo había mostrado sus sentimientos de manera real a otras personas? No lo hacía ni con ella misma, mucho menos a otros. Pero ahora no pudo evitarlo, la consciencia le ardía y su corazón dolía; era molesto y triste. No pudo contenerse más, había dicho la verdad.

Sollozó como nunca en su vida había hecho, hasta que un golpe ligeramente en la cabeza, le hizo destaparse un poco la cara.

—Está bien, si lo mereces o no, creo que… ya no importa, porque yo quiero… yo te quiero a ti, eso es todo.

Kurumi lo abrazó y siguió llorando más, su llanto se hizo muy fuerte y a pesar de que no podía abrazarla, no tenía necesidad de hacerlo, sus palabras ya lo habían hecho.

Tampoco necesitaba decir nada, sus lágrimas y llanto hablaban solas; un lenguaje que no necesitaba letras, uno que se transmitía por los sentimientos.

No tenía por qué decir más.

Tiempo después, cuando Kurumi por fin se calmó, el hielo ya había sido derretido y sangre salía de nuevo por el cuerpo de Satou. Shidou se curó un poco más en ese tiempo y la chica de ojo de reloj le encargó todo a Shidou, como pago de uno de los favores que le debía.

Cuando llegó a casa, todas estaban muy preocupadas y pegaron de gritos cuando los vieron en ese estado. Todos se pusieron manos a la obra para curarlos en Fraxinus. Los brazos de Satou ya no volverían a ser los mismos y el pecho de Shidou tampoco, ahora él tenía un parche en el ojo.

La celebración quedó cancelada, había cosas más importantes que eso, como el bienestar del cumpleañero. Tardó una semana en que Shidou pudiera curar su ojo por completo, así como sus demás heridas. Satou no tuvo tanta suerte, sus brazos jamás se curarían, tampoco quería que lo hicieran, porque era la prueba de todos los esfuerzos que hizo Shidou, su amigo, para salvarle la vida, una vez más.

No sabía lo que le deparaba el futuro, tampoco estaba seguro de lo que debía hacer ahora con su vida, estaba tan confundido que parecía un recién nacido. Pero eso no importaba, porque ahora no dudaría de las cosas que hizo o hará, porque ahora intentaría hacer lo mejor, sin importar lo duro que fuera el camino.

Porque así era la vida en la que estaba y… si él quería, sabía que podía cambiarla.

Y eso es poder.

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado mucho, a mí me encantó escribir esto, fue todo un viaje fantástico, espero que también lo hayan sentido así.**

 **Ahora todo lo inconcluso del epílogo se resuelve aquí.**

 **Pero no es todo, tal vez dentro de un rato, verán un fic con el nombre de "Nosotros y ellos", que es un one-shot tipo secuela de este fic. Solo es un capítulo pero tiene varias partes, por lo que lo tuve que dividir, espero les guste mucho también y que pasen a leerlo.**

 **Esto de vuelta y no puedo estar más feliz por tener tiempo para dar rienda suelta a mis deseos de seguir escribiendo para mi satisfacción y para compartirlo con todos ustedes.**

 **Saludos.**


End file.
